


Two plus two makes four...

by vitya_rabbit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Arguing, Attempted Kidnapping, Barbecue, Bathroom Sex, Beka and Yurio come to dinner, Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris tells Yuuri a secret, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti is a Good Friend, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Kissing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Fun days out, Gay Parents, Gay Sex, Happy, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Ikumi calls Viktor Papa, Ikumi's mum, Ikumi's pov, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov's Wedding, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, Long Kisses, Longing, M/M, Making Up, Makka is a bad dog, Meeting the Parents, More Fluff, Nikita and Ikumi get sick, Nikita outs his Papa and Dada, One Big Happy Family, Orgasm Control, Party, Phichit Chulanont & Yuuri Katsuki Friendship, Phichit Chulanont Is a Good Friend, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Platonic Kissing, Play Date, Predjudice, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Rich Viktor, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Interest, Secret Plans, Sex Toys, Sickly sweet stuff, Single Parents, Skype calls, Step-parents, Sub Viktor Nikiforov, Sunday Lunch, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Swimming, Teasing, Their First Kiss, Upset Children, Viktor and Yuuri's first time, Viktor asks Yuuri to be his boyfriend, Viktor buys a ring, Viktor comes home, Viktor gets angry, Viktor gets carried away, Viktor gets hit on again, Viktor gets hit on by a woman, Viktor has kinks, Viktor has to go away for work, Viktor on a motorbike, Viktor upsets his mama, Viktor's Parents, Viktor's child, Viktors Farmhouse, Viktors first marriage, Wedding Proposal, Weddings, Yuuri and Viktor check each other out, Yuuri has a secret admirer, Yuuri nearly has a panic attack, Yuuri's Parents - Freeform, Yuuri's child, Yuuri's decision, anti-gay guests, clever Phichit, excited Viktor, feel good story, first attempts at asking out, happy Yuuri, kind Phichit, moving in, playing at pirates, poor Yuur, scared of heartache, single dads, travelling, uncomfortable silences, victurri wedding, vikturri wedding, worried chris, worried viktor, yes - it finally happens, yuuri's anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 98,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Single dads Yuuri and Viktor are lonely and both have children who go to the same nursery. Ikumi and Nikita are great friends, will their dads become good friends too and possibly more?Sweet and sometimes spicy story of friendship and mutual attraction that has a very happy ending.





	1. The first time I saw you...

"Niki, don't forget that Uncle Chris is coming to put you to bed tonight, Papa has parents evening at your nursery..."

Nikita 'Niki' Nikiforov sat at the kitchen table, thumb in his mouth and clutching his 'blankie' watching his Papa make breakfast for them both. Although he was only 3 years old he knew that his Papa was very handsome and brave just like the heroes in his storybooks. Mama had gone to heaven when Niki was only small and Papa had looked after him all by himself, now Niki was a big boy he did everything he could to help his precious Papa.

Viktor ruffled the messy silver hair of the small boy who was his double in looks with his Mama's gentle and kind personality and sighed. He loved his son beyond measure, but he needed some adult company. Being a self employed architect meant long hours on his own when Niki was at nursery. He'd tried having Niki at home with him, but his son got bored with Papa working all the time, plus he needed to have fun with other children his age.

-

"Dada, Kumi do it..."

Yuuri sighed and handed the hairbrush to his almost 3 year old daughter, he couldn't get the hang of ponytails. He smiled as Ikumi brushed her hair and tried to put in the hair elastic. He knew he'd done the right thing raising her totally on his own when his only relationship with a woman had produced his beautiful daughter, but it was difficult, thank goodness for nursery, nursery?  Oh... He checked he calendar, 'Parents Evening', shit.

He quickly texted Phichit to ask if he could put Kumi to bed for him, putting away his foldout bed in the lounge as he waited for a reply.  He grabbed his phone when it beeped only a moment later, oh thank goodness for that, he was, he would be lost without his best friend and Kumi's godparent.  

He texted his thanks and smiled at his tiny black haired and brown eyed daughter playing peacefully with her toys on the floor of the small room, "Sweetheart, Unca Chit will be looking after you this evening as Dada has parents evening."

-

Viktor looked at the outside of his impressive house as he locked the front door and carried Niki to the car, their large poodle Makkachin bouncing round his legs, almost tripping him up. 

Ok, so he had money, ok, a lot of money and he knew damn well that was one of the reasons women flocked round him, but he really wasn't interested. Nikita's mother was the only woman he had ever loved like that and if he was honest with himself he was actually only into men no matter what his parents had said.

He smiled at Niki as he fastened him into his car seat, tickling the backs of his knees, "Love you Papa," the small boy giggled, Viktor stared at him, how did he always know when he was feeling down, "Love you too Niki, very much."

-

Yuuri got the buggy out of the cupboard and groaned, it had broken again.

He mentally checked out what was left of his weekly wage, nope, not enough to buy a new one...

"Hey Kumi? How do you fancy riding on Dada's shoulders all the way to nursery?" The small girl clapped her hands and laughed, she loved her Dada so much, he always had the most fun ideas, "Yay, Dada horsie!"

-

On his way up the long driveway to the beautiful nursery building Viktor passed a Japanese man and his daughter, he was carrying her on his shoulders and they were singing together, he smiled, now that was the kind of man he wanted to meet, he checked him out in his rear view mirror, oh, he was cute too... 

"Kumi! Papa, Kumi!"  Niki cried waving out of the window at the couple, Viktor's smile spread, so the cute man was Niki's friend’s dad, interesting...

-

"Niki!" Ikumi squealed as a large expensive car drove past them.  Yuuri looked up, he liked Niki, he was always so caring towards his daughter and always said hi to Yuuri himself when he saw him.

So Niki's dad was one of the wealthy parents was he, he sighed a little, someone else he had to try and live up to. Their life was hard enough on the little wages he earned as a builder, thank goodness he got funding to help with Ikumi's place at nursery otherwise he would be totally screwed.

-

The nursery staff flirted round Viktor as usual when he dropped Niki off. After kissing his son and saying goodbye he hung around in the hallway for as long as he could to try and 'bump' into Kumi's dad.  Eventually he just had to go, this morning he had a meeting with a new client that he really couldn't be late for. 

He sneakily checked the parents evening appointment list on the door as he left and saw '7.30pm, Ikumi, Yuuri'.  Yuuri? Mmmm... Cute name to go with a cute guy, he would dress to impress tonight...

-

Yuuri did a double take as the tall, slim, silver haired man left the nursery building and got into the expensive car, wow, he was stunning. He felt his heart race a bit faster, such a shame he was totally out of that handsome mans league. Oh well...  

He lifted Ikumi off his shoulders as the car drove past him, totally missing the heart shaped smile of the driver as he checked him out.

-

Niki was waiting for Kumi and hugged her as they entered the playroom, Charlotte, the nursery staff member laughed, "They play together all the time, it's a shame you don't know Niki's dad, I think these two would love a play date outside of nursery." She checked the parents evening list in the room, "Oh, Viktor's appointment is just after yours tonight, we'll have to introduce you!"

Yuuri nodded and blushed, he couldn't talk to that gorgeous man, he knew he would make a fool of himself...

-

Viktor's meeting was not going so well, he couldn't concentrate; he kept thinking about Yuuri and wondering all sorts of things about him, most importantly, if he was into men.  Eventually he excused himself and made a quick call to the nursery.

"Hi, it's Viktor Nikiforov here, I'm trying to get hold of Ikumi's dad, but I can't remember how to spell their surname, can you help me out..." He grinned, such a lie, but it might work, he listened carefully as he wrote, "K-a-t-s-u-k-i... Ah, I was spelling it wrong, how stupid of me, thank you!" 

He hung up and quickly typed 'Yuuri Katsuki' into Facebook, Twitter, Instagram but there was nothing... The man had no social media presence at all... How very strange... He decided to question Tania at the nursery when he picked Niki up, she would tell him all about Yuuri. 

He smirked and went back to his meeting.

-

Yuuri's mind was also heavily occupied as he worked, Viktor's face appearing in his thoughts far too regularly for his liking, the guy was rich, he had to face it, he would never be interested in someone like Yuuri. 

However he might just buy a new t-shirt for parents evening anyway, it didn't hurt to look a little smarter for the staff at nursery... 

-

At the end of his working day Viktor was putting his charm to good use once more.

"Tania, Yuuri, Ikumi's dad, what do you know about him?"

Tania grinned, she loved a good gossip, even more so if it was with Mr Nikiforov, he was gorgeous...

"Well, he's single, they live in a flat on the corner of High Street, you know the weird looking block?" Viktor nodded, "yeah there, he's a builder but I don't think he's very well off," she looked around before speaking again, quieter this time, "Ikumi is one of the funded children..."

'Ah,' Viktor thought, 'that might explain the lack of social media; perhaps he doesn't have a computer.'  He smiled at Tania, "Thanks sweetie, you were so helpful as always," he winked at her and went to find his son.

-

Yuuri walked tiredly up to the nursery, he'd gotten a puncture in his bicycle on the way home from work, now he'd have to carry Ikumi home too, plus walk both ways to parents evening.

Everything changed though when he reached the nursery door, the sight of his beautiful daughter made the world a brighter place as he picked up the giggling girl and kissed her face. "Dada, Kumi play with Niki!", she laughed and squirmed in his arms so she could grab his face and kiss him back.

Tania smiled as she waited to go through Ikumi's feedback sheet with him, "Oh, did, Niki's dad get hold of you? Mr Nikiforov phoned here to check the spelling of your surname as he had written it down wrong..."  She beamed at him, noticing the blush that instantly covered his cheeks, interesting; she made it her mission to find out more.

"N-No..." Yuuri stuttered, why on earth was Niki's dad trying to get hold of him? They didn't know each other and he certainly hadn't given anyone his surname or contact details recently.

His brain was on overdrive, barely listening to what Tania was telling him about Ikumi's day, "...anyway, you'll see him later, his appointment is the one after yours tonight, but he is seeing Pam."   Yuuri nodded, fuck he was definitely going to see him later.

Belongings and another painting for the fridge gathered, he lifted Ikumi onto his shoulders and started the walk home, both breaking into song as he walked down the long driveway.

-

"Chris, he's perfect, you should see how his is with his daughter. Plus, she is so cute, tiny with jet black hair and the brownest eyes I've ever seen, I wonder if she gets them from him, hmmmm..." Viktor giggled, "...anyway she always says 'Hi Niki's dad' when I pick Niki up and they always hug each other as we leave.  Her manners are impeccable; he must be such a good father"

The Swiss man nodded and smiled, Viktor hadn't shut up about this guy since he had arrived for dinner with them. He rubbed Makka's ears and let the silver haired man babble on, he hadn't known him this interested in anyone for a long time, it was great to see.

"So, would it be too much if I took the bike and wore my leathers? They do make my ass look great...!" Viktor stared at his best friend as he bathed Niki, smiling at the small boy who was busy hitting his rubber ducks with his hand, laughing as they popped back up out of the bubbles. "Papa, Kumi come play here with Niki, da?"

"Da, Niki, da!"

-

"And apparently he phoned the nursery to find out how to spell my name; I've never even spoken to him!"

Phichit laughed as the two men cooked together, transforming the meagre ingredients into a filling meal for three, "Well it seems like he wants to know you, is he cute?"

Yuuri put down the chopping knife he was holding and stared at his best friend, "He's gorgeous, Phichit, and way, way out of my league, you should see his car and his clothes, he's rich..."

The Thai man pulled out his phone, "Viktor Nikiforov, you said, yes?" he asked, typing quickly, "is this him?" 

A professionally taken photo of the stunning silver haired man stopped Yuuri in his tracks, "Y-Yep..." 

Phichit looked at him with raised eyebrows, "The guy whose status posted just moments ago reads 'getting ready to go meet the man of my dreams...' Yeah, I definitely think he wants to get to know you!"

Yuuri blushed bright red, his stomach in knots, a pulling sensation on his trouser leg made him look down, "Dada pretty pink!" He picked Ikumi up and she stroked his face, "Dada hot!"

"Well Viktor certainly thinks so!" spluttered the Thai man as he gripped his sides, laughing hysterically at the small girls comment.

"PHICHIT...!"

-

Viktor sat astride the large and exclusive motorbike, he'd already fastened on his spare helmet to the side, 'just in case I need to give anyone a lift,' he'd explained casually to Chris as he was leaving the house. The Swiss man had laughed so hard as he held Niki, his gorgeous son chuckling too, not knowing why, just so happy to see his Papa excited and smily, Papa hadn't looked like that for a long time.

'Well Yuuri,' he thought, 'I really hope you are a lovely as I think you are; here goes nothing.'  He put on his helmet and started his bike, loving the loud powerful noise of the machine between his legs as he pulled away.


	2. The invitation

__

Yuuri stood in the corner of the room on his own listening to the other parents talking.

Things like this terrified him, he was so worried about being judged by other people on his shabby clothes and rough hands. He was really glad he'd bought a new t-shirt for the evening even if it had left him with very little money; at least it didn't have holes in it or stains like his others.

He sipped on the glass of wine in his hand, he'd only taken it to be polite, he didn't really drink, alcohol made him drunk very quickly.

Suddenly there was the loud sound of a motorbike coming up the driveway, it made Yuuri jump, the wine splashing over his hand but the reactions of the staff to the noise was amazing.  They all flocked to the mirror in the room and started checking out their reflections before looking out of the window.  

Yuuri wondered who could have such an effect on them and looked out of the window too. A very expensive looking motorbike pulled up outside the window which was being ridden by a man in tight black leathers.  The Japanese man nearly dropped his glass of wine when the man took off his helmet to reveal shiny silver hair, it was him! He tried very hard not to look at the pert rear as Viktor climbed off his bike. 

-

Viktor looked round the room as he entered, spotting Yuuri standing in the corner, yep; he was definitely cute all right. He tried to make his way over to the Japanese man but he was surrounded by the staff all vying for his attention. He looked over at the bemused man, smiled and winked, loving the blush that instantly appeared on the olive skinned cheeks, yes, the situation looked promising so far. 

-

Yuuri couldn't help but stare, a small smile on his lips, Niki's dad was even more gorgeous up close, he had to be a model or something equally glamorous. He felt his face redden as the tall man smiled and winked at him, his hand immediately rubbing the back of his neck as it did when he was embarrassed and or nervous. He could see that he was trying to make his way over but the girls wouldn't leave him alone.

-

To Viktor's disappointed Charlotte came into the room and approached Yuuri, inviting him in for his appointment, as they passed him he grabbed Yuuri's arm, "Hi," he gave him his warmest smile, "can you wait for me after, I need to speak to you, Niki wants to play with Ikumi!"  He was treated to a beautiful smile that lit up the mesmerising eyes that were just like Kumi's if not a deeper brown. "O-Ok!" the man of his dreams stuttered and left the room. 

Viktor watched him go, trying not to drool at the sight of his ass and thighs as he walked.

-

Charlotte had the feeling that Mr Katsuki wasn't really listening to her, she repeated her question, "Does Ikumi see any of her nursery friends out of school?" 

She was shocked at the blush that covered his face as he spoke, "Erm, not at the moment but N-Niki's dad just mentioned that Niki would like to see Kumi so I think that will be happening s-soon..."   'Ooo,' she thought, 'something to ask Tania about later'.

-

Pam sighed, Mr Nikiforov was fidgeting on the small blue plastic chair like his son did when there was something else he would much rather be doing.  He had asked all the right questions and been genuinely interest in looking through Nikitas learning journal, but now she could tell he wanted to go.

"So, Mr Nikiforov, if you have no more questions, that's us done!" he beamed at her and almost jumped out of the chair in his hurry to go, he checked himself and stopped, holding out his hand to shake hers, "Thank you Pam, I know Niki really enjoys it here, thank you. Sorry for being distracted, I really need to speak to Ikumi's dad and I'm worried he'll go before I get the chance..." his sentence dried up as he blushed brightly. 

Pam smiled and nodded, 'Ahhh, did they have a nursery parent romance in the making?' she thought, "Ok, no problem, I hope he is waiting for you!"

-

Viktor took the stairs down two at a time and almost crashed into Yuuri as he hovered in the hallway.

"You waited!" he beamed, leather trousers squeaking as he ground abruptly to a halt in front of the smaller man. 

Yuuri nodded and blushed, he really had to get a grip on his blushing he sighed internally.

The silver haired man held out his hand, "Hi! I'm Viktor Nikiforov, Niki's papa." Yuuri took the offered hand conscious of his rough flesh making contact with the handsome mans soft looking skin, "Hi, I'm Yuuri Katsuki, Ikumi's dad." 

They smiled at each other, hands still grasped for slightly too long before Yuuri let go.

"Niki talks about Ikumi all the time," he smiled warmly, "and she's always so sweet when I come to pick Niki up, saying hi to me and hugging him goodbye, you must be very proud of her, she's a lovely little girl."

Yuuri turned an even darker shade of red, "T-Thank you!" he stammered, "Kumi talks about Niki all the time too, he's always waiting by the door for her when we turn up, he says hi to me too! Your son is so kind to Ikumi, thank you; you are raising a very caring little boy."

Viktor preened under the praise of his son, taking even more pleasure in it because it was coming from the cute man in front of him.

"Niki and I were wondering if you and Ikumi would be free to come to the park with us tomorrow? We could go to the new one that has just opened about 30 minutes drive from here? Have you heard about it, it sounds great!" Viktor enthused, his heart shaped smile inviting and showing off his perfect teeth.

The younger man nodded, but looked sad, "That sounds great, but I don't have a car so I wouldn't be able to get there."  Viktor shook his head and laughed, "It's ok, I'll come and pick you both up, I have a spare car seat that Kumi can use, we could make a day of it, take a picnic!"  He looked at Yuuri, "I've got a spare crash helmet with me, I'll give you a lift home and we can sort out tomorrow, ok?"

Yuuri followed Viktor to the door, conscious that the staff were watching their every move, did they know something he didn't?  

Outside Yuuri stared at the massive machine, "Erm, I've never been on a bike before, what do I do? Where do I hold on?" he was feeling rather scared about riding on the bike and being in such close proximity to this handsome man that he was definitely attracted to, what if he got excited?  He quick pushed that thought to the back of his mind and tried to concentrate on what Viktor was saying.

"When we go round corners, just lean the same way I do and you can either hold on to the back of the bike, or on my waist, I don't mind, which ever you feel more comfortable with,"  he grinned again and handed him a crash helmet. 

Viktor got on the bike and turned it round, before putting on his helmet and helping Yuuri with his, "You'll soon get the hang of doing it up, don't worry!" 

Yuuri swung his leg over the bike and scrambled on ungracefully, fully aware that he was being watched by everyone in the room, he settled himself and felt for somewhere to hold on that wasn't Viktor's waist. "Ready?" the Russian asked, turning the key and starting the bike, revving the engine so it hummed between their legs.  The younger man nodded and closed his eyes, he was fucking scared!

He jolted backwards as the bike pulled away and grabbed Viktor round the waist, squeaking a little bit in surprise. He let go as soon as he was sure he wasn't going to fall off and was shocked when a gloved hand reached back and pulled his hand back to the leather clad waist. "Hold onto me, you'll feel safer, it's fine." he heard Viktor say, his Russian accent making Yuuri's stomach flip.

The bike moved smoothly through the evening traffic, Viktor was a very good driver and it wasn't long before Yuuri began to relax and enjoy the ride, his hands holding on tight to the slim waist of the man in front of him.

It was only when they pulled up outside his home that he realised that he hadn't actually told Viktor when his lived, that was a bit weird.  When the engine cut out, he tapped the Russian on his shoulder, "How did you know where to take me?" he asked curiously.  He chuckled when Viktor's pink tinged face turned to look at him, "Erm, I asked Tania where you lived? I was trying to work out which park to go to and I wanted to pick somewhere that wasn't too far away from both of us...  Sorry, that sounds really creepy now I say it out loud..." he replied, words disappearing into a mumble as he finished speaking.

Yuuri laughed as he clambered off the bike, legs a little wobbly and removed the helmet, "It's fine, I was just a little surprised!" he held the crash helmet out to an even redder Viktor, "Thank you for the lift."

Viktor refused to take the offered helmet, "No, you keep it for the next time I take you out on the bike; I have another spare at home. Now what time should I pick you and Kumi up tomorrow? About 10am? That will give us time to get there find a good spot to get settled for our picnic and give the children plenty of time to play." 

The younger man grinned, "Sounds great," he pulled a very old mobile phone out of his pocket, "can I have your number in case I need to get hold of you."  Viktor nodded and held out his hand for the phone to type it in, "Done! I've texted myself so I have your number, you have $2.67 credit left on your phone..." as he handed the phone back he smiled "I haven't seen one of those phones in years." Yuuri blushed, "I-I don't have the money for an e-expensive phone. Actually, is this park we are going to free...?"

The silver haired man winked, "My treat, I invited you and Ikumi out; you can have us over for dinner or something in return."  He looked at his watch, "Right, we both have small people to attend to, I'm off, I'll be back at 10am tomorrow, I'm looking forward to it!"  Yuuri nodded, "Me too, and thanks again!"

He watched Viktor ride away feeling a little shell shocked by the whole experience, the man was enchanting, he wondered how he would cope with a whole day with him tomorrow.

-

Viktor was buzzing when he got back home, he couldn't wait to tell Chris all about what had happened...

He burst through the front door and quickly removed his boots and jacket, striding through the open plan ground floor till he found his best friend sprawled on the couch in the large lounge playing on the PS4, he jumped onto the couch next to him and hugged him.

"We're going on a date!" 

Chris looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Viktor laughed, "OK, so we are taking the children to that new park tomorrow and having a picnic, but it's a start!" He jumped up again and bounced to the kitchen followed by a curious Makka, looking for titbits from his excited master.  

"Chris, come help me make a picnic!"

-

Phichit was waiting by the front door for Yuuri, a big grin on his face, "Fuck, Yuuri, was that him?!" when the black haired man nodded his best friends smile grew even bigger, "He's gorgeous! Please tell me you are seeing him again...that bike...you must have been squashed up against him in those leathers...wow..." The Thai man pretend fainted into the small couch giggling at his self conscious friend.

"He's picking Ikumi and I up at 10am tomorrow to take us to the new park outside town, we're going to have a picnic..." He looked in on his sleeping daughter, kissing her smooth black hair before returning to the lounge and moving into the kitchen area of the room, he opened the virtually empty cupboards and hung his head, "I-I don't think I have anything we can take though." His shoulders slumped as tears formed in his eyes, he hated having no money; he tried so hard to pretend it didn't matter, but it did.  He knew his daughter loved him no matter what, but he wanted to be able to give her a better way of life.

The Thai man watched him for a moment before hugging his despondent friend, "Here," he pushed some money into Yuuri's hand, "it's not much, but I'll wait here whilst you go down to the shop and get some food to take with you tomorrow.  You can buy the pizza next time you get some overtime."

Yuuri stared at the money in his hand and wept, "Thank you Phic, you are amazing."

Taking his keys he walked back down the flights of stairs and along the road to the local small supermarket, shopping carefully to make the money stretch to a decent picnic for him and Ikumi with bits to share with Viktor and Niki.

The buzzing of his phone in his pocket broke his day dream about lying on a blanket just chatting with the sexy Russian. He retrieved the vibrating mobile and grinned widely when he saw who the message was from:

_> Hi Yuuri, it's Viktor, just wanted to say how much Niki and I are looking forward to spending the day with Ikumi and you tomorrow x_

Yuuri chuckled and hugged his phone, not caring about the odd looks he was getting.

He was so happy.


	3. First 'date'

Yuuri and Ikumi were ready to go by 9.30am the following morning.

The delighted squeal his little girl had given when he told her what the plans for the day were had nearly pierced his ear drums.

"KUMI PLAY WITH NIKI ALL DAY!" she had shouted and had wanted to get dressed straight away without having a wash first. 

She was currently sitting patently waiting, sucking her thumb and fiddling with her hair, she looked so cute, even if he did say it himself. She was dressed in a pair of pink denim dungarees and a lemon yellow T-shirt.

Yuuri rechecked their bags for the nth time; clean clothes, nappies, wipes, nappy bags, toys, dummy, spares of everything for Ikumi. Their food and drink, a blanket to sit on, sun cream, the last of his money for ice cream, he thought that was probably everything they would need.

He didn't have a buggy, but the bag fitted on his back so he could just carry her.

Ikumi watched her precious Dada fussing with their stuff; he seemed different today, excited and happy.  She liked it, Dada was always cheerful, but today he was really bouncy and smiley.  She was looking forward to seeing Niki and Niki's dad, she liked him, he always gave her a big cuddle and he smelt nice!

Yuuri was a little downhearted that he'd had to wear the same T-shirt as yesterday, but hopefully Viktor wouldn't notice.

-

Viktor loaded up the car whilst Niki 'helped'; double buggy, spare clothes and nappy changing kit, food - enough to feed all of them several times over, water, juice and beers. Swimming stuff for all four, plus towels. He was sure there were things he had forgotten, but they would just have to cope! He threw in blankets and pillows as an afterthought and scooped Niki up to put him in his car seat, car seat, shit he hadn't picked up the spare one.  He grabbed it from the triple garage and fastened it in next to Niki's. "Chair for Kumi!" Niki cheered watching his beloved Papa fussing with everything.

Niki knew there was something different about today, Papa had been extra smiley and kissy from the moment Niki had crept into bed with him for their morning cuddle, something was making him very happy.  Niki was excited about seeing Kumi and Kumi's dad, he liked him, he was quiet and kind, he always smiled at him when he saw him and said hello. 

When Viktor was finally satisfied with what he had packed, he shooed Makka back into the house and locked the front door.

"Ok Niki, shall we go get our friends?" he beamed at the bouncing small boy and was treated to an ear splitting squeal of approval to his question. 

-

Kumi was getting bored, they had been waiting for ages now, she poked her Dada as he looked out of the window, "Kumi up now Dada", she held out her arms to be picked up so she could look out of the window too.

They counted cars and buses that travelled along the road outside the flat as the knot of anxiety grew in Yuuri's stomach. What if Viktor had changed his mind? What if he'd been lying to lead him on and was now laughing with his rich friends about 'fooling the poor idiot at nursery'? Yes that had to be it, why on earth would he been interested in a builder anyway?

He looked at the clock, it was now 10.15am, they weren't coming were they?

He turned away from the window, put Kumi down and started to unpack the bags, well, at least lunch was already sorted, he would take Kumi to the local park later and they could feed the ducks. 

Yuuri jumped when his phone buzzed violently in his back pocket:

_> we are outside, so sorry we are late! come find us! x_

He stared at the message, they had actually come? He quickly typed a reply:

_> ok! On our way! x_

"Time to go Kumi, Viktor and Niki are outside," he rapidly repacked the bag, put it on his back and picked her up, kissing her plump cheeks and grinning, "Let’s go have some fun!"

-

Viktor got out of the car as he saw Yuuri and Ikumi emerge from the main doors of the block of flats, he though they both looked so adorable. He opened the car door and winced at Niki's squeal of delight at seeing his friend. The older man laughed as he watched Yuuri strapping his daughter into the car seat, "Can you tell he's pleased to see you both!" Yuuri grinned, "I had the same reaction from Kumi when I told her this morning," he smiled at Niki, "Hi sweetheart! You looking forward to our fun day out?" Niki nodded and beamed brightly.

Yuuri closed the car door and got in the front next to Viktor, "Thank you, I'm looking forward to this too," he smiled shyly.  "Me too," grinned the older man, "I'm so sorry we were late, I hope you didn't think we had stood you up, I got a bit carried away with what to bring!" 

The Japanese man blushed and shook his head, he wasn't going to admit what he had been thinking, it was so obviously just his anxiety messing with his mind, "I know what it's like, it takes me ages to get out of the door too, shall we go?!" 

-

The drive was fun, all four singing along to Niki's nursery rhyme and kid’s songs playlist, playing I-spy, the children laughing hysterically when Viktor and Yuuri pretended to be Elsa and Anna when the Frozen soundtrack came on.  Yuuri thought he was going to die laughing at Viktor's rendition of 'Let it go'.

It took a little longer than planned to get to there due to Viktor missing the turning when he was in full song mode and the four cheered as they finally drove through the gates to the park.

-

"I brought my double buggy as I thought it would be easier to get them around, plus they can chat to each other whilst we get to know each other better," Viktor explained as they strapped the children in and loaded up the underneath with some of the bags, Yuuri put his rucksack on his back and bundled pillows and blankets under his arms.

They made their way in, Viktor paying for all of them, and wandered round the beautiful play areas till they found a suitable place to set up their picnic spot.

Yuuri couldn't stop staring at the Russian, he looked so damn hot, his shorts fitted perfectly over his pert ass and the shirt he was wearing showed off his broad shoulders and toned torso so delightfully well, Yuuri on the other hand felt a total mess in his t-shirt and jeans.

He tried to put it out of his mind as they laid the blanket on the floor and made nests out of the pillows for them all to lean on. He giggled as Viktor produced box after box of food, "I did bring some as well," he laughed, opening up his bag to reveal his supply of goodies.

"I guess we'll have to camp here then until all the food has gone," Viktor teased, them both laughing at the cheers from their children.

Yuuri offered to take Niki and Ikumi to the play area next to where they were sitting, but Viktor said they should all go, they could still keep an eye in their stuff from there and it would be more fun with all four of them.

-

Viktor gazed entranced as Yuuri played rough and tumble with Niki, pretending to be scared when his son growled like a tiger at him and then ticking the small boy until he was a giggling heap on the floor.  He thought he could sit and watch them play for hours; Yuuri really was a great parent.

The silver haired man walked Ikumi over to the swings, cooing over her as she chatted to him, lifting her arms up to be put in the swing, happy in his company.  Yuuri spotted them and grinned, Kumi was quite shy with a lot of adults, but she had taken a real shine to Viktor, he liked that, a lot. 

-

Niki and Yuuri were playing at being dinosaurs when he heard Kumi cry, he looked up sharply to see that she had tripped over as she was running back to them, closely followed by Viktor.  Before he could get to her, she was in Viktor's arms being comforted, her hurt knee kissed better and her tears wiped away on his sleeve.  Yuuri felt in awe of the man, he could even soothe his baby girl; a warm feeling began to curl itself round his heart and in his stomach. 

-

Hungry from play they all returned to the blankets and pillows for food, adults helping their children to eat before having their own lunch.

Kumi dozed off first, almost ending up face down in her plate, Viktor looked a little shocked at the speed that she fell asleep, but was reassured when Yuuri explained that it was normal for her.  He laid her in a nest of pillows and covered her with a thin blanket.

Both men melted when Niki laid down next to her in the nest and held her hand before falling asleep himself under the same blanket, his thumb in his mouth.

-

"So, tell me, how did you end up being a single dad?"

They were both laid on the ground next to each other, Yuuri resting his head on his arm; he blushed, "I had a one night stand with this girl when we were both in our last week at uni. We were both drunk and forgot to use protection. A few weeks later she contacted me to tell me she was pregnant and thought I should know.  She was going to abort Ikumi, but I asked her if she would consider going ahead with the pregnancy and letting me raise our child. Thankfully she said yes.  I went with her to all the appointment and scans, I even watched Kumi enter this world," he sighed wistfully, "she never kept in contact, I'll be honest I never expected her too, I'm just glad that she agreed to let me be a dad..."

Viktor looked at him, "You wanted to be a dad that badly?" Yuuri nodded, "ideally I would like to have more one day, adopting, you know, but I don't know if I will be able to afford it."

Yuuri raised himself on one elbow to check on the children, "So, how did you end up being a single dad?" 

The Russian laughed sadly, "Mine is a strange and sad tale, I was actually married to Niki's mama. My parents wouldn't accept that I was gay and insisted that I married their friends daughter to 'cure' me, and, because I didn't want to hurt their feelings because of what they had been through when was I small, I did. I did love her, just not how my parents wanted me to love her.  We had Niki because it was expected of us, but unfortunately she developed cancer and died when he was just six months old. Because I'm self employed I was able to raise him on my own until he got bored at home with Papa and I sent him to nursery."

He smiled at Yuuri and wiped away the tears that were running down the Japanese man’s face, "I'd like to have more too, like you would, but adopting, I couldn't be in another relationship with a woman."

Their conversation was brought to a sudden halt as both Ikumi and Niki woke and stretched, immediately chatting and giggling with each other.

Yuuri changed their nappies as Viktor packed away the remains of the food for later, he couldn't deny that he was starting to have very strong feeling for the beautiful silver haired man. 

-

They spent the rest of the day wandering round the park, playing with the children and chatting about nothing in particular, both knowing that there was something deeper developing between them, but neither one was brave enough to mention it.  

After a brief stop in the splash pools, Yuuri bought them all ice cream which they ate whist dangling their feet in the river that ran through the park.

Viktor laughed happily at the amount of ice cream that Niki and Kumi ended up wearing, requiring a complete change of clothing and nappy change for both which was carried out by a smiling Yuuri. 

Already their roles within their blossoming friendship were becoming established, with the Japanese man taking the more motherly position. He was more than happy with this, his mind going off into a pleasant daydream about being the one to stay at home with the children whilst Viktor went out to work. 

-

When the children began dozing off in the buggy they decided that maybe it was time they headed home, not that either of them wanted to.

The drive back was much quieter, both Niki and Ikumi asleep as soon as the car started, Viktor and Yuuri both sad that the day had ended.

Back at Yuuri's, Viktor helped him carry his bag up to the doors of the block of flats as Ikumi was still asleep, curled up in his arms, neither sure how to say goodbye.

"Thank you for a lovely day," Yuuri smiled, "I guess it’s my turn to choose where we go next time!"  Viktor's gloomy face brightened straight away, "You'd like to come out with me and Niki again?" he asked happily. 

"Of course!  We had a wonderful time, you are amazing company." Yuuri replied, instantly blushing as Viktor kissed his cheek.  "Yes!" the Russian cheered before composing himself, "I, I mean Niki and I will look forward to that very much. Text me, yes?"

Yuuri nodded and opened the door to the flats.

"I really like you," he whispered to Viktor's retreating figure as the older man walked back to his car, turning to wave before getting back in.

"I hope you like me too..."


	4. An unexpected text

Niki grinned as he watched his Papa texting Ikumi's Dada.

Papa had asked Niki as they had their Sunday morning cuddle in Papa's comfy big bed, if he should invite Yuuri and Ikumi over for lunch as they had all had such a lovely time together the day before at the park.  Niki felt very important being allowed to make the decision for his wonderful Papa and had said yes straight away.  It must have been the right thing to say as Papa had smiled his special heart shaped smile and got them straight out of bed and into the bath, saying that as they had guests coming bath time was now, not this evening.

Scrubbed squeaky clean still with wet hair that was sticking out at all angles, the young boy swung his feet, he was sitting on the kitchen table as the silver haired man paced the kitchen floor staring at his phone as though he could will it to make the sparkly noise that meant there was a new message.

-

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and read the text again.

_> Good morning! Niki and I were wondering if you and Ikumi were free to have lunch with us today at ours? I'm cooking a roast and there is far too much for just one man and a small boy! I'm only a short walk from yours, or I can come and get you. Please say yes! X_

He looked over at his daughter playing on the floor of the pokey lounge, "Kumi, would you like to go to Niki's house with Dada and have lunch with him and his Papa?"

She beamed at him and started gathering her toys together, "Go now, see Niki? she questioned, arms full of her doll, half a train set and a large plastic dinosaur.  He laughed, "Sweetpea, Niki will have toys to play with too, just take a couple, remember Dada has to carry you as the buggy is broken, ok?"  The black hair little girl looked at all the toys in her arms and put down the train set, "Kumi take 'inosaur and Rosey" she announced happily as she wandered into the hallway and put them next to Yuuri's rucksack.

Yuuri looked round the flat, he was supposed to be doing housework today, but luckily the place was so tiny it only took him a short amount of time to tidy up and he had already done the washing and hung up it up in the bathroom to dry.  Yes, they would go.

He felt rather excited as he texted Viktor back,

_>_ _Good morning! Thank you, that is really kind of you and Niki, Ikumi and I would love to come to lunch, would you like to me to bring anything?_ _We can walk as it is a lovely day, can you text me your address. What time should we get to yours? X_

-

Viktor cheered and did a small happy dance, much to the amusement of the boy still perched in the table, and typed frantically before hugging and kissing his son, "Niki, they are coming! Right, Papa needs to get cooking, would you like to help or do you want to play with Makkachin in the garden for a while?"  Niki knew, "I help you!"

-

Wow...

Yuuri knew the house that Viktor lived in, he knew it very well, he had been part of the team that had built it, it was a big house...

So Viktor must be a self employed architect, he remembered the foreman saying that everything had to be more than perfect on this build as the man who designed it was going to be living in it.  Oh... He had built the bedroom the handsome man slept in...

He packed the rucksack, put Kumi on his shoulders and left the flat, chuckling to himself, their lives really couldn't be any more different, he didn't have two cents to rub together and the man he was interested in was loaded. He vowed to himself that whatever their new friendship became, he would never take advantage of Viktor's money, he would make it very clear that it was the man, not his wallet he was interested in.

-

Niki and Makkachin were on lookout duty from the front window of Papa's bedroom.  They were sitting on the sofa, Makka tucked under Niki's arm.  The large poodle wasn't actually allowed on the sofa, but Papa was in such a good mood today Niki didn't think he would mind.

He was just beginning to get bored with waiting when he saw Ikumi riding on her Dada's shoulders as they turned into the driveway.

"PAPA, THEY ARE HERE!" he shouted running down the stairs as fast as his little legs would carry him; Makka barking at the general excitement in the house and getting under Viktor's feet as he rushed to the mirror to check his appearance, he was overflowing with nerves, he really hoped that Yuuri liked him as much he liked Yuuri...

-

Ikumi went quiet as they walked up the long driveway. "You ok up there beautiful girl?" Yuuri asked a little concerned; normally she didn't stop talking as they walked.  "Big h-house," she said with a little wobble in her voice.  Her Dada understood instantly, his gorgeous daughter was so like him, getting nervous when she though there were new people to meet. "It's ok, only Niki and his Papa live here, Dada knows, because Dada helped to build this house!" 

The front door burst open and an oversized brown dog came bounding towards them, woofing, jumping up as he reached them. He felt Ikumi jump and squeak in terror, "It’s ok, he's friendly," he heard Viktor shouting as he ran towards them, followed by Niki, "sorry, he broke loose from my hand when I opened the door. Makkachin, down!" 

Viktor grabbed the dog by his collar and made him sit. "He's perfect safe with children, Niki is forever laying on him, pulling his ears, trying to ride on him and he just takes it all in his stride."  He grinned, "welcome to my house, come in, I'll give you a tour."  

"Dada build Niki's house!" Ikumi announced proudly as they stepped into the airy hallway where she was lifted off her Dada's shoulders, dissolving into fits of giggles when Makka licked her.  The Russian looked at Yuuri, "Really?" The black haired man nodded, "Yes, I was part of the team, I don't know what had been said to the foreman but he checked virtually every brick that was laid to make sure they were all 100% perfect!"

Viktor blushed, "Ah, that would have been my wife's instructions, sorry..."  Yuuri felt a little uncomfortable at the mention of his wife, was the gorgeous man actually into him, or just being friendly.... he began to question every interaction they had had over the past 24 hours, he wasn't sure... Then he remembered there was that Facebook status Phichit had read to him, what did that mean? Had it actually been about him? Oh God, he was confused.

A kiss on his cheek broke his thoughts and messed them up even further, "Come and have a look around, have you ever wondered what it looked like on the inside when it was finished?" the silver haired man asked as he turned towards his son, "Niki, do you want to show Ikumi your playroom, or come on a tour of the house with us?"  The miniature Viktor looked at his friend and grinned, "Playroom!"

The playroom was spacious and full of every kind of toy; Kumi stopped by the door and stared for a long time.  Yuuri crouched down and gave her a hug, "It's ok baby girl, you can go play, Niki wants to share his toys with you, do you want to show him dinosaur and Rosey?" She nodded and waited patiently whilst her beloved Dada retrieved her toys from his rucksack, clutching them to her body as a safety blanket she slowly ventured into the room and began looking at all the toys.

"He's the only grandchild on both sides of the family; needless to say he gets very spoilt." Viktor explained as Yuuri looked around the room from the doorway.  "Will they be ok in here on their own whilst we go round the house?" he queried as the Russian went to lead him away.

The older man pulled out his phone, "Yes, look," he opened an app, there on the screen were the children playing happily, "there are six cameras in that room, we can see what they are up to at all times, is that ok? Or do you want to look round later whilst they have their after lunch nap?"  Yuuri smiled, "Wow... You have thought of everything..."

-

"And this is my room," Viktor announced opening the door to the master bedroom.  He really hoped that one day it would become 'their room', but he kept that thought to himself for now.  "I built this room!" Yuuri laughed, looking at the impressive space decorated in golds and glittery creams, "it's beautiful..." He tried not to look at the bed for too long, or let the thought that they were alone in Viktor's bedroom linger in his mind, afraid of what might come out of his mouth. "Did your wife choose the colour scheme?"  The Russian shook his head, "No, it's only ever been my room, we didn't share a bedroom."

Yuuri was about to question the remark when they heard a loud beeping noise coming out of the kitchen.  "Foods nearly ready, come help me with the last bit," he giggled; taking the Japanese man’s hand and leading him back down the stairs.

-

Lunch was amazing and totally extravagant, Yuuri was beginning to realise that this was just Viktor's way; he wasn't showing off, he was just completely extra by nature. They laughed and joked as they ate, all very relaxed in each other's company.

"We should do this every weekend!" the silver haired man exclaimed as he finished off his dessert and poured another glass of wine for them both, "it makes much more sense to cook for four than for two, and our children seem to be enjoying themselves immensely." He took Yuuri's hand across the table, "unless you have other things that you usually do at the weekends of course." 

The younger man shook his head, trying to ignore the butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach at the touch of the handsome man's hand on his. "No it's usually, shopping, housework, a trip to the park and sometimes my best friend Phichit comes over if he's not working, he a photographer, a really good one.  He's just started getting bookings from minor celebrities, so I get to see him less and less now, but I don't mind too much, he helps me out with babysitting when he can, he's Ikumi's godfather."

"He'll have to come to lunch too, he can meet my best friend, Chris, he's Niki's godfather." He mulled it over in his mind, "Yes, ask Phichit if he's free next weekend, we could get the barbecue going!"

-

As expected, Ikumi fell asleep at the lunch table, Viktor whisking her bowl away before she face planted in it.  "She can sleep in Niki's room with him and we can have a beer in the garden before clearing up the kitchen, good plan, da?"  Yuri looked at him a little confused as he unbuckled his little girl from her highchair and scooped her up, "Da?"  The older man laughed, "Sorry it means yes in Russian, Niki and I use it all the time!" 

Yuuri grinned, "Da, good plan!"

-

Once again Niki held Ikumi's hand as he fell asleep, thumb wedged firmly in his mouth. 

His papa sighed, "Oh Yuuri, look at them, aren't they adorable together, they act more like brother and sister than friends..." he grinned "and we would be the most amazing double act as their parents!"

The Russian led Yuuri away before he could comment, a pink tint rising on the younger man's cheeks as the full implications of the statement swirled around in his over analysing mind.

-

Beer in hand, 'only one,' his brain reminded him 'you know what happens when you drink too much and you've already had wine', he sunk into a chair next to the open air swimming pool.

"Your house is beautiful," he commented, taking a small swig from the brown bottle, "Only because an amazing man built it!" Viktor beamed, most of a bottle of wine and two beers already flowing round his system.  The Japanese man laughed, "I didn't build the whole thing by myself!" "No, but only you built my bedroom," the older man replied with a wink.

Yuuri blushed at the gesture and looked at his shoes, yep; his host was definitely flirting with him.

"So, what shall we do next weekend? If we have a barbecue here on Sunday, I do believe it's your turn to choose what we do on Saturday."

The Japanese man stalled, he had no money to take them all out next weekend.  He chose his words carefully, "Viktor, erm, Ikumi and I live on a very tight budget. I can't afford to pay for all of us to go anywhere, we can go to the local park and feed the ducks, if you like, Kumi loves doing that." he paused, "I don't want you to think that I only want to know you because you obviously have money..." his stared at his fingers picking at the label on the bottled beer. 

A beautiful amused laugh filled the air.

"Oh my Yuuri, I don't and would never think that, I like you, not your bank balance. Niki and I want to spend time with you and Ikumi, if we want to go somewhere that needs paying for, please let me. It's been so lovely to have you around this weekend, none of my other friends have children, they don't understand how difficult it can be to drop everything and go party like I used to. Only Chris gets it and he's not always free."  He grabbed his hand again, "I like you, I want to get to know you, our children adore each other, just relax and enjoy, da?"

Yuuri stared into the hypnotic blue eyes and nodded, lost in their beauty, "Da!"

-

By the time the children awoke, plans had been made for the next two weekends and tentative plans of a shared holiday in Viktor's villa some place hot that Yuuri couldn't remember the name of right now. He had been good and stuck to his one beer, but the company was making him feel intoxicated, Viktor was such good fun, he hadn't laughed this much in ages. 

"I noticed you carry Kumi everywhere, is that a Japanese thing or do you not have a buggy?" the silver haired man enquired as they made sandwiches for them all to have as a picnic tea in the garden.

"Her buggy finally fell apart last week, I haven't got the money to replace it yet," the younger man answered somewhat self consciously. "Would you like another one?” Viktor offered, “ My mum bought one for Niki, but I hardly use it as I have the car and when you and I are out together it will make sense to use my double buggy."

Yuuri blushed, he knew what Viktor was saying made sense, but it was still embarrassing to think that he was about to accept help from someone who he had only just met and that he thought was completely gorgeous. He was a proud man and tried so hard to not let his daughter, or anyone for that matter, realise just how little money they actually survived on each week.

It was although the older man had read his mind, "Please don't be embarrassed, I know how tough it is raising a child on your own, even with enough money coming in, let me help you... I want to." The Japanese man nodded and smiled a wobbly smile, "Thank you, it would be a great help, I want to make it up to you though, I'm happy to babysit for you if you get invited to go out with your friends on a party night."  Viktor laughed his contagious laugh again, "Thank you, but I think I am happy to spend my evenings in now I have you to share them with!"

-

After a relaxed tea on the plush lawn in the extensive back garden, the two men watched the children playing in the wooden play house and exploring the slide and swings that Niki had in his part of the garden. 

"I'm looking forward to next weekend already and this one hasn't even ended yet!" the Russian chuckled, "I'm so glad our children became friends at nursery, otherwise we would never have met..."

Yuuri nodded in agreement, he couldn't imagine his life without the handsome man and his son in it now.  He was also excited about the weekends to come...


	5. The first kiss

Viktor was annoyed, he had to go away for work for a couple of weeks, apparently his newest client 'just had to speak to him face to face'.  He wouldn't have minded but the head woman at the company was making it so obvious that she had designs on him as well as his architectural skills. 

He hoped that when he turned her down, very carefully and politely of course, he didn't lose the contract as well.  This was an extensive job and would mean that he wouldn't need to worry about his income for the next few years.  Not that his work was slowing down, if anything he was getting more referrals than ever now.  Maybe, when, 'not if, Viktor, be positive,' he told himself, Yuuri agreed to be his boyfriend, his favourite daydream of having Yuuri at home, looking after their children and adopting a new baby as a couple; his beloved not having to work if he didn't want to, would actually come true.

He packed his suitcase and sighed, a whole fortnight away from Yuuri and Niki and Ikumi... The thought filled him with so much pain.  He had had an elaborate plan to find out just how Yuuri felt about him that he had spent ages organising, now that would have to wait.  Thank goodness they were coming over to spend the day in his pool; he would at least have some happy memories to keep him company whilst he was away from the people he loved...

-

Over the past month the two families had fallen into a very happy routine, texts flowed between the two adults during the week and they then spent every weekend together, shopping, playing, walks in the park, it didn't matter what they did just so long as they were in each other's company.

Neither had mentioned the very obvious attraction growing between them, fearful in case the other said no and their weekend dates stopped. 

They had been to each other's houses several times, Viktor silently upset at how poor Yuuri clearly was and vowing to himself to make the Japanese man and his daughters lives better.  He knew he'd fallen in head over heels in love with Yuuri and he was pretty certain the younger man felt the same way. 

It was commonplace now for them to kiss each other hello and goodbye on the cheek, their fingers lacing together when they all watched films on Viktor's very large television. On the occasion when Yuuri had reached for his hand first rather than Viktor reaching for the younger man's, as they all cuddled up in a squishy pile, the Russian had inwardly cheered and decided it was time to up the ante. 

Best friends on both sides had met and approved of the other, with 'for goodness sake just get on with it' conversations happening with increasing regularity. 

_~_

_"What do you mean you haven't shagged him yet? Yuuri, you idiot, have you not seen the way he looks at you, he's practically drooling over you..._ _I bet if you gave him even a minuscule come on you'd be flat on your back in a second...!"_

_"Phichit! Stop it, he was married to a woman for fucks sake, they had a child together,_ _is he even into men?"_

_"Honestly, do you not have eyes? Maybe he's bi like you... Have some faith in yourself, the guy is into you and wants to be into you..."_

_"PHICHIT!"_

_~_

_"Vik, he's totally adorable, whatever you do DO NOT put him off by being too much; I can tell he really likes you but he's a bit like a rabbit caught in the headlights at the moment, screw up and he'll vanish, got it?"_

_"But Chhhrrrrrrrriiisssssss... He's so gorgeous... I just want to grab him and kiss him and take him to bed...!"_

_"NO, listen to Uncle Chris, please, for once, play it slow, you know the wait will be worth it, I already have the feeling you think he could be 'the one...'_

_"Why do you always spoil my fun by being right..."_

~

It was a beautiful sunny day and Yuuri had been positively beaming when he and Ikumi arrived.  The good weather combined with the joyful look on Yuuri's face when he had opened the door to them made Viktor decide it was time to ask the question, especially with him having to go away for work. 

The younger man was definitely more affectionate today, he had even placed his hand on Viktor's hip as they had kissed hello.

-

"I'm going to miss you so much," Viktor stated as they stood in the shallow end of his swimming pool watching the children playing and having a great time splashing around.

Yuuri twiddled with the drawstring of the borrowed swimming trunks that had kind of become 'his' even though they stayed at Viktor's house, he didn't want to think about the Russians upcoming absence from his daily life.

-

Sunday swimming had recently become their new 'thing'.

The first time Viktor had suggested it was about two weeks ago, Yuuri embarrassed as he admitted he didn't have anything to go swimming in.  Viktor, true to form, had produced a pair of trunks in Yuuri's size that he 'just happened to have in his drawer'.

The Japanese man had, discretely he hoped, spent the first half an hour checking out Viktor's body.  It was toned, slim, virtually hairless, everything that the lustful man had imagined it to be. He was extremely glad he was already in the water when Viktor had first emerged from the house, the tiny black swimwear the Russian was wearing did not leave anything to the imagination, Viktor was certainly well endowed. 

He had silently giggled as he felt Viktor's eyes on him, checking out his body when he got out to fetch the ball that had 'accidentally' been thrown onto the surrounding grass area by the older man during a game of catch. The hastily disguised noise as he had bent over to pick the football up still made his day each time he remembered the sound of it.

-

The Japanese man wondered how to answer the Russians statement without totally giving away how to he felt about the older man, he wanted him to know, he just didn't want to make it completely obvious. He thought carefully as he watched his daughter bobbing happily in the warm water in her new flotation jacket. 'Oh, I bought the wrong size for Niki and I can't be bothered to take it back, Kumi can have it', Viktor had said earlier, he was such a bad liar and they both knew it.  It was one of the many things that Yuuri loved so much about him; he was so generous and never asked for anything in return.

"I really wish I didn't have to go away" Viktor added, noticing the pained look in Yuuri's brown eyes as he nodded in agreement.

"Me too... Will you be back in time for Teddy's birthday party? If not I can take them both." Yuuri mused before shyly adding, "Viktor, I'm going to miss you so much, you will text me won't you?"

The Russian pulled the still easily embarrassed black haired man to him, hugging him and kissing the top of his head, "Of course! How am I supposed to go to sleep without your goodnight text!"

They stared at each other as the atmosphere changed between them, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Yuuri, will you..."

A sharp squeal broke the moment and both dads turned just in time to see Makka jumping into the pool, creating a large wave that washed Niki and Ikumi across the surface of the water.  "Fucking dog," Viktor hissed under his breath as he swam over and checked the children were ok before sternly reprimanding the large poodle and shoving him up out of the pool.

Yuuri watched him, gazing at the muscles that moved in his broad, toned shoulders as he swam, he was pretty certain Viktor had been about to ask him out.  His stomach flipped as his heart sang and a pink tint flooded his cheeks, he would say yes, he knew without a moments doubt he would say yes. He loved Viktor so much and wished he was brave enough himself to ask the Russian out.

-

To Viktor's utter dismay, they didn't have another moment on their own again for the rest of the day; Chris and Phichit turning up for an impromptu 'we're going to miss you Viktor' barbecue complete with beers, food and delicious sweet treats which got the children all excited all over again.

The four adults all relaxed on the stylish garden furniture as they waited for the food to cook, Niki and Kumi playing at their feet with an exhausted Makka, they had chased him round the huge garden for much of the afternoon. 

Yuuri had insisted on being head chef this time and was busy ordering Viktor around much to the amusement of all concerned. He was wearing Viktor's 'don't forget to kiss the cook' apron to which the Russian took great delight in planting kisses on his cheeks each time he passed him. 

"I'm just obeying orders..." he giggled with a wink when Chris made a rude comment, internally swooning at the red face Yuuri sported in response.

-

Phichit looked at Chris, "I'm guessing neither of them have said anything yet," they glanced over at the couple who were flirting with each other over the coleslaw.  "Well to be fair," the Swiss man replied watching his best friend place yet another kiss on Yuuri's cheek, "Vik tried to earlier but the dog jumped in the pool and spoiled the moment, he told me that when we were getting the beers from the fridge."

The Thai man sighed, "How long do we give it before we interfere, they so obviously adore each other, I've never seen Yuuri so happy."

Chris nodded in agreement, "Vik is a completely different man, he had convinced everyone else we know that he was happy on his own raising Niki as a single dad. I knew that wasn't true, even though he wouldn't even admit it to me. Yuuri has changed his life; he's a very special man."

Phichit nodded, "I just wish he would realise that, he's so old fashioned though that until Viktor actually asks him out, he'll never believe that he is really interested in him..."

-

Food eaten and one too many beers drunk, Yuuri lay with his head on Viktor's lap, chatting with the man he loved and their friends, he didn't want this moment to end.  He knew very soon he would have to take Ikumi home, and then he wouldn't see the handsome Russian for two long weeks.  His heart ached at the thought of it, he was pretty sure he was going to cry.

-

Viktor absentmindedly ran his fingers through the black hair of the man he adored, wondering how he was going to last two weeks without seeing him.  He couldn't concentrate on the conversations happening around him.  He knew Yuuri would have go soon and that made him so sad, he felt like crying.

-

A rain shower bought the evening to an end, the four adults scrambling to get everything indoors quickly, children complaining because they were getting wet.

Reluctantly, fifteen minutes later, Yuuri was strapping Kumi into her buggy, the first gift he had received from Viktor, and was standing in the porch way not wanting to say goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you in two weeks t-then," he whispered quietly, willing the tears to stay behind his eyes and failing. Viktor nodded and closed the gap between them, kissing his lips gently. He thought he was going to faint as Yuuri's lips softened under his, the gentlest of kisses being pressed against his own mouth by the blushing Japanese man. 

They parted with a sigh, "Wait for me?" Viktor breathed, placing one hand on Yuuri's waist, the younger man nodded, his wet eyes widening at the tenderness of their shared kiss, "I really like you, Yuuri..."  "I really like you too Viktor..."  They moved to kiss each other again only to be interrupted by Niki this time, crying because Kumi was going.

They smiled shyly at each other, both too nervous to say anymore, their mutual admissions of attraction would have to do for now.

"Text me goodnight when you get home?" Viktor asked as Yuuri began the short walk back to his flat.

Yuuri nodded and blew him a kiss before walking away.

-

"Chris, they kissed!" The Thai man hissed from his hiding place. "Phichit, Vik is always kissing him, did you not see that outrageous display of adoration from my extra best friend today?" the Swiss man chuckled as he soothed the sad little boy.

"No Chris, they kissed... on the lips, a proper kiss... They were going to do it again, but they heard Niki cry.

They both looked at Viktor as he walked back into the lounge, taking his son onto his arms and hugging him tightly. 

"Well...?" 

"He likes me, he really likes me... and he kisses like a dream..." the Russian whispered as his fingers traced his mouth, he could still feel Yuuri's lips pressing against his.

-

"Kumi, how would you like to have Viktor as your Papa?" 

The Japanese man talked softly to his daughter as she fell asleep in his arms on her tiny bed, her little pink lips smiling as she thought about Niki's Papa being her Papa too.

-

The texts between the two love sick men went on very late that night and were extra affectionate; full of plans for the future that would really only make sense if they were actually a couple.  Ranging from what to do at Christmas time, 'we should have it at yours, your house is bigger than mine...’ to what colour Viktor's bedroom should be repainted in, 'Yuuri, of course it matters what you think about the colour, you see it every time you come over...'

During the course of their messaging, Viktor, curled up in his large bed, wishing he was not alone, wrote and erased, 'I love you' so many times he lost count. Eventually he decided that he wanted to say it for the first time face to face with Yuuri so he could see the expression on his, hopefully soon to be, boyfriends beautiful face.

Yuuri, in his lumpy fold out bed, also wishing he was not alone, lost the courage each time to send his 'will you be my boyfriend' text to Viktor, deciding he would simply have to wait for the older man to ask him.

-

_> sleep well my sweet Yuuri, I promise to be back as quickly as I can x_

_> pleasant dreams my handsome Viktor, I promise I'll be waiting for you x_


	6. A long two weeks

Chris was staying at Viktor's house to look after Niki whilst his Papa was away, so Kumi and Niki were still going to see each other the weekend that Viktor was absent.

One by one the nursery staff noticed how increasing dejected Yuuri looked at drop off and pick up during the first week.  They knew that Viktor was away on business as he had given permission for Chris to collect Niki for the two weeks, but they didn't expect the Japanese man to be quite so visibly upset.  They chatted about it between themselves for days before Tania decided they just had to know what was going on.  

At pick up time on the Thursday evening, after Yuuri had been in to collect his daughter, she cornered Chris before he reached Niki's playroom, "Mr Giacometti, is everything ok between Mr Katsuki and Mr Nikiforov? We know it really isn't any of our business but he looks so sad every day and Kumi isn't her usual cheery self," Chris shook his head and chuckled, "Oh Tania, those two need their heads examining, they are absolutely besotted with each other, but they are still not dating yet, Yuuri's best friend and I are at our wits end trying to get them to sort it out." 

Tania stared dumbfounded at the Swiss man, "Not dating? Really? Well we definitely have to get them together, if you and his friend need any help, just let us know; they have to become a couple, they are perfect for each other!" she gushed.

Chris grinned, "We all know except for them, that’s the most ridiculous part in this situation! Thank you, I'll let you know if there is anything you can help with. I do know that they are still in contact whilst Vik is away, but Yuuri is really not looking forward to the weekend without him being here.  Me and Phichit are going to keep him amused though...!" 

-

Yuuri really enjoyed Chris's company even though the black haired man was pining so badly for his friend.  They spent the Saturday morning food shopping and then just hung around at the Russians house chatting whilst the children played; it was great fun to hear all the funny stories about his and Viktor's childhood. The two had known each other for such a long time and were clearly very fond of each other; the pranks they had got up to when they were teenagers had him in hysterics. 

Chris had been Viktor's best man at his wedding, the Swiss confirming that everyone except for Viktor's mother knew and had accepted that the groom was gay and therefore spent the whole day wondering why on earth he was marrying a woman. 

He dug out Viktor and Lucy's wedding album and showed Yuuri the photographs.  The Japanese man sighed dreamily at the images of a slightly younger Viktor and thought that the Russian looked so very handsome in a suit; his mind drifted as he wondered for a while what they would both wear if they ever got married...  He apologised profusely when the Swiss man poked him to gain his attention, laughing at the lovesick look on the black haired man's face. Looking through the pictures, Yuuri had to agree with Chris that Viktor's wife, Lucy, was indeed, extremely pretty, he could definitely see glimpses of her in Niki. 

Viktor's best friend also let Yuuri in on a very big secret that only he, Viktor and Lucy and her partner, Sarah, had known... 

The marriage was a sham on both sides, Lucy was very much in love with her girlfriend, but didn't want to fall out with her family who were totally anti-gay. Lucy and Viktor had grown up together from a very young age and had thought it was hysterical that they were actually marrying each other to keep both sets of parents happy.  

Niki was conceived by artificial insemination, he was 100% biologically theirs, they just didn't want to sleep with each other in order to provide their parents with the much asked about grandchild.  Lucy's partner had lived with them too in the large house, right up to and just beyond Lucy's death, Viktor, however, had remained single until now...

Yuuri listened to the story open mouthed; falling even more in love with Viktor for his kind and beautiful nature, their conversations that first weekend made total sense now.

"Did he never find anyone he wanted to date?" the younger man asked, curious as to why the silver haired man had remained single. "No, he was holding out for the perfect man," Chris replied, "and I think he's found him now."

Yuuri blushed dark red and stayed silent.

-

On the Sunday Phichit joined in the family adventures too, much to everyone's delight, he was always the first to encourage the children to misbehave!  

Niki had been very upset when Yuuri and Ikumi arrived early that morning; he was really missing his Papa. The Japanese man snuggled the crying small boy up in his arms and they had a long cuddle on the couch as they all talked about what they should do for the day.  Everyone agreed that Niki should be the one to choose as he was feeling sad, it didn't take long for him to decide what he wanted to do; he wanted to talk to his Papa.

Chris and Phichit took Ikumi off to the kitchen to help them make a packed lunch so they could go for a picnic as it was such a beautiful day whilst Yuuri set up the spare iPad in the lounge.

Niki bounced excitedly on the couch as the device rang, squealing as a messy silver haired man appeared on the screen, he was still in bed, Yuuri blushed and bit his bottom lip as he took in view of the dishevelled semi naked man. He wanted to see him like that in real life.

"PAPA!!!"

Niki squeaked and cheered, kissing the screen till it was all smeary and a laughing Yuuri had to stop him and clean the glass so they could see Viktor again.

"Niki! Baby boy! Papa misses you so, so much, I will be home soon, I promise. I hope you are being a good boy for Chris?"

The mini Viktor nodded and looked at the black haired man who had been silent up till that point, lost for words at the strength of the emotions he was feeling, "I am being a good boy, aren't I Yuuri?"

Viktor looked at both of them with so much love in his eyes, "My Yuuri, hello..." his voice was soft and the gentle accent sent shivers down the younger man's spine.

"Hi," he whispered, waving shyly at the sleepy eyed man, "Niki is being amazing, he's doing you proud...I miss you" he blurted out, flushing at his outburst.

"I miss you too, so much..."  The man on the screen ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry, I look a total mess, you woke me up."

Yuuri shook his head; gazing into the blue eyes he loved so deeply, "No you don't, you..." "PAPA, WE ARE GOING ON A PICNIC WITH PHICHIT!" Niki shouted, interrupting the Japanese man and making him jump.

Viktor grinned, "That sounds like fun, sweetheart," "I show you..." Niki gabbled excitedly climbing off Yuuri's lap and running to the kitchen.

The two men stared at each other.

"I really do miss you," the younger man said gently, placing his fingers on the screen.  The Russian smiled and placed long fingers on his, "I'll be back Friday evening, ask Phichit if he can sit for Kumi and we'll go out, just the two of us..."  

The black haired man blushed and nodded as Niki launched himself back onto the couch carrying a packet of sandwiches and a slightly squished Swiss bun, "LOOK PAPA! CAKE!!" 

The amused laughter that erupted from the older man thrilled Yuuri to the core, he was beautiful, caring, sexy... the list just went on, he loved him, it was that simple.

"Yuuri, we go now, Chris taking us to the new park!" Niki explained happily, "love you Papa!"

"I love you too, Niki, I love both of you..."

"And Kumi!" the small boy continued, totally oblivious to the longing looks being exchanged between his Papa and Yuuri, "yes, and Ikumi, of course," Viktor replied not looking at his son.

"See you Friday, my Yuuri..." the older man sighed, not wanting to end the call, "Yes, I'll see you then, we love y-you too..." the flushed Japanese man replied, "text me."

Niki pressed the red button on the screen, finishing the call and dragged the stunned man to the kitchen.

Did Viktor mean what he thought he meant?

-

They all helped to quickly pack up the car and Chris drove them to the new park, all singing along to the children's playlists as they travelled, just as they had the first time. Yuuri was still in a little world of his own, Viktor's words on permanent repeat in his head.

When the small band of adventurers got to the park they found that paddle boats had been added to one of the lakes, Phichit and Niki decided that they looked lots of fun and talked the others into agreeing to go on them. 

The children looked adorably cute in their life jackets as they got ready to get in the boats, Yuuri insisting that Phichit take a photograph of the three of them and so he could send it to Viktor later.

Chris didn't think he had ever heard Niki laugh so much as they played at being pirates, Chris and Niki in one boat, Yuuri and Ikumi in another and Phichit in one of his own; the five all roaring at each other and pretending to attack each other's ships, demanding treasure from each other (cake) and taking hostages (Rosey and blankie).

The Thai man took hundreds of photos, tagging Viktor in all the pictures he posted on Instagram of the five of them messing around; his personal favourites were Chris falling in the water as he tried to climb out the boat, Yuuri laughing hysterically wearing the children's sun hats, and all five of them with faces covered in ice cream...

He smiled as the Russian responding to every picture with emojis and daft comments, saying how much he wished he was with them, the Thai man showing all the responses to a softly smiling Yuuri.

Back at Viktor's house Phichit beckoned Chris over and pointed to a silent Yuuri gazing at a black and white photograph of Viktor on the hallway wall, the sweetest of looks on his face, "I don't know what he said to him, but I think I see the beginnings of a love affair, don't you? Just look at him..."

-

The following day Viktor sat through yet another dull meeting, his mind drifting to the Japanese man; a small smile playing round his pink lips as he recalled the look on Yuuri's face when he realised that he had told him he loved him. 

Forcing himself back to concentrating on the discussion that was happening around him, he realised that Scarlett was now sitting next to him making eyes at him as usual. He had batted away her attentions so far, but it was getting more and more difficult. It was definitely time to mention Yuuri. 

Right on cue his phone twinkled with a new message.  He picked it up and grinned, it was a beautiful photograph of Yuuri, Niki and Kumi all wearing life jackets sitting in a boat with 'we miss you so much, please come home soon xxx' written across it.

Scarlett looked at it over his shoulder, laying her hand on his arm and sitting in such a way that her cleavage was in full view, "Who are they? That little boy looks just like you..." she let out a little giggle as she leant over further, she was certainly in full flirt mode. Viktor grinned, it was time for a small lie about his and Yuuri's current relationship status, "He looks like me because he is my son," he explained, proudly pointing them all out to her; "Nikita, my son, Ikumi, my daughter and this stunningly gorgeous man is Yuuri, my boyfriend. We are in the process of adopting a new baby at the moment as the children are starting school next year and we are both dreadfully broody again!" 

Scarlett blushed and laughed nervously as she sat back in her chair, trying to look like she hadn't been trying to get into his pants, "Oh, your b-boyfriend? How lovely, you have a beautiful family..."  

Viktor nodded and smiled, mission accomplished without an awkward scene, "Thank you, I'll let you into a little secret; he doesn't know it, but I'm planning to propose to him on his birthday, you'll have to come to our wedding!" he chuckled, placing his hand on hers to show that he wasn't offended by her trying to come on to him.

She grinned, "Thank you Viktor, that would be lovely, I'll look forward to the invite!"

-

Yuuri missed his friend more than he thought was physically possible; the longing was actually making him feel sick.

Every day seemed to last for a whole year, he was barely living from text to text, his foreman shouting at him for being on his phone so much.

Even though they were messaging each other all the time, neither had made any mention of their last kiss or that they had each told the other that they loved them.

The Japanese man thought about the kiss constantly, the memory of the press of Viktor's soft pink lips against his made him feel weak, a small whimper leaving his mouth each time he remembered it.

To his total embarrassment he woke up very sticky early one morning on the couch bed and realised that he had actually had an extremely rude dream about Viktor, he was behaving just like a horny teenager; it wasn't the first time he had thought about the silver haired man in that way, but it was the first time his body had done it without him being awake.

This was getting silly, he had to tell him properly how he felt, he couldn't deny the fact any longer that he desperately wanted to be in a relationship with him and to sleep with him.

-

Viktor couldn't sleep, Yuuri was in his head, the feel of his lips parting softly as he had kissed him taunted him, making him groan and rut into the firm hotel mattress.  He craved the Japanese man’s body, wanted him, needed him, he rolled over and sighed, he longed to call him his boyfriend and to be able to take him to bed. 

He needed to seduce him.

He texted Chris, asking him if he would mind having both their children on the Sunday after he got back, explaining that he really wanted some alone time with the Japanese man.  His best friend replied instantly, "Only if you actually ask him to be your boyfriend, Vik, he's missed you so much..."

-

Yuuri perked up a lot after the weekend and their Skype call, he was on countdown to Friday evening; Phitchit was all set up to babysit Ikumi so he could see Viktor as soon as the Russian had got home and put Niki to bed.  They were actually going out on their own, just the two of them, was it a date?

He grinned from Thursday evening onwards... Viktor was on his way home...

The older man had been so excited in his early morning call on the Friday, the contract was safe, some woman called Scarlett was apparently gushing over him, calling him her new gay best friend; Viktor's comments about her had made Yuuri laugh so hard he couldn't breathe.

Over the fortnight they must have exchanged thousands of messages and phone calls, but the latest text message just received from Viktor had completely wrecked the younger man.

Yuuri stared at his phone and cried.

Viktor's flight had been delayed and he wouldn't now be home until part way through Teddy's birthday party the next day.  He had promised him that he would get there as soon as he could, but Yuuri had been so excited about him being back this evening and their meeting up that he felt like his whole world had come crashing down around his ears.

He crawled into the tiny bed next to his sleeping daughter and sobbed himself to sleep.

-

Viktor howled in frustration, his plans to ask Yuuri out and maybe get him into his bed this weekend had now been completely thwarted, what was it about this world that put obstacles in their way each time they got close to any kind of intimacy.

Not only was he going to be late back and miss their date, but now his parents had invited themselves down for Sunday lunch. He had tried to put them off, explaining that he had been away on business for two weeks and that he was looking forward to spending time with Niki and the other people in his life that he had missed so badly, but his mother wasn't having any of it. She and his father were coming to lunch and that was the end of the discussion. 

He loved his parents dearly, however he could already imagine his mother's comments of 'Isn't it about time you found yourself another wife, Vitya?' and, 'Nikita really should have a brother or sister before he gets too much older, Vitya'.

He sighed and rubbed his face.

Well, Yuuri was still going to come over, they might as well meet him as his 'friend' before they met him as his lover and life partner.

He stared round the airport, there had to be something he could do to pass the time. He opened up his phone and looked at all the pictures that Yuuri had sent him, re-reading their messages, relishing the warming glow curling around his heart that existed only because he had the beautiful black haired man to go home to.

On a whim he found an 24 hour jewellers and began perusing the rings, he wanted to show Yuuri how seriously he took their relationship, although too soon for an engagement ring, he wanted to give him a commitment ring until the time was right for him to propose. He hadn't been lying when he told Scarlett he planned to ask Yuuri to marry him on the Japanese man's birthday.  


	7. Teddy's Birthday Party

The following day Yuuri took ages getting himself ready for Teddy’s birthday party, he didn't really know the small child but Kumi had talked about him in the past.

The fortnight Viktor had been away, Yuuri had scrimped and saved enough to buy a small gift for the birthday boy, a new pair of jeans and a couple of t-shirts for himself.  They weren't the brands that Viktor would have bought a whole closet’s worth of without a moment’s thought, but they were new and that was what mattered the most to him.

He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, what he could see of himself looked ok. He had cleaned his glasses, his hair was actually brushed and he had his new clothes on. He looked at Kumi, resplendent in a newish pink and purple party dress, complete with matching ribbons tied round her bunches, she looked so cute.

"Does Dada look pretty Kumi?"

The little girl nodded and clapped her hands, "Dada very pretty, Kumi see 'Iktor?"

He laughed delightedly, "Yes, my sweet girl, Kumi and Dada will see Viktor today." She grinned and put out her arms; scooping her up he kissed her and took her to the lounge.

They packed a small bag together with her nappy changing kit, plus Teddys birthday present and card.  Chris and Niki were coming to pick them up shortly.  

He felt so nervous and excited about seeing Viktor again, his only worry was that the time apart had made Viktor realise that he actually only wanted to be friends with him. Despite what Viktor had said the previous weekend, the Japanese man was still uncertain about where they stood. If the Russian had decided that they were only going to be friends, albeit ones that loved each other, he wasn't sure what he would do...

-

Chris grinned as Yuuri got into the car, the Japanese mans daughter already chattering away to Niki in the back, "New clothes? Bought for someone's return were they? His laugh was loud as the black haired man blushed and slapped his arm.

"Papa kisses Yuuri lots and lots!"

The Japanese man turned to stare at the mini Viktor chuckling in his car seat before looking back at Chris.  The Swiss man shook his head, "Don't you go blaming me for that, he came out with it for the first time this morning and has been telling everyone, he even told the postman when he knocked with a parcel before we left home." He smirked at his passenger, "He does have a point though, doesn't he..."

Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes and a beetroot red face, "Oh..."  Maybe he didn't have anything to worry about then.

-

Viktor hovered at the door peering into the busy hall, where was he?

He swept his fingers through his unbrushed silver hair, he hadn't even stopped to change, driving directly to the party from the airport, at least he'd already cleaned his teeth.  He wasn't sure who he was most excited to see, Niki or Yuuri.

There he was, his Yuuri.

He had his back to the door, standing in the corner of the room chatting to Chris with a child on each hip, he was a dream come true.

He took a moment to properly look at the man he loved. He had new clothes on, had he bought them just for him? He blushed slightly as he appreciated the way the jeans clung to Yuuri's ass, desperately ignoring the sudden heat in his groin.

Chris spotted him over Yuuri's shoulder and Viktor put a finger to his lips, he wanted his arrival to be a surprise that only he announced.

He crept over to the small group, past the herds of small children bombing round the room all on a massive sugar high, and placed a soft kiss on the back of Yuuri's neck, making the younger man jolt, god he smelt good, "How’s my family? Did they miss their Papa?"

“PAPA!" Niki squealed fidgeting madly to hug him, crying as the silver haired man took him from Yuuri and cuddled him close, kissing his head.

"PAPA!" squeaked Ikumi, not wanting to be outdone and put out her arms to be hugged as well.

Viktor laughed delightedly and gazed lovingly at Yuuri, his face the sweetest pink, "I d-didn't say she could call y-you that..." he stammered.  Viktor shook his head and kissed him on the cheek, "Its fine love, I rather like it..."

"See, Uncle Chris, Niki said Papa kisses Yuuri!" the small boy announced proudly to the Swiss man.

-

Love... He'd never called him love before...

True he called him lots of other sweet pet names, but never 'love', it felt nice, warming, made him feel wanted, loved...

Yuuri gazed at Viktor as he hugged Niki, kissed Kumi and chatted with Chris, were they a couple? Was it just an accepted fact now, no need to actually ask the other out?  Viktor had genuinely seemed to like it when Ikumi had called him Papa...

The Japanese man felt confused and contented at the same time, it was weird...

-

After a little while Niki had had enough of cuddling his Papa and asked to get down so he could play with Teddy; Ikumi immediately followed her best friend leaving the three men together.

"I'm just going to get a drink, want one?" Chris asked the two men who only had eyes for each other.  Getting no reply, he chuckled to himself and slipped away.

-

"Hi," Viktor whispered, his hands resting on Yuuri's waist as he pressed their foreheads together, "did you miss me?"  The back haired man nodded and smiled lovingly at him, "Yes, so much, did you miss me?" "Yes, too much..." came the breathy reply followed quickly with a long, slow kiss on the eagerly offered lips, the Russians hands pulling the younger man's hips closer against his body, not making any effort to disguise how their kiss was affecting him.

"Ohhh..." Yuuri sighed, blushing violently as they broke apart, both suddenly aware of where they were and that they were probably being stared at.

Viktor pecked another soft kiss onto the pink and swollen mouth, "Love, just so you know, my parents are coming for Sunday lunch tomorrow, so I'm afraid you'll be meeting the in-laws!" Viktor announced with a grin, still holding the younger man to him, their faces close together.

Yuuri needed to know if they were dating now, "Viktor, are we..." his question was interrupted by Teddy’s mother, shrieking the Russians name, they both sighed, each knowing she was after Viktor in a big way.

"VIKTOR! You came! Have you only just arrived back in the country?" The heavily made up woman grabbed his hand and held it in hers, fluttering her fake eyelashes at him. When he nodded she placed her other hand to her over exposed chest, her nails neon pink and sharp looking, "And you came straight to Teddy’s party? Oh I am so honoured." She took his arm and led him away from Yuuri, "Have you met my parents?"  She turned to an elderly couple, "Mum, Dad, this is Viktor, the gentleman I was telling you about?"

They both looked at Viktor and then at her, "We always said you had good taste dear!" her father said in her direction before addressing the Russian, "Hello Viktor, it's a pleasure to meet you at last."  The silver haired man shook the offered hand and smiled politely, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Tracey tells us you are a self employed architect, she's always singing your praises, telling us how kind you are to Teddy; it's lovely for him to have a male figure in his life since Tracey and her husband spilt up." 

Viktor looked from the preening self assured woman to her doting parents, how on earth was he going to get out of this one...?

Unseen by the adults, a small determined child walked up to the group and tugged on the much older man's trousers. When Teddy’s grandad looked down, Niki crossed his arms and announced loudly, "My Papa kisses my Dada, not her", he was very annoyed that his Papa wasn't standing with Yuuri anymore.

"Niki!" Viktor reprimanded the small boy, picking him up, "Please don't be rude to Teddy’s mummy and his grandparents."

He blushed and smiled at the couple, "I'm so sorry, I've been away on business for two weeks and I think he is just a little over excited to see me."  Teddy’s grandad chuckled, "It's ok, you have a very confident young man there!" He looked at Niki, "Is your Dada here too?"  Niki nodded and proudly pointed at Yuuri who waved at the group with a confused look on his face.

Viktor felt a tug on his own trouser leg, "Papa, me up with Niki!" 

He looked down, it was Ikumi, he let out a small relieved laugh and picked the little Japanese girl up too.  Teddy’s grandad grinned at the small girl before asking Niki, "Is this your little sister?" Niki's smile lit up his whole face, "Yes, Kumi is Niki's sister!"

"Well hello Kumi and Niki, it is lovely to meet you both, I'm sure your dads take very good care of you!" He turned to his daughter, "I think that you may have missed something very important about this young man, Tracey," he said kindly.

Teddy’s mum glared spitefully at Viktor and turned her back on him, shooing her parents away, muttering under her breath, her father chuckling loudly.

Viktor giggled and carried the children back over to Yuuri. "Probably best if you don't speak to Teddy’s mum at the moment," he whispered trying really hard not to laugh.  "Why ever not?" Yuuri replied even more confused, "Because Niki has just totally embarrassed her in front of her parents. I don't know exactly what she had told them about me but she definitely missed out the fact that I am gay; then my Niki just outed us by calling you his Dada and Kumi his sister..."  he smirked, "I also don't think it helped the situation when Kumi called me Papa..."

Yuuri giggled, maybe they were a couple after all, he decided not to worry too much and just enjoy the party now that Viktor was home. 

-

Niki and Ikumi roamed the hall hand in hand happily telling anyone who would listen that they were now brother and sister. 

Yuuri smiled as he watched them waiting for Viktor to come back with their drinks, he knew he must be telling Chris what had happened as he was taking so long.

The children refused to let go of each other even when they joined in with a game of pass the parcel, sitting tightly next together, still clutching hands, passing the brightly wrapped package together whenever it reached them.

"Love, how come our children are so adorable?"

Viktor's voice was deep in his ear and his warm breath created goose bumps all down Yuuri's spine, the man was so sexy, he really hoped that they were together; he didn't want to feel like this about anyone else.

"I blame the parents," Chris chuckled, "don't you know children just copy the behaviour they see around them, you two are always holding hands and kissing, look you are even doing it now..."

Yuuri glanced down, when had Viktor taken his hand? He didn't remember, it was such an automatic response now to join fingers with him when they were together, plus his hand felt empty without the Russians in it.

The older man grinned at him, "Yeah, I agree with Chris, it is definitely the parent’s fault, especially when the Dada is so adorable!"

The Japanese man blushed and giggled, "No, the Papa is the adorable one!" 

They both laughed when the Swiss man made fake retching noises "Just pack it in you two, ok?"

"Papa, Dada, Niki and Kumi got the prize!"

Both men smiled as the little boy and girl ran over, still holding hands, carrying a bubble set. Viktor picked them both up and passed Kumi to Yuuri, "I share with my sister," Niki very proudly announced, handing the treasured gift to Kumi.  

Yuuri grinned as he kissed his daughters rosy cheeks, "Do you like having a brother, sweetie?" he whispered in her ear, laughing as she nodded and threw her arms round his neck and covered him in happy kisses.

-

At the end of the party, when the party bags were being handed out, Teddys mum cornered the Japanese man. "I'm assuming Teddy is getting an invite to Ikumi's birthday party? All the parents are wondering what you are doing as no one has received anything yet, we are all busy people you know, if you don't give them out soon, no one will come."

The black haired man paled and the knot of worry got tighter in his stomach again.  "Love?" Viktor asked seeing the look on his face, "what’s up?"

"Teddy’s mum has just asked me when I'm giving out the party invites for Ikumi's birthday party..." he sighed, "I can't afford a party, I was just going to take her to the park with you and Niki."

Viktor glared at the smirking woman, "Honestly, she is such a bitch." He kissed Yuuri's lips making sure she was looking, "We will have it at my house, I'll sort out the entertainment and the food, you do the invites.  Ikumi is 3 week Thursday, so we'll have the party the Saturday after, ok?"

Yuuri stared at him, "You don't have to do that, she's my daughter..." Viktor stopped him in mid flow, "And she calls me Papa, so I can and I will!" 

-

Chris, Yuuri, Viktor and the children all went back to Viktor's afterwards to start planning Ikumi's birthday party.

Within a couple of hours a bouncy castle, face painter and pony had all been booked despite Yuuri's protests to the contrary 

When the embarrassed Japanese man tried to talk Viktor out of ordering a ridiculous amount of balloons, Chris pulled him to one side, "Yuuri, just let him do it, when he gets an idea in his head I've found that it's best just to go with the flow, he's in Queen Bitch mood at the moment because that woman upset you..." he shook his head, "heaven help us when you two finally get married!"

Yuuri's mouth dropped open; he couldn't speak momentarily for shock.  "CHRIS," he hissed when he had recovered, "we're not even dating; we are just friends, why would we get married?"

"Because you love each other? And don't even try to deny it, do you know how many conversations Phichit and I have had trying to work out how to get you two to admit that you are bonkers about each other? I can tell you, too fucking many, will one of you just ask the other out please, for all our sakes."

Viktor joined them, wrapping his arms round Yuuri's waist, "You two ok? Right balloons are ordered, we will show that cow, how dare she be rude about our daughters party. Oh love, don't forget my parents are coming to lunch tomorrow, can you come over early and help me cook?"

Chris raised his eyebrows at Yuuri and gave him a sly grin, "Not dating? Really? Could have fooled me..." he whispered as he went to get another beer.

The Japanese man freaked, yes, it was what he wanted, he loved Viktor completely, but it was all too much right now, he had to get out of the house before he had a panic attack. 

"OK, no problem, thank you so much, you are truly amazing, but I'm gonna go now, it’s been a busy day and I want to get Kumi home to bed; what time should we come over tomorrow?"

Viktor was a little worried and confused by Yuuri's reaction, but decided to let it go for the moment; maybe he had been being a little over the top, however it was only because he loved him and he now looked on Kumi as his daughter too.

They said goodbye at the front door, Viktor catching his lips in a sweet and tender kiss that made them both blush when they separated, "Text me?" he asked, Yuuri nodded and blew him a kiss before setting off.

-

Back home Yuuri sank into the couch once Ikumi was tucked up in bed and asleep, he called Phichit, "Can you come over please, I need to talk..."

-

"Do you think my Yuuri seemed a little strange when he left?" Viktor asked his best friend after they had put Niki to bed and were relaxing in the garden with a well deserved beer.

Chris decided it was now or never.

"Viktor, what did I say to you before about not scaring him off? Hmm? You are all over that poor guy like a rash, calling his daughter your daughter, kissing him every five minutes and leading him on, but you haven't actually asked him out, he doesn't know where he stands with you. Do you want a relationship with him?"

Viktor stared at him dumbfounded, of course he wanted a relationship with Yuuri, he loved him. He nodded at the Swiss man.

"Then ask him out, Phichit said he's an old fashioned guy, he needs to know that you want to date him, he's never going to just assume you are a couple, that's not like him.  He really likes you; make an honest man of him, please?"

Viktor nodded again, he would make this right.


	8. Meeting the Parents

Yuuri felt a lot better for talking to Phichit and a good night’s sleep.

His best friend had said the same as Chris, so it had to be true, it would seem that Viktor did consider them to be a couple, maybe he should just relax about the being asked out bit, although it would make him feel a lot more secure with regards to whatever their relationship was.

He showered with Kumi, washing her hair and his own; they had to look perfect today if they were meeting Viktor's parents.  "Ikumi, Dada and Papa," he paused, he liked saying that, "need you to be on your best behaviour today, ok? We are having lunch with Papa, Niki and Papa's parents.  They are Niki's grandparents."  The little girl nodded and thought carefully, "And mine?" she asked innocently.  Yuuri shook his head, "Not at the moment, my sweet girl, maybe one day." Kumi pouted, "Why Dada? Kumi is Niki's sister..." Yuuri laughed and kissed her head, 'how to explain this one' he giggled to himself. 

-

Viktor sat in the bath with Niki, taking it in turns to pour jugs of water over each other's heads. "Niki, Papa and Dada need you to behave today, ok? It is very important." He looked at the small boy to make sure he was listening to him. "Nanny and Grandad are coming to lunch today with Papa, Dada, you and Ikumi.  Niki it is very important that you don't tell Nanny and Grandad that Papa kisses Dada, ok?"

Niki stared hard at his Papa and nodded, wondering why he shouldn't say that, it was the truth and Papa had told him it was very important to always tell the truth, he thought about it for a long time until the urge to ask got too much. "Why Papa? Dada smiles lots when you kiss him. Nanny and Grandad will too."  Viktor giggled, "Oh Niki, it's a special surprise, ok? I need you to keep it a secret, da?"  

Niki's face displayed his father's indignant expression beautifully, "But Papa, why?"  The older Russian kissed his son, "Because today Papa says so, and that is the end of it Nikita."  The little boy stayed silent and thought some more, it must be important if Papa had used his big name.

-

Yuuri and Ikumi turned up extra early; Viktor was only just out the bath and answered the door with a towel round his waist.  The black haired man blushed and averted his eyes when the towel slipped, much as he wanted to see what was under the wet fabric, now was not the time.

As soon as they were in the house Viktor dashed up stairs to dress, he was already running late.

"I've bought clothes for Kumi and I to change into before your parents get here, where should I put them?" Yuuri called up to Viktor "Bring them up, you can get ready in my room," the Russian accented voice called down. He put Kumi in the play room with Niki and took the stairs slowly, not wanting to walk in on Viktor as he was dressing. Tentatively he knocked on the door, "You can just come in love, you virtually live here anyway!" Viktor teased. 

Opening the door, Yuuri flushed at the sight of Viktor in just his underwear, that man had the sexiest body he had ever seen, parts of him became very interested in the little his friend was wearing and he had to shove his hand in his pocket to help disguise his arousal.

To his embarrassment Viktor insisted on hugging him closely whilst kissing his cheek, he had to have felt that, didn't he? 

"Love, you and I need to have a very important discussion, but I want to do it when we have time, a couple of hours before my parents arrive is not ideal!" He still held onto Yuuri, noticing the worried look that flashed across his face, "It's not a 'let's just be friends' conversation, you are too firmly under my skin for that, love. It's just something Chris made me aware of and that I need to put right." His lips pressed gently to Yuuri's as he cupped the back of his head, holding them together for a few moments before releasing him, loving the blissed outlook on Yuuri's face.

Makka's barking at the door bell broke them apart.

Viktor laughed to himself, this was getting to be a regular occurrence, he crossed the room and looked out of his bedroom window.  

It was his parents; he could see their car on the drive, "Oh fuck they are here already! Go grab Kumi, bring her up and get changed, I'll entertain then. We haven't even started cooking yet!" 

-

Changed and feeling slightly sick, Yuuri carried Ikumi downstairs and into the lounge where Niki was playing on the floor with his dinosaurs and a doctor’s kit, Makka lying patiently next to him as bandages were tied round his legs and tail. Kumi scrambled down, toddling over to him where they hugged before playing side by side, inventing their own game and giggling with each other as yet more 'first aid' was administered to the gentle canine. He could hear a female forcefully making her point known in the impressive kitchen and hovered outside the doorway not quite sure what to do as the knot in his stomach grew tighter.

"Vitya, I keep telling your father you need to get married again, you need another wife, Nikita is not getting any younger and he needs a brother or sister. There is a lovely girl we know who lives near us, we can introduce you to her."

Oh great, Viktor's mother was not going to be impressed that he was here then. He seriously contemplated grabbing Kumi and just leaving before they knew he was in the house.

The sound of very loud and deliberate banging and clanging of pans told Yuuri exactly what Viktor thought of his mother's comment, it made him giggle a little and wonder what the angry Russian would say next.

"No, I don't need another wife, mother, as I told you even before you forced me to marry Lucy, I'm gay.  I've always been gay, just because I was a good little Russian boy and obeyed his mother, got married and had a son simply to please you, does not changed the fact that I like men.  Do you hear me, I love MEN!"

"No, you DON'T Vitya, you only say that to upset your poor Mama, if you were a homosexual you and Lucy wouldn't have had Nikita."

Viktor's voice was cold as he replied, the words sounding spiteful and spat out, "Mama, Lucy and I never slept together. Remember Sarah who lived here because she was Lucy's best friend? She was Lucy's girlfriend, she got Lucy pregnant, I just supplied the sperm..."

"How DARE you talk about your beautiful wife like that, Vitya I am ashamed of you."

The sound of skin slapping skin reached Yuuri's ears just before Viktor's mother marched out of the kitchen in a foul mood and came face to face with him, "Who are you?" she demanded to know, looking him up and down, her face hard and quite terrifying.  Yuuri knew now where Viktor got his scowl from.

"Ah, mother, father, I'd like you to meet Yuuri and his daughter Ikumi, they are joining us for Sunday lunch today."  Viktor announced from behind his mother's shoulder as he and his father left the kitchen. The silver haired man was sporting a blossoming red handprint on his face as he winked at the stunned Japanese man "Love, can you lay the table for me, I've given up on a roast, we are having something else instead."

Yuuri bowed and smiled at the staring couple, "Hello Mr and Mrs Nikiforov, it's a great pleasure to meet you. Ikumi, please come here and say hello to Nikita's grandparents."

He was so proud of his daughter, she got straight up and came over to say hello, smiling sweetly and bowing to them before returning to play with Niki.

-

The atmosphere was very tense around the dining table as they ate, all on their best behaviour, the chatter faltering, Viktor ignoring his mother and Niki a little subdued.  "Nikita, are you unhappy? Do you wish it was just Papa, Nanny and Grandad having lunch together?" Viktor's mother asked, flicking a sharp stare at Yuuri and Ikumi. 

Before Viktor could retort, Niki spoke, "Papa told me not to tell you he kisses Dada, but it's true. He said it was special secret, why?"

The four adults were silent, Yuuri's face turning a dark shade of red.  "I see," his mother snapped, "and who is Dada?" Niki pointed and smiled at Yuuri, "Yuuri is Dada and Kumi is my sister!" the little boy beamed at his grandparents.

Yuuri excused himself from the table and went to the kitchen, his eyes filling with tears, Viktor was embarrassed of him, not even able to admit to his parents that Yuuri was, was, what was he?  He felt Viktor behind him and stepped away.

"Love?"

The younger man turned to face him, the tears now spilling down his face, "What exactly am I to you? What are we? Are we anything, or just a bit of fun to pass the time?" he sobbed, "Are you ashamed of me?"

Viktor shook his head, horrified at Yuuri's questions, "No, oh god, love, no, I only asked Niki not to say it because I knew what her reaction would be. I wanted her to get to know you as you first, so that she already liked you when..."

"When what, Viktor?" Yuuri snapped, he felt broken in two, "I notice you won't answer my questions."

Viktor stepped closer and pulled him to him, not letting him go even though Yuuri tried to push the older man away.  Cupping his chin in his hand he placed the sweetest kiss on his mouth, "I've always known what I want you to be if you are willing to have me..." He kissed him again, Yuuri beginning to melt against him, his hands resting on the older man's rear.

"And what is that?" the black haired man whispered against his lips, needing to hear him say the words.

"Yuuri, will you...."

"Vitya, don't you dare..."

His mother stood in the kitchen doorway glaring at the two men leaning against the sink, arms wrapped round each other. Although she was shorter than her son, her assumed authority over him filled the large space.

Viktor stared at her, his face dark with anger, "Go away mother, we will be in shortly."

"Viktor, it's ok," Yuuri began to say, "No it's not," the Russian interrupted, "Chris gave me a talking to, told me I was leading you on, assuming that you would realise that I wanted to date you; I'm sorry love if I ever left you in any doubt about how I feel about you," he swallowed, "Yuuri, I love you, will you be my boyfriend?"

Yuuri stared at him, his heart singing in his chest, he'd finally asked him.  He sobbed as he nodded, "Yes, Viktor, yes, I want be your boyfriend, I love you too."

Their kiss was brief but passionate, tongues entwining as hands clutched frantically at each other until a wailing noise split the silence in the room.  Viktor łaughed as they rested their foreheads together, "Interrupted again! I'm going to have to make sure the children are exhausted before we make love for the first time, I want to devour you slowly..."  Yuuri blushed and giggled, agreeing with him completely.

-

Hand in hand they left the kitchen, discovering Ikumi in floods of tears in her highchair, hiccupping as unintelligible words burst from her in broken Japanese, her speech accompanied by heart wrenching wailing.  Yuuri ran to her and picked her up as Niki watched open mouthed, for once he was lost for words, why was his Nanny being so mean to his sister? Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as his thumb entered his mouth. 

Viktor glared angrily at his mother as he crouched down to comfort his little boy, "Mama, why are my son and daughter crying?"  

She sneered at him, "She's not your daughter," her words were punctuated with a sharp laugh.  The Russians face grew red again with his increasing anger, "Yes she is, mother, I accepted Kumi as my daughter when I fell in love with Yuuri, just as Niki is now Yuuri's son." 

He held out his arms to the crying girl, "Come to Papa, baby girl." They swapped children, the Japanese man gathering the small boy into his arms and hugging him. Viktor kissed Yuuri on the lips, "Love, would you mind clearing the table? We need to have dessert; our children deserve it for being so polite even when the adults, who should know better, are not."

"Please can I help you, Dada?" The small boy asked quietly, so glad that he wasn't in trouble for telling Papa’s secret; the Japanese man smiled lovingly at him, "Of course, Niki, Dada will give you some things to take to the kitchen, thank you, what a helpful son I have."  Niki preened and tucked his head under Yuuri's chin as they cuddled, Dada had called him his son, he had two parents now!  The younger man hugged Niki tightly before standing him on the floor and began gathering the dirty dishes from the table. The little boy proudly carried the small bowl his Dada had handed him to the messy kitchen followed by Makka looking for scraps, still wrapped in bandages.

Viktor looked at his mother with raised eyebrows as he soothed the upset little girl in his arms, "So, mother dear, why was my daughter crying? Do you want to tell me or shall I ask Dad or Niki?"

She pointedly looked away.

"If you want to be welcome in this house ever again, I suggest you tell me and then apologise to Yuuri and Ikumi for being so rude to them.  They are not going to be going away, Yuuri and I love each other, it won't be long before they are living here too, understand?"

Viktor's dad looked at his son, he was right; Viktor's mother did think she still ruled him even though he was an adult.  

He stood and patted Viktor's arm as he passed him, placing a kiss on Ikumi's cheek as she rested her head on her Papas shoulder, still gently hiccupping as she calmed in the warmth of his cuddle, "You've made a good choice Vitya, Yuuri seems like a lovely man, I'm going to help him and Niki in the kitchen, get to know him a bit better."  He looked at his wife, "Go easy on your mother, please, you know she finds your sexuality difficult, not that it excuses her rudeness."

-

Ivan stood quietly observing his grandson chatting animatedly with his new 'Dada' as they worked together, cleaning up the kitchen.  He could see the Japanese man was so deeply in love with his son and grandson, it pleased him immensely. Viktor deserved to be happy after all he had been through and this man seemed to be the most perfect partner for him.

"Yuuri," the black haired man jumped and looked over his shoulder, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry my wife was rude to you and our new granddaughter..." Yuuri stared at him with widened eyes, "Mr Niki.." "Please, call me Ivan, or Dad, I don't mind which." 

Dad?

Yuuri hadn't even considered the fact he was also gaining a set of parents.

"Monika was very close to Lucy, Viktor's wife, we lost Viktor's sister, Nikita, when she was only two, he was four, and Lucy had become a replacement for our daughter, so when Lucy died as well she was devastated. Monika has never accepted the fact that Viktor is gay, so I'm afraid you were a bit of a shock to her,"  he joined Yuuri at the sink, starting to dry the dishes that the Japanese man was washing up, "I like you Yuuri, I can see how much you and my son love each other, welcome to the family."

Yuuri cried, "T-Thank you, that means so much to me, I promise to look after him..." "And Niki!" a small voice piped up, Yuuri and Ivan laughed together, "Yes, and Niki, how could I forget my precious son!" 

-

When the three males reentered the dining area, Viktor was kneeling by his mother's chair, Ikumi sitting on her lap playing with her necklace. Kumi was sucking her thumb as she listening to her Papa, gazing adoringly at him.

"...Mama, I know how much you miss Nikita and Lucy, but you have to accept that Yuuri and I love each other, very much. Also, that you now have a granddaughter, Ikumi. I'm sure Yuuri won't mind if you want to spoil her and buy all those pretty dresses you kept telling me about when you told me I needed to have a daughter. Well, Mama, I have a daughter now, so spoil her!"

Monika nodded and wiped her eyes, hugging Kumi and her son, "Ikumi, I'm so sorry Nanny made you cry, yes, this beautiful man here is your Papa and Nikita is your big brother..." Ikumi looked at her with her big brown eyes, "Nanny, can I have blue dress? I like blue..." she knelt up and hugged her, delivering a sloppy kiss to her cheek which made Monika and Viktor both laugh and tear up at the same time.

-

Dessert was a much happier time, Monika, although still a little uncomfortable with seeing her beloved son being loving with another man, had apologised several times over to Yuuri and was now feeding strawberry shortcake and ice cream to Kumi, laughing and kissing her head.

Viktor and Yuuri held hands at the table chatting excitedly about Ikumi's upcoming birthday party, "You will come, won't you?" Yuuri asked Ivan and Monika.

Ivan laughed, "I really don't think my wife will want to miss her new granddaughter’s birthday party, but you may need plenty of space for toys and clothing, I think I feel a shopping spree coming on!" 

The Japanese man blanched, "B-But I only have a small flat!"

Viktor giggled and kissed a very flustered Yuuri, "Well, that settles it, you'll just have to move in here, love!" Niki clapped his hands and cheered, "Kumi and Dada come live with me and Papa!"

"See, your son wants you to live here too, how can you resist that face covered in ice cream!" the silver haired man laughed, his miniature grinning his version of his Papa's heart shaped smile, more melted ice cream running down his chin.

"I'll think about it, ok? We've only just started dating... i-it's a big step..." Yuuri promised, kissing Viktor's hand. "Officially yes, but in my mind we've been dating since the first time I met you," Viktor replied with a beautiful heart melting expression on his face. Ivan grinned, "You do know how persuasive my son can be, don't you? He usually manages to get his own way in the end!"

The two Russian men laughed together as Yuuri shook his head, he knew he had no chance against Viktor's charm, but he didn't want to be seen as a push over.

-

Monika insisted on helping Yuuri make their early evening meal, shooing Viktor out of the kitchen to 'go and have a chat with his father.'

The two worked side by side, the conversation a little stilted to start with.

"So, Yuuri, tell me, is Ikumi yours, or did you adopt her?" the Russian woman asked as they prepared the vegetables at the kitchen table. The black haired man grinned to himself; he could tell where this part of the conversation was headed already.  "I am Ikumi's father, her mother and I were not in a serious relationship when Kumi was conceived and I have raised her on my own for her whole life. Her mother unfortunately didn't want anything to do with her, so as yet I haven't told her anything about her." He smiled at Viktor's mother as he could see her processing the information.

"So you have had relationships with women then?" she asked, putting down the knife to fetch more fresh produce from the fridge. Yuuri nodded, "Yes I have, several in fact, I have also dated men, I'm bisexual." 

"Oh"

Monika was silent for a little while, Yuuri unsure if he had said the wrong thing or provided too much information.

"Do your parents know, about you being, you know, different?" she enquired suddenly, "do they find it odd?"  

Yuuri decided there and then that he really liked Viktor's mother, she didn't hold back with her questions and opinions and he found it extremely refreshing. 

He smiled warmly at her, "Yes they know, they don't mind who I date or even end up marrying, just so long as I am happy and safe."  "Do they know about my Vitya?" There was a faint nervous wobble to her voice.  "They know that I'm in love with him, but they don't know that we are actually dating yet.  I'm a bit old fashioned in that I like to be asked out, whereas Viktor just assumed that because we were kissing and holding hands we were a couple..." She grinned and laughed lightly, "Yes, that sounds just like my Vitya!"

They chatted more generally for a while as they finished preparing the food and putting it on to cook before she stopped him in his tracks and made him look at her. "Do you honestly love my Vitya and Nikita?" Yuuri nodded, "Yes Monika, I do," she looked at him seriously, "They have been through so much, if you have no intention of staying with him for the rest of your life, I need you to do the honourable thing and leave him now, do you understand? They are my life; I cannot bear to see him go through another painful separation."   

The black haired man took her hands, "I promise you that if I didn't feel that way about him I wouldn't have let him get so close to Kumi, or let her call him Papa. He is the only partner I have ever introduced her too. I know she already knew him through being friends with Niki at nursery, but he is the only person she has ever seen me kiss and be close to."  Monika nodded, happy with his reply.  "Then I give your relationship my blessing, I'm not saying that I understand why two men love each other like that, but I can see that my Vitya is happy with you and that is what is most important to me."

Yuuri blushed, "Thank you, he is very special to me; I do love him so very much..."

A cough behind them made the pair turn round, "Did I just hear my mother give us her blessing?" Viktor grinned, sidling up to his boyfriend and hugging him.  Monika laughed, "Yes Vitya, I did, it's just a shame you can't give me more grandchildren."

"Oh, but Mama we can, we can always adopt..."

-

By the time Viktor's parents left, it felt like Yuuri had known them forever. Monika was completely besotted with Ikumi and had spent the rest of the visit referring to her as 'my beautiful granddaughter'. She had taken photo after photo of her to show to her friends, brushed her hair and tied it into perfect bunches, changed her nappy and joined in with the two children's games.

Ivan grinned and patted Yuuri on the shoulder, "I haven't seen her this happy in years, thank you for sharing your daughter with us, Ikumi is a real credit to you."

The Japanese man blushed and thanked his new father-in-law, grinning at Viktor as the younger Russian took his hand, "Welcome to the Nikiforov family, love..." His boyfriend whispered, kissing his lips.

Yes, life was definitely improving! 


	9. Lust and longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we maybe taking a side step away from the fluffy nature of this story so far...
> 
> Things finally get a little passionate between the two dads...

 

Viktor wore the bite mark on his neck with pride.

Things had got a little heated on the couch after his parents had left and before Yuuri and Ikumi went home.

He could still feel Yuuri's mouth on his skin. 

The younger man had straddled him whilst they kissed, hands groping through clothing as he had sucked and nibbled on his neck. They had not been able to go too far as the children were only in the play room with Makka, but he had managed a quick feel of his boyfriend’s crotch and now he wanted to sleep with him more than ever...

He made sure the girls at nursery saw the marked skin when he dropped Niki off, giggling at their indiscreet staring and whispers as he left the room.

-

Yuuri touched the bruises on his shoulder and base of his neck as he looked at them in the bathroom mirror, thank god they would be covered with his work shirt.

He felt hot when he remembered Viktor's hands pulling at his zip whilst they kissed, the Russians long, oh god, sooo long, tongue exploring his mouth whilst his own was licking and tasting his boyfriends large, he gulped, trying frantically not to think, his boyfriends large mouth.  They had been so careful not to make any noise.

His boyfriend... 

The word tasted like honey in his mouth, Viktor was his boyfriend, they were boyfriends, he was actually dating the sexy Russian.

They had been talking about Yuuri moving in, the Japanese man still a little unsure, they hadn't even had sex yet, what if they went off each other after that?  Viktor had said that there was only one way to find out and kissed him, softly at first, licking along the seam of his mouth for permission to enter and then, then, well... He blushed as he remembered the eagerness with which he had climbed into Viktor's lap whilst they devoured each other's mouths, plus the whimpering noise he had made at feeling the solid flesh under his ass which he had ground down onto. 

To be fair to himself, Viktor had been just as desperate, undoing the buttons on Yuuri's shirt so fast two had come off, his sounds of delight muffled as he had sucked and bit his flesh, if they hadn't been warned of the children's reappearance by Makka running into the lounge ahead of them, the Russians hands would have been in his pants...

Oh god... He couldn't think about that now, not again...

He quickly dressed before Kumi saw the marks and got her ready for nursery.

-

Viktor purposefully went and found Tania in the office and smiled sweetly at her. "Good morning Tania, how are you today?" The administrator chuckled at the smug grin on Niki's dads face, "Good morning Mr Nikiforov, I'm very well thank you, what can I do for you?" 

He moved his shirt 'accidentally' taking delight in the look on her face when she saw the bite. "Ikumi Katsuki's fees, can they be added to my account please? I'd like to take over paying for my daughter's care, her address will be changing to mine soon too, but Yuuri will let you know the date..." 

She stared at him before letting out a tiny squeak, "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful news, congratulations!" His heart shaped smile said it all, "Thank you, yes it is wonderful, we are so grateful that you introduced us, I can't get over how perfect he is."  Tania smiled at the love sick look on the Russians face, 'at last', she thought to herself.

-

Yuuri was about to enter the playroom when he heard the staff talking and giggling.  "Did you see the bruise on Niki's dad’s neck? I guess him and Ikumi's dad have finally got it on then?"

He blushed and fully opened the door, seeing their horrified faces as they realised they had been overheard.

"S-Sorry," the older girl stammered.  Yuuri smiled kindly, "It’s ok, I'm rather happy about it too," he rubbed his shoulder, "but his teeth hurt..."

He kissed Ikumi and sent her off to play with Niki, smirking at the shocked looks on their faces as he left.

-

The Russians text messages got ruder and ruder as the week went on, till by Friday night Yuuri was a mess;

> Vitya, you do realise I'm working tomorrow don't you? Stop telling me what you want to do to me when I can't do anything about it! x

_> love, its Saturday, why are you working? xxx_

> to pay for Kumi's presents, remember? and no saying you will pay for them all, I'm not a kept househusband yet! X

_> spoilsport, ok, I'll buy us a takeaway tomorrow night then... xxx_

> deal, now let me sleep, I have to be up early tomorrow, I'll drop our daughter off to you at 8am, I love you x

_> I love you too, can't wait to fuck you xxx_

> VITYA!!!! X

-

A very tired Viktor opened the door to his boyfriend the next day at 8am, "Niki didn't sleep well, I think he has more teeth coming through..."  Yuuri kissed him softly, "You sure you are ok to have Kumi too?" The older man nodded, "It will just be a lazing around at home day, I'm sure our daughter can cope with that." He took her from Yuuri's arms, "Hi beautiful, want to join Niki and Papa for a big cuddle in bed?" Kumi nodded and kissed her Papa, that sounded fun!

"Bye Dada, kisses" she squeaked, kissing Yuuri before cuddling into Viktor again. "Be good for Papa, Dada loves you and Niki and Papa and he'll see you all later." Yuuri grinned, giving Viktor another lingering kiss.

-

It was a long, hard and hot day on the building site, he smiled wistfully each time he got a text from Viktor telling him what they were all up to, he wanted to be there too.

"Your missus has a lot to say for herself today," one of the other builders laughed as Yuuri answered his phone for the third time in the space of ten minutes, "got you under her thumb has she?"

"No he hasn't, it just the first time he's had the children on his own for a while and our eldest is teething again."  Yuuri waited for the sarky comments to begin, this was the first time he had said anything about his private life other than to say he lived on his own with his daughter.

"He? Are you queer?" 

Yuuri looked at the burly bloke who had barked the question at him, "I'm bi, yes, me and my boyfriend have two children, a boy and a girl, do you have a problem with that?"  He turned his back on them and carried on with his work, ignoring the muttering behind him.

-

"Yuuri! Love, over here!"

The Japanese man looked up as he was packing up his tools, Viktor was leaning out of the car window waving, Niki and Kumi squealing "DADA!" as loud as they could.  He smiled a grateful smile and walked over to the car, "Hi sweetheart, you didn't have to come and pick me up, I could have walked, but thank you." He put his tools in the boot and got into the car, kissing Viktor on the lips just as his work colleagues walked by.

"Fucking poofters..."

The words drifted through the now silent vehicle, the children staring out the window at the person who had said something horrible about their parents. Viktor immediately glared at the man who had made the comment and got out of the car, "Excuse me, what did you say?"  He raised his eyebrows, "did you just swear and make a derogatory remark about myself and Yuuri in front of our children?  Do you think that is acceptable?" The Russian glared at the stunned man, "I thought not, and for your information, my Yuuri is more of a man than you will ever be..."  He got back in the car, kissed Yuuri and drove off.

Viktor was seething, "Love, have they been making comments like that all day?" The younger man's nodded, "I'm used to it sweetheart, they have always thought I was strange..."

-

Back at Yuuri's, Viktor insisted his boyfriend had a shower whilst the Russian got the children ready for bed, they were already yawning after a fun day of chasing Makka, playing and cooking with Papa. 

"Can I sleep in Kumi's bed with her?" the little boy asked as he was changed into a pair of his pyjamas that lived at Yuuri's flat. Viktor nodded, "that's right little man, you get to sleep with your sister tonight!"  He changed Kumi's nappy and helped her put her nightie on, she was nearly asleep on the changing mat.

They were both tucked up in bed listening to Viktor reading them a bedtime story when Yuuri entered the room, his hair damp and wearing just a pair of pyjama bottoms.  Viktor bit his bottom lip as he admired his partner’s muscular arms and chest, plus the remains of the bites he had given him last weekend. He had to behave in front of the children, but later on... He smirked, oh yes, later on...

The Japanese man sat cross legged on the floor and listened to the end of the story with his son and daughter, kissing them both goodnight when it was finished.

-

"OK, love, takeaway and film night? My treat." The older man stated, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's waist and kissing him.  Yurri smiled tiredly, "Sounds great sweetheart, promise not to get cross if I fall asleep?"  The Russian shook his head, "of course not love, I'll just take advantage of you whilst you snooze!"

-

Food ordered, they chatted about what to give Ikumi for her birthday whilst they put the sofa bed out ready for later. Viktor had already decided he was going to buy her a bicycle with a seat for her dollies, whilst Yuuri had bought a puzzle, the pram she had wanted for ages and some new clothes.  They now just needed to pick a few bits for Niki to give his sister.

They sat at the tiny table to eat their takeaway curry, the Russian looking round the small room as they ate. "Love, it makes me feel so sad that you and Kumi are squashed away in this space when there is a whole house waiting for you," he looked at him shyly, "please, don't be cross with me, but I had the room next to Niki's painted during the week in Kumi's favourite colours and I've commissioned the same artist who painted the mural in Niki's room to paint one in Ikumi's room," Yuuri raised his eyebrows at him as he chewed on his naan bread, "And," continued the silver haired man, "Mama might have already filled the wardrobes with pretty dresses and outfits for her..."

The Japanese man laughed at the embarrassed look on his boyfriends face, "Oh my, why do I have the feeling that Kumi and I are about to be spoiled completely by you and your family!" Viktor looked sternly at him, "No love, not my family, our family. We are a family now, all of us, you, me, our children and our parents."

"That reminds me, my mum and dad want to chat to you, can we Skype them on your iPad before we start the film?" Yuuri said off handedly, picking at the last of the onion bhajis, Viktor looked worried, "Do they not approve that we are dating now...?"  A beautiful smile covered the younger man's face as he reached over and stroked his hand, "Don't worry, sweetheart, they simply want to say welcome to the family, I told them earlier in the week that you had finally asked me out and they were so excited! They are planning to come over now so they can meet you and your parents, see Ikumi and meet their new grandson."

Viktor grinned as he cleared the bowls away into the kitchen area and started washing up. "Sweetheart, I'm just going to text them to get them to call so I can have their Skype details," Yuuri explained, fiddling with his old phone, trying to get it to work. 

No sooner than he had sent the message than his phone rang and he smiled at the screen. 

Viktor listened in awe as his partner seamlessly slipped into fast, fluent Japanese, recognising a version of his name within the chatter. To his surprise, hearing Yuuri talking in his native tongue had a very specific effect on him. He unconsciously pressed himself hard against the kitchen cupboard as he gazed lustfully at his boyfriend’s rear; the thought of what he had imagined, since their session on his couch, was hidden beneath the soft trousers causing a quiet whimper to fall from his lips.

Yuuri turned to smile at his partner as he approached him and stammered his way through the rest of his sentence. Viktor was red faced and visibly aroused. Hanging up he looked questioningly at him, "Sweetheart...? O-oh..." He bit his lip as Viktor's mouth found the spot on his neck that instantly robbed him of all sensible decisions. 

"L-Love, fuck, I seem to have a t-thing for you speaking in Japanese..." the older man murmured against the olive skin under his lips.

"M-my parents are w-waiting for us t-to call..." Yuuri stuttered as he was crushed against the muscular torso, wishing they were not right next to the room containing their sleeping children.

Viktor pulled back, "Y-yes love," he licked his lips, "but after..." Yuuri nodded in agreement at the unspoken request, his own face flushed and hot.

Determinedly trying to calm himself down, the Russian set up the iPad as Yuuri arranged a spaced for them to sit. "Ok love, all set, ready?" he asked, plonking himself down next to Yuuri and dragging the small table towards them with the iPad on it.

Yuuri kissed him and squeezed his leg, "Your turn to meet the in laws!" 

The screen flickered and cleared, there where his parents! He teared up a little as he realised it had been over a year since he had last seen them.

"Baby boy!" his mum gasped, also overwhelmed with the actual sight of her son. He looked so happy and the silver haired man sitting beside him was very handsome.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad!" he choked, "I'd like you to meet Viktor, my boyfriend..."

Viktor waved, "Hello Mr and Mrs Katsuki, it's lovely to meet you!"

The Japanese couple giggled and waved back, "Hello Viktor, it's lovely to meet you too, but please, you don't have to be so formal, call us Mum and Dad; if Yuuri is letting Ikumi call you Papa we know things must be serious between you two already."

The couple blushed and linked fingers.  

Viktor grinned, "I have asked them to move in with me, but my beloved won't make up his mind, I need your help Mum, please help me to persuade him!"

Yuuri's mum, Hiroko, laughed, "I will, I want to speak to you on our own in a moment anyway," she replied, winking at the handsome man.

"How's Ikumi? And our new grandson, Niki?" Yuuri's dad, Toshiya, asked.

"I'll show you," Yuuri exclaimed, picking up the iPad and walking to the bedroom where the little ones were sleeping, Viktor followed behind, still staring at Yuuri's ass, oh god he had it bad.

Hushed squeals of delight burst from the speakers of the tablet in the younger man's hands at the sight of Ikumi and Nikita curled up together, still clutching hands, fast asleep. "Oh my precious sons, what beautiful grandchildren we have, thank you, both of you," the older couple exclaimed joyfully. The children stirred in their sleep at the voices in their room, but kept tight hold of each other’s hand.  Viktor took a photo of them and promised to send it to Yurri’s parents.

Returning to the lounge they started discussing when they could visit and meet everyone, "How about for your birthday, love?" Viktor suggested, "Hopefully you will be moved in by then and we will have a spare room for Mum and Dad to stay in."

The black haired man swallowed and nodded, yes, that was the most logical suggestion; he knew he wanted to live with him but he was still a little nervous about it.

"Baby boy," his mum interrupted his thoughts, "Dad is going to call you on your mobile so I can speak to Viktor alone, ok?" He nodded and picked up his ringing phone, Japanese once more falling from his lips as he kissed Viktor and retreated to the bathroom.

The Russian settled himself in a chair as he faced his new mother-in-law alone, a nervous twinge in his belly.

The little Japanese woman laughed, "Don't look so scared Viktor; I just wanted to chat with you." He let out the breath he had been holding and giggled, he liked her already. 

"My baby boy has been hurt a lot in the past by both men and women, relationships getting to the point of introducing them to Ikumi, only to be dumped as soon as they learnt of her existence,". She looked at him carefully, "Please tell me you really are serious about my son, I can see how much he loves you, it will have taken a lot for him to trust his heart to you, you aren't going to break it are you?"

Viktor wiped away the tears that were gathering in his eyes, "He hadn't told me about his past relationships, no wonder he wanted me to actually ask him out, I feel such a swine for taking so long to do it..." Hiroko placed her fingers on the screen, "Don't be so sad, I know how bad he is about revealing his heart to others. Just know that he adores you..."  The silver haired man bit his lip and looked at her, "Can I tell you a secret?" She smiled, "Anything and any when, my bigger baby boy!" 

A red flush covered the silver haired man's cheeks as he giggled, "Oh Mum! Next Saturday I'm giving him this," he pulled the gold ring from his pocket, "It's a commitment ring, I was already planning to ask him to marry me on his birthday, so please can you definitely come over then, I really want you both to be there."

Hiroko sobbed in Japanese, hands covering her eyes, the Russian felt scared, was that a bad or a good reaction, he couldn't tell.  Once composed she looked at him, a stunning smile on her face, "Thank you Viktor, we will be, you are a good man."

Viktor looked up as Yuuri re-entered the room, quickly hiding the ring in his pocket again. "Is Mum ok? Dad said she started crying,"  "It’s ok, baby boy," her voice sounded happily from the screen, Viktor told me he loved you and you know how emotional your mother is!"

The younger man nodded and sat on his boyfriends lap as his father rejoined his mother. "We are going to go and let you two have some alone time, can you Skype us again when the children are awake?" Hiroko and Toshiya asked, grinning at the sight of their son and his boyfriend so obviously totally in love with each other. "Of course!" the younger couple chorused together, both pleased that the meeting had gone so well.

Laughing and the blowing of lot of kisses ended the call, Yuuri resting his head on Viktor's shoulder as the screen went black.  "I love you, sweetheart," he murmured stifling a yawn, "I love you more," Viktor replied, "let's watch that film before you crash out!"

-

The couple made themselves comfortable on the bed, switched on Yuuri's tiny television set and pressed play to start the film. 

"I missed you today, love..." Viktor whispered, pressing kisses onto Yuuri's face and neck, totally ignoring the film, "I wish you had been able to join us for our big bed cuddle this morning."  Yuuri rolled over to face him, "I missed you too sweetheart, it sounded like you were having so much fun." 

The Japanese man got lost in the blue eyes that were staring into his, he couldn't believe that they were actually dating now; it still felt like a dream.  Plus the knowledge that there was also a beautiful house waiting for Ikumi and him to move into was a warm thought that made his heart swell with joy. A house where his daughter could be safe in the love and care of two parents, so much space for her to play in, plus her best friend to laugh and have fun with all the time.

He sighed happily as Viktor focused in on his mouth, licking his lips; they were going to kiss again... The younger man knew that if he lived to the end of time he would never grow tired of kissing his love.

Pink lips met accompanied by the soft noises of pleasure from both men.  Yuuri was the impatient one this time, pushing Viktor back into the pillows as he leaned over him, mouth chasing Viktor's as the Russian grinned at his love.  Lips catching in a sweet kiss not allowing the other to speak, the black haired man licking across kiss swelling lips seeking permission to enter. 

Viktor had given it eagerly, mouth opening to accept the tongue that danced around his, licking, tasting, hushed moans of desire filling the caverns of their joined mouths as they explored and discovered what made the other whimper with want.

Arms holding the other so tightly as though trying to make up for lost time, Viktor, now rolling Yuuri back onto his pillow, took control of the kiss, pinning him to the lumpy bed, legs entwining together, their bodies giving away their desperation for more intimate contact.

Saliva still connected their lips even as the kiss finished, a pink glow on both sets of cheeks.

"I love you so much Yuuri, please come live with me..." The Russians voice was rough with lust, an urgency that he knew they couldn't fully act on right now, but not for lack of want on both sides.

Yuuri pulled back slightly and looked at him, took in the shining bright blue eyes filled with pure love and nodded, the decision finally made.  "Yes Vitya, we will, after Kumi's party we will come and live with you..."

The look of pure happiness on his boyfriend’s visage erased the last of the doubts that the Japanese man had been feeling, it was the right time.  He gave a small sigh of complete bliss and closed his eyes.

-

Viktor stared as Yuuri fell asleep in his arms; he couldn't help admiring the black eyelashes that fluttered shut onto pink tinted olive skin, his soft breathing, the glasses that were wonky on his face from kissing.

He loved him so much, and he had said yes!

He slipped out of the bed and hid in the bathroom as it was the only room with a door apart from Kumi's room.  "Chris? Hi, sorry to call so late, but can you sort Makka out for me; I'm staying at Yuuri's tonight."  He grinned at the rude response from his best friend, "No! He's just fallen asleep! But, he just agreed to move in after Kumi's party, we are going to be a real family!" He listened to the cheer from the other end before giving his thanks and hanging up.

The Russian borrowed Yuuri's toothbrush to clean his teeth and undressed down to his underwear, turning off the television and sliding back into bed next to a gently snoring Yuuri. He removed the Japanese man's glasses and then covered them both with the duvet, draping himself over the exquisite frame of the sleeping man.

-

Yuuri was having the most amazing dream.

Viktor's lips and fingers were everywhere, mouth biting and sucking on his chest and neck, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pyjama bottoms to grip his hips.  He smiled as soft hair tickled his skin and Russian phrases filled his ears.  'That's odd,' the rational part of his sleeping brain thought, 'I don't know any Russian...'  The dream Viktor was behaving differently too, spending more time on his chest, biting and teasing his nipples, usually he was straight between his thighs, pleasuring Yuuri just the way he liked it.  

The dream Viktor moaned softly as he sucked hard on his chest, his breath heating up the olive toned flesh, 'this isn't a dream' his brain tried to tell him as he whimpered at the pleasure/pain in his nipples. 'this isn't a dream,' his brain tried again as dream Viktor finally made his way down across Yuuri's stomach, licking and biting the toned muscles, fingers tugging at his pyjama bottoms, pulling them down and off his legs. 'THIS ISN'T A DREAM' his brain screamed as silky hair flowed across his groin and thighs and a wet heat surrounded his lust swollen organ.

"Oh my Yuuuuri..."

Yuuri opened his eyes suddenly, he was awake, wide awake, why was dream Viktor was still under the covers pleasuring him, what was going on? He threw back the duvet, moonlight glinting on the silver hair of the man fellating him so perfectly, it wasn't a dream.  He bit his hand to stop himself from crying out loudly and waking the children. 

Viktor crawled back up his body, "Hi, I did say I would take advantage of you if you fell asleep..." He kissed him, leading him into a perfect open mouthed kiss that only added to the immense pleasure Yuuri was feeling, "Can I finish what I started?" he asked with a cheeky grin as the kiss ended. Yuuri nodded wordlessly, his face pink, and grabbed a pillow to moan into, back already arching at the renewed enthusiastic attention his groin was receiving.

-

The couple were awoken early Sunday morning by two small bodies burying into bed with them. Yuuri hurriedly tried to find his pyjama bottoms, pulling them back on whilst his boyfriend provided a distraction by tickling the giggling little people until he was decent. 

"I'm having you properly next time," Viktor whispered in his ear, pressing his hardening length against the plush rear, loving the immediate flush that covered the Japanese man’s face as their children demanded cuddles and food, seemingly not noticing the new bruises that were blooming on their Dada’s torso.

-

Viktor and the children put away the sofa bed whilst Yuuri made breakfast, the older man laughing loudly as he was bundled in a couch cuddle by two determined young bodies.  The Japanese man watched the noisy group from the tiny kitchen area, he was so looking forward to living with Viktor and Niki; his whole body tingled with the thought of sleeping next to that stunningly attractive man every night.

As the pile of pancakes grew he looked at the junk mail that was piled up on the side waiting to go into the recycling bin. A leaflet caught his eye, "Sweetheart," he called over to his boyfriend who was in the midst of a cushion war which he was losing quite badly, "Our date that we never went on when your flight was delayed, do you think we can we find someone to sit tonight, the fair is on, we could go on your bike..."

Viktor grinned at him as a cushion whapped him round the back of the head and Niki dissolved into a heap of giggles. "I... ow, Niki, not fair!" he laughed, tickling the small boy, Kumi trying to tickle Viktor in defence of her brother, "I'll text Chris, that sounds like a great idea, some time actually on our own and you holding onto me on the bike," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the blushing man. 

-

The newly formed family sat round the tiny table eating pancakes and talking about Ikumi's birthday plans.  The invites had now been handed out and Viktor's phone had been pinging for days with acceptance texts, it seemed like the whole nursery were coming. The little Japanese girl was very excited, Dada had said there were now only four more sleeps till she was three! She bounced in her chair, singing loudly, jam spread round her mouth, as she watched her Dada and Papa kissing and her brother sneaking another pancake after Dada had said no, she loved them all so much.

A twinkling noise heralded another text message on the Russians phone, he read it and grinned "Love, Chris says yes to tonight, he and Phichit were going to his to watch a film, but they'll watch it at mine instead and have the children," he winked and smirked, 

"You and I are going on our first date!" 


	10. Fairground Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eros Yuuri makes his first appearance...!

 

Later on in the afternoon, as the family made their way over to Viktor's house, both men were chattering excitedly about going out together that evening, "On our own..." as Viktor kept repeating, as though he couldn't believe his luck this weekend. Not only had he and Yuuri finally got down to some action, but now they were going out on a proper date like real boyfriends. 

They put the children in the double buggy and went for a walk with Makka, the excitable poodle so glad to have his small friends around again; he knew he was in for a fun time back at home being chasing round the garden by the two children. 

Once they were back and sitting in the garden drinking the coffee Viktor had made, they passed the time waiting for Chris and Phichit to arrive by chatting about Ikumi's birthday plans. The couple were in the midst of an in-depth discussion about what to make for her birthday tea when their best friends arrival was announce by the continual ringing of the doorbell; the noise sending Niki and Kumi into a excited squealing frenzy, shouting loudly at the barking dog that it was ok, it was just their uncles arriving.  

Yuuri greeted them cheerfully, hugging the two men as they entered the house, "Phic, I'm so nervous!" he confessed quietly to the Thai man, "We've not really spent much time on our own, what if he thinks I'm boring..." His best friend laughed, "Are you talking about the man who can't take his eyes off you even though he is deep in conversation with Chris? I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about!"  The black haired man blushed and giggled, "I haven't told him yet how fairgrounds make me feel..." His friend stared at him, a smirk swiftly crossing his features, "Oh boy, I don't envy him then, he's in for a bit of a shock!" The Japanese man chuckled in glee and made his way to the kitchen to start cooking a meal for the six of them. 

Chris smiled as he poked his head through the doorway at the determined Japanese man, "Yuuri, much as I love your cooking, Phichit and I have given up a takeaway and film night for you two; you at least owe us a pizza!" On overhearing this, Niki and Kumi grinned, immediately agreeing with Uncle Chris that they should have pizza for tea.  Viktor looked at Yuuri who shrugged and took off his apron, giggling with his boyfriend as a loud chant of "PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA..." echoed round the house, the noise quickly turning into cheering as the dads gave in easily and ordered a takeaway for their friends and offspring.

Calm once more restored to the house, the Russian squeezed his love from behind, play biting on his neck, "So, how about you and I go out now and get a very unhealthy burger from the fair, make our date night even longer?" the silver haired man whispered in his boyfriends ear, now kissing and nibbling at his earlobe, making him squirm. 

Yuuri nodded, he hadn't had a takeaway burger in ages, "I even remembered to bring clothes to change into, can I use your bedroom?" he grinned, grabbing for his rucksack, "Don't you mean our bedroom," Viktor smirked, pinching his rear, "and only if I can come and get ready at the same time."

Chris coughed loudly, as he and Phichit covered up the children's ears and eyes in mock protest, "We can hear and see you, you know, just hurry up and go out, go be inappropriate someplace else!" 

-

The couple quickly showered separately, Viktor didn't trust himself not to pounce on Yuuri if they showered together, and got ready to go out, the Russian intrigued by his boyfriend’s eagerness to get to the fair. 

Washed and changed the pair, blushing at the whistles of approval from their friends and clapping from their children, kissed their offspring goodnight and left the house; the bike already sitting on the driveway where Viktor had parked it earlier whilst waiting for Yuuri to finish getting ready.

The Japanese man felt himself turning bright red as he watched Viktor swing his leg over the bike, that rear was to die for and he now had to be squashed up against it for a twenty minute bike ride, maybe this wasn't such as great idea after all.

The older man put on his helmet and turned to help his boyfriend, "Are you checking out my ass?!" he laughed, catching the younger man staring at him. Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck and giggled, "S-sorry, but it is rather attractive." Viktor preened, "Love, you just wait till you see it naked, you'll never stop staring at it!" The black haired man turned an even darker shade of red, put his helmet on and clambered on the bike. "Just go," he begged, burying his head against the leather clad back of the chuckling Russian.

-

The burger had been everything he wanted and more.

Yuuri groaned happily as he bit into the last part of the greasy, cheese covered meat and bun whilst sitting on the back of the bike, Viktor leaning against him, demolishing his own burger. 

"Do you make you that delightful noise when you put anything you are craving in your mouth?" silver haired man asked with a mouthful of meat, winking cheekily at the now choking younger man. Yuuri coughed and swallowed the food he was part way through chewing, "VIKTOR!" he shook his head and smirked, "you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you..."

It was the Russians turn to choke on his food, his eyes widening at the dirty grin on his boyfriends face as he licked his fingers clean, keeping eye contact with him as the greasy digits slid in and out of his mouth. Viktor bit his bottom lip and groaned, "Yuuuuuuri... don't, I may have to find somewhere secluded and..." Yuuri kissed him, stopping him from finishing his sentence, "Not today Vitya, we have fairground rides to go on, you get to ride my ass another day..." 

The silver haired man watched open mouthed as the Japanese man winked and started walking towards the lights and the music, he wasn't sure where this flirty Yuuri had come from, but he liked it.

-

They roamed the fairground hand in hand, daring each other to go on the fastest and scariest rides.  

Yuuri, Viktor discovered, was an adrenaline junkie when it came to rides, the more terrifying it was, the higher his mood when they got off, kissing and groping the slightly queasy feeling Russian, trying to persuade him to go on one particular ride for the third time. 

He shook his head "Love, you go, I'll wait here for you, if I ride that one once more you are going to see my burger again".  The black haired man laughed and kissed his cheek, "Ok, then afterwards I promise we'll go on something more suitable for you, like the carousel!" he jumped away as his boyfriend protested and went to playfully slap his rear. 

Viktor smiled as he watched his love bounding onto the ride, enjoying his enthusiasm.  He was seeing a completely different side to him tonight, one that excited him and made him wonder what it would be like the first time they made love, he had a distinct feeling now that Yuuri might be rather adventurous in the bedroom; he grinned to himself and enjoyed the feeling that was blossoming in his trousers.

The Russian could hear Yuuri's whoops of joy as the ride reached full speed, the food in his own stomach protesting as he watched, remembering the feeling of being chucked in all directions. 

A red faced Yuuri rejoined him, buzzing and tingling with adrenaline. "Fuck, Vitya, it spun even faster with just me in the seat, that was intense! Best ride I've had in a long time," he leaned close to his boyfriend, "and it probably will be until I ride this," he stated as he cupped Viktor's package in his hand and gave a gentle squeeze, smirking at the stunned expression on his partners face. "What? Don't you like the daughter-free side of your Yuuri?" he chuckled, kissing the soft, slightly parted lips, swallowing the whimper that left the blushing older man's mouth. 

"I d-do," the silver haired man stammered, trying so hard not to react to the hand that was still on his crotch and failing dreadfully, "y-you surprised me l-love," he pulled the Japanese man even closer, trapping his hand between them, the shock being quickly replaced with longing, "I love this other side of you, I'm hoping to see it in my, our, bed..." Yuuri nipped the tempting, plump lower lip of the taller man and winked, "Oh, you'll see it, don't you worry!"

-

Viktor just couldn't keep his hands to himself, all he wanted to do was touch the laughing black haired man who was walking next to him; his hand rested on his rear as they strolled round the booths winning a selection of cuddly toys for the children; he had his arm round his shoulders as they perused the tat for sale in the brightly coloured tents; and held onto his hips as they tried to impress each other on the 'test your strength' machines. Yuuri won that one hands down, he was a manual labourer after all, he made Viktor squeak loudly as he picked him up to prove his point. "In that case you are carrying me over the threshold after our wedding!" the Russian man sniggered and then smirked as his boyfriend flushed crimson. 

"Don't you have to ask me first if I want to marry you?" he retorted once he had regained his composure. Viktor smirked again, "As extra as I apparently am, even I know it's too soon for that, but I'm hoping you will say yes when I do ask you." 

Yuuri placed his mouth next to his boyfriend ear, "It all depends on how good you are in bed..." he teased, pecking his cheek and taking his hand, "Come on, we have more rides to try out" he grinned, leading the flustered man away. "I've haven't had any complaints I'll have you know," he protested weakly, hanging onto Yuuri's hand.  "Chris told me it has been years since you had a partner, maybe you've forgotten how," the Japanese man stated, winking cheekily.

Viktor stopped walking and pouted, "Now you are being mean, love".  Yuuri looked lovingly at him, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I was only teasing, I know you are very, very skilled with your mouth," He kissed him softly, sucking the protruding bottom lip into his mouth and raking his teeth across it, smiling at the breathy moan uttered shakily by the blushing man, "and you know I will say yes, I'd say yes even if you asked me right now." He hugged him, delighted at the effect he was having on his boyfriend, "Come on, let's go have some more fun!" 

-

Even the cat calls of 'gay boys' from some young kids trying to be tough couldn't spoil Viktor's mood, Yuuri had said he would say yes! The commitment ring in his pocket seemed to be glowing hot against his leg, he couldn't decide if to give it to him today or wait and carry out his plan on Ikumi's party day. He laughed as the shorter man shouted a rude retort at the now shocked kids and made a big show of squeezing his ass.

A little further on they found a beer stall, "Shall we?" Viktor asked, already pulling money from his pocket, "You are driving, don't forget," Yuuri reminded him. The silver haired man grinned, "I can have a half..." 

Carrying the plastic glasses carefully, they made their way over to an empty picnic bench. Viktor sat down with a leg either side of the seat and patted the gap between his legs, "Space here for a cute ass..." 

Yuuri stepped over the seat and shook his rear at Viktor, "Is this one cute enough?" he smirked as he sat down, leaning back tight against him. He chuckled at the hard flesh now digging insistently into his lower back, "Mmm, your cock says yes..." he murmured, tilting his head back for a kiss from the furiously blushing older man. 

-

Poor Viktor was a mess, the evening already going way beyond what he realistically thought would happen, but also now taking a curve ball that even he hadn't seen coming. The Yuuri he thought he knew had been replaced by this confident, flirty, sexy, filthy mouthed man, and he loved it! His lower body ached from the consent teasing and he felt like he would explode if the dirty minded young Japanese man touched him again or made any kind of suggestive remark. 

-

Yuuri was in his element, he hadn't felt like this for a long time. He loved the Russian man sitting behind him with all his heart and he wanted to let him know that; he also needed him to know the physical effect he was having on him. Carefully turning round, he placed his legs over the toned thighs of his boyfriend and scooted closer so their lower bodies were touching, "Hi," he whispered, wrapping his arms round his neck, "I really fancy you...!"  

The Russian gulped and prayed that the younger man didn't move again, his self control was losing the battle against the burning hot feeling in his groin. Unfortunately for him, Yuuri rolled his hips to push them even closer together, their clothed arousals grinding against each other and he groaned through clenched teeth as his vision went white and he saw stars.

"Did you just...?"

Viktor nodded and pressed his forehead into Yuuri's shoulder as he panted and shook slightly, the delicious feeling robbing him of his strength and brain power. 

"Wow," the younger man chuckled kindly, "you look very pretty when you cum," he whispered in the red tinged ear of the slowly recovering Russian. 

"Yuuuuuuuuuuurriiiiii....!" he whined, "I'm trying to get it together here, stop, please." He raised his flushed face from the safety of his boyfriends shoulder and gazed lustfully at him. The black haired man's eyes widened as he caught on, "Does my pretty boyfriend have a praise kink too? How about if I praised you in Japanese?" he whispered against his lips as they kissed.

"L-Love," the groan that left his throat was guttural, "I'm wet and sticky, and you are making it very hard for me not to scoop you up, find a private place and pound your irresistible ass," "I'm making it hard, eh?" Yuuri smirked, rolling his hips again, eyes flaring at the renewed interest Viktor's body was already displaying. 

The silver haired man bit his lip before speaking again, "Y-Yuuri, my love, star of all my night time and daytime fantasies, please, I-I have a plan, something romantic that I d-don't want to spoil by already knowing how hot it is to have s-sex with you..."

Yuuri's face softened, his own blush returning, "O-Ohhhh," his kiss was sweet and tender on his boyfriend’s forehead, "t-that sounds w-wonderful, when...?" It was the Russians turn to smirk, "You will just have to wait to find out, but don't worry my love, I'm not going to keep you waiting for long, I'm just as desperate as you..."

"I can tell!" The Japanese man chuckled, wiggling his ass as he sat almost in Viktor's lap.  The Russian made a suppressed grunting noise and screwed his eyes closed, "Stop, p-please, you will make me cum again, it's been too long s-since, s-since," he paused, opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend shyly, "love, I haven't had sex since before Niki was born; you are the only person that I ever want to be intimate with again, please can you stop teasing me..." 

It was the black haired mans time to look embarrassed, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," he moved back and stared down at his hands, "I-I tend to get carried away, I didn't mean to upset you." he sniffed as tears threatened to run down his cheeks. "Oh love, stop, you haven't upset me, you've made me feel amazing, I just want to wait and have us both enjoy what I have planned. I want our first time to be something we remember till we are old and have grandchildren and great grandchildren."

He lifted Yuuri's chin and kissed him, pulling him back towards him as he ran his fingers through the soft black hair of his boyfriend. "Now, once we have both calmed down and I've dried out a bit, want to take me on that ride again? And then I will make you go on the carousel with me!" 

-

They stayed at the fair till it closed, going on the rides till Viktor felt sick again, the Russian persuading his partner that they should grab a bag of donuts and go back to the bike to eat them. 

They still walked hand in hand, stealing kisses from each other as they talked about their future and what they would like to happen. High on both their lists was marriage and adopting at least one child, each confessing that the more children they had, the better, after all they had plenty of room in the house for more little ones.

Viktor lifted Yuuri onto the back of the bike, licking the sugar from around his mouth that was left from the donuts they had eaten whilst walking. Standing between the Japanese man's legs, arms wrapped round his waist, he sighed happily, "Thank you love, this was an amazing idea, I've loved our first date," Yuuri nodded in agreement, "Let’s make sure we have lots more, even after we have moved in together, I want to spend more time with you on our own."

"Mmmm," the Russian hummed, "especially now I know how funfairs make you behave!"  The black haired man blushed and giggled, "Probably best not to take me parachuting or something similar then, I may end up fucking you in public...!"

"Now there's an idea!" Viktor smirked, earning himself a slapped ass.

-

Yuuri held on so tightly to Viktor on the ride back to the Russians house, not because he was scared, but because he wanted to maximise the time he had for holding his boyfriend, he really didn't want to go home tonight.

The children were curled up fast asleep on the sofa when they arrived back, Chris and Phichit sleeping next to them, the television still on, empty pizza boxes strewn on the floor, "I think our little ones wore them out!" the Russian giggled softly as they took in the scene in front of them.

Viktor carried Niki upstairs to bed whilst Yuuri covered the dozing men in a blanket and carefully put his daughter in her buggy ready to go home. 

Their kiss at the front door was long and drawn out, accompanied by whimpers from both men, "You could just stay," Viktor whispered as they held each other tightly, "I so want to, but you know we would end up having sex and that would mess up your plans," Yuuri replied softly, "I will be seeing you on Thursday, don't forget you promised Kumi you'd take her out for breakfast on her birthday, then we have her party on Saturday."

The Russian brightened at the mention of Ikumi's party, "Oh love, I can't wait for Saturday," he bit his lip as Yuuri gazed at him, "Saturday, your plan is for Saturday, isn't it?" Viktor giggled and kissed his nose, "I'm not saying anymore..."

The Japanese man giggled too, "I can't wait to make love with you..."

Viktor brushed his mouth against the pink parted lips of his beloved,

"Oh love, you don't know the half of what I have planned..."


	11. Ikumi is 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our tale returns to the fluffy stuff you all love so much (and maybe a little touch of spice...!)

Ikumi bounced out of her warm bed and ran to find her Dada, today was her birthday! 

She was 3!!!

Papa was coming to take them all out for breakfast before nursery, then they were all going back to Papas afterwards for tea because Nanny and Grandad were coming!!

"Ikumi, my birthday girl! Awake already?! There are people here who want to say happy birthday to you!" Yuuri called to her from the couch on hearing her footsteps; she stopped as she saw the presents surrounding him, were they really all for her?

Carefully making her way past the beautifully wrapped gifts she climbed into her Dada’s lap and smiled into the camera of the borrowed iPad, waving at the elderly couple on the screen, "Happy birthday sweetheart! Have you just got up?" Hiroko and Toshiya exclaimed happily, so pleased to see their granddaughter. The little girl grinned, "Yes, I am three now!" she replied proudly, "Papa is taking me for breakfast!"  "We know, darling, Dada has told us your plans for the day, it all sounds very exciting we are just sorry we are not there to spend it with you, but we will be over soon to visit."

"Ikumi, Baba and Jiji have sent you presents, would you like to open them now?" Yuuri asked the excitedly chattering girl, her conversation with her grandparents half in English and half in Japanese.  She nodded, her eyes lighting up at the shiny blue paper, "pretty colour!" she squeaked, picking carefully at the tape for a few moments before giving up and ripping the paper. Two matching baby dolls fell into her lap which she immediately picked up and hugged. "What do you say?" her Dada gently prompted her, "Thank you!" she chuckled delightedly, "One for me, one for Niki!" 

-

Viktor could hear his daughter giggling before he had his key in the front door.  He let himself and Niki in and was greeted by the sight of Yuuri sitting cross legged on the couch, hastily discarded wrapping paper round his knees and their daughter squealing and bouncing on her dada's lap.

"DADA!" Niki shouted running and launching himself into the Japanese mans waiting embrace, he hugged him tight and sat him next to his sister who immediately handed him one of the dolls, "For you, we can play daddy's and daddy's!"  The young boys face lit up as he cradled the baby doll in his arms and started singing to it in Russian. 

Niki burrowed into Yuuri's arms again when he finally noticed the Japanese couple on the screen, hiding his face, a little unsure.  "Niki," Yuuri spoke gently to him, "I'd like you to meet your new grandparents. The smiley lady is Baba, Dada's mummy and the man who looks like me is Jiji, Dada's daddy, Mum, Dad, this is Nikita, otherwise known as Niki, your new grandson,"

The young boy peered out curiously from Yuuri's arms and gave them a little nervous wave, before sitting up and grinning, "My mummy is a star in the sky, so I have Dada now," he announced proudly, still hugging the baby doll his sister had given him. Kumi looked at him; did she have a mummy too? "Dada?" she stood on the sofa and looked Yuuri in the eyes, "where is my mummy?" 

Yuuri stared at her and swallowed hard, he had been dreading this moment, all his carefully prepared speeches disappeared from his brain and he did a passing impression of a goldfish for a few moments.  Viktor bent down and kissed the small girl on the head, "Kumi, your mummy wasn't able to look after you, so that is why you have Papa now. Happy birthday my beautiful daughter!"  Kumi looked like she was about to explode with a barrage of 'why's' but Niki stopped her in her tracks by hugging her hard and placing sloppy kisses on her pink cheeks, "Happy birthday, Kumi!"

Yuuri smiled at his son, kissed his messy silver hair and tipped own his head back with a sigh of relief, thanks shining in his eyes, waiting for his morning kisses from Viktor, chuckling as the children began a noisy conversation with their grandparents. 

The older silver haired male leaned over and placed sweet kisses on the smiling lips of his boyfriend, "Good morning love, I see our daughter is rather excited!" He playfully bit his ear and whispered, "I can't wait to be able to say good morning to you without having to get out of bed..." Yuuri giggled, "Me neither. I phoned our landlord last night to give our notice."

"Have you told them yet?" he murmured, glancing at the screen, the Japanese man shook his head, "Let's tell them now...once the children stop talking!"

Viktor smiled into the camera during a lull in the chatter, "Hi Mum, hi Dad!" he grinned, blowing them kisses, "Hi Viktor!" they chorused back. 

"We've got something to tell you," Yuuri grinned excitedly, his mum squealed happily, "Are you getting married?" Viktor laughed as Yuuri blushed, "I haven't asked him yet, Mum, but yes we will be eventually..." The black haired man stared opened mouthed at his boyfriend for a moment, he had thought that was secret just between them, he grinned before speaking again, "No, Ikumi and I are moving, we are going to live with Viktor and Niki as a proper family"

Hiroko and Toshiya beamed, "Oh that's wonderful news, when?" Yuuri's mum asked, wiping away a tear. "We will start moving after Kumi's party, but I have a month to get everything out of the flat, so probably a couple of weeks." "Not that it will take that long, love," Viktor added, "a lot of your stuff seems to have found its way to mine already!" 

The four adults laughed and talked, the two children winding each other up until the flat was a cacophony of noise. 

"I think we need to take these two out for breakfast!" Viktor breathed in Yuuri's ear. The younger man nodded, "We'll say our goodbyes and I'll quickly get Kumi ready."

"Kumi, Niki, it's time to go out now, say thank you and bye to Baba and Jiji, we will speak to them again very soon."

The little girl and boy smiled and waved, shouting 'bye' at the screen before climbing off the couch and racing to Kumi's room clutching the new baby dolls.  "Bye Mum, bye Dad, thank you, I'll text you later," Yuuri chuckled, "I think we are in for a crazy day with those two!"

-

Taking a few moments to tidy up whilst the children played, Yuuri pottered round the flat whilst Viktor made them both a quick coffee. He bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend bending over to pick the remaining wrapping paper off the floor, memories of that plush rear pressed tight against him flooding his brain. 

The black haired man squeaked as he was bundled from behind and pulled down onto the couch, trapped beneath the taller Russian, "Only two more sleeps till Saturday," he breathed hotly in the younger man's ear, nestling himself between the thighs he adored.  Yuuri's legs curled up round his waist as they kissed, both wanting the other so badly it hurt, teeth clashing at the desperateness of their kiss, lips crushing together as their tongues danced in and out of each other's mouths.  

Viktor couldn't help himself, his hips rocked against the clothed plump ass under him as he sucked on Yuuri's sensitive spot on his neck. "O-Oh g-god love, f-fuck I n-need y-you..."  Yuuri's answering whine and the upwards movements of his hips was their undoing.  The Russian growled as he ground harder against him, both rushing towards their individual urgent releases, backs arching as they quickly found satisfaction in the friction provided by their clothing and the solid flesh of the other contained within, voices muffled trying to make as little noise as possible,

The older man fell down on the heaving chest of his partner, kissing his face, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear as the warm stickiness cooled and seeped into darkening fabric. 

Yuuri gazed at him with lust blown pupils, his cheeks and nose bright pink, "O-oh Vitya..." Viktor hummed and kissed him softly, "N-Next time I'm going to be inside you, love... J-Just two more s-sleeps..."

-

The cafe was only partially full as the four entered, Kumi proudly wearing her 'I am 3' badge that that been on the card Niki had chosen for her. Their car was full of presents for her to take to Papas house for after nursery. She'd already opened lots of gifts at home whilst Papa had taken a shower at their flat. 

The smiling waitress led them to a table, flirting with Viktor until Yuuri had pointedly kissed him in front of her, his possessiveness still high after their encounter on the couch that morning.  Viktor smirked inwardly, the more he discovered about his Japanese boyfriend, the more he loved him.

Ikumi couldn't believe her ears; Papa had said she could have anything she liked for breakfast, including cake! She looked at her Dada for confirmation, her smile widening as he had nodded as well; he looked extra sparkly this morning and kept touching Papa, giving him the special look that seemed just to be for the other man, it made her feel even more happy.

Niki cheered when he was allowed to chose cake to eat as well, he loved his new family so much; it still made his tummy ache a little when he remembered the pictures of the pretty lady who was his mummy, but he had his Dada and his sister now! 

"Niki, Ikumi, Dada and I are going to take you to nursery together today, but you will only be staying for a little while whilst we get the house ready for birthday tea with Nanny and Grandad, da?" Viktor explained to the two small children eating chocolate cake, "Da!" they replied in unison, their faces smeared with chocolate frosting. 

The waitress who had flirted with Viktor appeared with a chocolate muffin with a candle in the top, "I think we have a very special person here, someone who is three today?"  "That's me!" shouted Ikumi, clapping her hands and wiggling in her chair. 

Viktor and Yuuri started singing happy birthday to her and were soon joined by everyone in the cafe, loud cheers ringing through the building as she blew out the candle. 

-

Tania beamed as she opened the door to the family, "Good morning Niki, good morning Kumi, happy birthday! Hi!" she grinned at the two men, "How are we all this morning?" 

"It's my birthday, Papa took us for breakfast and I had cake!" Ikumi shouted excitedly, "Me too, I had cake too, Kumi had a cake with candle and we all sung and Dada kissed Papa!" Niki added, talking just as loudly. 

The Japanese man blushed and ruffled the small boy’s hair, "Niki, Tania doesn't want to know every part of our morning!" "It's all right Dada; I know Papa kissed you for aaaaaagggeeesss on the couch before we went for cake, why were you making silly noises?" Niki asked looking at the younger man for an explanation.

Viktor laughed as Yuuri turned a deeper red and ushered the children towards the cloakroom to take off their coats and shoes, leaving his boyfriend behind, oh god, had they been that loud? He ignored the continual 'why' questions, trying to distract them by pointing out a squirrel in the large garden.

"Niki, Kumi, kiss Papa, it's time to go and play," Yuuri told their children as they wandered back through the hall to go upstairs to their playrooms. Viktor crouched down and hugged them both, placing kisses on each head, "I will see you later with Dada, I love you both," "Bye Papa!" they giggled as Yuuri took them up.

-

"Love, you need to confirm you are moving and fill in a new emergency contact form," the Russian informed his boyfriend as he joined him in the office. 

Yuuri took the piece of paper and pen and completed it, handing it back to Tania. "So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" she asked with a cheeky grin on her face, "Food shopping, collecting Ikumi's birthday cake and getting the house ready," Yuuri replied, "Oh love, you've forgotten the most important bit," Viktor smirked, "lots more kisses!" The Japanese man flushed and hid his face in his boyfriends shoulder, he was so embarrassed. 

-

The Russian sang loudly as they roamed the supermarket filling up their trolley, he was in such a good mood and nothing was going to spoil their day! 

"Love, on our way home, why don't we stop at your old flat and pick up yours and Ikumi's overnight stuff and you stay tonight and tomorrow night? It makes sense, we are both off work again tomorrow to get ready for Saturday, it will save time if you are already at our home..." 

Yuuri looked at him, "But your plan..."  Viktor grinned, "We will have to be very restrained and just cuddle! I think I can just about manage that providing I don't think about this morning..." He pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him deeply, not caring about all the other people in the fruit aisle. 

-

"Vitya, it's beautiful, Ikumi is going to love it, thank you sweetheart!" The Japanese man turned his head as best he could and kissed his boyfriend who was standing behind him, arms wrapped round his waist. They were standing in the little girls’ new bedroom which had been decorated in blues and purples with a fairytale mural painted on one wall. The bed was a small canopy bed, fairy lights illuminating the beautiful child sized furniture in the room filling the space with a magical glow.

"Now come and see our room..." the Russian exclaimed excitedly, leading Yuuri out and down the long landing to the bedroom."Close your eyes!"

Yuuri did as he was bid and let himself be guided into the area that smelt newly painted. "Welcome home love, welcome to our room," Viktor sighed against the lips pressed to his, not wanting to stop kissing the man in his arms. 

"Open your eyes..."

The room was like nothing the black haired man had ever seen, soft white walls seemed to shimmer and shine with hints of lilac and ice blue. There was a brand new silver metal framed four poster bed that was made up with lilac and silver bedding, sequins shimmering in the light given off by the chandelier style lights hanging from the ceiling. On one wall was a large V ❤ Y in silver glittery letters. Colour had been added with the soft rugs on the floor and the velvet curtains that hung at the large windows either end of the room...

It was sensational.

"Do you like?"

The younger man had no words; he nodded as tears of joy ran down his olive skinned cheeks. "I thought we deserved a new look and a new bed that will only have been slept in, and loved in, by us." the Russian whispered, kissing his neck.

"T-Thank you sweetheart, i-it's beautiful... I've n-never had a r-room like it..." he stammered, looking further around, taking in the designer mirrored wardrobes and matching chests of drawers. "Open the wardrobe doors on the right, that's your side," Viktor murmured, gently guiding his boyfriend towards them.

Yuuri stood and stared in wonderment, in his wardrobe were beautiful shirts, t-shirts, multiple pairs of jeans in different colours, shoes...he had to stop looking, the whole experience was totally overwhelming.  "I hated the fact that your side was bare so I bought a few things in your size that I thought would look good on you, and then I kind of got carried away...sorry..." Viktor confessed nervously.  The Japanese man looked at him with fresh tears running down his face, "O-Oh Vitya, t-thank you," he sobbed, throwing his arms round his waist and hugging him, "you are the best boyfriend in the world, w-what did I do to deserve you?" 

The Russian blushed, "I think it's more of a case of what did I do to deserve you, love, you are gorgeous, sexy, sweet, kind and fucking filthy, I love you" he whispered, leaning down to kiss the pink lips of his beloved. "I love you too," the younger man replied against his mouth before their lips parted and tongues began the dance they loved so much, never tiring of exploring each other, soft groans accompanying the passionate embrace.

-

With the house sorted and food partially prepared the men drove to the nursery to collect their children, "Hey love," Viktor grinned as they drove up the long driveway, "not long and this will be the way we do the nursery run all the time, either both of us collecting and dropping off, or just one of us whilst the other is cooking dinner, I can't wait!" Yuuri grinned, "I know, the double buggy will finally get some proper use when it's my turn to bring them!"  The Russian thought for a minute, "Can you drive?" The younger man nodded, "Yes, I just can't afford to run a car." His boyfriend nodded in reply and looked thoughtful.

-

"DADA, PAPA, I GOT MORE CAKE!"

Ikumi was spinning and twirling holding a cupcake in her hand, singing at the top of her voice as her Dada tried to put her shoes on her in the cloakroom. He sighed and gave up, sitting back on his heels, "Do you know what? I'm just going to carry her to the car!" They both laughed as he gathered up the bouncing girl and her bags, following Viktor who was holding Niki's hand and chatting quietly with the little boy.

Tania let the four out of the door, wishing Ikumi a happy birthday once more, smiling as she saw the two men kiss briefly before strapping their children into their car seats, it definitely was true love.

-

"Is Niki ok?" Yuuri asked quietly as they drove home, "he seems a little subdued." 

Viktor shook his head and looked sadly at Yuuri, "I'm going to have to have a chat with Tania next time they are in, one of the little darlings in Niki's group told him that having two dads wasn't normal and that his mummy wasn't going to let him come to Ikumi's party now that we are together."  

The Japanese man sighed, "That's really unfair, I hope the nursery take it seriously, I'm not having our children thinking that their parents are abnormal, what did you say to him?" 

Viktor smiled, "That having two dads or two mums is just as normal as having a mum and a dad and that we would take in a party bag and some cake for his friend if he didn't make it to the party." 

Yuuri squeezed his thigh lovingly, "You are adorable, sweetheart, that is such a lovely thing to say, you have earnt yourself a massive kiss for that!"

-

Monika and Ivan were waiting outside the house when they arrived home, a pile of presents on the doorstep that was taller than Ikumi, "I guess your Dad wasn't joking when he said he could feel a shopping spree coming on! They've already filled her wardrobe, what else could they possibly have bought?!" Yuuri commented, a little shocked at the amount of money being spent on him and his daughter by their new family. 

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing some of those are for Niki too so he doesn't feel left out..." the Russian answered, parking the car and kissing his boyfriend before opening the door and getting out. "Hi Mama, hi Dad!" he grinned, turning to the back door to get Niki out.

"NANNY, GRANDAD!!!" the little boy squeaked, running up to them and launching himself into Monika's arms, "we had cake for breakfast and Papa kissed Dada for ages and we went to nursery and Kumi had more cake and did you now that it's ok to have two daddies..."

The older couple looked at Viktor as Yuuri picked Ikumi up out of her car seat, "We will explain later," he smiled, "here's the birthday girl!" 

Kumi grinned and waved as she cuddled in to Yuuri, it had been a busy day so far and she was tired. "Dada, I'm sleepy," she whispered in his ear and he carried her into the house, "Would you like a nap for a little while whilst Papa and I cook dinner?" he asked as he kicked his shoes off in the hallway, she shook her head, "Want to sleep on you Dada, please?" 

The Japanese man found his boyfriend in the kitchen, "Sweetheart, I'm going to sit with Kumi for a bit, I think she's a bit overawed at everything at the moment, she's not had a birthday like this before, I think she needs a nap before she opens any more presents."  Viktor nodded in agreement, "Ok love, I'll make coffee for everyone, you relax on the couch, we'll be with you in a little while."

-

Yuuri could hear Viktor, their son and the grandparents talking in the kitchen as he cuddled with Ikumi on the large and exceedingly comfortable couch. 

"Are you enjoying your birthday, sweetie?" he asked the sleepy little girl, she nodded, "Thank you Dada, I having fun, but I like hugging you best of all..." she yawned and rubbed her eyes as she nestled in closer to his chest, her ear laying over his heart so she could hear it beating. "Love you Dada," she whispered as she fell asleep, "Love you too sweetpea" he replied, tears in his eyes.

-

Viktor peeked into the lounge, both people he loved beyond reason were dozing on the couch, they looked adorable.  He snuck in and took a photo on his phone, setting it as his lock screen as he sighed at the image; his and Niki's lives were so much richer for having this beautiful twosome joining their family. He couldn't wait for the two of them to move in properly, the house now so empty during the week when they lived in Yuuri's flat. 

Makka wandered into the lounge and curled up at Yuuri's feet, even the dog hated it when they went home, Viktor thought to himself as he smiled.

-

The black haired man was awoken by a series of kisses on his cheek, "Dada, wake up, it's time for more presents..."

He opened his eyes to see Ikumi and Niki sitting on his lap, Kumi still a little sleepy, but ready to have more birthday fun. 

"Sorry," he giggled, "I think Dada was a bit tired too!"  He picked them both up and carried them out to the kitchen where Viktor was finishing off dinner whilst he chatted to his parents. "Hi! I'm so sorry, I didn't think I was going to fall asleep too!" he laughed.

Monika smiled kindly at him, "It's fine, we got a few things sorted whilst you were resting," Yuuri was confused when she winked at Viktor and the pair of them chuckled.  "Why don't Dad and I finish off in here and lay the table whilst Vitya gives Ikumi her present from him?"

The little girl fidgeted in her Dada's arms, "Papa? Where is my present?" Yuuri coughed quietly, "please, thank you!" she added quickly making the adults laugh.  Viktor held out his arms, "Come with me, sweetie and I'll show you!"  

-

Out in the garden the birthday girl found a huge box decorated with a large blue bow, Viktor put her on her feet and ushered her towards it, "It's in here, beautiful, but I think you might need Papa's help to open it..." She nodded running towards it and tugging at the ribbon, "Please Papa, can you?" she asked sweetly.

The Russian grinned and stepped forward, lifting the box up to reveal what it was hiding; a brand new blue, pink and purple bike with dolly seat on the back, it was complete with matching ribbons hanging from the handles, a little basket on the front and stabilisers on the back wheels so she could ride it without falling off.

Ikumi didn't move, she burst into tears and reached out to her Dada, Viktor looked at him with a worried expression on his face, had he done the wrong thing?

Yuuri shook his head and kissed him softly, bending down to hug his daughter, "It's ok, she loves it, she does this when she gets given something she really wants, it's almost as though she can't cope with all the happiness she is feeling and it comes out as tears," he wiped her face and kissed her forehead. "Kumi, Papa is worried you don't like his present, but you do, don't you?"

The little Japanese girl nodded and hiccupped, "T-Thank you Papa, I want my new baby..." She ran inside, grabbed her baby doll and bought it back to the garden. Very carefully she sat it in the dolls seat and got onto the bike, her feet found the pedals and she was off, cycling round the patio area and onto the grass, "Look at me, I riding my new bike!" she called happily, laughing with glee as Niki chased after her on his own bike, the dog running after both of his small friends and barking joyfully. 

"Thank you sweetheart, you are so kind to her," Yuuri murmured, kissing his boyfriend on the lips, his arms circling his slim waist.  "I love our daughter, love, it's as simple as that, I only want the best for her and Niki, I already have the best, I have you." The younger man blushed as Viktor deepened the kiss, tongues caressing against each other as they held each other close, their children whooping with joy as they charged round the large garden after Makka. 

-

Monika called to Ivan to come see the happy scene outside the window.  "I still don't get why our son loves men, but I'm so glad he's found Yuuri, he asked me today if we can have the children for a sleep over after Ikumi's party," she grinned, looking very pleased with the prospect of being able to show off her grandchildren to her friends.  "Oh yes, did you know Vitya is planning to ask Yuuri to marry him on Yuuri's birthday? We are going to have a son-in-law..." 

Ivan grinned, "I've known for a while dear, Vitya told me when you were interrogating poor Yuuri that first day we met him, but he asked me to keep it a secret as he wanted to tell you himself." Monika laughed, "That is because he knows you are a soft touch and he is a Daddy's boy!"  

Ivan nodded and smiled in agreement.

-

The look on Ikumi's face as her birthday cake was carried into the dining room was priceless, the baker had done an amazing job of creating it, it was all her favourite colours, covered in glitter and her current cartoon character crush!  Yuuri placed it carefully on the table as the three candles fluttered prettily in the breeze from the open window.

"Happy birthday Ikumi, I love you so much my beautiful girl, I'm so proud to be your Dada"

She scrambled down off her chair and wrapped herself round his legs, "I love you Dada," she squeaked as he picked her up, "We all love you, sweetie," Viktor chimed in, "Papa, Niki, Baba, Jiji, Nanny, Grandad, Unca Phichit and Uncle Chris, you are part of such a big family now, one that is going to get even bigger when Dada and I adopt a new baby, or two..." he winked at Yuuri. 

Ikumi stared at Viktor, "I’m going to be a big sister?" she asked excitedly.  The Japanese man chuckled, "Sweetheart, you've done it now, we are going to have to adopt, Kumi is not going to let us hear the last of this, she has always wanted to be a big sister!" 

Right on cue the little girl nodded and burst into happy tears. The two dads squeezed her tightly and kissed her head, "Shhh sweetie, it's ok, you will be a big sister, but not just yet..."  Yuuri soothed, "That's right darling, because right now we all need to sing happy birthday to you and you have to blow out your candles and make a wish!" Viktor added.

Niki started the singing this time, and led the cheering as Ikumi blew out her candles and announced very loudly, "I wish to be a big sister!"  The little boy looked at Viktor, "Am I going to be a big brother too?" "Of course! You will be our oldest and most grown up child."  Niki preened, he was going to have more brothers and sisters to play with!

-

After Monika and Ivan had left, the family curled up on the couch to watch Ikumi's favourite film, "We didn't show her her new bedroom," Yuuri whispered as the children fell asleep beside to them before the film was even half way through. "Then it will be an even nicer surprise when she wakes up in it tomorrow morning," his boyfriend replied, "shall we take them up to bed and then watch something we fancy, The Little Mermaid just isn't doing it for me!" he chortled.

They carefully carried the two sleeping child up to their rooms, changing nappies and getting them into their pyjamas without them even noticing. Goodnight kisses placed on both heads, the boyfriends returned to the lounge, put on the latest Marvel film and cuddled up together. 

"Mmmm, this is what I am looking forward to the most about you moving in," the Russian murmured into the younger man's hair, "knowing that I don't have to say goodbye to you at the end of the evening, we will just be going upstairs to cuddle in bed instead of on the couch."  "Just cuddle?" Yuuri asked with a dirty grin on his face, "Or trying to be very quiet whilst having the best sex ever?"

"Yuuri Katsuki! What a filthy mind you have!" the silver haired man reprimanded him, trying to look serious and shocked and not succeeding. "Mmmm...and you love it!" the Japanese man smirked, biting on his ear.  "Yes I do, but remember, best behaviour until Saturday, if you make me feel the way you did this morning, I will not be held responsible for my actions and my plans will be spoiled, da? 

"Da," Yuuri replied, stopping his teasing, much as he really wanted Viktor to lose it again, he didn't want to ruin whatever his gorgeous boyfriend had organised, it was only two sleeps away now anyway...

-

Gentle snoring alerted Viktor to the fact that Yuuri had fallen asleep in his arms.

He scrabbled around for the remote and turned the television off, plunging the room into darkness.  Swiftly he padded round the house, let Makka out for a late night wee and then locked all the doors and windows before scooping Yuuri up and carrying him upstairs to their room, laying him on the new bed.

Very restrainedly he undressed his partner, cheekily admired his naked form for a minute and then got him into his pyjama bottoms. The Japanese man was definitely a very heavy sleeper; he didn’t stir at all during the process.

Getting into his own sleepwear he nestled in beside Yuuri and pulled the new duvet over them; he wasn't sure how long he laid there for, admiring the sleeping man next to him. He hadn't slept with any partner in this room, ever, and he was so pleased that the first and last person to share it with him would be his Yuuri.

He loved him so much.


	12. Birthday party - daytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff this time... but you know the inevitable is only this chapter away from happening...!

 

Yuuri stood looking at the small bag he was packing, they were back at his old flat gathering some more things for the party and a couple of bits Viktor had asked him to bring for their evening. He smiled to himself as he carefully folded the main item and put it in his bag, he was glad it was finally Saturday at last.

They had been so good and just cuddled in bed for the last two nights, both ignoring the solid flesh poking each other, "It will be worth it" Viktor had kept whispering to him last night when the urge had become almost unbearable for both of them. At least Thursday night he hadn't remembered going to bed, he just had the pleasure of opening his eyes on Friday morning to the beautiful sight of Viktor's sleeping face, his long arm draped across Yuuri's stomach.  

The Japanese man grinned as he remembered that first time of waking up in their bed together, the long, soft, sweet kisses and whispered 'good mornings' before the children clambered in with them for a big morning cuddle. 

Waking up extra early this morning they had fooled around a little, Yuuri forgetting himself and moaning loud enough to be heard outside their room as he had climaxed into the large, pale skinned hand pleasuring him.

He really, really hoped the children would be tired enough for them to have all night together without being disturbed, he couldn't wait to find out what Viktor's plan involved as well as finally going 'all the way'.  Their sex life so far had had to be fitted in around napping children, they had managed to give each other earth shattering finishes, which was fun but left them both desperate for more, each time becoming more difficult to stop.

There were still two more weeks before they moved in together officially, he and Ikumi  could just move in now, no one would mind, in fact Viktor would be delighted, but the old fashioned soul in Yuuri wanted them to 'date' for a bit longer before this final commitment before marriage.  

His boyfriend had understood and accepted with his usual kind nature, nothing was too much for his Yuuri, he really would have plucked the stars from the sky if his love had requested him too.

Yuuri added the last few bits to the bag and zipped it closed, it was time to go.

-

Together they loaded up the car with bags, beautifully wrapped gifts and the last of the decorations that had been stored at Yuuri's away from prying eyes whilst the children giggled excitedly with each other in their car seats.

"You and me in our bed again tonight, but without the 'cuddling only' rule!" the Russian whispered, biting on his boyfriends earlobe as he leaned over him in the boot helping to rearrange an awkward shaped package, "should we give the children earplugs?!"  Yuuri winced as he banged his head on the side of the car, turning to glare at Viktor, his cheeks the darkest red. "I do not make that much noise; it's you who is the loud one." The older man chuckled, "Oh, is that why Kumi asked if you had hurt yourself as she had heard you moaning this morning when she woke up?!" "Oh be quiet!" Yuuri muttered still very pink in the face as he got into the car, ok, so he was vocal, Viktor hadn't mentioned it was a problem before.  "I'm not complaining love, it turns me on when you sing for me..." the Russian whispered with a lude wink as he fastened his own seat belt and started the engine.  "VIKTOR, not in front of the children, they do have ears you know!"  "And that's why they need earplugs!" he laughed as he pulled away for the short drive home.

-

The workmen in the garden were putting the final touches to the marquee that the children were going to eat in, it looked beautiful set out with all the child sized tables and chairs. There was a barbecue for the adults which Chris and Phichit had promised that they run on the proviso that they had free beer all day and evening from the portable bar Viktor had hired in. 

Viktor and Yuuri had spent ages decorating the house and garden the previous day with balloons, streamers and a huge banner with "Ikumi is three!" hand painted on it by a local artist, it looked like there had been an explosion in a party decorating warehouse there was so much glitter everywhere!

Viktor stood with his hands on his hips admiring the shimmering house, "Love, is this what you mean about me being just a little bit extra?" he pondered. His boyfriend burst into gales of laughter, kissing the pouty lips of the sulking Russian, "Yes sweetheart, but I really wouldn't want you to be any other way, you are adorable just as you are... Now tell me again, when is the bouncy castle is arriving?!" 

"At 1.30, the pony and the face painter are both getting here at 2.30, hmmm, ok, maybe I am just a little extra," the silver haired man admitted shyly, "but our daughter is only 3 once!" he winked and smiled his contagious heart shaped grin, earning himself another kiss and a pinched ass as Yuuri went to make coffee.

"Vitya, what's the extra marquee for that's under our bedroom window?" Yuuri asked, pointing to it out of the kitchen door as he waited for the kettle to boil, "Ah... It's for you not too look in, da?" Viktor grinned, kissing his nose, "you will have to wait and see..."

They were interrupted, as usual, by Ikumi and Niki, the pair thundered down the stairs, squealing in excitement, Makka bouncing after them, "Unca Chit! Uncle Chris!"

The two men looked at each other, "Do we actually need a doorbell with these two?" Yuuri smirked, following Viktor to the front door.

Phichit and Chris had arrived with armfuls of gifts for both children and were instantly ambushed by two overexcited whirlwinds.  "If you can calm them down before the party it would be amazing," Viktor chuckled, "otherwise we are going to have two stroppy, rude children to deal with."  The uncles nodded, they had come fully prepared with new pens and paper and took the chattering children to the playroom to do some drawing.  Yuuri shook his head and giggled as Makka slumped in the hallway and instantly fell asleep. They had worn him out!

Both dads breathed a sigh of relief and got on with the rest of the seemly never ending jobs for the party, Yuuri finishing the last of the decorating, Viktor being sent to sort out space for the pony and to find a table for the face painter. 

There was still so much to do...

-

By 3pm, everything was just about ready, the children were washed and changed, Ikumi had a new blue princess dress on, her hair in perfect bunches with matching ribbons, thanks to the early arrival of Monika. Yuuri sighed as he looked at his daughter, she looked so very cute and about to experience the sort of party he would never have been able to give her, he really couldn't thank his boyfriend enough.

Viktor chuckled as Niki walked around proudly in his new shirt, trousers and little waistcoat, showing off to everyone, he was simply adorable and so like his father

The Russian let out a low whistle as Yuuri came downstairs wearing a pair of new jeans and a shirt chosen from the clothes the older man had bought him. "Love, you look amazing, turn round, let me see that delectable ass," the younger man giggled shyly as he faced the wall and heard his boyfriend growling, "and I'm supposed to wait until later, how?"

Yuuri was saved from having to answer him by the ringing of the doorbell and Ikumi's squeal of excitement, her first guest was here! Both men groaned inwardly as Monika opened the door and Tracey and Teddy walked in, complete with an ostentatiously wrapped gift, of course they would be first to arrive...

Tracey air kissed both of them, not attempting to hide the fact she was nosily peering at all the parts of the house she could see from where she was standing. "Would you like a tour?" Viktor asked politely, a slight smirk on his face. When she eagerly accepted, he beamed at her, "Wonderful, you'll be the first person to see mine and Yuuri's room, I had it redecorated as a surprise for him, he's moving in soon, did you know?"

The Japanese man chuckled as he followed the squealing children out to the garden, thankful that Ivan had offered to do door duty so Yuuri could keep an eye on his son and daughter and their friend. Poor Tracey, he could imagine her face when Viktor showed her the bedroom; he was bound to say something totally inappropriate.

-

Yuuri could hear Viktor and Ikumi laughing in garden from where he was inside the house; they were so loud when they were up to mischief together, what were they doing now?  The party was definitely in full swing, pony rides were happening, the bouncy castle was full to bursting, the face painter had a queue and everywhere was the sound of children and adults alike having fun. 

His boyfriend and their daughter suddenly burst into the kitchen making him jump, they both had identical face paints, "Dada, Papa and I are rainbow princess unicorns, we have glitter!" she giggled hysterically, Viktor looked so proud of his painted face, "Ikumi chose it!" he announced, going cross eyed trying to look at the glitter on his own nose, "what do you think? You still want to live with me?" 

The black haired man placed a small kiss on the blue glittery painted lips of his love, "Yes, it would take a lot more than glitter for me to change my mind!" he laughed, "come here you two, I want a picture with you and Niki, let's go find Phichit."

-

Yuuri and Niki, at the small boys request, were now glittery tigers, the Japanese man looked in the mirror the face painter had given him and grinned, "Oh my goodness, it's amazing! Thank you!"  He looked at the rest of his family, "Now can we have our picture taken?!"

Viktor nodded and took his hand; he was having an amazing time. His house felt alive, the sound of small children laughing, his two best friends cooking delicious barbecued food, his parents chatting with the adults of Ikumi's guests and most importantly, his family.  

He looked at Yuuri, Niki and Ikumi, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that it was real. That the laughing man loved him, was his boyfriend and had already agreed to be his husband even though he hadn't asked him properly yet. That these two cheeky, sometimes annoying, but always adorable children were his, his and his boyfriends, that they would be having more.  It was all so much and yet not quite enough, there was still one more thing needed to complete the picture and that was happening tonight.  

Tonight he and Yuuri would make love...

-

Phichit clicked his fingers in front of Viktor's face, "Wake up! Picture time!"

The Russian snapped out of his happy thoughts and smiled at the camera, his arm round Yuuri's waist. "I know," Yuuri piped up, "how about you hold Ikumi and I'll hold Nikita, we could get it framed and hang it in the lounge?" 

Viktor though this was a wonderful idea, even more so because it told him that Yuuri was already thinking of the house as theirs, maybe he would agree to move in sooner, after all.

-

Niki rushed back to grab his Papas hand after his pony ride, he was a little nervous. "Hey, what's up sweetie?" his dad asked crouching down to hug his son.

"That's Nathan; he told me two dads was wrong..." 

Viktor looked up at the little boy and his self assured mother, so, she'd come to be nosy had she?  He looked round for Yuuri, he was on the bouncy castle with Kumi, both squeaking with laughter as they bounced and fell over together, he enjoyed the view for a little while, making his way over to them with Niki as they clambered off.  

"Love, remember Niki told me about his friend who's mummy wasn't going to let him come because we are a gay couple?" Yuuri nodded, anger flitting across his face, "Yes, why?" Viktor smirked wickedly, "She’s here, want to make her uncomfortable?"

"Vitya! That's so mean!" Yuuri scolded him, "and although I would love to, we are going to be the adults here and go be sociable and nice," He reached for Ikumi, "Hey beautiful, another one of your friends has arrived, let's go say hi!"

-

Viktor held Yuuri's hand as they made their way towards the mother and son, stopping to chat to other parents on the way so it wasn't obvious they were directly approaching her. He could see her obvious look of disapproval when she spotted them. 

Ikumi was already hugging Nathan and saying thank you for her present by the time they reached her, Niki hanging back by his parents, a little unsure.

The Russian held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Viktor, Niki and Ikumi's Papa, and this is Yuuri, Ikumi and Niki's Dada, and you are?"

She looked at his hand, hesitating slightly too long before shaking it, followed by Yuuri's offered hand, "Hello, I'm Samantha, Nathan's mum." "My mummy is a star, I have Dada now," Niki announced, "Papa is my mummy," Kumi added proudly. 

The two men could see the shudder and the unconscious wiping of her hand on her dress after shaking both their hands; she really did have a problem with them. Viktor kissed Yuuri's lips, "Love, I'm going to go get Samantha a drink, back in a minute."  Yuuri giggled, "Ok sweetheart, love you!" 

The Japanese man smiled at the horrified woman, "I'm so lucky, isn't he the most gorgeous man you've ever seen, he's so kind and treats Ikumi as though she was his own. We are adopting more children soon, it's so important for them to realise that as long as their parents love them, it really doesn't matter what sex the two people are, don't you agree?" 

Samantha turned bright red, not knowing what to say, these horrible men were making her feel so uncomfortable, without thinking she blurted out the first thing in her mind, "But you are both men!" Yuuri looked at her, "Yes, yes we are, is that a problem for you? I like women too if that helps, I'm bisexual..."

She shrieked and stepped away, the people around them staring at her as Viktor came back with three glasses of punch. "Is everything ok?" Nathan looked at him, "My mummy says that having two daddies is wrong and that I can't eat or drink anything here in case I get ill."

The silence was deafening. 

Guests moved away from the little group.

Viktor's face flushed red with anger, clashing with his rainbow face paint. 

"You automatically think Yuuri and I have HIV because we are a same sex couple? That we are going to infect all our friends and family because we are gay? How dare you..." he glared at her with rage filled eyes, "And how dare you inflict your bigoted opinions on an impressionable young child. Your son made my Niki cry at nursery by repeating your poisonous views..." 

Yuuri laid a calming hand on Viktor's arm, "Love, I think Samantha was just leaving, if Nathan wants to stay I'm sure one of his friends parents would look after him for her, there are plenty of other mummies and daddies here if she doesn't want one of us looking after him."

Monika took Samantha by the arm and led her away before Viktor really let rip at her, the Russians temper was legendary in their home town, leaving Yuuri to soothe his seething boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, breathe slowly and deeply," he murmured quietly to him as he took him to an empty part of the garden, "some people need longer to be accepting..."

Viktor growled, "Love, how can you be so calm? Do you not care?" Yuuri winced at the harshness of his words, dampening down his own response; he didn't want their first disagreement to be in the midst of Ikumi's party. "Of course I care, sweetheart, it hurts me as much as it hurts you, she shrieked at me because I said I was bisexual, how do think that made me feel? She actually stepped away from me like I was going to corrupt her by being too close to her."

The Russian stared at his boyfriend, tears pricking his eyes, "Oh love, that's horrible, I'm sorry..." he wrapped his arms round his waist and kissed him softly, "I love you so much." They held each other close, exchanging tiny kisses and kind words until both were feeling better and ready to rejoin the party.

Viktor grinned as his usual spark reappeared in his blue eyes, "My love, shall we go and have fun with our children and forget about her, we could go on the bouncy castle!"

Yuuri nodded and took his hand, "Just be warned, if you land on me I will scream!"

-

During tea Viktor slipped inside to pack sleepover bags for the children, he still hadn't told Yuuri that they were staying at his mum and dad’s overnight.

"Vitya? What are you doing?" Yuuri's voice echoed through the large house. "Just coming love!" he called back, closing the bag and leaving it on the landing.  He smiled brightly at his boyfriend as he bounced down the stairs.

"What are you up to? Hmm? Your mum and dad keep giving me strange grins, Chris and Phichit won't tell me either." The Japanese man crossed his arms and glared at the beaming man, "When are you planning to tell me?"

Viktor kissed his nose, "Patience love, you'll find out soon..."

-

"DADA, NIKI AND ME ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT NANNY AND GRANDADS HOUSE AND WE CAN HAVE MORE CAKE!"

Ikumi's excited shout could be heard across the whole garden as the party was drawing to a close, thank you bags were currently being handed out as tired children were carried away by happy parents, the party had been a great success.

Yuuri looked at Viktor who shrugged nonchalantly and pretended to be just as surprised as him. 

"DADA, WHY DOES PAPA WANT TO BE ON HIS OWN WITH YOU TONIGHT?"

Her question caused a loud ripple of laughter to cover the remaining guests; Yuuri's face instantly heating up, resulting in him scurrying away to hide away in the food marquee, great now everyone knew they were going to have sex tonight.

Phichit found the highly embarrassed Japanese man at the back of the large tent and hugged him. "It's ok, nearly everyone has gone now, you can come out now."  

The Thai man grinned at him, "Excited? Although, I cannot believe you still haven't actually shagged him yet, the guy is one sexy daddy!" "SHUT UP PHIC!" Yuuri exclaimed, "you are really not helping!"

-

Viktor held Yuuri close as they waved goodbye to the children and Makka. He could feel the younger man trembling in his arms, "You ok love?" he murmured, nestling his face into the soft spot at the base of Yuuri's neck that they both adored him kissing.

"I'm a little nervous," he half laughed, "isn't that ridiculous?" 

The Russian shook his head, "No love, it isn't, I'm shitting myself that I won't be good enough for you, that what I do tonight is going to end our relationship..."

Yuuri turned in his embrace, and kissed the blue stained lips, "Sweetheart, why would it? I already know how amazing you make me feel, and..." Viktor put a finger to his lips to stop him mid-sentence, "But what if I'm not," he blushed, "what if I don't satisfy you, what if I'm, in-inadequate..." 

The younger man pulled back at looked at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow, "Are you being serious? Honey, I'm scared you are not gonna get that massive dick of yours in me without splitting me in half!" 

They stared at each other, until Viktor began to giggle, "Love, are we really having this conversation whilst you are face painted as a tiger and I am a unicorn fairy princess?!" The black haired man started to giggle in return, "Yep, we are just two Dads who love our children, wearing kids face paint talking about the size of your dick, when we should be getting washed and changed,” he smirked, “’cos then I can find out what you have hidden in that marquee and you can find out how amazingly well we fit together," he blushed and kissed his nose, "come on, race you to get ready, I'm having the ensuite!" he shouted over his shoulder already halfway up the stairs, leaving the stunned older man by the front door.

"Not fair love, I've got to do my hair!" Viktor called after him, racing to the main bathroom,

"You are so extra, sweetheart, I love you!"


	13. Birthday party - night-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we have finally reached THAT chapter...
> 
> If you don't like spiciness please stop reading at the *** the only part of the story you will miss is the comment that they are due to go to Viktor's parents house for lunch.

 

Yuuri stood transfixed.

The inside of the marquee was a magical wonderland.  

Soft drapes hung at the walls creating an enclosed and faerie-tale like space, a single chandelier hung from the centre filling the inside of the tent with a flickering warm glow.

Next to a small dance floor, set slightly off to one side, was a table for two with a crisp white tablecloth covering it which offset the gold chairs beautifully. Gleaming cutlery and crystal glassware were already laid perfectly on the table, the centrepiece a single red rose in a delicate vase.

He suddenly became aware of the gentle classical music playing and the subtle twinkle of fairy lights around the edges of the room.

The aroma of rose scented candles filled the air; it was like stepping into another world.

Slender arms wrapped round his waist as soft kisses peppered his neck and cheek, "I love you so much..." Viktor whispered in his ear as Yuuri leant back into his embrace.  

"If you are trying to seduce me, it's already working!" Yuuri giggled, the sound turning into a moan as lips and teeth sucked and bit on _that_ spot, the spot on his neck that instantly had his knees turning to jelly and heat exploding in his groin area.

"Dance with me?"

Viktor led him to the centre of the dance floor, the Japanese man following closely behind, admiring the way the dark blue suit he was wearing clung to his boyfriends slender frame; fully understanding now why Viktor had requested he bring his own suit. 

They moved slowly round, arms holding each other tightly, soft sweet kisses passing between the two of them as they danced.

"My Yuuri, I don't know where to start, how to explain to you how much you have changed my life for the better," Viktor murmured, blue eyes full of love and passion burning into Yuuri's brown orbs, seeing the same feelings reflected back at him.  "I have never known love like this, the way you have seeped into my very core, I can't spend a minute of the day or night without thinking about you, about us, about our children, about how I see our life in the future, expanding our family..."

He stepped back and held his hands, "as I said at the fairground, I know it's too soon to ask you to be my husband, I know we both want to get married, so until that point," he dropped to one knee as he pulled a box from his pocket, "please will you wear this commitment ring from me, I want you know to serious I am about you, about our relationship, I want the world to know how much I love you." 

Yuuri smiled till his face thought it would split, he cried, big snotty, sobbing noises escaping from his throat as he nodded and managed a quiet "Y-Yes..."

Viktor looked at him, his own tears of joy running down his pink tinged face, "Will you marry me?" he asked suddenly, the look of shock on his own face mirroring Yuuri's, the words had just fallen from his mouth, he meant them with all his heart, he just hadn't planned to say them until Yuuri's birthday.

The younger man gasped and cried even harder, his face buried in his hands.  He wiped his eyes and gazed lovingly at the stunned man kneeing in front of him, "Y-Yes my sweet Viktor, yes I will m-marry you and wear your commitment ring," he stretched his free hand forward to stroke the Russians face, "a-and If you h-had another plan for when you were going to propose, p-please still do it, this can be our own special secret until then..."

The older man kissed the fingertips of the hand he was holding and slid the gold band onto Yuuri's ring finger, it fitted perfectly. "O-ohhhh..." they sighed in unison looking at the simple but beautiful expression of their love for one another.

Yuuri pulled him to standing and kissed him tenderly, "Thank you my love, you have changed my life for the better too, I had given up on ever meeting anyone; that day I saw you coming out of nursery, the morning of the parents evening, you made my heart race with longing, but I thought that you would never look at someone like me, how wrong I was..." he kissed him again, "I wish we had a ring for you to wear too," Viktor grinned, "look in the bottom of the box..."

The Japanese man lifted up the velvet tray and there, nestled underneath was a matching gold band, he picked it out of the box and dropped to one knee in front of Viktor, "Please wear this for me, I love you and want everyone to know that we belong together, will you marry me?"

Viktor squeaked with joy and burst into tears all over again, "Yes, my Yuuri, yes!"

-

The food served to them by a small team of waiters was exquisite, the expensive champagne perfectly chilled and poured carefully into delicate crystal glasses. 

Neither man could stop smiling, their hands interlinked across the table even as they ate. 

"Should we just announce that we are getting married, or wait for your birthday, which was when I planned to propose to you?" the silver haired man pondered, feeding Yuuri smoked salmon from his own plate, watching with hungry eyes as his boyfriend licked his lips clean. 

Yuuri grinned cheekily, "How about we surprise everyone, my mum and dad are planning to come over for my birthday anyway, why don't we get married whilst they are here on holiday," he fed Viktor some of his own starter, "you could still propose on my birthday and when they ask when we will be getting married we tell them it's the next day, or something..."

They paused to finish their starters so the main course could be served, both grinning as their favourite meal was placed in front of them.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, love," Viktor smiled, "how about we get married here, at the house, we could have the marquee in the garden for your birthday party and then we could have our wedding in to too," the black haired man nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, then no one would be suspicious about why it was all set up for a party, we could get someone in to decorate it for the wedding after my birthday..." 

"Get someone in? My Yuuri, I do declare you are just as extra as I am if you are thinking about hiring wedding planners!" Viktor snorted in amusement as they ate, still feeding each other.

"Only about important things," Yuuri whispered softly, "and nothing is more important to me than marrying you..."

Viktor blushed and scooted his chair round to his boyfriend’s side of the table, "Can I have you for dessert instead of what I ordered, you are far sweeter than any sugary confection known to man..."

Yuuri blushed and downed the glass of champagne in front of him, he wasn't sure how many he had had now, but it had definitely taken away his nerves, finally able to voice his thoughts.

"All I have wanted for the last few weeks, months was to be yours, live with you, love with you, sleep with you and here we are, just a few moments away from finally knowing each other intimately, I love you..." he breathed, stroking his fingers down Viktor's face, caressing his strong jaw line, teeth biting on his bottom lip as his thumbs brushed across the pink lips he loved to kiss so much, "tonight I give myself to you totally, I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you, I'm throwing away my reserved nature and offering you all of me, please don't hurt me..."

 Crystal tears ran down Viktor's face, "That sounded like wedding vows to me, oh my Yuuri," he sighed, pulling the younger man onto his lap, "I love you more than I can explain, I'm yours too, every single little bit of me, please keep me safe in your love, I will break if you leave me..."

The marquee was silent apart from the soft music and the sounds of passionate kisses as they clung to each other, food growing cold and untouched on the table.

"Will you take me to bed?"

The words fell from Yuuri's lips so easily, his eyes loving the pink tint that stained his boyfriends cheeks and nose as he nodded wordlessly.

Strong arms cradled Yuuri as Viktor picked him up, the gold chair they were sitting on falling backwards onto the floor behind him with a thud as he strode out of the marquee...

-

***

The house was completely dark and empty.

Viktor carried Yuuri in his arms through the kitchen, setting him down on his feet so he could dance with him again in the un-lit living room, catching his lips in a teasing kiss as they ground against each other, knowing they had all night to finally give into the explosive passion that had been squashed down and subdued for the last two days.

However, there was another question the Russian knew he needed to ask; he wanted it out of the way before they became lost in the delights of each other's body, but he was nervous about asking it. He rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder and decided to just go for it.

"Love, erm, how do you feel about condoms? I can't stand them personally, but if you don't like mess, I'll wear one for you..." Viktor could feel himself blushing, so glad that the lights were off and Yuuri couldn't see how red he was.  Hot breath huffed across his ear as Yuuri grinned in the dark and licked his earlobe, "I want you to get me as filthy as possible, I certainly won't be wearing one for you..." his voice was now low and gravelly, full of promises of a night of dirty sex.

The Russian moaned loudly, his Yuuri was going to, to, oh god, he actually couldn't remember the last time he had been on the receiving end; he just remembered he had liked it, a lot...

-

A trail of clothing followed the two men as they climbed the staircase to their room, unable to stop kissing and groping each other for long enough to make it upstairs fully dressed; suit jackets, ties and shirts gone as they made it to the landing, Viktor yanking at Yuuri's belt, throwing it to one side when he finally got the offending item undone and had pulled it free. 

Yuuri kicked his shoes off and stood on the toes of his socks to pull his feet free just as Viktor unzipped his trousers and they pooled around his ankles. The Russian stood so very still gazing at his partner dressed just in his underwear, his eagerness clearly visible in his boxers, skin pink, chest heaving, a dirty smile on his face.

"Come on then, drop them," the black haired man teased, stepping forward to undo his partner trousers, a loud groan leaving his lips as Viktor removed his shoes and socks and stepped out of the unwanted garment. The older man was now only wearing the smallest black briefs that were struggling to contain, and unable to totally conceal, the impressive organ stretching the fabric to its limits.

The Japanese man removed his glasses, throwing them onto the side table on the landing and slicked his hair back with his hand, suddenly so confident and sure of his good looks and figure that were being lusted over by the taller man, "So, this ass you've been teasing me with, show me properly..." he palmed himself through his boxers as he stared at his partner, fully aware of what he was doing to the mess of a man in front of him.

Viktor gulped and whimpered, here was that curve ball again, his boyfriend taking control when he'd thought he would be the one to lead, the Russians usually well hidden sub side whined in pleasure. 

"Such pretty noises Vitya," Yuuri smirked, "they match your pretty face and pretty cock, now show me your pretty ass, let me see what I'm gonna fuck."

The Russian melted, his urge to plunder the plush ass he had played with, teased with his fingers and tongue, was now matched by the urge to surrender to his own personal sex god, to let him do whatever he wanted to him.  He needed to be made into a mindless, cum filled mess by this man.

"Take them off, Vitya."

Shaking, pale skinned fingers hooked under the sides of his black briefs as he began to remove them, he dropped his gaze, aware he was been eaten up by the younger man's lustful stare.

"No, Vitya, don't take your eyes off me..."

His eyes snapped back up to the face of his fiancé, a strangled whine leaving his throat at the way Yuuri's orbs were now almost black, his pupils dilated so wide with want.

Black briefs slid down long slender legs and were stepped out of, the silver haired man now fully naked in front of his partner, body shuddering with the struggle to stay still.

A pink tongue dragged across dry lips as a guttural low growl echoed in the silent hallway, Yuuri yanked off his own boxers, pulling more whimpers from Viktor.

"W-wow... Vitya..." 

The black haired man smirked,

"Let's fuck..."

-

Viktor's cry was loud and broken as he arched and squirmed under the skilful slicked up fingers preparing him, his mind was filled with a jumble of sounds and thoughts all competing for attention.

Yuuri's face as he had led him to their bedroom, the dark smouldering look of desire that sat so well on the Asian features, his olive skin pink and flushed; he way he had picked the Russian up and thrown him on the bed, clambering after him, pinning him down as they kissed. Noisy, messy kisses, teeth clashing as their tongues demanded attention from each other. 

His neck ached from the bites and sucks Yuuri had given him so far, part of his brain giggled as he randomly realised he might have to pull of the 'casual scarf look' at a business meeting next week. 

Equally he knew his body must be covered in similar marks from the rough attention his lover, had given it, his nipples alone burned from the suction of his lips, it was divine.

 Lips pressed close to his ear, 

"Look at me; I want to see your eyes..."

Blue eyes dragged open; the hazy sight of Yuuri looming over him; the feel of his limbs being spread further apart had him keening loudly, fingers gripping onto the solid muscle of his loves shoulders, he was ready, ready for this beautiful man to take him to paradise.

"My p-pretty V-Vityaaaaaa..."

Viktor eyes widened at the hot sting announcing Yuuri's entrance into his body which very quickly turned into the pleasurable burn of stretching muscle and fullness. Oh my god, he was so in love, Yuuri was, Yuuri was, they were... words vanished from his head at the push and pull on his insides as their bodies moved, quickly finding a rhythm and falling into it with abandonment.

Yuuri stared at the man beneath him, drinking in the pink flush staining his chest which matched the tint of his cheeks and nose. The soft whimpering noises that interspersed his lover’s loud groans were driving him wild; he'd never had sex like it before. Viktor was heavenly to watch as he fell apart in front of his eyes, the press of his solid flesh trapped between them as the Japanese man pushed harder and deeper into the hot clenching tunnel that he wanted, no, needed to possess. "Mine, mine, all mine, my pretty man," he growled into the pinkening ear, their fingers linking, the gold band on his finger glinting in the moonlight shining in through the open window. 

The Russian shuddered and keened, the praise sending sparks of pleasure firing through his brain, Yuuri smirked and changed to Japanese, calling him 'beautiful, pretty, fuckable', in his native tongue.  Although Viktor didn't understand the words, he understood the meaning by the softness of his boyfriend’s tone of voice and he whined in indescribable pleasure.

Long slender pale legs wound themselves round an olive skinned waist, trapping the black haired man and holding him deep inside the trembling body as the Russian rolled them over, he had the desperate need to ride his boyfriend into the bed. 

Oh my Yuuuuuuurrrri..."

Viktor seated himself fully on the black haired mans lap and paused, blue eyes filling with tears.  Yuuri panicked, "V-Vitya, h-have I hurt you?" he gasped, reaching up to sweep away the ice like drops that were running down his lovers face.  The Russian shook his head and smiled, "N-No my love, my o-only, I'm so happy..." he lifted his rear and sunk back down onto the hard flesh filling him so perfectly, he moved slowly pulling loud moans from both men as he rolled his hips and picked up the pace.

Panting, moaning and wet slapping noises filled the otherwise silent air of the bedroom as the silver haired man ground and fucked himself on the solid organ of the man whom he adored; squeaking in wonderment as Yuuri suddenly rolled them back over again and took control, his rhythm now fast and hard.

"I-I'm gonna..." 

The end of his sentence was lost in the deepest moan Viktor had ever had the total and utter delight of hearing, the sound of it sending him cascading over the edge into his own orgasm. White hot sparks obliterated his mind as he covered his stomach and their chests with the evidence of his ecstasy at his partners climax inside his trembling body; the pulsing flesh and heat filling him and making his stretched rear ache with pleasure.  

Sweating and panting like he'd run a marathon, Yuuri collapsed onto the cum covered body of his partner, lips seeking each other's in a hurried manner to praise and whisper messages of love in between sweet breathless kisses.

When Viktor had regained his breath he smirked, "I'm still h-having you, my love, d-do you want to s-shower or have m-me dirty?"  The Japanese man gave him a look that would have shamed a porn star, "Don't you dare wash," he buried his nose into the neck of the older man, "you smell fucking amazing..."

-

Yuuri bit hard on the pillow his face was currently pressed into as he pushed back onto the tongue that was beginning the process of wrecking him, the pinch of Viktor's fingers promising impressive bruises on his hips that would definitely last throughout the next few days.

He loved it when the Russian opened him up with his mouth, the last few times this had been as far as they were able to go, he couldn't wait to feel his boyfriend actually mount him this time. The experience of fucking the older man had surpassed his previous lovers by miles; he couldn't wait to explore all the things his darker side was into and share it with the sexy silver haired man.  He had a sneaking suspicion Viktor was far more experimental than he had so far disclosed.

A loud whine left his mouth as long fingers began pressing on the sensitive nerves inside him and a dirty snigger echoed round the room, "That's it love, sing for me, make me so hard for you."

"F-Fuck Vitya, just fucking fuck me already!" he growled over his shoulder, "I've been fucking ready for ages..." The Russian delivered a sharp slap to his ass, "Language, l-love" he stuttered, jaw dropping as Yuuri whined instantly and shook his rear at him, "Oh god, yes..."

Viktor leaned up his back and bit on his ear, "Let's save that for another day," he whispered, the grin evident in his tone of voice, "I think you wanted this..." he rolled against the younger man and entered him to the hilt without warning.

The black haired man collapsed face first onto the bed as his arms gave out at the sudden full feeling, his groan escaping in a broken burst of heavy breaths and cries of his lover’s name.

Viktor froze, Yuuri's body was as hot as the earth’s core, he felt like he was on fire, and the tightness, oh, fuck, yes, he was so tight...

The Russian stared in compete rapture at the point when he ended and his true love began, it had been a long wait, but fucking hell it had been worth it. He knew he never, ever wanted to have sex with anyone else for the rest of his life, they fitted together perfectly.

Plush ass cheeks ground back against him, "V-Vitya, p-p-please..." Yuuri's voice was thick with suppressed tears, "I n-need y-you..."  The older man stroked his lovers back as he began to move, slowly at first, not wanting to rush the brain melting sensations that were beginning to build in his own body; Yuuri's knees rubbing against the outside of his legs as he shuffled for more balance to speed up his thrusts. The feeling was too good, he knew he wouldn't last long this time, thank fuck, they had all night and all morning; he couldn't imagine they were going to leave their bed until the very last moment tomorrow. 

A hard and fast snap of Viktor's hips had them both falling flat onto the mattress, Yuuri's muffled whimper had an immediate effect on his lover; he roughly gripped the silky black hair with a hard fist and yanked his head back.

"F-F-Fuck..." 

Yuuri felt the impressive member in his rear swell he reacted with pleasure at the hair pulling.

"Like it rough do we?" 

A Russian accented voice ghosted across his ear. He nodded, pulling on his own hair which caused another guttural moan to escape, thrilling the older man even more. Sharp teeth bit down forcefully on his shoulder, mouth sucking to the point of real pain, it was everything he wanted right now, god he loved this man.

Finally, he had a lover who wasn't scared to hurt him...

Viktor rolled them slightly to one side so he could reach Yuuri, taking him in hand and pumping him in time with his rapid hip thrusts, he wasn't going last much longer and he wanted them to climax together. 

"M-My Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrriiiii..." 

The Japanese man twitched and jerked against the smooth chest he was crushed into, his own cries as loud as his partners as they both orgasmed simultaneously; his eyes screwing shut in pleasure at the heat of his lovers release that filled him and spilled over the backs of his thighs.

-

Careful hands cleaned the scratches and bites they had given each other, the dirty bedding on the floor of the ensuite bathroom.

They washed one another for a while in a loving silence, lips smiling and kissing as they caught each other looking at them with a reverential expression. 

"I love you..." Viktor said simply as he towel dried Yuuri's hair, placing kisses on the harsh marks his teeth had left on the bruising olive toned skin.

Yuuri hummed happily, "I love you too..."

Refreshed and tired they returned to the bedroom, remade the bed and got back in, reaching for each other with a renewing passion. 

This time it was different, the urgency of the evening gone, in the dark of the bedroom their lovemaking was gentle, soft, intimate. Yuuri kissing Viktor so tenderly as he entered him that the Russian cried; clinging to him as the younger man's slow and deep thrusts took him to an orgasm that left him temporarily deaf and unable to see.

Sated for a while they slept, still joined, smiles not leaving faces as they held each other.

-

"Love, what time is it?"

Viktor's accent was thick and gravelly as he looked up at the younger man who was holding him close to his chest.

"10.30, we've got two hours before we are due at your parents for lunch..." Yuuri murmured, kissing the messy silver hair of his lover.

"Mmmmm, just about enough time for me to make love to you then," the Russian smirked, running his hands over his lover’s body, grinning at the press of the already solid member poking him under the duvet.

"Come here and kiss me..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my lovely readers, was it ok?
> 
> Should there be more sections like this in the story, or go back to fluff and occasional dashes of spice as before?
> 
> If you are thinking, Vitya, please don't ever write stuff like that again, I would rather know than you unsubscribe and I sit here staring at the stats wondering what I did wrong!
> 
> I love your comments, they keep me excited about writing more about our lovely dads and their children for you to read...


	14. New friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to some lovely fluff this time, don't worry, the spice will return!

Viktor gazed lovingly at Yuuri and inwardly smirked, was this kind, helpful and polite man who was currently helping his mama serve up lunch really the same vixen who had been in their bed last night?

The bruises and bites on his body combined with the dull ache in his rear and his hips told him it definitely was, what a difference a few hours could make...

"Papa, you and Dada have rings, why?"

The Russian looked adoringly at the two small children curled up in his lap and smiled, they hadn't moved from this spot since he and Yuuri had arrived at his parents’ house half an hour ago.  The two dads had been late, it was totally his fault, he just couldn't get enough of the younger man; creeping into the ensuite bathroom to join him under the spray of warm water even though they had agreed to shower separately.

"Well Niki, Dada and I love each other very much and these pretty rings say that one day we would like to get married." 

The small boy thought hard, a deep look of concentration on his young face, "Who will wear the dress?" he asked curiously.  Yuuri snorted in quiet laughter and looked at Viktor, "Only your son could ask a question like that!"  The older man pouted, "Our son, you mean!" He looked at Niki, "Why would one of us wear a dress?"  Niki grinned as though he was about to reveal a big secret, "When you married Mama she wore a dress, in books at school the girl wears a big white dress, but you are boys, so who wears the dress?"

Ivan looked up from his paper, he was grinning, his blue eyes sparkling with merriment, "Niki, Papa and Dada will both wear suits and look very handsome indeed; they don't have to wear a dress to get married."

"Can I wear a dress?" Ikumi immediately asked, bouncing excitedly on her Papas lap, "a blue one?" Monika smiled at her, "Da, my pretty granddaughter, you can, Nanny will buy it for you and a special suit for for Niki, my gorgeous grandson."  Kumi looked very pleased with her grandmother’s answer, "And what will the new baby wear?" the little girl continued.

Yuuri picked his daughter up off her Papa’s lap and hugged her, "Sweetpea, we don't have a new baby, so we don't need to worry about what they are going to wear," he carried her to the table and sat her on her booster seat.  "Not yet, love, admittedly, but we will have," Viktor added, seating Niki at the table next to his sister, "after we get married of course." 

Ivan and Monika looked at each other across the room and shared a secret smile, they had both agreed last night that Yuuri and Ikumi arriving in their lives was what they had been missing, the family felt complete again, with lots of room for more grandchildren of course!

"Let's eat before it gets cold, we can talk more later," the proud Russian woman requested, encouraging everyone to sit at the dining table piled full of Sunday lunch.

-

"DADA! YOUR NECK IS POORLY!"

Yuuri froze in mid lean to scoop up some roasted potatoes and flushed bright red. To his enormous relief Ivan and Monika simply burst into gales of loud laughter. He finished adding the vegetable to his plate and looked at his new in-laws, "Erm..."

Monika patted his hand, "It’s ok Yuuri, we have heard everything from these two, it's been very enlightening, let's just say they see and hear more than you think they do..." she winked at the mortified Japanese man.

Viktor giggled with glee and kissed his lover on the cheek, "Please don't run and hide love, Mama and Dad don't care, do you?" he grinned at his parents as he removed the light scarf wrapped round his neck, "Here, I'll show mine off if it makes you feel any better?"

The visible part of the Russians neck was a total mess, red and purple bruises plus teeth marks covered his skin, clearly continuing down under his shirt.  Niki gasped and cried, "PAPA, WHO HURT YOU?" 

The silver haired man comforted his son, "It's ok Niki, Dada was giving Papa special kisses and they bruised Papas neck, he didn't hurt me." Viktor carefully explained, Yuuri going brighter and brighter red, visibly sinking into his chair.

Niki snorted in disgust, "Well I don't want anyone to kiss me like that, it sounds stupid..."

A baffled expression bloomed on his face as all four adults starting laughing hysterically, Viktor clutching his sides watching a relieved look appear on his lovers face as he realised that his in-laws weren't stuffy prudes and that they didn't think badly of him.

Everything was going just fine.

-

At Yuuri's insistence, Viktor put his scarf back on before they took the children to the local park for some fresh air after lunch.  They sat on the bench watching their children play; they had been firmly told by both offspring that they, 'didn't need Papa or Dada’s help'.

Viktor linked fingers with his sort of fiancé and smiled at him, "Happy, love?" The younger man beamed at him, "I ache all over and I'm knackered, yes, I'm very happy, thank you sweetheart, that was the most perfect evening."

The Russian chuckled, "I'm going to have to really plan hard for your birthday night and our wedding night then aren't I?!" Yuuri's face morphed into a look of pure lust, "How about we plan our wedding night together, try out some new things we will both enjoy, there must be toys you've always wanted to experiment with..." The older man gulped, nodded and crossed his legs, heat exploding in his groin, "O-Oh f-fuck, love, yes there is, let's..."

"VIKTOR? VIKTOR! Is that you?"

Yuuri looked up to see a very pretty dark haired woman rushing over to them carrying a small baby, a nervous feeling appeared in his belly, who was she? Why did she look vaguely familiar?

"SARAH!"

Viktor kept up off the bench and bounded towards her, picking her up and hugging her, "Oh my god! It's soooo good to see you! How are you? Is he yours?" he asked excitedly leading her over to the bench. 

"Yes, I-I have a new partner now, Lily," she blushed, "I hope that's ok, it's been three years..."

"AUNTIE SARAH!"

A bundle of bounciness latched itself to the young woman's leg, "Niki! Oh my, how you've grown, I've missed you!" She smiled lovingly at Viktor, "You told him who I am?" The Russian shook his head, "Not fully, he only kind of remembers you, but he looks at your picture and tells me that you were Mama's special friend."

"Auntie Sarah, I have a new Dada and a sister Ikumi, Papa and Dada have new rings which means they want to marry each other and Dada gave Papa special kisses which made his neck poorly which is really silly..."

She looked over at Yuuri who waved shyly, "Hi!" 

Viktor grinned, "Sorry love, where are my manners?!" He pulled Yuuri to standing, "Love, this is Sarah, Lucy's partner. Sarah, please meet Yuuri, the love of my life, my husband to be and Dada to our children..."

Sarah beamed excitedly at Yuuri, "Hi! I am so glad to meet you, I had heard through the grapevine that Vik had finally started dating, I can see you make him very happy, thank you. This old bastard is very special to me!" She hugged the Russian.

A perfect pout appeared on the silver haired man’s face, "Less of the old, thank you! And who is this?" Viktor asked, reaching out to take the baby, "This is Jack, he's two months old, we are here with Lily and her little girl Abi, she's over there playing with the little Japanese girl?" "That's Ikumi, our daughter!" Viktor giggled proudly. 

Yuuri watched transfixed as Viktor cooed over the little boy he was holding, they had to have more children, he looked so hot with a baby in his arms...

Sarah beckoned to the small group standing by the swings to over, Ikumi running ahead holding Abi's hand, "DADA! This is Abi, can she come to Papas house for tea?"

Lily jogged over to them, looking questioningly at Sarah, "Lily, this is Viktor and Niki who I told you about, plus Viktor's fiancé Yuuri and his daughter Ikumi." She smiled, "everyone, this is Lily, my wife to be and her daughter Abi."

Hellos were exchanged all round, "Can Abi come to tea, Dada?" Ikumi asked again, louder this time.  Yuuri laughed, "Of course sweetpea, not today as we are at Nanny and Grandad's, but soon, if that is ok with Sarah and Lily?" He looked at them and grinned, wow, they had new friends as a couple now!

"We are still in the house, Yuuri and Ikumi are moving in soon, in fact Ikumi has your room!" Viktor told Sarah with a small smile, "My number hasn't changed, if you still have it, message me and come over, all of you." He glanced at Yuuri, "We want to adopt soon so being around a younger one again would be great!"

Lily grinned, "Thank you, we'd love to come, I think Abi and Kumi have already made friends!" 

"And I think Viktor has fallen in love with Jack!" Yuuri giggled watching the older man still rocking the little boy who was staring up at him with big brown eyes.

-

Ikumi stopped playing and looked around the room at all the important people in her life; Dada was sitting on Papas lap on the couch next to Nanny and Grandad as they chatted to Baba and Jiji on the iPad.

Dada was always so happy now, his beautiful smile just got bigger and bigger every time Papa kissed him or held his hand.

Niki was sitting with her, bandaging up Makka again, it was their favourite game. Niki was her best friend AND her brother, and she now had a new friend, Abi!  She hoped that Abi could come to tea soon at Papas house; she wanted to show her new friend her special bedroom.

The black haired girl giggled as she watched her parents excitedly showing off their rings to the camera; did a wedding mean another party? She really hoped so, she liked parties a lot, maybe there would be a pony and this time Abi could come! 

Her vision drifted to the room they were in, Nanny and Grandad's house was very big, not as big as Papas, but much bigger than Dada’s flat; she didn't like living in the flat anymore, she wanted to stay in her pretty bedroom at Papas all the time; she decided to ask Dada if they could have sleepovers every night at Papas house.

"Kumi, look at Makka!" Niki giggled, showing her the way he had wrapped the canine’s ears together over the furry head. The little Japanese girl laughed and carried on playing, she was so happy.

-

Yuuri was busy changing nappies and chatting with his children about what they had been up to during their night at Nanny and Grandad's when their daughter asked the question.  "Dada, please can we have lots more sleepovers at Papas house?" Niki clapped his hands in agreement, "YES Dada! Please! I sad when Kumi not at my home..."

The black haired man grinned, "I will ask Papa, but I'm sure he will say yes, Papa likes it when we have sleepovers too.”

A bubble of excitement grew in his stomach, if his daughter was ready for the next step, then so was he.

-

As they drove to the Russians home from his parents house with two exhausted children and a contented poodle in the back, Viktor reached over and squeezed Yuuri's hand, "Love, you aren't going back to the flat tonight are you?" he sighed, "I really don't want to live apart anymore, please would you think about moving in quicker."  

Yuuri bit his lip, "Actually I was going to ask if we could, saying goodbye is just too painful now and Kumi even asked me if we could have more sleepovers at your house. How about we just come over next weekend and never go back to the flat apart from to collect the last of mine and Ikumi's stuff?"

Viktor's throat tightened as he let out a small sob of joy, "R-Really? Oh yes please love, plus you could stay tonight you know, I can set the alarm early so you are not late for work..." 

Yuuri chuckled and winked at the beaming silver haired man, "Or we could just not go to sleep, I have a need for a certain part of your anatomy..."

Viktor flushed and drove faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to hear your comments, it feeds my creativity, thank you...


	15. Fighting and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff from our beautiful dads and their children...

 

"FUCK!"

Yuuri scratched his head and read the figures again, his bank statement didn't make sense, he had way more money than he should have.

He sat at the small table that served as his and Ikumi’s dining table and kitchen work space and looked at all the transactions again.

Oh fuck...

The nursery hadn't been taking out his weekly fees; if he got behind with those he would never be able to make the payments up. With shaking hands he grabbed his mobile and dialled the number, he should just about have enough credit to call them.

"Hi, this is Yuuri Katsuki, I'm really sorry, but I have just discovered there must be something wrong with my bank account, you haven't been able to take my weekly payment, could you tell me how far behind my account is please."  His stomach churned as Tania looked up Ikumi's details

"Hi Mr Katuski, well according to our system, you are not behind at all, I notice that a change to the payment details was made by Mr Nikiforov, Ikumi's fees are now being charged to his account.  Did he not tell you?" 

Yuuri gritted his teeth, that man could be so infuriating at times, well, he had gone too far this time, assuming that he knew best...

"Oh, he must have forgotten, you know what he's like, he'd forget his own head if it wasn't screwed on!  Thank you, I'll let you know the new account details to take the money from shortly."

Hanging up the phone he swore loudly in Japanese and punched the couch. Yes, ok he didn't have anywhere near the same amount of money that Viktor had, and the rational part of his mind knew that it was really sweet of him to want to pay for Ikumi, but she was HIS daughter, HIS responsibility.

Without thinking he wrote a abrupt text to the Russian cancelling their much wanted and waited for plan for the weekend, he didn't want to see him right now.

-

Viktor was confused and a heartbroken, what on earth had he done to upset Yuuri so badly?  He re-read the text from the man he loved.

_> fuck you, you've blown it, how DARE you think that I can't afford to pay for Ikumi, we will not be moving in with you this weekend. I need time to decide how I feel about you. Do not reply to this message._

He sat down hard onto the couch as his phone fell from his shaking hands, this couldn't be happening, they were perfect for each other, they loved each other, didn't they?

-

Kumi cried and stomped away when Yuuri told her that they would not be seeing Niki and Papa this weekend. He did feel a little guilty; it wasn't her fault that Niki's Papa didn't know where to draw the line. 

Thank goodness he hadn't told her they were moving, that he and Viktor had agreed on his suggestion to let it just 'happen' as far as the children were concerned, there wasn't much to pack or unpack now anyway the amount of time they spent at the Russians house.

-

Niki sat silently, tears rolling down his face as his Papa explained carefully that Dada was upset with something that Papa had done and they wouldn't be spending the weekend together as they usually did. 

With the sobbing small boy on his lap, Viktor called up his favourite florists and ordered a massive bouquet of flowers to be delivered to Yuuri in the morning; when asked for the message, he simply asked for 'I'm sorry' to be written on the card.

-

Bath and bedtime was not the usual happy time full of songs and stories that night in the Katsuki household. Kumi did not want bubbles or her ducks, she just wanted to go Papas house so Niki could share her bath like they always did.

She refused a bedtime story and grumbled when her Dada kissed her goodnight, turning away from him as she cuddled up to Rosie and Dinosaur.

-

Viktor laid in their bed clutching the t-shirt Yuuri wore to sleep in, occasionally inhaling the scent of the younger man as he sobbed.  He could have sworn that he had told Yuuri that he was now paying Ikumi's fees as well; she was his daughter too...

A nagging doubt formed in his mind, what if he had forgotten to tell him, he was so forgetful after all, it was one of their standing jokes.  His Yuuri was such a proud man, no wonder he had got upset, he must have had to ask the nursery and he would have found that so embarrassing. 

Fresh tears ran down his cheeks, what if his Yuuri left him? What would he do, how would Niki cope? A strangled cry burst from his lips before he could stop it, no, he couldn't let Niki hear him, their son was upset enough as it was.

-

Ikumi could hear her beautiful Dada talking to himself, he sounded cross and sad, she wished Papa was here, he would make Dada smile again.

-

Niki listened to his wonderful Papa cry himself to sleep that night, he wasn't sure what Papa could have done to have upset Dada so much, they were always so happy and kissing each other.

-

The flowers arrived just as Yuuri was about to leave for work, it had been a silent walk to nursery that morning, Kumi not speaking at all, she simply sat in her buggy holding Rosey.  

The black haired man was so tired, he hadn't slept at all. He knew he had totally over reacted, but he didn't know what to do about it to make it better. He didn't want to call Phichit, because he knew, quite rightly, that his best friend would call him an 'fucking ungrateful idiot'.

As he changed into his work clothes the flat buzzer sounded, making him jump, "Hello?" he said into the intercom and a static filled voice announced a delivery for him. Puzzled, he buzzed them in and opened his front door.  At the sight of a delivery woman carrying the largest bunch of flowers he had ever seen, he knew instantly who they were from. 

"Mr Katsuki? I think someone is trying to apologise to you!" she laughed, getting him to sign for them.

He carried them into his lounge, grateful that they had come complete with a vase, he had nothing to put flowers in, no one had ever given him flowers before.

A small card fell out as he placed them on the table, picking it up he read the short message. Tears instantly pricked at his eyes and he grabbed his phone.

_> sweetheart, it's me who should be saying sorry, can you call me? x_

His phone rang only seconds later; Viktor's tear filled voice at the other end.

"Yuuuuuuri, baby, what did I do? I would never dream of insinuating you couldn't pay for Ikumi, I just wanted to help because I love you and I want to marry you, and I know I'm too extravagant... I'm s-sorry..."

The younger man felt like a complete heel, he had totally upset the man he adored because of his stupid pride. 

"Stay there, I'm coming over" he blurted out and hung up.

-

He had never cycled so fast in his life, his brakes squeaked loudly as he stopped outside the house, making Makka bark; he dumped his bike on the floor and let himself in.

A small angry looking Niki greeted him in the hallway, "You made my Papa cry all night, he loves you, Dada, it's not nice to make someone who loves you cry". Yuuri crouched down and hugged the furious mini Viktor tightly before looking at him. "I know Niki, I was very nasty to Papa and that wasn't nice of me at all, he was only being kind. Do you think you can forgive me? I have come to say sorry to you and to Papa."

Viktor listened from the kitchen as their son told his Dada off, he grinned despite the tears that were running down his face, Niki was certainly giving Yuuri a hard time.

"You have to say sorry properly and promise not to do it again and to play nicely from now on." Niki told his Dada, he felt very grown up as he remembered exactly what Papa always said to him when he upset someone and recited it word for word.

"Niki, I promise I will always play nicely with Papa if you and Papa will forgive me." the Japanese man said trying desperately not to giggle at what he was saying.

He looked up as a very red eyed and blotchy faced Viktor walked into the hallway, "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," he said as he stood and opened his arms wide, "I was so embarrassed when I phoned the nursery and found out that you had started paying Ikumi's fees, it is so sweet of you, but I can afford it..."

The Russian tucked himself into Yuuri's embrace, "I know love, but I wanted to help and as you are moving in I thought it made sense for me to pay for both of our children..." 

"Papa, are you going to forgive Dada? I only will if you do, he has promised to play nicely with you," the small boy next to them demanded to know as he stared at the hugging couple, it looked like everything was going to be ok, but he desperately needed to check.

Viktor nodded, not taking his eyes off Yuuri, "Da Niki I will, especially as he has promised to play nicely with me," he winked at the smaller man and made him blush.

The little boy grinned, all was well, "SO... We will see Kumi at the weekend, da?" Both men laughed, "Da my little man, we will see Kumi at the weekend, Papa and Dada don't want to miss seeing each other either," the older man grinned, "hopefully they will stay over too..."

"You are still moving in with me, aren't you?" Viktor whispered hopefully in the ear closest to his mouth. Yuuri nodded, "I never was not moving in, I was being ridiculous, I am so sorry..."

He curled his arms tighter round the smaller man, "Love, it's ok, you know I can be an idiot at times too," he paused and bit his lip, "love, I've been thinking, what would you say to stopping work completely to be here as a stay at home parent? The house is so empty when Niki is at nursery; to know that you were around when I am working in my office would make me so happy," he smiled shyly, "plus when we adopt a baby..."  They looked at each other, "Niki and Ikumi will be starting school next year, think how lovely it will be for us to have baby that is ours that you could care for full time, I know how much you love being a hands on dad..."

Yuuri stared at him. Give up work? A new baby? Their new baby? Yuuri had dreamed before about his giving up work to look after Niki and Ikumi, but he hadn't considered that when they had a child of their own he could still be the stay-at-home dad. The idea warmed his heart as he smiled into the blue eye glazing lovingly at him.

"Let me think about it, I do love the idea, it's just, having been so independent for so long, the thought of having to rely on someone for money is a bit unsettling," he kissed his lovers lips warmly, "I just need time to get used to it, ok?"

Viktor gave him a heart melting smile, "I know love, it’s one of the things I love so much about you, your strength and careful nature," his hands travelled down the smaller man's body, "plus your gorgeous ass, of course!" 

"VITYA!"

-

They dropped Niki off at nursery, Kumi so happy to see her parents together and holding hands, she hugged Niki and they went off to play, whispering to each other.

Viktor stopped mid walk back to the car and grinned, "Love, you are already late for work, come for a coffee with me?" he asked, "I missed our flirting last night and I still have two days to wait until you move in..."

-

The couple sat in the coffee shop, holding hands across the table, steaming cups of coffee in front of them as they smiled lovingly at one another.

"Are you sure we are ok?" Viktor asked a little nervously, "I never thought we would ever fight..." Yuuri smiled, "Sweetheart, of course we are, if I hadn't let my stupid pride get the better of me you wouldn't have had to spend all that money on flowers, it's me who should be asking if we are ok." 

The Russian laughed, "Love, I kind of feel guilty for never buying you flowers before, you deserve the biggest bouquet every day!" he fiddled with his coffee cup, "Do you have to go to work?"  His boyfriend gave him a confused look, "I should really or they might lay me off, why?"

"I really want to move you in today and then take you for lunch," he smiled a shy smile, "if I'm honest I'm just going to keep worrying that you don't want to live with me until you do, I know it's stupid..." 

Yuuri squeezed his hand, "If that's what you want to do, how can I say no, it is my fault that you are feeling like this after all," he picked up his phone, "I'll call in and say I'm not going to be in, I'd rather be with you than those builders any day!" 

Viktor watched his lover as he talked on the phone, an idea brewing in his mind; he was beginning to formulate a plan...

-

The car was full to bursting with boxes and bags.

"Let's take these bits, put them in the spare room and then come back for the rest," Viktor laughed watching Yuuri slamming the boot shut to stop a bag of Ikumi's toys from falling out once again, "we'll then go for lunch, do some sorting and pick the children up, da?"  The black haired man wiped the sweat from his brow and nodded, "Da!"

-

Makka boofed excitedly as he ran between the two men unloading the second car load of new things, plus a large parcel wrapped in brown paper into the house, he could smell his little friend on everything and he liked it.

The large poodle bounded up the stairs, crashing into Yuuri as he moved an overflowing bag full of clothes and toys into the guest room and knocked him over.  "Makka!" Yuuri laughed loudly from his position laying flat on the floor with the brown fluffy canine sitting on him, "you weigh more than Viktor!"

A soft snort sounded from the doorway, "I'm going to take that as a compliment love!"

The Russian shooed the over enthusiastic dog off the prostrate man and helped his boyfriend up, holding him close as they looked round the room, "Well, apart from your furniture, it's done, you are moved in, welcome to our house love..." 

Pink lips met softly as Yuuri pulled the silver haired man into a tender kiss, "How about we lunch here," he whispered, "I know what I want to eat..."

-

The giant poodle huffed and whined outside his master’s bedroom door, he didn't know what was going on but his tall master sounded like he was in pain.

The disgruntled dog scratched at the door, first he had been scolded for being happy with his short master, had had his paw accidentally trodden on as short master had carried tall master into the comfy room, they'd barely even said sorry, they were too busy pushing their faces together.

Then they had started to roll around together on the bed and he had wanted to join in the play fight, but tall master had shouted at him, pushed him out of the room and closed the door!

Now all these strange noises... He huffed and padded downstairs to his basket in the kitchen, if they thought he would be excited to see them later, they were wrong.

-

Yuuri sat back on his heels, licking his lips as he lusted after the panting Russian spread eagled on the bed, "Am I forgiven now...?" he smirked, drawing lazy circles on the pale skin of the quivering, naked thighs.

Viktor whined in reply, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

The younger man chuckled gently and crawled up the bed to embrace his lover, covering his face and still bruised neck with tiny kisses.

"W-Where the f-fuck did you learn to do t-that?!" the silver haired man whimpered eventually, his blue eyes still tightly closed, "n-no, d-don't tell me, I'm n-not sure if I want to s-shake their hand or punch t-them!" 

The Japanese man kissed the tip of his nose, "I saw it in a film, always wanted to try it, but no one was special enough to deserve it..."  Viktor opened one eye and stared at his boyfriend, "Well, I'm fucked then when you get p-practised at it, I'd like to be buried in the back garden please!" 

Laughter echoed round the large room from both men as they cuddled closer together, "I'd return the favour, but my limbs don't work," Viktor stated with feigned tiredness, Yuuri grinned, "You get comfy, I'll make us lunch and bring it to you, we can eat in here, maybe that will give you some more energy..." he winked as he got off the bed.

-

They were late collecting the children from nursery, the afternoon disappearing in a whirlwind of loud moans, hard thrusts and cum stained sheets.

"Love, don't let the children upstairs till I've had time to remake the bed," Viktor giggled as they parked the car and hurried up to the door of the large building. 

Tania opened the door to them, "Got held up did we?" she joked with them, "Erm, Mr Katsuki, did you know your t-shirt was inside out?" 

The staff member raised an eyebrow and smiled at the blush that instantly covered Yuuri's face, "We, er, were moving mine and Ikumi's belongings to Viktor's house and we lost track of the time, so sorry," he blustered as they made their way to the playroom to collect their offspring.

"DADA! PAPA!" 

The two children launched themselves at their parents, "Can Kumi stay over again tonight? PLEASE?" Niki begged. Viktor looked at Yuuri who nodded, "Ok, how you would you like Ikumi to sleepover every night?" Kumi and Niki gazed open mouthed at the Russian, "Really?" they chorused together, "Can Dada stay too?" the little girl asked, suddenly concerned that he wouldn't be with her.

Yuuri crouched down next to her, "Yes sweetpea, Papa has kindly said I can sleep in with him so you can stay in your pretty bedroom at Papa's house."  She flung her arms round his neck, "Thank you Dada, I love you!" He kissed her cheek, "I love you too Kumi, let's get your shoes and coat and go to your new home..."

-

"We should have a small party," Viktor mused as they cooked together in the spacious kitchen, the children colouring at their small table in the corner of the room. "Celebrate you two moving in."

"Ok, how about we invite Chris, Phichit, Sarah and Lily and their children, your parents and a few other friends, if the weather is nice we could have a barbecue," the younger man suggested. The Russian kissed his cheek, "That, my love, sounds perfect, just like you," Yuuri gave a small smile, "No sweetheart, I'm just me; if I were perfect then we wouldn't have that beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting in the lounge."

Viktor stared at him, "Love! That reminds me, look what came today," he paused and smirked, "apart from you, several times, I may add..." he winked at the blushing man and left the room briefly to return with a large package in his hand.

"Ta-da!"

He ripped off the brown paper and showed his surprise to Yuuri and the children.

It was a stunning canvas print of the picture they had had taken at Ikumi's birthday party, the four of them resplendent in face paint, the biggest smiles of pure happiness on all four faces.

"Sweetheart, it's beautiful!" the smaller man exclaimed delighted with the gift, "let's put it up now, dinner just needs to finish off in the oven anyway," 

The family rushed into the extensive lounge and looked around, "Over the fireplace I think," Viktor suggested, taking down the photo of him and Niki and holding the print in its place, "then everyone will see it as soon as they come in," he looked at Yuuri, "please can you grab your cushions from the guest room, I want them on the couch, we need to get your belonging around the house..."

-

Yuuri was amazed, even with it being their first evening of officially living together, how naturally bedtime for the children went.  

After dinner they had all had fun for a little while deciding on where his and Ikumi's things belonged, when he had looked round the house it gave him butterflies to see his cushions, throws, trinkets, kitchen equipment, etc, dotted around.  He paused in the middle of bathing the children, both little people happily splashing around together in the bath, and sighed contentedly. 

"You ok love?" Viktor asked, noting the shinning eyes and soft smile of his lover. The smaller man nodded, "Just happy, so very happy..." They exchanged a tender but brief kiss, much to the delight of their son and daughter and continued getting their offspring ready for bed.

-

"Is Makkakin ignoring you too?" Viktor called from the kitchen as he poured them a second glass of wine.

"Yes! I think we may have upset him this afternoon when we threw him out of the bedroom," Yuuri laughed, looking at the large dog curled up on the floor with his back to him.

 With much cajoling, the huffy animal was persuaded to join his two masters on the couch, all snuggling together to watch tv, the humans not really paying attention to the screen, they were more focused on each other, kissing and giggling as they discussed when to have the celebration party.

Yuuri refused the offer of a third glass, "Sweetheart I do have to go to work tomorrow, I don't want to have to deal with that lot plus a hangover!"  Viktor took his hand, "Promise me you will seriously think about what I said, you don't have to work. I don't want you to work..."

The Japanese man smiled and nodded, "I promise, however right now I have something more exciting to say," the older man looked at him expectantly with raised eyebrows.

"Let's go to bed!" 

-

Viktor watched Yuuri padding round the bedroom in his pyjama bottoms and soft sleeping t-shirt, arranging his personal belongings in their room. Oh my goodness yes, it was finally _their_ room; the Russian felt a warm glow of pleasure radiate through his whole body at the thought, it was only now that he realised just how much he had been pining for this day. 

Feeling his lovers eyes on him, his partner turned and gave the sleepy eyed older man a tender smile. Viktor's heart skipped a beat; it all felt like a dream, a beautiful and exciting dream and if it was he certainly didn't want to wake up.

Makka shifted on the foot of the bed, his masters were finally forgiven, providing, of course, that they didn't make those strange noises again!

"Love, come to bed, you can finish sorting your things tomorrow, I need to hold you," Viktor pleaded, pulling back the duvet and patting the mattress next to him. Yuuri took off his glasses and placed them on his bedside unit before sitting on the bed and sliding under the covers and into the arms of his beloved. 

"I can't even begin to explain how good it feels to know that you live here now," he purred in the smaller mans ear as they embraced in the low light of the side lamps, "my life feels complete now," he giggled, "well apart from being able to call you my husband and having another baby..." 

Yuuri kissed his cheek, "You, my love, are as bad as our daughter for keep mentioning a new baby," Viktor nodded, "Da, and neither of us will stop going on about it until we have another member of our family!"

The Japanese man smirked, he had already set his heart on them adopting two more children, but he was keeping that to himself for the moment...


	16. A Private Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like spiciness, then you may wish to skip this chapter, you won't miss any of the storyline, other than they had a party to celebrate Yuuri moving in...!
> 
> I blame a certain YOI friend for this chapter... she has the most wicked and wonderful suggestions and I thank her wholeheartedly!

Viktor watched Yuuri with pride as the Japanese man chatted and laughed with their friends.

The younger man had changed so much over the course of their relationship so far, getting braver about expressing his feelings, he now really trusted his boyfriend and yes, they had had their squabbles, but hey, they were only human.

Their eyes met briefly, Yuuri's smile widening as he winked and bit his lip, a mischievous, sluttish twinkle shining in his brown orbs.

The Russian swallowed a groan, oh shit, now he wanted to shoo everyone out of the house and take him to bed, or the couch, or the kitchen worktop, didn't matter where really just so long as they could fuck.

He tried to return his concentration to the conversation going on around him, what were they talking about? 

-

Yuuri was pleasantly drunk; this was the first time he had allowed himself to go past his four drinks party limit. They were at home, their home, and if he felt himself getting 'too much' he could easily slip away to bed.

He lost the train of the chatter around him as he watched Viktor leaning over to pick up his drink from the low table in the lounge. 

That ass...

Oh god, the pert rear was perfect, every time he saw it he was filled with a desire to touch, kiss and fuck it. His boyfriends bottom should be made illegal he decided and sniggered to himself. 

Hopefully the children would be so tired it wouldn't matter if they got a little loud tonight, they were definitely having sex as soon as everyone was gone.

He looked at Ikumi, Niki and Abi chasing Makka round the room, yup, they were gonna be sleepy.

-

Viktor grinned as baby Jack was placed in his arms; it was his turn to look after the happily gurgling infant.

He deliberately made sure Yuuri could see him as he cooed to the little boy, kissing his head and rocking him. He clearly remembered his lover telling him how hot he thought he looked with a baby, if the Japanese man was going to make him feel horny, then it was only fair that he returned the 'favour', wasn't it?!

-

Yuuri swallowed his beer too fast as he noticed the Russian with baby Jack and ended up in a coughing fit, Phichit slapping his back and almost knocking him to the floor. With watery eyes he ate up the image of the slim hipped man cradling the little one, whilst having to discreetly adjust his jeans as Viktor looked at him and lowered his eyes, staring at him through long silver eyelashes with a sultry expression on his face, oh fuck, the man was turning him on on purpose. 

In retaliation, the Japanese man began mouthing and licking the neck of his beer bottle, sliding it suggestively in and out between his lips as he made 'come to bed' eyes at the older man. 

Phichit nudged Chris and subtly clued him in on what was going on between the two men. They both grinned; this was going to be fun.

-

Viktor swallowed hard had to turn away.  He was aware of the, now probably very obvious, tent in his trousers as he sat down on the smaller couch to feed Jack, trying hard not to think of the provocative way his lover had been mouthing the neck of the beer he was drinking and wishing those pink lips were wrapped around him.

-

Yuuri couldn't take his gaze off of Viktor, internally swooning at the loving look in his boyfriend’s eyes and the adorable way his nose scrunched as he smiled, cooed and sang to the child as he fed him.

Passing behind the couch the Japanese man leant down and whispered porn star worthy messages into ears that were turning pinker by the second.

-

Viktor, once he had passed baby Jack back to his mother, tracked Yuuri down to where he was chatting with other guests at the party.  He carefully manoeuvred the smaller man till his back was towards the wall and casually tucked his hand into the back of Yuuri's trousers, stroking his rear.  He smirked as the Japanese man’s voice trembled as his fingers dipped lower, slipping between his ass cheeks and toyed with the puckered hole he loved so much.

-

Yuuri glanced up at Viktor, face reddening as the older man winked, the tip of his tongue flashed across his bottom lip and the finger breached his rim quickly and retreated. With the same causal nonchalant air, the Russian kissed his wide eyed partner on the cheek and moved on to chat with Chris who had, unbeknown to the Japanese man, witnessed the whole thing. 

-

Viktor agreed wholehearted when Sarah suggested changing the music to something they could dance too, the black haired man was just drunk enough to not care about embarrassing himself and the Russian thought he could have great fun teasing his lover whilst they danced.

-

Yuuri's eyes lit up when 'Shape of You' came on and began dancing with Phitchit, the pair of them moving suggestively with each other as they giggled, the Thai man keeping a watch on Viktor over Yuuri's shoulder and upping the ante when he could see the silver haired man becoming frustrated.  

He was in full grind against Yuuri's behind when Viktor slammed his vodka glass down on the nearest table, stalked over and kissed his partner, a passionate kiss that had everyone sniggering as Niki informed all and sundry at the top of his voice that Papa was always kissing Dada. Their son was just launching into a detailed description, including noise examples of what he had heard one night when Chris whisked him away to 'help' with the barbecue.

-

Viktor picked Yuuri up, still kissing him and stalked out of the room with him, locking them in the downstairs bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed Yuuri pressed the Russian against it and held a hand over his mouth as he opened Viktor's trousers and tugged them down one handed. He raised his eyebrows in a command for the older man to stay silent as he dropped to his knees and huffed hot breath over the twitching organ.

The silver haired man bit hard on his own hand as the other fisted in the soft black hair of the man about to go down on him, oh god, people were just the other side of the door, he knew he couldn't make a sound; the thought immediately made what was about to happen all the more thrilling.

His lover smirked as he looked up at him, observing the blue eyes screwed shut, perfect teeth bared and imbedded in the fleshy part under his thumb, and slowly licked a wet stripe up the solid flesh in front of his face, tongue teasing the sensitive skin, finishing with a kiss to the tip. The thighs next to his head trembled as a muffled squeak sounded from above him and his hair was pulled sharply.

Forcing back his own moans he engulfed and swallowed around the impressive member, the already rapid panting from his lover telling him that this really was going to be the definition of a 'quickie'. 

The back of Viktor's head collided hard with the bathroom door as he arched into the warm wet mouth that was turning his brain and his knees to jelly, a hushed Russian swear leaving his lips as his hips rocked forward no longer able to keep still.

Yuuri gripped Viktor's ass as the older man fucked into his mouth, abusing his throat and causing tears of joy to roll down olive cheeks. The taller man gripped hard onto the small sink to keep his balance as his climax hit him out of nowhere, not even enough time to warn his boyfriend that he was about to cum.

Salty fluid dripped from the corners of the black haired mans lips as he tried to keep up with the rapid flow, swallowing as best he could with a mouthful of slowly softening flesh, before releasing him with a 'pop'. 

Viktor sunk to his knees, brow sweaty and face pink, reaching for his lover and pulling them both to the floor where they kissed and giggled until they were both recovered enough to sit up. The Russian laid his hand on Yuuri's tenting trousers, but he smirked and shook his head, whispering promises of more to come later that evening. 

-

If anyone saw the two blushing men leaving the bathroom they were either too polite or drunk to mention it. 

-

Yuuri kissed Viktor softly and disappeared into the kitchen to check on the food whilst the older man went to find out if the children were ok.  

The Russian grinned to himself as he tracked them down to the playroom, he really was a very lucky man, he had a wonderful family, incredible friends and a husband-to-be who was more than happy to suck him off in the middle of a party. His body shuddered in excitement about Yuuri's suggestions for the end of the evening; he sincerely hoped it would be him bottoming that night...

-

Viktor looked at his watch for about the hundredth time, why was no-one leaving? The children had crashed out hours ago, but still no one took the hint it was time to go. In the old days he would have been the one begging everyone to stay and party longer, but he had a date with his lover and he was worried that Yuuri would be too tired or too drunk to play.

The quick session in the bathroom had only served to heighten the need between them, taking every opportunity to kiss or touch each other whenever they made contact during the party.  He had continually eyed up the way his partners trousers were stretched across the prominent package he had hidden away and he had had to contain his moans, he wanted it and he wanted it NOW! 

-

Yuuri could feel Viktor's frustration every time he was near him which only served to amplify his own need. He twisted his torso to try to relieve some of the discomfort he was feeling; the Japanese mans balls ached so badly from the constant state of arousal he had been in during the whole get together, if they didn't fuck soon he was sure everything south of his belt would explode! 

A drunken voice giggled over his shoulder, slurring out the request to 'have a turn on him'. He raised his eyebrows at Chris, kissed his cheek and moved away, deliberately swaying his hips to draw attention to his ass. A grumble behind him turned out to be Viktor clamping his hand over Chris's eyes as he whispered something in the Swiss mans ear. 

-

Viktor couldn't believe it, people were asking to stay!

Did they not understand he had a date with Yuuri? 

That he was on a promise and he was not going to forsake it out of politeness...

He watched on in horror as Chris and Phichit started dividing up the guest rooms, offering people the couch or his pile of expensive beanbags to sleep on, he was not impressed.

How were he and Yuuri supposed to get loud and rude with everyone still in the house? He stalked off to the kitchen, grumbling to himself, closely followed by a loved up Japanese man who quietly closed and locked the kitchen door after himself.

-

Yuuri's warm hands slipped under Viktor's shirt as the Russian stood by the sink downing a glass of water, lips and teeth softly marking up the pale skin at the back of his neck.

Breathy words of want ghosted by the older man's ear, thrilling him and causing his trousers to become uncomfortably tight around the groin area. 

Solid flesh pushing against his rear dragged a moan from his mouth that was quickly muffled by his partners hand whilst an explanation of how he was going to be ruined over the kitchen table was hurriedly whispered into his skin by an uninhibited lover.

Viktor shuddered pleasurably as he was guided across the room and pressed face down over the flat wooden surface; his trousers unfastened and yanked down his thighs, a gasp of delight sounding behind him at the sight of him as he presented his pale ass for play time, long fingers parting his cheeks to tempt his lover further.

Their best olive oil found a new use when Yuuri discovered they had no lube supplies in the kitchen; Viktor's fingernails scrabbling at the shiny surface as he keened and whined at the oily fingers speedily opening him in preparation, they had waited so long for this, both burning hot with a thirst for each other's body.

The sound of Yuuri's belt hitting the floor followed by the unmistakeable noise of his zip opening had the silver haired man bracing himself, the Japanese words of praise that flowed over him thrilled his senses and had him almost climaxing before his lover had even mounted him.

Yuuri's first hard thrust made the table screech across the floor, his speed and roughness knocking the air out of his partners lungs, leaving him gasping for breath.

Oh god, he had got his wish, he was bottoming; the taller man grinned gleeful as his eyes rolled back into his head from the strength and depth of his lovers entrance. The feel of oiled flesh filling him, loving the burn of stretching muscle and the sound of Yuuri's grunts as he fucked him, hard had him keening loudly in sheer delight.

This was not a time for loving and sensual touches, this was pure animalistic mating, both wound up from an evening of flirting, the quickie in the bathroom earlier, plus just enough alcohol not to care. This was their kitchen and if they wanted to fuck in it, they would.

Viktor knew he could and would cum untouched very easily, Yuuri's cock was hitting all the right spots inside him to guarantee a hard and messy orgasm, he could feel it building already. His balls throbbed and his stomach was a hot pool of excitement ready to burst.

He looked over his shoulder at the heavenly view that was his boyfriend, his face sweaty, eyes closed, bottom lip firmly trapped between teeth, hands holding his hips so tightly the knuckles were white.  Viktor thought he could watch him forever, his own eyes closing briefly as his prostate was battered once more and the world vanished for a few moments.

Yuuri was looking at him when he opened his eyes again and they exchanged looks of love, lust and devotion, Viktor opening his legs as wide as he could within the confines of his still trousered limbs, allowing the Japanese man further in, loud moaning filling the kitchen. If people could hear them, they didn't care, both were on the edge of orgasm, the sounds of oily flesh slapping together were as loud as their voices.

Viktor lost it first, a barrage of rapid and rough thrusts that hit him _just so_ had him arching and spilling over the floor, his cry of completion and clenching of his tight muscles ripping a violent and loud climax out of his lover.  The black haired man shaking and jerking as he clung onto the hips and waist of the older man, desperately trying not to slip and pull them both to the floor.

Yuuri collapsed over Viktor's back, their sweat mingling as he filled him to overflowing, the puddle on the floor beneath them growing in size with each gloopy drip that fell from between the Russians legs.

They both started giggling simultaneously as they panted and whined their pleasure to each other. Kisses snatched as best they could given their current position.

Reluctantly Yuuri withdrew, promises of a repeat performance once they were in bed soothing the silver haired mans whimpers of loss.

The floor cleaned up, they walked hand in hand up to bed, ignoring the smutty comments from those still awake and chatting in the lounge.

It was their celebration party and they were going to mark it however they chose to...


	17. Problems with the children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slowness in posting this chapter, lots of personal stuff going on, but don't worry, I'm not going to abandon the story.
> 
> A fluffy chapter this time...

 

"Niki, I said STOP, you are going to fall and pull Kumi with you..."

Yuuri shook his head, what was wrong with the children? The past few days their behaviour had been horrendous; they were fighting, sulking, crying, oh god, so much crying, not like them at all.

Niki was currently standing on his bedroom windowsill with Kumi hanging on his legs trying to follow him.

"NO!" he shouted "SHAN'T, YOU ARE NOT MY PAPA..."

"NIKITA NIKIFOROV, listen to your Dada, if he says to stop and get down then you do as he says.  Look, Ikumi is copying you, she is smaller than you, if you both fall you are going to land on her and hurt her. Do you want to hurt your sister?"

The low and angry sounding voice stopped both children in their tracks as Yuuri turned to see Viktor stood in the doorway, his arms crossed glaring at the miniature version of himself.

Grumbling quietly Niki climbed off the ledge and helped Kumi down before bursting into tears.

"I don't know what has got into them, maybe they are not feeling well, there are several bugs going round nursery" Yuuri stated, crouching down to comfort their crying son and placing his hand in his forehead, "he does feel rather warm."

Viktor picked Kumi up and smiled as she snuggled into her favourite spot, head tucked into his neck and shoulder, "Papa, I was scared," she whispered quietly. The Russian kissed her forehead, she was so like Yuuri, detesting the thought of having done something wrong or upsetting anyone, especially her beloved parents.

"Shhh my pretty girl, it's ok, Papa was worried that you were going to get hurt, that's why he growled at Niki," he cooed, reassuring her as they left the little boys bedroom, "I think we all need some couch time, don't you?" he called over his shoulder. Yuuri nodded in agreement as he followed downstairs with a snuffling Niki, falling in love with Viktor a little more, if that were possible, at the sight of their daughter clinging tightly to the silver haired man and placing little kisses on his cheek as they moved.

 Makka grumbled at being asked to leave the warmth and comfort of the couch by his tall master, huffing loudly as he flopped in his basket making Kumi giggle.

The two dads curled up on the couch together, a child on each lap, fluffy blankets at the ready in case their offspring fell asleep. Couch time was everyone's favourite part of the evening, it meant that nursery and work were done for that day, bellies were full of good food, Makka had been walked and now there was nothing to do except cuddle and listen to stories until bedtime. 

It was Yuuri's turn to tell a story tonight; Viktor and the children listened entranced as he wove an intricate tale of dragons and unicorns guaranteed to set their imaginations aflame, sparking thoughts that would become exciting dreams waiting to be translated onto paper at nursery the next day.

The older man kissed his lover on the head as they spotted Kumi, closely followed by Niki fall in a deep sleep, hands tightly clasped together. "Let's just put then to bed, one night without a wash and teeth clean won't hurt then, da?"  "Da, I could do with an early night too, do you want to join me? We could have a bath first..." Blue eyes flared and shone brightly as silver hair flopped forward at the eagerness of the taller mans nod.

-

They had their answer to the children's unusual behaviour the next day...

Viktor and Yuuri were enjoying an early morning kiss and make out session, convinced that the children were still asleep.  Yuuri moaned quietly in excitement as his lover disappeared beneath the covers, knowing full well what was coming next.

"Dada, where is Papa, I not feeling very well..."

The two men froze, unsure how to explain why Papa was hiding under the duvet.

Yuuri sat up, discreetly pulling his sleeping trousers back on and got carefully out of bed, "Papa is in the bathroom, let's go back to your room and have a look at you."   Niki  stared at him and burst into tears, "No, I want to stay here and wait for Papa..." 

Yuuri thought quickly, he needed to give Viktor a chance to actually get to the ensuite, "I know, let’s go see if Kumi is awake then we can all have a cuddle as Papa might be back in bed by then..."  He put on his glasses and picked up Niki, inhaling sharply, "Ah, that explains it..." the Japanese man commented carrying his son out and into his daughter's room, yep, she had it too, "Dada, I feel sick" she sobbed, arms stretched wide, wanting to be gathered into her Dada's embrace.  Yuuri smiled, picked her up with his other arm and took them both back to the bedroom where Viktor was waiting for them in bed.

"Oh...."

The Russian looked at the three of them and grinned.

"Chickenpox!"

The younger man nodded and handed the two spotty children to their other parent, "I'm just going to get the junior paracetamol, at least we know now why they were so pickly the last few days!" 

"Kumi has lots of spots!" Niki giggled, looking at his sister, "You do too Niki, look in the mirror," Viktor chuckled.  The nearly four year old crawled to the end of the bed and looked in the large mirror on the wall, "Yuck! I all spotty too, I'm all itchy Papa, don't like it." "I'm itchy too, Papa," Kumi chimed in, going to scratch her face.

"My darling children, I know it's really itchy, I can remember having it when I was small, but you mustn't scratch, it will make the itching worse." Viktor chided, taking Kumi's hand away from her face as Niki returned to his lap. "Dada and I will give you a cool bath and some cream to help the itching."

He looked at Yuuri as he returned with the medicine, "Love, I have onsite meetings today and tomorrow, are you able to have them or shall we call my mum?"  The younger man grinned, "All sorted, I've already texted in to say I can't work for the next few days, I'll be nurse during the day."  He walked round to Viktor's side of the bed and spooned medicine into the two wiggly children before getting back into bed for cuddles.

Viktor looked at him, "Nurse, eh? Mmm, I may have to buy you a pretty uniform...!"  "VIKTOR!" the blushing man exclaimed, glaring sternly at him as the silver haired man laughed and winked lustfully in return. Yuuri raised a brow and smirked, "Well, as long as it's not pink I don't care what it looks like, it's your choice. Nurse Katsuki is looking forward to taking your temperature..." The Russian gazed open mouthed at him, there was his flirty, dirty fiancé again.

-

Niki and Kumi loved their shared bath, both fathers moving around the free standing tub, pouring cool water over their spotty skin.  There were more and more spots appearing on each child as the men watched, it looked like both children were going to have a bad case of the illness.

They towelled them dry very carefully and covered them both in cream before putting pants on them. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to start potty training both of them at the same time, Yuuri thought, he was in for a very messy few days...

Viktor looked at the bathroom clock and sighed, "Love I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to abandon you so I can get ready and go, my meeting is in a hour and I have a half hour drive."  The Russian felt so guilty at having to leave his family when their little ones were ill.  Yuuri smiled, "Its ok sweetheart, you can make it up to me later," he replied with a wink, "I think you owe me anyway!" 

The older man grinned, "Yes nurse!" he teased, jumping away as Yuuri tried to flick him with the towel and went to shower in their ensuite.

-

The children were laying on the couch which was covered in waterproof sheeting with a soft cotton sheet on top, the fan was blowing directly on to them, two potties were on a waterproof mat, medicine, spoons and water were on the small table along with snacks and wipes, oh and of course spare knickers for both children.  Yuuri was prepared, he could do this! 

He turned on their current favourite film and went to make breakfast for them all. 

Viktor stopped by the lounge to kiss the children goodbye and promised to bring them back gifts if they were good for Dada.

Yuuri emerged from the kitchen carrying coffee and breakfast that he could eat as he drove, plus a bento box for lunch. His boyfriend beamed at him, "Thank you love, wow I want to get very used to having a househusband, do I get to sleep on the couch with a fan on me when I'm ill?"  

The smaller man chuckled, "When you are earning enough to keep me and the children in the manner to which we have become accustomed, then yes, I will stay at home with the children with pleasure!"  "Deal!" Viktor laughed before adding with a serious look on his face, "You do know that I already do, I earn more than enough to support all of us, please give up work baby... we could have another one sooner then too..." The Japanese man blushed, "I know, let's talk about it properly later, you are going to be late sweetheart", he kissed him gently and lovingly on the lips, "I love you," "I love you more," the older man replied happily as he left for work.

-

The day was already warm as Viktor pulled away in his treasured sports car, he flicked a switch and beamed as the top folded down and his hair ruffled in the breeze, he loved driving! 

He was singing along to the radio when he had a bright idea, he pulled over at a services and made a quick call before dialling Yuuri's number, his long fingers tapped the steering wheel as he waited for his lover to answer.

His stomach flipped at the round of the Japanese accent as his boyfriend picked up, he was so in love with him.

"Hi love, I've just had you added to the insurance for the big car, it's yours to use now in case you need or want to take the children out. Plus I've had a text from Sarah to say Abi has chicken pox too..."  

The chuckle in his ear did strange things to him, "OK, I'll give her a call, see if they are up to coming over, Kumi is already bored with being ill!"

They exchanged kisses and hung up, Viktor bursting back into song as he pulled away in his pink car, life was amazing!

-

Sarah, Yuuri and the children sat in the kitchen to eat lunch.

"Dada, why is baby Jack doing that?" Kumi asked with a mouth of sandwich as she pointed at Sarah breastfeeding her son. 

"The human body is very clever, sweetpea, Auntie Sarah's body makes milk for baby Jack to drink to help him grow big and strong," Yuuri explained to her with a gentle smile, he loved how inquisitive she was. The little girl thought, "Did my mummy make milk for me?" He shook his head sadly, "No darling, I fed you milk from a bottle, your mummy didn't live with us." 

Sarah gave him a concerned look to which he shrugged. "Tia wasn't interested in being a mother, she was a career girl, I raised Ikumi on my own." The silence was painfully long as the young woman digested the new information, "Does she keep in contact? I can't imagine not knowing what is happening to Jack or Abi" she finally asked, horror clearly evident in her voice. "No," Yuuri replied carefully, aware that small ears were listening intently, "I sent her letters and photos for a while, but she never replied. I wrote to the last I address I had for her to let her know we had moved and that I am getting married, I told her all about Viktor and Niki, but nothing, I guess she has her own life now."

An excited squeak echoed round the kitchen, "You really are getting married? Since when? I thought Niki was joking when he said that in the park! Oh my god that is amazing! If I didn't have Jack attached to me right now I would be giving you the biggest hug! Why haven't you announced it?" 

Yuuri blushed, "Because it's a secret at the moment, so don't let on that I said anything! Viktor is going to ask me officially on my birthday, you might want to have special outfits by then..." he giggled, "we would like Abi to be a groomsmaid with Kumi, if that's ok with you and Lucy?"

She looked at his hand, "So they are not just commitment rings then, like Viktor said they were?! The sly fox!"  The Japanese man beamed, "He didn't mean to ask me, he kinda got over excited and it slipped out early, we weren't sure what everyone would think as we haven't been together all that long, so we decided to wait." He wiped Niki and Ikumi's faces clean, chuckling as they protested at the damp cloth on their spotty faces, "I think both sets of parents have guessed that he has already asked me though! Right, these two need medicine and sleep, how about we put all three in mine and Viktor's bed, and then we can chat without the fear of being repeated by small people!"

-

Viktor was glad that his client had suggested a lunch break, he was so hungry and he wanted to know what Yuuri had packed for him.

Proudly he grabbed the bento box from his messenger bag and placed it on the table in front of him. Opening the lid he let out a small gasp of delight, it all looked so beautiful and inviting, plus the aroma of the Japanese food made his stomach rumble. 

Lifting the lid of his rice pot he sighed, written in raw red pepper, his favourite, was I❤U. Nibbling on some delicious chicken Katsu he spotted a piece of paper tucked at the back of the box, he pulled it out carefully so as not to mess up the neatly arranged containers and opened it.

_My darling Viktor,_

_I have a little surprise for you, one I know that you will like!_

_I was going to take you out to dinner tonight to tell you, however chickenpox has put paid to that idea._

_When I said I had told work I wouldn't be in for a few days so I could look after our children, it was a little bit of an untruth... I've quit my job!_

_So from today, you have a househusband, one who loves you and our little family very much and is looking forward to making you lunch every day and nagging you about adopting more babies!_

_All my love always_

_Your Yuuri_

_Xxx_

Viktor wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes so he could reread the note again before grabbing his phone.

_> love, I don't know what to say except thank you!_ _Oh and you are very naughty and deserve a slapped ass, only I know how much you will like that, so I will have to think of another punishment! I love you so much xxx_

> hi sweetheart, I love you too, are you sure I can't have a slapped ass?! Xxx

_> YUURI!!! I still have the rest of this meeting to get through, please don't make my brain full of lewd thoughts of you, naked, bent over my knees, I need this job to keep my trophy husband in furs, jewels and designer clothing! Xxx_

> better make sure me and your trophy husband don't meet then, I'll scratch his eyes out! Now get back to work, I have your money to spend! Love you xxx

-

Yuuri closed his phone and laid it on the arm of the couch. "Viktor just found my note telling him I've left my job, he'd been asking me for ages to be a stay at home dad, so I thought I would give him a little surprise, let's just say he's rather pleased!"

Sarah laughed, "In all the years I've known him, this is the happiest he's ever been. He was ecstatic when they found out that Lucy was pregnant and I've never seen a prouder father than when Niki was born, but there was always a hint of sadness about him. Like he never thought he would find the right man for him, which he didn't, until now."

"How bad was it when you all found out that Lucy wasn't going to survive? It's not something I've managed to ask him, he always looks so wistful when Niki mentions his Mama, did Viktor love Lucy?" Yuuri wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but he had to know before they got married and now was the perfect opportunity. 

A faraway look filled the pretty brown eyes staring at him, "He loved her like a sister, they adored each other, always going out of their way to make the other happy. I was a little bit jealous, if I'm completely honest. I know she was my girlfriend and we really loved each other, but there was something extra special between those two. If they hadn't both been gay they would have made the perfect couple."

Yuuri nodded, "I guessed it was something like that, that must have made losing her even more painful."  Sarah sighed, "Lucy, being Lucy, her death was perfect, Viktor, Niki and I were all with her, holding her hands and chatting. She kissed Viktor, then me and finally Niki, told us she loved us all beyond reason and just passed away, we sat there, just holding her for ages before the tears came, Niki was only 6 months old..."

Tears flowed down both sets of cheeks as the black haired man gathered Sarah into his arms, hugging her so tightly and kissing her cheek. "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to, it would help me help Viktor too, I'm not sure if he's ever properly grieved for her..."

-

Sarah stared at Yuuri as he busied himself with sitting Niki and Kumi on their respective potties, mopped up the puddle from the floor and generally tidied up in preparation for Viktor's return.  She had never met anyone like him and she was so glad that Viktor had him; there certainly was something very special about him.

She half chuckled to herself, what was it about the Russian and his partners? Why did she always end up wanting them all for herself? Maybe they both just had the same taste in people...

Lucy would always be her true love, Lily knew that and had accepted it a long time ago, plus Sarah knew wholeheartedly she would never be unfaithful to Lily, she loved her so much, however she now had to accept that she really did fancy Yuuri.

The brown eyes woman had lusted over Viktor for a long time too, he was the reason she had met and fallen in love with Lucy. Sarah had secretly started following him home from college night after night hoping to learn more about the handsome Russian. One night she found herself being comforted by Lucy, his best friend after seeing him kissing another man and realising he was gay, Lucy had confessed her feelings for the younger female, they had kissed and the rest was history.

She shook her head as her eyes focused on the view in front of her, the stunning black haired man turning to smile at her as Abi flung her arms around her Uncle Yuuri and told him she loved him. 

Sarah heard her own laughter as Niki and Kumi wiggled on their potties wanting to join in the cuddle but knowing that Dada has asked them to try 'just for a bit longer, think how proud Papa will be when I tell him you managed to use the toilet..."

The young woman couldn't and wouldn't say anything to harm Viktor's new found joy; once again she would enjoy her crush from arms length...

-

Makkkin's joyful boof and the sound of keys in the door lock had all three very spotty children squeaking and running towards the hallway.

"PAPA!" "UNCLE VIKTOR!!" 

The Russians soft chuckle bought a goofy smile to his boyfriends face as he followed the sound of giggles into the hall and to the sight of the older man sitting on the floor with all the children trying to sit on his lap as they covered him in kisses. 

"Hi sweetheart, surprise!" he smiled shyly, leaning down to kiss him, sighing happily at the press of the warm pink lips against his.

Viktor stroked his face, tears welling in his beautiful blue eyes, "Hi love, thank you, that was the most wonderful surprise, here, I have one for you too," he rummaged in his messenger bag, found the papers he was looking for and handed them to Yuuri, "the application forms we need to complete to start the adoption process," he grinned as he pulled Yuuri down to the floor with him, beaming up at Sarah as she leaned on the doorframe watching the couple and their children, "let's have lots more babies..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and your amazing comments, I do love recieving them.
> 
> I have lots more ideas for where this family are going, we do have a birthday, a wedding and more babies to come at some point, but if you have any burning desires/ideas for things you would like to see the small family experience, I'm always open for suggestions, thank you!


	18. A horrible situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our dads are in for a rough time... fluff and some angst in this chapter...

"Love, don't turn round just yet, but the woman behind us has been following us for the last ten minutes. She keeps staring at you and at Kumi, I smiled at her and she just scowled at me..."

They were doing their weekly shop in the supermarket, Niki and Kumi chattering away to anyone who passed them as they happily sat in the seats of the trolley sneaking things into the shopping and giggling between themselves. So far they had managed to put in extra biscuits, four packets of Lego and a furry hat without their parents realising.

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment of Viktor's statement as he compared two packets of noodles before making his choice and placing them in the trolley.  "Who put this in?" he asked the children in mock anger as he lifted out the bright pink furry hat and showed it to them. Niki and Kumi both laughed and chirped "Papa!" at the same time. Yuuri looked at Viktor and raised an eyebrow, "What? No I didn't!" the Russian exclaimed, protesting his innocence wildly whilst frowning at the hysterically laughing little people. 

Yuuri chuckled as he turned to put it on a shelf and froze, a small gasp escaping from his mouth as he turned back to face Viktor with a shocked look on his face.

"It's Tia," he hissed, glancing down at Kumi, "her m-u-m" he spelled out so their daughter wouldn't understand what he was saying. 

"Yuuri, how lovely to see you"

He turned back round slowly and smiled at the approaching woman, she hadn't really changed, her clothes were clearly more expensive now and her hair and makeup looked like she had just emerged from a beauty salon; whatever had he seen in her, he wondered, she really wasn't his type; no wonder they hadn't lasted at college beyond their drunken one night stand.

There was, however, no denying the similarities between her and Ikumi. 

"Hello Ikumi," she smiled at the little girl, making her jump slightly, "I'm your mummy."

The silence was deafening, Viktor glared at Tia and placed his hand possessively on Ikumi's shoulder. 

Niki glanced up at his papa, he was so glad that he was here, he didn't like the woman talking to his sister, her face paint was weird and she smelt really badly of rotten flowers.

The Japanese girl looked at the female in front of her and smiled politely, "Hello lady, I don't have a mummy, I have Papa instead," she announced proudly, "and my brother, Niki."

Tia's head snapped upwards to stare at Niki and Viktor, "He's not your brother," she half laughed before snarling at the Russian, "Please take your hand off my daughter." 

As she spoke she spotted the gold band on Viktor's ring finger and immediately looked at Yuuri's hands, seeing the matching one on his, "you weren't joking then..." she commented with a look of disgust at the younger male, "You really are fucking a man..."

Both dads gasped at the bad language and glared at her. "Not in front of my children, please." Yuuri growled, hoping that the little ones wouldn't remember the word, but knowing full well that they probably would and would use it in totally the wrong company.

"Your children?" she sneered, "you fathered the boy as well did you? How come he looks like him then?" She stared at Viktor who was desperately trying not to explode at the rude woman and give her the full force of his hot Russian temper.

"Tia, what do you want?" Yuuri signed with an exasperated tone to his voice, "This really isn't the right place for a heated debate. Viktor and I need to finish our shopping so we can get our children home; they have a party to go to this afternoon."

"I want my daughter, that's what I want, Yuuri, she's old enough now for me to take over as her parent and I'm going to do everything I can to get her back." With that she turned on her designer heels and marched away with her own trolley leaving the heartbroken family behind her.

Viktor gathered the sobbing black haired man into his arms and pressed soothing kisses into his hair. "Ssssshhhh, love, its ok, no court in the land would force us to hand Ikumi over. I'll ring my solicitor as soon as we get home."

Yuuri nodded and pushed the trolley away as they continued their shopping in silence, even the two children, who didn't really understand what had just happened, remained quiet which was not like them, especially with the excitement of a party to attend that day.

The older man sighed, he had hoped that something like this wouldn't happen as soon as he knew that Ikumi's mum was still around, thank goodness he knew the right people to help them out of this horrible situation. He watched the slumped posture of the man he loved as he walked a little ahead of him and sighed again, he needed to think of something to cheer him up.

-

Yuuri sat cuddled up with the children on the couch, inventing stories to keep them entertained whilst Viktor made his phone call; he could heard the sharp Russian accent as his partner stalked round in his office, anger clearly evident in his tone of voice.

He appeared in the room, still talking on the phone, "Love," he smiled at the dark haired man, "can I have your driving license please?" Yuuri nodded, pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed the whole thing over, the taller man smiled and returned to his office.

Gradually the conversation became lighter and the younger man even heard the soft laughter that made certain parts of him pay attention too. 

Eventually Viktor returned to the lounge, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Niki, Kumi, please go to your playroom, Papa and Dada need to have a private chat..."

Reluctantly the two children, followed closely by Makka disappeared off to play leaving a very worried looking Yuuri on the couch.

The Russian sat down next to his nervous lover and held him close, comforting him in his strong embrace.

"It's going to be ok, love, she cannot take Ikumi, she's had no part in her life, Kumi didn't even know who she was and didn't even comment when Tia told her she was her mother," he paused to press kisses to the olive skin of his lovers forehead. "They have said though it might be best if we have a court order to prevent her trying to claim Kumi and then we apply to adopt each other's children, if you feel comfortable with that?"

The younger man nodded, a grateful smile playing at the corner of his mouth, "However to adopt we need to prove that we are committed to each other..." the taller man continued.

Yuuri looked at him, "We are! What else can we do to prove it?" A shy smile spread over the silver haired man’s face, "We could get married sooner, that should do it..."

"But, our plans, my birthday, the marquee in the garden, it was all going to be so beautiful and perfect, I only want to get married once, I can't believe she is trying to take that from me as well," tears began to flow down his cheeks once more as he sobbed into the broad shoulder of his boyfriend.

"Love, we still can, we get married, just the two of us at the solicitors office as soon as they have sorted the licence, we keep it a special secret just between us and still have the proposal and wedding as we planned. Meanwhile, we can put the adoption papers in place and really be parents to both our children, it would be good for our application for our new babies too if we can tell them we are married." Viktor's hands held Yuuri's tightly as he looked into his eyes, his own orbs shining love and hope at the miserable man in front of him. 

Dark eyes bored deep into the stunning blue eyes holding his gaze, "What did I do to deserve you?" Yuuri sighed, stroking his fingertips across the strong jaw line he loved to kiss so much, Viktor smiled and kissed the digits now tracing across his lips, "Simply being you," he whispered.

-

Yuuri busied himself bathing the children and getting them ready for the party whilst his partner made more phone calls and generally acted incredibly busy, avoiding the Japanese man and not quite meeting his eye when they passed in the corridor.

-

"Love?" the older man called up the stairs five minutes before they were due to leave, "I need to pop out to get the paperwork for us to sign, you take the big car and I'll meet you at the party, ok?"

A sad sigh floated downstairs followed by a quiet, "Oh, ok..."

Viktor felt bad leaving his boyfriend hurting, but he had to escape and get away whilst he still could. Unseen by Yuuri he slipped out the side door carrying a small suitcase which he quickly deposited in the boot of the sports car before getting in and driving away at high speed without looking back.

-

Yuuri strapped the excited children into their car seats, just remembering to go back for the cards and presents at the last moment before they all set off. As he drove he began thinking about how Viktor had been acting very strange since their conversation and he began to get a horrible, twitchy feeling.  What if Viktor didn't want him anymore, what if Tia showing up and being nasty had put him off having a relationship with him. What if she had ruined everything?

By the time he reached the soft play centre where the party was being held, he had managed to convince himself that Viktor had been lying when they had talked earlier about getting married and adopting the others offspring. He knew that the Russian had left him and that he would come back to find the house empty and a 'Dear John' letter.  

The rational side of his brain kept trying to point out that Viktor wouldn't do that to him, Ikumi or Niki, but his neurotic mind wasn't listening, lost in the negative thoughts that had been the bane of his life.

Looking around he noticed that the sports car wasn't in the car park either; it shouldn't have taken him that long to get to the solicitors and back, should it? So where was he?

Slowly he walked the children in, plastering on a fake smile as he approached the party, determined to keep it together until Viktor showed up, if he showed up. He could do this, maybe...

-

The party was now halfway through and there was still no sign of Viktor, even the children were getting worried, picking up on their Dada's distress. His text messages had gone unanswered and his frequent calls went straight through to the Russians answer phone.  Sweat beaded lightly on his brow and although he looked like he was listening to the conversations around him, his mind was definitely elsewhere.

The skin round his fingernails started to bleed as he picked at it unthinkingly, a sick feeling wrapping its way round his throat like an iron collar. Ikumi climbed up onto his lap and kissed him, "Dada? Where's Papa?" she whispered, looking carefully at her father, she may only have been three, but even she knew something was wrong.

He stared at her, not knowing what to say, how could he tell her what was racing round his mind right now, it would break her heart and he had to protect her. Opening his mouth to speak he was interrupted by an excited squeak from his son, was Viktor here?

"ITS NANNY AND GRANDAD!" Niki shouted gleefully and went running towards the door, Yuuri spun round and saw Monika and Ivan walking towards him, serious looks on their faces. Why were they here? What had happened? Had Viktor had an accident? Were they here to take Niki and tell him that Viktor wanted nothing to do with him anymore? That he and Ikumi had nowhere to live now? 

The room started to spin as he began to hyperventilate, anxiety crushing his chest and taking away his ability to breathe. Black spots started to appear at the edges of his vision as Monkia picked Niki up and Ivan looked over at Yuuri, held his hand out and asked for the car keys...

This was it, he'd been dumped, there was no possible other explanation, he tried to stand, lifting Kumi off his lap, but his knees gave out, the floor coming up to meet him as he passed out with a soft sob echoing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where has Viktor gone?
> 
> I know, I'm mean... next chapter to follow soon...


	19. A place in the country

 

"Love...?"

"Yuuri...?"

"DADA...."

The whole world swam as Yuuri tried to open his eyes making his stomach clench and he retched.

"Oh god, he's going to be sick, get him on his side..."

Familiar feeling hands rolled him over, a coarse surface scuffing his cheek and knocking his glasses askew.

Where was he?

A sob broke free as he remembered... Viktor had left him...

He curled up into a ball and let the deep sorrow fall over him like a heavy blanket; he wasn't sure if he could do this, face the people around him, see their sympathetic faces as they looked at him, the ex...

"Love? What happened? Did you get too hot?"

The weight of Viktor's hand on his shoulder and the beautiful Russian accent broke his heart all over again, why was he being so kind when he had just left him?

"S-sorry... I'll g-go..." 

The words felt so weighty on his tongue, he had to get out of here, take Kumi and run.

He had nowhere to go...

A hiccup retch left his lips as the full force of his anxiety hit him again, the iron collar of fear tightening round his neck once more.

"Go where?"

Viktor sounded puzzled, "I've come to pick you up, Mum and Dad are having the children, we're going away for a few days..."

What?

"But..."

He looked up at Viktor, seeing the exact moment when the Russians brain caught up with what was going on in Yuuri's broken mind, he paled and his hand flew to cover his open mouth.

"Oh my god, love, y-you thought..."

"Because I..."

"And then Mum and Dad..."

Silver hair flew wildly as he shook his head and ran his fingers through the silky locks.

"No, love, never, I-I was arranging a surprise for you..."

Slender hands reached for Yuuri who flinched away, still not quite sure what to think. He sat back on his heels, hand stroking his lover’s thick black hair as tears filled his blue eyes.

Monika put Kumi down, the little girl standing stock still, not sure what to do, and knelt on the floor next to Kumi's Dada, glaring up at the younger Russian, "Vitya, what have we told you? Hmm, did you not retain any of the information you learned about living with someone with anxiety? I'm sure you meant well, but all you have done is frighten poor Yuuri half to death. Your father and I must have scared the living daylights out of him just turning up and asking for the car keys..."

She looked down at Yuuri who was starting to shake as tears rolled down his cheek, relief beginning to replace the feeling of dread in his system. With a strength that defied her size she lifted Japanese man onto her lap and began stroking his back, soothing him with a gentle lullaby like a small child. 

"Oh love, I'm so sorry..." Viktor whispered, knee walking over to place kisses on Yuuri's sweaty brow, "I-I would never leave you, you are my everything..." He scooped the still crying man onto his own lap and held him tightly, rocking him as they both wept into the crook of each other's neck.

Ivan motioned to Monika, "Let's give them some space, da?" she nodded and stood up, "Right," she smiled at the stunned children, "let's go back and play, da? Grandad and I haven't been to soft play before; you need to show us what to do!" 

Kumi hung back looking at her Dada; Ivan crouched down beside her, "Dada will be ok, Papa was very silly and worried him for no reason, they need to talk, so let's go play and Dada and Papa will come and see you before they go on their little holiday, ok?" Ivan took her hand and led her and Niki away, closing the door of the first aid room behind them.

Slowly Yuuri stopped shaking in Viktor's arms, a weary tiredness washing over him as the panic attack melted away.

His smile was wobbly as he lifted his head and looked into the red rimmed eyes of his lover, "I-I'm s-sorry, I let my mind make me believe that y-you didn't w-want me anymore, and now I've s-spoilt your surprise..." he sniffed, "b-but i-if you are leaving me, p-please tell me n-now..."

Viktor smiled a wry smile, "Oh love, that brain of yours is so mean sometimes, the only leaving I'm doing is with you, once you are up to going, we have an overnight plane to catch this evening. Remember I told you I have a villa? Well I also have a house in France, we are going there for a few days so we can relax and decide what do about Tia," he looked down at the younger man on his lap, "if you would like to go? If you still want to be with me..." his voice shook a little at the end of his sentence, he wasn't sure if Yuuri would forgive him.

Shaking fingers stroked the older man's cheek, "O-Of course I would l-like to go, providing the c-children are going to be o-ok?" he shuddered and yawned, "s-sorry, these attacks leave me so tired."

The Russian cradled him in his arms, "Shall we go say our goodbyes now? You can then rest in the car and on the plane. Niki and Kumi will be fine; they will be spoilt rotten by my Mum and Dad." Yuuri looked at him worriedly, "But Tia..." Viktor kissed his forehead, "She doesn't know where Mum and Papa live, plus they know to call the police or my lawyers if they are worried, she will not take our daughter away from us, I promise, love."

Reluctantly the younger man let himself be led from the room, a red flush of embarrassment covering his cheeks as the staff members enquired if he was ok, nodding and mumbling his thanks. Viktor hurried him through to the play area wanting to save the younger man from literally dying on the spot, grinning at the sight of his Papa in the middle of the brightly coloured ball pit with Kumi and Niki laughing and dive bombing him, sending fountains of balls into the air that then rained down on the trio.

Monika smiled at Yuuri, "Feeling better? I'm not sure out of the three of them who is supposed to be the adult!" she laughed indicating her husband and their grandchildren. 

The Japanese man grabbed her hands, "I-If Vitya and I go to France, promise me you won't let Kumi's mum t-take her..." Monika smiled kindly, "Yuuri, my lovely son-in-law, I promise you, Kumi will be safe with us. Viktor has already emailed the nursery to let them know what is going on, Tia won't be able to get anywhere near her." 

Yuuri and Viktor sat crossed legged on the floor with a child on each lap, "Dada and Papa are going to have a few days away so that you two can have fun with Nanny and Grandad and Makka," the Russian explained, "We will chat to you every day on Skype, Nanny and Grandad have promised that they will contact us straight away if there is anything we need to know," the younger man continued, snuggling into the long, tight cuddle his daughter was giving him, "Will you bring us presents?" Niki asked, layering kisses on his Papa's already wet cheek. Both men laughed, "Of course!" Viktor replied, "Papa always brings you presents, doesn't he!" 

-

Satisfied that the children were going to be ok, the two men left the play centre and walked to the sports car in the car park, "What about clothes?" Yuuri asked as Viktor unlocked the doors. Popping the boot open, Viktor proudly displayed the bags he had sneaked out of the house, "Clothes for the next few days, providing I let you out of bed that is!" he laughed, winking at the younger man who blushed as well as rolling his eyes.

-

The Japanese man slept most of the way to the airport, complaining when he was woken to make his way indoors and through passport control. As soon as they gained admittance to the first class lounge, he found a comfy couch and curled up again, dozing until it was time to board the plane.

He had never flown first class before and was impressed with the spacious seats, even more so when Viktor lowered the seats as soon as they were airborne, pulling the younger man into his arms so they could both sleep whilst the plane took them away to their holiday location.

-

Bags collected and rental car picked up, they drove the long distance to the little village in France where the Russians house was located. He parked up outside the garage got out and walked round to open the passages door for his sleepy lover, who was blinking in the mid morning sunshine and helped him out of the car.

Viktor smiled shyly, "Welcome to another first..." Yuuri looked at him puzzled as they stood outside the beautiful redeveloped French farmhouse. "No one but me has ever lived inside here, this is where I used to escape to to give Lucy, Sarah and Niki space to be the real family they were supposed to be," long fingers threaded through the younger man's digits, "but now I want to share it with you..."

"Sweetheart, you are Niki's father, how can you say that they were the real family?" Yuuri whispered, squeezing the soft hand holding his. "They wanted a family, I just supplied the sperm. Don't get me wrong I adore Niki and would never be without him, but originally he was their child. That was why Sarah stayed living with me as long as she did after Lucy died; we both knew she couldn't take Niki with her, that would have looked to strange to mine and Lucy's parents and we couldn't hurt them, they had already lost a daughter and a daughter-in-law," 

Yuuri stood on tiptoe to kiss his fiancé, "Have I told you just how sweet a man you are and how much I love you?" he murmured running his fingers through Viktor's hair. The Russian blushed, "Not as sweet as you, my love. I love you more than I can ever say with words."

A car drove past them and beeped its horn, breaking the moment, the older man smiled and waved to the couple in the vehicle, "That's our nearest neighbours, they are really sweet, although the younger of the two is a little gobby, I think you will get on well with them. They live a couple of miles away, just over that hill." 

The Japanese man wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, "Thank you sweetheart, I'm really looking forward to these few days here with it being just us..."

They kissed again, before taking the luggage out of the sports car and making their way up to the front door. "I think I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold aren't I?" Viktor joked, dropping the bags and picking Yuuri up. The younger man squealed in laughter as his partner juggled him and the keys, finally getting the door open and carrying him in. "I t-think that's once we are married, you daft m-man!" Yuuri giggled as they collapsed in an ungainly heap on the large couch.

"O-Oh Viktor, your h-house, it's beautiful..." the black haired man sighed, looking around the room, taking in the dark wooden beams crisscrossing the ceiling and surrounding the large fireplace. Looking down he noticed rustic wooden flooring topped with soft, fluffy rugs that you could bury your feet in. From what he could see, the whole property was decorated in muted neutral tones that accentuated the features of the old farmhouse which had been cleverly mixed with modernish appliances. Reclaimed and reupholstered old furniture was artful arranged in the open plan downstairs area, the kitchen off to one side, the room divided by a solid wood old kitchen table with mismatched chairs.

Viktor blushed as he watched Yuuri get up of the couch and walk around the room, stroking the furniture with appreciative fingertips. "I love it..." he breathed, "can we come here more often?" he asked his lover as he caressed the aga, "it's everything I've ever wanted in a home..."

"Just wait till you see our room..." Viktor whispered, following him to the kitchen area and guiding him towards the wooden staircase at the corner of the room.

Sunlight was streaming in through the large windows in the bedroom, bouncing off the carved poles of the dark wood four poster bed and warming the cream and mossy green bedding that looked cosy and inviting; through an archway Yuuri could see a freestanding bathtub in the clean and simple bathroom. He blushed as an image of him and Viktor bathing together popped into his mind’s eye and made him bite his lip. 

"What do you think, love?" the Russian murmured over his shoulder, resting his hands on the younger man's hips.  "I think you have the best taste in the world, this house is amazing..." he gushed, leaning back to kiss his fiancé's cheek. "Oh, of course I do," Viktor smirked, "I'm marrying you, that shows I have great taste..." 

-

"How come it's so clean and tidy if you haven't been here for ages?" Yuuri asked as they ate a simple meal of bread, cheese and local delicacies, washed down with a full bodied red wine. The two men were sitting beside each other at the wooden table, bare feet tangled together, Viktor grinned, "I have a sweet elderly couple who tend to the house and garden when I'm not here, I called them to let them know we were coming and they filled the kitchen cupboards and fridge for us, made up the bed and laid a fire for later..." 

The Japanese man nodded, looking thoughtfully over at the open fireplace, "Do you often have a fire here?"  The older man nodded, "When I used to come here alone I spent most evenings lying in front of the fire, reading by the light it gave off, no noise, no lights on, nothing, it was very peaceful and relaxing." Yuuri nodded, "That sounds lovely," Viktor laced their fingers together, "Lovely, but lonely, I'm looking forward to creating new memories here with you, seeing the firelight dancing on your naked skin..." he chuckled at the pink flush that instantly covered his lovers cheeks, "you can't tell me you haven't thought about how amazing it will be to make love in front of the fire, hmmm?" The younger man bit his lip and smirked, "Well, maybe a little bit..." he whispered, staring down at his plate.

-

Paperwork covered the surface of the kitchen table, plates, wine glasses and the remains of their evening meal moved to the sink so they didn't have to worry about spillages; Yuuri rubbed his eyes and replaced his glasses for the third time. "So, this court order stops Tia from being able to take Ikumi, providing the Judge agrees that she has not had anything to do with her life so far, and makes it easier for you to adopt Ikumi as your own daughter?" he asked, making sure he understood the process. Viktor nodded, "That's right, and here is the paperwork that we can start for you to adopt Niki as your son, we can write a covering letter to let them know the date we are getting married. I think we still go for the day after your birthday as we had planned, it's only a few weeks away now, we still have time to arrange it, da?" 

The younger man nodded, "What shall we do about surnames? We should all have the same one, especially as we want to adopt more babies..."  Viktor pressed his finger to his lips and hummed as he thought, "We could go double barrelled, Katsuki-Nikiforov, I think it sounds rather good..."

"Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov" Yuuri mused, a pleased smile breaking across his lips, "I think that is a wonderful family name, let's do it!"

-

Silence only broken by the sounds of typing fingers and the scratch of pen on paper reigned for the next hour in the farmhouse, both men busy completing forms and emailing the various authorities to register their intent to marry, their applications for adopting each other's children and applying for an interview with the local adoption service to begin the long task of meeting all the requirements to be considered as suitable candidates to welcome more babies into their little family.

It was dark outside by the time they had finished, both tired and feeling the strain of the past 24 hours.

Yuuri snuggled into Viktor's lap his head leaning on his shoulder as they rung the children on Skype, kissing as they waited for the call to be picked up. 

"PAPA, DADA!!!" the excited shouts of their children filled the quiet house; Yuuri's heart ached to hold his little girl as he looked at her happy face on the screen, "Hi babies!" Viktor sang, blowing kisses to the boy and girl shoving each other to get just their face in view. "Play nicely please; Dada and I want to see both of you at the same time." He tried to sound stern, but immediately laughed when Makka appeared behind them, boofing at the sound of his masters voice.

"We had cake at nursery and Nanny and Grandad let us have ice cream BEFORE dinner," Niki announced, "but we are not allowed to tell you and Dada," the little boys face dropped as he realised he had let out the secret; the two men laughed, "It's ok, Niki, Papa and I don't mind!" Yuuri chuckled, waving at the guilty couple hovering in the background, "as long as you are having fun!" 

-

Their call finished, they lay on the couch wrapped in each other's arms, "Much as I really want to make love to you right now, I'm exhausted," Viktor yawned, stroking Yuuri's hair. The younger man hummed in agreement, leaning up to kiss his lover, "I say, let's go to bed, we can spend part of the day tomorrow finding out if we both fit in the bathtub..." "And spend the rest of the day having sex in front of the fire..." Viktor finished for him. "Mmmm, sounds perfect," Yuuri agreed, closing his eyes as he nestled against the chest of the man he adored, maybe they could rest for just a few minutes before moving to go upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance warning, if you don't like the spicy side to this story I would suggest skipping the whole of the next chapter when it comes out...!
> 
> In it we will learn what made Viktor late to pick Yuuri up and how the kind hearted Russian indulges Yuuri's own kink, bonus points if anyone can remember what this is....!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love your comments!


	20. Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I, erm *coughs and hides behind cushion*, was having fun writing about our two Dads exploring part of their kinkier sides...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for not giving up on me, I now present a chapter that, if you don't like smut I would suggest you pass over and wait for the story to continue in the next update.
> 
> So... kinkfest part 1 waits you...
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

"F-FUCK! Oh g-god, yeeeeessss, mmmmmm..."

-

The morning had started slowly, Viktor bringing large cups of freshly ground coffee back to bed for the pair of them, the warm bedding enticing him to snuggle back down and lay watching his sleeping partner. The Russian normally woke first each morning, usually having completed his run and exercise regime before the younger man blearily got out of bed. He had deliberately not packed his running gear for these few days away, planning to get his daily exercise in a much more enjoyable way. 

Having the children sometimes made it awkward to have sex as often as they would like, so being child free for a few days meant they could indulge in loud, experimental sex sessions that would take much more planning at home. With this in mind, Viktor had done a little shopping on his way to collect Yuuri from the soft play party, the wide range of toys in the store taking longer to peruse than he expected, hence his late arrival which had led to Yuuri's panic attack.

Hidden in the bottom of his bag was a present for his lover, something that the younger man had hinted about several times whilst drunk. The silver haired man was excited and nervous at the same time; he'd secretly watched videos on how to use the said item, however when he'd tried it out on his own hand it had really hurt. But a kink was a kink and Yuuri took great pleasure in satisfying the Russians own sub and praise kinks, so the least he could do was return the favour. 

His plan for the day was a joint bath for them, Yuuri's gift and then as long as they could last pleasuring each other on the rug in front of the fire. He desperately wanted to wake the sleeping Japanese man, but he knew that was a fate worse than death, so he waited patiently, wafting the scent of the coffee under the younger man's nose, hoping to speed up the process slightly. 

-

Viktor sat on the edge of the large bed in the bedroom and slapped the leather item in his hand hard against his open palm.

"Do you know that this is, love?"

He smirked at the two steadily growing pink dots on his lovers cheeks as he faced him, his chest already beginning to heave with the depth and speed of his breathing.

"I-It's a p-paddle..." he stuttered, feeling an urgent heat growing inside him; it started in his groin and rapidly spread through his very being.

"Correct, clever boy, and what is it for?"

The Russian basked in the glow of desire that was radiating with the heat of the sun from his partners gaze.

"T-T-To s-spank m-me w-with...?"

Talking was becoming difficult, his whole body was shaking with want as he eyed the black leather paddle in his lovers hands, hearing the 'slap' as it hit against his flesh, he needed it so badly...

"So, what do you say? Hmm? Love? How do you ask nicely?"

"P-Please?" His voice was reduced to a whisper now.

"Pardon love, I can't hear you...

"Please?"

"Please what, love? Ask properly and you will get what you want."

"Please, V-Vitya?"

"Good boy, take your boxers off and come lay over my lap. Now, that wasn't so difficult was it?"

-

Yuuri couldn't believe it, Viktor had remembered every aspect of the drunken conversations they had had weeks ago.

Everything was perfect.

The tight jeans the Russian was wearing, the exact paddle he had described, every detail, right down to the words used.

With hesitant wobbly legs he made his way over the bed, stepping out of his boxers on the way, flesh painfully hard and standing proud between his thighs.

"Mmmm, look at your pretty cock, baby, so eager for Vitya's touch..."

A whine broke free from his lips as he reached the older man who lifted his hands and patted his lap.

"Bend over, you have been a very naughty boy... What do naughty boys get? Hmm?"

The Japanese man lay face down over his boyfriends leg, feeling his solid flesh rubbing against the slightly coarse material of the skin tight jeans, he was going to mess the fabric up, he knew that was a definite fact. 

Warm hands caressed his ass, "Such a shame we are going to have to mark up this pretty skin, baby, Vitya hopes you won't be too sore for him to fuck you afterwards. You wouldn't say no to your Vitya, would you?"

Black hair shimmered in the light as the younger man shook his head, "F-Fuuuuuuck..." 

"Mind your manners, love, otherwise no spanking.”

"S-Sorry V-Vitya, I-I won't s-say n-noooo..."

The words were erupting from him in tight gasps, his hips rocking gently to gain a much needed friction on his throbbing length. 

"Stop that..."

The first slap from the paddle surprised both of them, Yuuri tensing and emitting a loud, pleasure filled whine; Viktor recoiling at the sharp sound of leather on skin, an instant redness on his lovers rear and the subsequent tug in his own groin. He hadn't expected that reaction from his own body.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, y-yessssssss...t-thank you V-Vitya..."

Yuuri almost bit through his own lip as he revelled in the heat of the slap, knowing his skin would get hotter and hotter till it felt burnt and he loved it.

The Russian rubbed the mark left by the paddle on his lovers left cheek, raised the flat leather toy and bought it down with another stinging crack on the, as yet, unmarked right cheek.

"F-FUCK! Oh g-god, yeeeeessss, mmmmmm..."

"Pardon, love?"

"T-Thank you V-Vitya..."

"Good boy, so polite to his Vitya."

Several slaps in succession rained down on the squirming younger man's ass, the olive skin turning scarlet under the Russians administrations. 

"Did you enjoy riding on Vitya's cock in the bath, love? You looked like you did, all those pretty noises coming from your naughty mouth. You were very good to your Vitya too, telling him how pretty he is, saying all those delicious rude things in Japanese to make your Vitya cum in your ass..."

He looked through to the bathroom, water still in puddles on the floor from where it had sploshed up over the edge as Yuuri had fucked himself hard on the solid flesh thrusting deep up inside him, head thrown back exposing his badly bitten neck and loudly singing his pleasure to the beamed ceiling. 

A dampness on his leg focused his attention.

"Love? Have you cum on Vitya's jeans?"

A long whimper echoed through the room.

"Well? Answer Vitya, remember to mind your manners, love..."

The panting and trembling man shook his head, "N-No, Vitya, I-I h-haven't..."

Slender fingers touched the sticky material, and then groped for the rock solid cock still rubbing against his leg and squeezed it hard.

"Good boy, you can't come till Vitya says so, you know that, don't you love?"

"Y-Yes, F-FUCK! S-Sorry, y-yes Vitya..."

"LOVE! Your naughty mouth is going to get you into such trouble..."

Two more spanks sounded in the quiet room, Yuuri's ass the brightest red now, pinpricks of blood dotting the surface from broken blood vessels, he was going to be sore and bruised for days...

-

Viktor squirmed on the bed, this was so much hotter than even he could imagine and he had an imagination that could make the most experienced sex worker blush. Lapping up the tantalising view of Yuuri fucked out over his lap he bit back a groan as his gift to himself knocked against the sensitive nerves in his rear. He hadn't worn one of these for years, throwing his collection away when he became conscious of how dependant he was becoming on hard core porn and these little plugs to get him off all the time.  But now it was different, this time he didn't want to have to wait for Yuuri to prepare him, if things went as he thought they would, Yuuri would be pinning him to the bed soon and his sub side couldn't wait...

-

Yuuri's eyesight was blurry with unshed tears, his whole body shaking as he tried to ignore his burning need to release, wanting to make his lover proud of him for controlling his climax. The younger man was so happy, feeling loved and cared for in a way that made his heart pound in his chest, plus he was the horniest he had ever been in his entire sexual life. His ass was stinging, right now he didn't even want to think about how he was going to sit down for the rest of the holiday.  One thing he did know was he was enterally grateful for his stamina, as soon as Viktor was done, the Russians gorgeous ass was his. 

Gentle hands soothed his sore flesh, "Such a good boy for your Vitya, taking your spanking so well, my love, but you need to cum now, da? Hmmm, I think my baby boy is going to make a mess of Vitya's jeans..."

Reaching down, Viktor grasped Yuuri's painfully hard length and began to stroke him firmly, tapping his rear with the paddle as he did so, "You can cum now baby, cum for Vitya..." 

The Japanese man’s reaction was almost instant, bucking and arching over the lap of his lover, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he orgasmed, the Russians clothing taking the full brunt of the sticky white ropes that forcefully left his body as he panted and squealed his partners name. Dropping the paddle, Viktor rubbed his back as the aftershocks violently shook the dark haired man, leaving him temporarily deaf and unable to see.

"It's ok love, just ride it out, I'm here, you're ok..."

-

If Viktor had thought he could predict Yuuri's reaction, he soon found out that he had totally underestimated the younger man.

As soon as he had recovered enough to speak, Yuuri looked up at the Russian with what could only be described as a predatory look on his face, his eyes almost black and a dark smirk gracing his lips.   

"L-Love...?"

“My turn now..." he growled as he slid off his lap and stood, the faintest wince clouding his features as he moved. 

Viktor whimpered happily and nodded, scooting further backwards onto the bed, the action knocking the plug inside him and dragging a long drawn out groan from his lips. The Japanese man stared at him with a suspicious look on his face, "Get them off Vitya..." he ordered, an evil smile blooming on his mouth, "I think you've been hiding something from me, haven't you my pretty..."

Hesitantly the older man nodded, cheeks flushing from the small amount of praise carelessly thrown his way, wanting more, but not sure if he was allowed to ask for it.   

Nervous hands unbuttoned the tight jeans and he lay back on the bed to wiggle out of them, aware that he was fully hard and leaking already.

"Spread your gorgeous legs, beautiful" 

Silver hair shimmered as the Russian shook his head, afraid and excited by the look on Yuuri's face, either way he was totally fucked, he knew that.

"What are you not showing me, my pretty? Hmm? What does my exquisitely handsome man not want to let me see?"

Viktor stared at him, the red of his cheeks spreading down his neck and across his chest, Yuuri thought he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, his pale skin sweating lightly as he lay there not moving a muscle.

"Am I going to have to find out for myself?" 

With a catlike ease, Yuuri crawled up the bed till he was level with his lovers knees and laid a hand on each joint.

"This is your last chance, pretty, either show me yourself or I will make you show me..."

Slowly Viktor began to part his legs, his Adam's apple bobbing rapidly as he swallowed hard awaiting Yuuri's reaction to the toy in his ass.

"Ahhhhh, I see, my sexy husband to be likes butt plugs does he?" the dark haired man chuckled as the long pale legs spread wide, the base of the black rubber toy now fully visible, "maybe he prefers them to my cock? Such a shame, I was looking forward to fucking his ass, but he has filled it himself already, I guess I should leave him to play all alone..."

Immediately the Russian found his voice.

"NO! D-Don't leave me... I-I wanted to b-be ready for y-you... Yuuri, p-please... Don't be cross with me..."

The younger man grinned and stared at him, eating him up with his eyes, "Did you think of me, my pretty, when you were opening yourself up? Imagine my fingers loosening that tight ring of muscle that holds me so well?"

Viktor nodded, body aching for his lover so badly, "Always y-you...m-my Yuuri... p-please f-fuck me..."

"Bend your knees, let's get that out of you and get you properly filled..."

Viktor moaned softly as the younger man tapped the base of the plug and teased him for a while with the toy, fucking it deeper into his perfectly stretched rear before carefully removing it and chucking it off the bed, "My pretty boy doesn't need that anymore, does he?" The Russian shook his head and arched his back, trying to make himself look as attractive as possible, completely overtaken by his desire for this filth talking man; his need to be dominated burning in his tingling body.

Chuckling softly, Yuuri grabbed the taller man’s hands and pinned them over the silver mussy haired head, mouth searching out the pulse point on his neck and sucking hard; the older man keening and jerking his hips upwards, wet cock poking the Japanese man in the stomach.  With skilful hands he restrained the wrists with one hand, using the other to line himself up and then hold his lover still as he bottomed out with one hard snap of his hips, grinning at the loud gasp that ghosted past his ear as he filled the well lubed up rear.

"Y-Y-YUUUUUUUUUURRRRIII..."

"I feel better than a butt plug then?" he teased, pausing briefly before withdrawing and thrusting in deep and hard again, drinking in the sound of the others moans as his body was stretched and filled.  

"S-So goood... Nnnnnngggghhh...F-FUUUUUCK..."

The Russian bit his bottom lip as Yuuri's hips began moving at a rapid pace, his balls slapping noisily against the pale skinned ass of the man beneath him. 

"Still so tight even after stretching yourself for me," the black haired man smirked, marvelling at the greedy way Viktor sucked at the fingers he had pushed into his mouth; revelling in the high pitched whine of pleasure and slurping noises echoing in his ears

.

Sweaty silver hair clung to the order mans face as he hungrily took Yuuri's digits further into his mouth, tongue teasing them as skilfully as though it were his lovers cock thrusting into the warm cavern. He ignored his gag reflex with a previously undisplayed ease, allowing the dark haired man’s fingers to fuck his throat, taking pride in the wanton noises resonating from his lovers lips.  

Yuuri moaned again, “Oh my beautiful man, look at you sucking on my fingers, something tells me you wish you had a dick in your mouth and your ass at the same time, is that right my sexy little sub? Being used by two men at once, I bet that would that make you beg to cum so prettily, hmm? I can imagine the tears running down your flushed cheeks as we fuck you so hard…”

The Russian jerked, whined and came untouched, almost throwing the younger man off him with the strength of his arching back, ass clenching hard round the cock still thrusting into him.  The dark haired man fucked him through his aftershocks, not stopping even when Viktor’s gasps turned to pained whimpers, rear now so oversensitive.

“That’s it, pretty, just a bit more, s-so close now…” he panted, his hips starting to ache from the fast pace of his movements, feeling the heating pooling in his stomach and balls, only a moment away from his own release.

Viktor shifted under him, causing the heavily swollen length pounding inside him to collide with his prostate, slamming him straight into another orgasm and taking Yuuri with him; their shouts echoing off the ceiling as the sweating younger man collapsed onto his lover, mind blown by the strength of his climax, unable to move, feeling his cum filling the lube slick tunnel and oozing out around his own thighs.

-

Firelight flickered over the naked bodies laying on the sumptuous rug in front of the open fire, no noise in the room except for the crackle of the burning wood and the gentle smack of lips pressing soft kisses to bare flesh.

Viktor smiled up at Yuuri as the Japanese man gently stroked his skin, tracing the scratches and bite marks he had left on his lovers body, the urgency to fuck gone, used up in the multiple sessions throughout the day. 

“That is a very cheeky grin on your kissable lips,” the Russian whispered, rolling them over and covering his partner with his body.  Yuuri winced at the bruising on his rear as he was pinned against the floor before he smirked naughtily, “I’ve just had a very rude idea for a shared wedding present, something I think my beautiful sub husband would like very much…”

One silver eyebrow arched, “Oh really, would this be something to do with a very smutty remark you made to me earlier?” The younger man grinned and hummed, “Might be, but only if you were up for it…”  Viktor stared at him in mock horror, “I have two questions, firstly what have you done with my innocent Yuuri who makes me bento boxes and cares for our children? And secondly, could you actually bear to share me with someone else?”

Yuuri blushed and hid his face in Viktor’s shoulder, “F-Forget I said it!” he mumbled, voice muffled, “I’m not sure I could share you, you are mine. “ Mischievous brown eyes peeked up at the now giggling older man, “I’m still going to tease you with the thought of it though, I’m guessing it is one of your fantasies…”

“Maybe,” the Russian shyly commented, not dismissing the idea entirely as he moved to lay between his lovers legs, “Just so long as they didn’t touch you, you are most definitely mine, I refuse to share.”

“Just yours, now and always…” Yuuri murmured in agreement, a contented sigh leaving his lips as Viktor began making love to him so very slowly and gently, “I love you so much, now kiss me…” 


	21. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I really do appreciate it.  
> Here is the next chapter with our lovable two dads... not long till the wedding now...

 

 

 

Viktor stood at the aga cooking a pile of pesto pancakes, Yuuri adding the ham and cheese, rolling them and popping them in the oven section to keep warm.

They had both slept well last night, tired and sated from a whole day of sex, the Russian had carefully rubbed a soothing cream onto the still smarting skin of the younger man's ass that morning, Yuuri opting to ride him in the resulting make out session that had them giggling like school kids with a first crush.

The love that flowed between them was growing even greater from the trust they had placed in each other to respect the others sexual desires; combined with the promises made to always talk about anything new they wanted to try.

Carefully the Japanese man sat at the wooden table, a hiss escaping through clenched teeth.

“You ok love?” 

Viktor felt slightly guilty that his lover was hurting, but the sparkle in the brown eyes gazing at him told him the pain wasn't unwelcome.

“Sore, but fuck was it worth it…” Yuuri smirked, helping himself to breakfast, smiling in thanks for the coffee that was placed next to his plate.

“So, it’s a yes to keeping the paddle then? Mind you don’t think I could get a refund on it now…” Viktor chuckled, placing a kissing on his forehead and sitting down opposite him to eat.

“If you do, I will divorce you before we are even married,” the younger man replied with mock sternness, “I demand to be spanked whenever we can get away with it!”

“Oh you do, do you?” Viktor asked, eyebrows high and a haughty look on his face, “Only if you promise to remember my fantasy of being spit-roasted then!”

Yuuri looked at him, a flush covering his cheeks, “I knew it! You are a dirty perv, Vitya, it’s just as well I love you!”

The Russian also blushed and concentrated on his own breakfast, a grin playing on his lips, wondering if his lover would take the bait.

-

“Love, I’ve had a text from Beka, you ok if we have guests for dinner tonight?”

They were sat at the table which was once more covered in papers, both laptops on and busy answering emails regarding wedding plans, court orders and adoption applications.

“Mmmm, yes…” Yuuri answered distractedly, muttering to himself under his breath.

Viktor peered over to see what the younger man was so intent on looking at, surprised when Yuuri closed his laptop and placed his hands on it, “Nosy!” he chided, looking very pleased with himself.

“What are you up to? I thought we said no more secrets,” the silver haired man pouted, “show me…”

Yuuri leant over and booped him on the nose, “Darling, it’s just something for our wedding that I want to do as a special gift from me, ok?”

“Have you found a previously unknown twin brother to come and play with us?!” the Russian teased, giggling at the return of his lovers pink cheeks.

“VIKTOR!! Honestly, you are as bad as the children when they continually ask when they are going to have more brothers and sisters!” the dark haired man huffed, “You will have to be patient and wait and see”

“But you didn’t say it wasn’t…” Viktor laughed as Yuuri raised his eyebrows, scampering away from from the table as his partner waved a ruler at him in a menacing manner and chased him though the house. The taller man ‘allowed’ himself to be caught over near the couch and the rest of the morning was spent christening the large piece of furniture, Viktor’s whines of pleasure loud enough to be heard through the partially open windows.

-

“PAPA, DADA!!!”

Two very excited faces burst into view almost as soon as Viktor pressed ‘call’.

“WHEN YOU COMING HOME?”

Niki’s little face was shining with silent tears as he gazed at the image of his parents on the laptop upon Grandad and Nanny’s small table, he was dreadfully homesick and needed Papa cuddles to make everything ok.

“Niki? Are you crying sweetie? What’s happened?” a guilty wrench pulled at the older Russian’s stomach, why was his son so upset?

His own father appeared behind his son, “Niki, Ikumi, why don’t you and Nanny go and get your drawings to show Papa and Dada, Grandad would like to speak to Papa…”

Nodding happily, the two children raced off to their shared bedroom with Monika to retrieve their treasured creations.

“Dad? Is everything ok?”

Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand, he had a feeling they were about to hear something not very pleasant.

“We weren’t going to tell you until you got back, we didn’t want to spoil your time away…”

“Has something happened, are the children in any danger?” Yuuri butted in, his anxiety rearing its ugly head and making him feel very sick indeed.

Ivan sighed sadly and ran his fingers through his hair, what he had to tell them was going to upset both of them, Yuuri especially. He didn’t want to cause his beloved son-in-law to have a panic attack when they were apart from their children. He took a deep breath and thought carefully before speaking again.

“Tia tried to get access to Ikumi at nursery, Niki saw her out of the window and alerted the staff that she was there.  She told the administrator, when she opened the door, that she was Kumi’s mother and that she had your permission to take her out of nursery for an outing. Of course, when she was asked for the password or Ikumi’s date of birth she didn’t know either of them, not that they would have let Tia take her anyway.”

The younger man gasped and felt himself begin to shake, his boyfriends hand gripping his tighter and tighter as his free hand wrapped itself around his shoulders.  His precious girl, she must have been so scared. 

“Oh god, how much do the children know?” Viktor asked, already wondering how quickly they could get flights home; although he was enjoying his time alone with his Yuuri, if their children were in danger he needed to get back to them.

“They both know, unfortunately they were on their way down to the ground floor playrooms and saw her at the door. It has worried Niki a bit, he’s had a couple of nightmares that Tia has taken Kumi away; he’s had to sleep in the same bed as her ever since so he can protect her.  Ikumi just laughed and thought it was very funny that Tia keeps saying that she is her mummy; she’s telling everyone who will listen that Papa is her mummy.”

Viktor grinned despite the worrying news, his daughter certainly was not falling for any of Tia’s nonsense.

“Should we come home?” Yuuri asked, shuffling closer to Viktor, needing the comfort of his boyfriends touch and warmth.

Ivan frowned, “That is up to you, we are not sending Kumi back to nursery for the rest of the week. We phoned your lawyer and updated them on the attempted pick up; they are sending a letter to Tia to say she has no right to access to Ikumi as she signed away her parental responsibility when Ikumi was born.”

Yuuri sighed with relief, so thankful that he had been advised to do this. He shuddered as he thought back to when his daughter had been born and Tia hadn’t even wanted to hold the new baby, just demanded to be cleaned up so she could leave as soon as possible. Her lack of motherly instinct had upset and astounded the midwives at the hospital, so much so that they let Yuuri stay overnight on the maternity ward so they could advise him how to best care for his tiny new daughter; his assigned health visitor impressed with the young Japanese man’s dedication to his offspring.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of small feet and high pitched squeaking getting closer to the laptop. “We can go home right now if you want to,” Viktor whispered, “this house will still be here, we only have tonight and tomorrow night left anyway, do you want me to look up available flights?”

“Let’s see how the children are,” Yuuri replied, trying to regain his composure before speaking to them again, “If they seem ok, we’ll stay, otherwise we should try and go home tomorrow,” he kissed his cheek, “at least then we get one more night on our own.”

A pink flush covered his cheeks at the dirty smirk on the Russian’s face as he pressed his mouth close to his boyfriends ear, “Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, I do declare you want another night of my cock without children to hear us, would I be right? Da?”

The delighted low laugh that burst from the older man’s mouth made both children stop and stare at their parents on the screen, both wondering why Dada was so red.

“LOOK AT OUR PICTURES!” Niki demanded, wanting their attention and shaking lots of pieces of paper at the small camera.

“Wow, baby boy, you have been busy!” Viktor giggled, taking over the conversation whilst Yuuri tried to pull himself together. “What else have you been doing? Have you missed Papa and Dada?”

Niki nodded as a single tear ran down his cheek, “That lady tried to get Kumi, I don’t like her, Papa…”

Ikumi’s head popped up into view, “Papa, you are my mummy, da?”

Viktor preened at his daughters use of Russian, he loved hearing her talk in his native language and instantly resolved to teach her some more, she already spoke Japanese and English, she could learn Russian too. Maybe Yuuri could teach Niki and him to speak Japanese…

“Nyet, my pretty girl, Papa is your Papa. You and Niki are very special because you have two daddies.”

The little Japanese girl pouted, “But I want you to be my mummy!” she declared, “Papa is my mummy, that’s what I told the lady!”

Viktor laughed, she was so very stubborn just like her Dada, “Ok, my little one, Papa is your mummy and your daddy!”

She grinned a very smug smile and poked her tongue out at Niki who frowned. “Dada is my mummy then,” he grumped, looking at Yuuri for support.

The dark haired man smiled lovingly at his son and chuckled, “Of course I will be your mummy, Niki!”

“Dada and Papa will be home in two sleeps time, ok? As soon as we leave the airport we will come straight to Nanny and Grandad’s house to collect both of you and Makka, is our naughty dog behaving himself?”

Niki laughed delightedly, he had exciting news to share, “He stole chicken from Nanny’s plate and did a poo on Grandad’s vegetable garden!” “Grandad said a bad word!” Kumi chimed in, “like that lady did in the shop.”

The two dads giggled at the sight of Viktor’s dad blushing in the background and trying to shush the children.

“Nanny told Grandad off!” Niki continued, much to the older Russian’s embarrassment, Viktor could hear his mother laughing in the room just off camera.

He smiled at Yuuri, “I think these two will be just fine until we come back, don’t you?” The Japanese man nodded hesitantly and looked at his father-in-law.  “If we stay tonight, will you let us know in the morning how they are?” 

Ivan ruffled the hair of the little ones now preoccupied with covering Makka in stickers, “Of course, but we think you should finish your holiday, they will be fine with us, please don’t worry.” 

-

Candles flickered on the dining room table as Viktor laid out places for four people to eat, Yuuri busy putting the finishing touches to the food he was making for their evening meal.

The younger man was a little nervous at meeting Viktor’s neighbours, but the Russian had spoke of them with such fondness that he wasn’t overly worried.

He was still fussing with the meal when the doorbell went, he hastily ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it look a little less like he had been pulled through a hedge backwards.

“Something smells good,” a soft male voice in an accent he couldn’t place complimented as the three men congregated around the wooden table.

“It’s Katsudon, my Yuuri’s speciality!” Viktor boasted, creeping up behind his boyfriend and kissing the back of his neck, “Yuuri, my love, I would like you to meet Beka and Yurio, our neighbours.”

The Japanese man turned to smile at their guests, “Beka, Yurio, this is my Yuuri, love of my life and my husband to be!” Viktor announced proudly.

Yuuri nodded and bowed politely, immediately taking a liking to the dark haired man, he looked kind, his partner was shorter and had a bit of a scowl on his face.

Beka laughed kindly at seeing the flash of nerves that appeared on Yuuri’s face, “Don’t mind him, he always looks grumpy, but he's a real fluffy kitten inside!” he messed up the younger man’s dirty blonde hair and chuckled at the responding grumble. “So how did you two meet? I don’t think I’ve ever seen Viktor bring anyone here before.”

“That’s because I haven’t!” the silver haired man laughed, “that's how special my Yuuri is to me!”

Yuuri blushed again and rubbed the back of his neck, “Our children go to the same nursery, they were friends before we were. Viktor invited Ikumi and I out on a playdate and we just kinda started hanging out with each other…”

“You won’t be surprised to hear that I fancied him from the moment I set eyes on him!” Viktor interrupted, “and also that our daughter is just as pretty as her Dada!”

“VIKTOR!” the Japanese man cringed, “You are making me embarrassed!” he turned back to the Aga and continued to fuss with the food.

“I tried for ages to convince my Yuuri that I was interested in just being more than just friends, but you know me, always going about everything the wrong way; eventually he gave into my kisses and finally realised that as far as I was concerned we had already starting dating even before I had asked him out formally!”

Beka laughed loudly, even Yurio managed a smile at the besotted Russian man’s explanation. 

“You will come over for our wedding, won’t you? It’s in November, not long now, it’s the day after my Yuuri’s birthday. No one except for you knows yet, we are arranging it as a surprise for our our parents. Hiroko and Toshiya are flying over for Yuuri’s birthday, so we thought we may as well get hitched whilst they are here.”

“You haven’t know each other long though, how do you know you are not making a huge fuck up?” the younger Russian growled, suspiciously eyeing the food being brought to the table as he sat down.

The Japanese man looked at him shyly, “Much as I love my Vitya, I love my daughter more, there is no way I would be marrying him if I thought there was any chance of Ikumi being hurt.  Additionally we both want more babies, if we are married it strengthens our case for being chosen to adopt.”

The other dark haired man nodded as he continued, “We are planning to adopt each other’s children too, well we will be once we sort out the issue with Kumi’s birth mother.”

Yurio looked at him harshly, “Are you trying to take her daughter away from her, cos if you are, that is shitty.”

“YURIO!” Beka snapped, “You don’t know their story, don’t be so rude,” he looked at Yuuri, “Apologies for my judgemental boyfriend, please carry on.”

Yuuri smiled hesitantly as he served up the food, grateful when Viktor dropped a kiss on his forehead and sat next to him.

“Tia, Kumi’s mother, wanted to abort her when she found out she was pregnant, Ikumi was an accident,” he blushed, “but I asked her if I could raise the child once it was born, she agreed and even signed paperwork to say that she had no rights to her.” he handed out the bowls and cautiously sat down beside his partner, kissing his cheek as Viktor squeezed his thigh under the table.

“We saw her in a supermarket not so long ago and once she saw how grown up Ikumi is now, she decided that she wanted her back, to take her away from Viktor and I. I don’t think she has a problem with us being gay, I think she just wants a cute daughter to show off, she’ll tire of her once she has to deal with her meltdowns and tantrums. Our daughter is adorable, but very stubborn, I think she gets that from me.”  He shot a look at Viktor who was giggling and nodding beside him.

Yurio shifted in his chair, a little embarrassed by his earlier harsh comment, “Ok, my bad, I’m sorry. My parents fought over me when they split up, I was only little and ended up being brought up by my grandfather. It’s something you don’t really forget...”

The Japanese man smiled, “It’s ok, you didn’t know. I agree it is very strange for the mother to not want anything to do with her own child. Ikumi now says that Viktor is her mummy; when you meet her do not try to correct her on that, she will give you the three year old version of a lecture on why he is her mummy, it’s best just to accept it!”

Laughter from all four relaxed the slightly tense atmosphere and they all began eating in earnest, Beka complimenting Yuuri on his cooking time and time again, Viktor enjoying the now almost permanent flush on his boyfriend's cheeks.

-

Food finished they sat around the table chatting in general whilst demolishing another few bottles of wine before moving to the couches in the lounge area.

Viktor lit the fire and the couples cuddled up with their respective partners on the comfortable furniture, the conversation moving on to plans for the wedding, children and what life was like being gay parents.

-

The fire was dying down as Beka stretched and noticed that Yurio had fallen asleep beside him. “Vik, any chance we can crash here? You know what kitten is like if we try to wake him!”

Viktor giggled and looked at Yuuri, who was rather bleary eyed and pleasantly drunk, “He may only be short, but he has a fucking horrendous temper if you wake him once he has dropped off.” he nodded at Beka, “Of course, I’ll get you some blankets, you be ok on the couches?”

Beka nodded, “Yeah, we’ll be fine, thanks!”

-

Their guests sorted, the two dads staggered upstairs to bed, Yuuri stripping off and flopping back on the mattress without bothering to put his sleeping trousers on. “Mmmm, that’s a nice sight, “ Viktor breathed into his ear, crawling onto the bed beside him after cleaning his teeth, “can I take you to bed and do rude things to you…”

Yuuri giggled in his alcohol induced relaxed state, “Vitya, we have guests downstairs…” he replied, snuggling down under the duvet into the waiting arms of his partner, “and you know how noisy I am…”

“Well, you’ll just have to learn be quiet then, won’t you…” the Russian smirked, diving below the covers and kissing the member that was rapidly gaining interest in the fingers and mouth caressing it.

Above the covers, Yuuri whined and bit his hand, hard, he knew that his mischievous lover was going to make keeping quiet as difficult as possible, however he knew that it would definitely be worth it...


	22. Viktor's Temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***ANGST WARNING***
> 
> i'm sorry... just have faith...

“YUUUUUURI…  WHAT THE FUCK!  WHY HAVE YOU LET THE CHILDREN GET INTO MY OFFICE?!”  

The sound of an extremely angry Viktor resonated around the ground floor of the house; both children and Yuuri all froze in their respective places in the home.

  
“I WORK MY FUCKING ASS OFF SO YOU CAN STAY AT HOME WITH THE CHILDREN AND YOU CAN’T EVEN FUCKING CONTROL THEM, THANKS A FUCKING BUNCH.”

The loud sound of piles of paper hitting the floor made Yuuri cringe.

“DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO SORT THIS MESS OUT…”

Silence

“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, THERE'S FUCKING GREEN CRAYON ON MY NEW PLANS, I SPENT FUCKING WEEKS ON THOSE….”

-

It had been a very stressful two weeks since they had returned back home from their holiday. The extra part of Viktor wanting their wedding to be ‘just so’; Yuuri frantically trying to keep up with his demands, plus consult with the lawyers over his court case with Tia and handle the paperwork with regards to the adoptions. Not to mention the 24 hour day childcare, looking after the house plus finding private time for them; stress always made the Russian more active in the bedroom, it was as though he believed he could fuck away the demanding thoughts in his mind. 

So, on top of all that, now Viktor was balling him out… great.

The Japanese man nibbled his bottom lip and tried to re-read the letter that had arrived for him this morning.

-

The angry Russian threw the defaced plans into his briefcase, growling and cursing in his native tongue. Ok, so he hadn’t locked his office door, however it was still Yuuri's fault that the children had used his plans as colouring sheets.

He really wasn't in the mood to be impressed that Niki had written his name and drawn a picture of Makka. Or admire the cute picture of what he assumed was their family created by Ikumi.

What was he going to say to Scarlett? She was an important client… He shook his head, he'd figure that out in the car whilst he was driving.

He stormed through the house like a tornado, refusing to kiss the children who ran towards him and barely noticing the official looking letter Yuuri was holding or the unshed tears shining in his eyes.

“I'll probably be back late, don't wait up.” 

The words came out far harsher than he intended, oh well, when Yuuri apologized he could make it up to him then. He slammed the front door behind him on the destruction he left behind in his wake. 

-

“S-Sarah, are you free to come over? Our two would love to see you all...”

Yuuri was trying to put a brave face on it all. He knew deep in his heart that Viktor didn't mean it, however it still stung. 

He looked at the letter from the lawyers in his hand and sighed. It wasn't great timing, but it was bound to happen at some point, better to get it started now.

-

Kumi and Niki squealed excitedly as Sarah, Abi and baby Jack arrived for an impromptu play date; thoughts of their angry Papa disappearing instantly as the three ran off to their playroom, an excited Makka in tow.

Yuuri gratefully accepted the warm, enveloping hug from Sarah and the welcome opportunity to snuggle a small baby. He cooed at the little boy in his arms and felt some of the days and weeks tension slip away. 

Sarah spotted the letter on the kitchen counter and looked up at the dark haired man with a quizzical glance. Yuuri shook his head, “Tia is taking me to court to get access to Ikumi, she had to be informed that Viktor has submitted a formal request to adopt her daughter and she is objecting, not that she has a legal leg to stand on, but that doesn't stop Tia.” He kissed Jack's head, inhaling the sweet smell of his fluffy hair, “Even in college she was determined to have her own way, she was well known for it…”

Sarah looked at the letter, “It’s the day before your birthday…” she commented, “what a birthday present, I bet Viktor's not impressed.”

The Japanese man sighed, “Vitya doesn't know, he left in a foul mood this morning, I didn't get to tell him.” She looked at him for an explanation, “Somehow the children got into his office without me knowing and drew on his stuff…”

A loud peal of laughter echoed round the room before the amused woman could stop it.

“Oh my god, Yuuri, sweetheart, I feel for you, I spilt coffee on a plan on his desk once when Lucy was alive, he didn't speak to me for three whole days! God that man can sulk!”

Yuuri nodded in agreement, it didn’t change the fact that his boyfriend had shouted and sworn at him, but at least he knew he hadn’t been the only one to experience the Russian’s hot temper.

\- 

“Oh Viktor, that is so funny!”

The Russian let out a huge sigh of relief, he had rehearsed his apology speech a hundred times over in his mind on the drive to the local offices of his client, Scarlett flying over to meet him this time. 

“Your children have obviously inherited their Papa’s drawing talent.”

They were seated around a large desk in the impressive offices of Scarlett’s boss, Viktor’s decorated plans covering the vast wooden surface.

“You and Yuuri must have laughed so hard when you found these, at least you might remember to lock your office door now!”

Yuuri…

Oh god, he’s been a complete and utter bastard to him before leaving, and what was that letter that he had been holding? Thinking about it now his mind was calmer, he recalled it had had their lawyers logo at the top, what if he had received bad news, was he even ok?

An intense feeling of guilt and shame flooded his body, his stomach churning as a high flush covered his cheeks.

“Yeah, erm, anyway…”

Scarlett gently laid her hand on his arm, “Viktor, I think I’ve known you for long enough to recognise an uncomfortable look on your face, you shouted at him, didn’t you?”

He nodded slowly, “Swore my head off at him...” he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “There is so much going on, preparations for our wedding, Ikumi’s mum is being a total bitch, we have appointments with the adoption agencies, I don’t think I was very fair on him…”

At that exact moment his phone rang, Yuuri’s number appearing on the screen. Scarlett rose from her seat, “Speak to him, I’ll go get us coffee.”

Viktor pressed accept, “Love, I’m so sorry…”

“Papa, why is Dada crying with Auntie Sarah?”

“NIKI?”

He looked at his phone to check the number calling, yes it was Yuuri’s.

“Niki, why do you have Dada’s phone?”

“Dada is crying, Papa, why? Why were you cross?”

The Russian could hear his own determined tone of voice echoed in his small sons high pitched squeak. He paused for a while, his head in his hands, phone on the desk, wondering how to explain to an almost four year old that he had overreacted, badly.

He picked his phone back up off the wooden desk and pressed it to his ear.

“Oh Niki, Papa was cross because he is a very silly man who forgot to lock his office door. Plus he gets too wrapped up in his plans, wanting everything to be perfect, when he should be helping Dada, whom he loves very much. Papa is hoping that Dada will forgive him for being a very grumpy idiot.”

A soft chuckle on the other end of the line made his heart flutter.

“Yuuri? H-How much did you hear?”

“Everything, I think, I found Niki on my phone, I had no idea he knew my passcode… Niki, how did you know which number was Papa's?”

The Russian could hear his son mumbling in the background. 

“Apparently he just looked for your picture and pressed call!” Yuuri laughed.

Viktor bit his lip, “Love, I'm so sorry, I was totally out of order this morning. Please forgive me…”

There was silence at the other end of the line.

“Yuuri?”

“Can we talk about this when you get home. I'm guessing you are still in your meeting.” 

“Yes, I am but…”

“Then finish your meeting and come home, I'll wait up for you even though you told me not too. See you later, love you.”

A click signalled the end of the call before Viktor had a chance to reply.

He looked at Scarlett as she re-entered the room, “All forgiven?” she enquired. Viktor shook his head, “It was Niki ringing me to ask why Dada was crying, Yuuri heard my explanation, but he didn't accept my apology, just wants to talk when I get back…”

She smiled kindly at the worried looking silver haired man. “I'm sure it will all be ok, let's get this meeting finished so you can get back home and sort it out.”

Viktor nodded gratefully and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.

-

It was very late by the time the sports car pulled up outside the house, the only light showing was the faint glow from the large living room reflecting into the hallway and gently illuminating the front door.

Viktor picked up his briefcase plus the large bouquet of red roses he had bought on the way home, locked the car and let himself in.

He stared in horror at the suitcase that was standing in the hallway by the coat rack, no, please, anything but that…

“Yuuri?”

The Japanese man walked into the hallway, at looked at his boyfriend, noticing the flowers tightly clenched in his hand.

“You'll damage the stems if you squeeze them like that,” he commented. 

“I, you, the s-suitcase…” the older man stammered.

Yuuri turned and walked back into the lounge, knowing that Viktor would follow him, facing away from the trembling Russian.

“Yes, I'm leaving. Your attitude towards me this morning was horrendous, I am not your slave.” He turned and watched as Viktor crumpled into the nearest couch, flowers falling to the floor from his hand as a heartbroken sob ripped from his throat. “I love you Viktor, more than I've ever loved anyone, but I needed you this morning and you didn't even give me a chance to speak. Tia is taking me to court, she wants Ikumi. As her mother, even though she signed away her parental rights, she is granted a hearing to see if it is in Ikumi's best interests to be with her mother.” 

He sat on the other couch, “The first hearing is the day before my birthday. I can't cope with this and everything thing else that is going on, it's too much.”

There was a loud retching noise as Viktor vomited into the wastepaper bin by the couch he was collapsed on. 

“P-Please, noooooo, don’t go, I love you….” he gasped, pausing to be sick again.

“And I love you, but your attitude towards me over the last two weeks has absolutely stunk, this morning was just the last straw. I tried talking to you about how I was feeling last week, do you remember what you did? You just kissed my cheek and dismissed my whole speech with a flick of your hand and a careless remark, that hurt Viktor.” He crossed the space between them, knelt down beside him and stroked his back. “I’m not saying we are over, I just won’t live here until I am satisfied that you understand how badly you have hurt me.”

“T-The children…” Viktor whimpered, feeling his whole life crashing down around his ears.

“I will be back in the morning to get them up, they won’t know any difference, but as soon as they have gone to bed I will leave again for the night.”

“W-Where are you g-going?”

“Sorry, but I’m not telling you, I don’t want you turning up trying to make things better. I need space Viktor, we are due to get married in two weeks and I need to make sure that this is something I still want to do.”

Viktor looked at him, unsure of what to say or do to make him change his mind.

“Chris is on his way over, he’s going to stay with you at night to make sure you are ok,” Yuuri kissed his cheek, “I want to fix this, but it needs more than an apology and a bunch of roses, ok? I am worth more than that.”

A quiet knock at the door broke their gaze, Yuuri getting to his feet to answer it, Viktor could hear him and Chris talking in the hallway.

“Viktor? I’m going now, I’ll see you in the morning. I love you.”

He looked up as Yuuri bent down to kiss him, he could see the tears running down the younger mans face and, as a last ditch attempt, he reached out and grabbed his hand. “P-Please don’t go, w-we have spare rooms, m-move into one of them if you n-need to, b-but p-please don’t move o-out..I-I w-won’t survive without you…”

Yuuri hesitated, he didn’t want to go at all, but he needed Viktor to understand just what he had put him through. Plus the thought of sleeping on Phichit’s sofa was not appealing at all.

“Yuuri, it’s really late, why don’t you sleep in the spare room at the end of the hall, I’ll bunk in with the idiot and we can all talk about this in the morning, hm?”

Chris could totally see why Yuuri was doing what he was doing, but he had been the one trying to put Viktor back to together when Lucy died and he knew that the Russian wasn’t joking when he said he wouldn’t survive his boyfriend leaving.

-

Viktor couldn't sleep at all and he knew Yuuri couldn't either; he had overheard soft music coming from the spare room when he opened the bedroom door, a sure sign that his lover was up, pacing the floor instead of resting.

“C-Chris, what do I do if h-he leaves m-me?”

The Swiss man looked at his best friend from the chair he was curled up in, Viktor hadn’t wanted him to get into bed, it was his and Yuuri’s bed, no-one else was allowed to sleep in it.

“Vik, he’s not going to, he doesn’t want to, he told you that himself. If your relationship was over he wouldn’t still be in this house. He loves you, god knows why, but he does.”

Footsteps padded along the landing, paused outside the bedroom door and padded away again. The two men looked at each other, “S-Should I go to him?” the Russian asked, moving back towards the door. “No, I think you need to give him tonight to sort his head, if he comes back and knocks, I can easily go to the spare room.” The silver haired man nodded, listening intently for any more sounds of Yuuri’s feet.

The blonde haired man’s phone chimed, “Phichit is coming over early to take Niki and Ikumi out for the day, I can either go with them, or stay here to be with you, it’s up to you and Yuuri, ok?”

Viktor nodded and moved back over to the bed, he knew he wouldn’t sleep, but he needed to lay down, he felt so ill.

-

Yuuri stared out of the window at the back garden remembering the marquee that Viktor had had put up just so the two of them could eat and dance in it after Ikumi’s birthday party.

The Russian had so many wonderful qualities, but his lack of thought was the main reason they fought each and every time. Could he forgive him and accept that this was simply one of Viktor's traits. Was he able to not let it get to him, to try and find it endearing? He wanted so badly to be with him.

He thought about Ikumi, could he take her away from Niki and Viktor? She was so happy now, not that she hadn’t been happy before, but she loved her brother and her Papa, plus Nanny and Grandad, Uncle Chris, Auntie Lucy, Auntie Sarah, Abi and baby Jack. Yes, she could still see some of them if he and Viktor were to separate, but they wouldn’t be family anymore.

Was he just as to blame for putting up with Viktor's sometimes flippant nature, would he feel better if he called him out on it each time, or would that just make matters worse?

Four times now he had walked up to the bedroom door, each time hearing Viktor sniffing or talking quietly with Chris, which had made him hesitate in knocking, instead going back to the spare room to pace some more.

Phichit was coming to take the children out tomorrow so he and Viktor could talk, he really hoped that they would still be together at the end of the day…


	23. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's decision...

“Uncle Chris, why did Dada and Papa stay home?”

Niki looked seriously at the two men sitting opposite himself and Ikumi, something was wrong but his almost 4 year old brain didn’t know what it was.

The Swiss man stared at his partner in crime, trying to work out what to say. To his relief Phichit took over the conversation.

“Dada and Papa have lots of boring work to do today, they didn’t want you two to get fed up at home so they asked us to take you out, so, what would you like to do?”

“We want to have pizza!” the little Japanese girl piped up, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation rather than playing with Rosie, her favourite doll. 

Viktor’s miniature beamed, pizza sounded like an excellent idea, his sister was so clever!

Chris laughed, “Eight o’clock in the morning is a little early for pizza, how about we drive to a big play park, have some fun and then have pizza for lunch?”

Both children cheered and started fidgeting in their chairs, it had been fun going out for breakfast, but now they wanted to go to the park and play.

The bill paid and sticky faces wiped the two friends walked their charges to Viktor and Yuuri’s big car that they had borrowed for the day and settled the children in their car seats. Chris opting to drive on the way there so he could have a beer at lunchtime, meaning Phichit would drive home.

“Park here we come!” the Swiss man exclaimed loudly, laughing at the happy cheers from the back seats, desperately hoping that this wasn’t the children’s last outing as brother and sister.

-

Viktor awoke, surprised that he had actually managed to fall asleep.

The house felt strangely empty as he rolled over in the bed and buried his face in the soft pillow, chasing the very pleasant dream he had been in the midst of, knowing that it was not going to come back to him. He gave a half sob as he inhaled the scent of Yuuri on the pillow, the memories of the previous evening flooding back and hitting him hard.

Reluctantly opening his sore and gritty feeling eyes, he became aware of a figure standing at the window looking out across the garden, a very familiar figure who had their back to him.

“Y-Yuuri? Love?” 

His voice was unsurprisingly thick with tears and his throat felt incredibly sore and raspy from crying so much.

“There are still dents in the lawn from the pony at Ikumi’s birthday party, but you can only see them from up here.”

Viktor stayed silent, not wanting to reply in case Yuuri was about to give him the bad news, if he was leaving he wanted to know now so he had the whole day to fall apart before the children came home.

“Do you know how impossible you have been to live with these last two weeks?”

The younger man stayed looking out of the window, fully aware of the blue eyes that were boring into his back, willing him to turn around.

“I wanted our wedding to be perfect too, but honestly, you have been a fucking bridezilla; it really didn’t matter to me if the balloons were not exactly the same pale pink as the flowers on the tables. I would have married you wearing old jeans and a tatty t-shirt in a registry office, followed by a McDonalds in the park if that was all we could have afforded, I just wanted to be your husband.”

An audible release of breath sounded from the bed, followed by a small sob, wanted? Were they not getting married anymore? Viktor tried to concentrate as Yuuri started to speak again.

“I needed you so badly yesterday, you idiotic bastard, and you let me down” his shoulders shook slightly as his own tears started again.

Viktor opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

Yuuri took a deep breath causing the Russian to freeze, was this it?, was the life he had dreamed of for so long about to be ripped away from him?

“V-Viktor,” he paused, “I-Ikumi and I still need you, y-you and Niki are our family. I-I need you holding my hand when I have to go and face Tia and hear her tell the c-courts that her daughter shouldn’t be raised by two gay men.”

He finally turned and looked at the silently crying silver haired man in their bed. The worried and scared look on his lovers face stunned him, did Viktor not understand?

“I-I’m not leaving you, sweetheart, I love you too much, but please do not take me and my love for you for granted Vitya, it’s hard work looking after our children, this house, you.”

Viktor burst into tears as he smiled at his lover, holding out his hands to him, silently pleading to be held.

“You know I don’t sit around on my ass doing nothing whilst you are working. We are both in this together and when one of us makes a mistake, that’s all it is, a mistake. You knew you hadn’t locked your office door, but you took your anger out on me, that is not fair and not right.” 

He looked at the older male, noting the shamed facial expression that instantly appeared on his visage.

“You have to promise me that you will not treat me like that ever again, or I will leave, married or not, I will not let you shout at me and just walk away. If I have done something awful, talk to me, not swear at me and treat me with contempt. I have only ever done that once to you and I learnt my lesson very quickly that I was so wrong to do it to you.”

Crossing the large space he sat on his side of the bed, shaking his head when Viktor scooted towards him.

“Viktor, I need you to hear me out, if you hug me we are going to start kissing, that will lead to amazing sex and then I won’t remember everything I wanted to say.” The Russian smirked slightly at his lovers words and the pretty pink flush that was now covering his cheeks.

“Until we have younger children, I need to go back to work, even if it’s just a few hours a day, it’s not fair that all our income is earned by you,” he raised his hand to stop the words that he knew were going to come out of his boyfriend's mouth, “yes, I know you earn enough, but I want to contribute to the house, even if it’s just a bit of housekeeping money. I don’t like having to ask you when I want to buy something, it makes me feel unequal to you.”

The older man sat up in bed, wanting to show that he was really listening and understanding how important this was to the man he loved.

“I’ve found a job that I am starting after our honeymoon, its for a local company who adapt houses for people with physical impairments, transforming their homes so they can stay in them rather than having to move. It will give me the chance to brush up on my carpentry skills as well, I haven’t worked with wood for a long time, I feel excited about it, Viktor!”

He grinned and shuffled a little closer to his lover.

“I’ve been honest that we are looking to adopt so I don’t know how long I could work on site for them, but we have come to an agreement that when we have little ones, I can carry on working for them from home, constructing the wooden elements here, working around sleeping schedules, etc.”

Viktor grabbed his hand and kissed it, “That sounds amazing love, you could build yourself a workshop in the garden if you wanted too, have a space that is just yours, like I have my office,” he blushed, “that has a door that I will always keep locked now…”

The laugh that fell so easily from the younger man’s lips was music to the taller man’s ears, were they actually ok now?

“Love, I truly am so sorry for the way I behaved yesterday. I shouldn’t have shouted at you, it wasn’t your fault. I’ve been putting so much pressure on both of us and I let it almost destroy the one things that is most precious to me, you. Thank you for giving me another chance, I’m not going to fuck it up.” 

He swallowed hard, “I can’t promise I will never be ridiculous about things again, but I will listen to you when you are trying to point it out to me. I knew what you were saying was right when you spoke to me last week, but I was embarrassed that I was being a pompous idiot and I reacted very badly, I’m sorry.”

Yuuri leaned over and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips, “That’s all I wanted, just to be listened to, I wanted to reassure you that you didn’t need to worry so much. I want to marry  _ you _ , do you think I am honestly going to be looking at the decorations when I have the most beautiful man standing next to me, promising to love me and be with me for the rest of our lives?” 

He stroked the pinkening cheek and ran his thumb over his lovers full bottom lip, grinning at the whimper that fell from Viktor’s mouth. “A very beautiful man who has the sexiest ass and perfect cock that I like to fuck myself on…”

“I-If you are not intending to follow through on those words, please stop right now…” the silver haired man interrupted, a slight pant in his voice, “I’m currently building a tent with the duvet...”

-

When the children arrived home, tired and mucky with two exhausted uncles in tow the house was once again still and quiet. 

“Do you think they are here?” Chris pondered, looking to Phichit as they wondered what to do next. 

The Swiss man looked up the stairs as the children and Makka headed towards the garden, “You keep an eye on them, I’ll go have a quick check up there.”

Taking the stairs two at time, he grinned as he saw damp towels lying abandoned on the landing floor. The master bedroom door was slightly ajar and he could hear the sounds of soft breathing; poking his head round he spotted two naked figures wrapped around each other fast asleep in the middle of the king sized bed. 

It looked like all was well.

With a bounce in his step he returned downstairs and joined his friend in the garden. 

“I think we may need to put the kids to bed ourselves, Mr and Mr ridiculous are asleep in bed, by the looks of things I don’t actually think they got up today apart from to have a bath!” 

-

Two sleepy but very smiley and contented men joined their children and best friends as they were sitting downstairs about to have a bedtime story.

“DADA!” Ikumi squeaked as she saw them enter the room, “Storytime, please Dada, a new story for me and Niki!”

The Japanese man grinned happily as he picked up both children and settled them on his lap. Niki poking at the new bruises on Yuuri’s neck and giggling, “Dada, Papa has been giving you his special kisses!” 

Viktor kissed his children on the top of their heads, stole another kiss from his lover and beckoned Chris and Phichit into the kitchen, well away from small ears.

“Well?” Chris demanded to know as soon as the door was closed, “I’m guessing you are still together…”

The Russian smiled, “I’m a very lucky man, Yuuri and I have spent most of the day talking it all out…”

Both best friends laughed simultaneously, “Really?” Phichit snorted, “I think his neck tells a different story,” “Ok, so we may have had lots of amazing make up sex as well,” the silver haired man giggled, showing off the many bite marks and bruises on his own shoulders and  at the base of his neck.

His cheeky expression turned more serious as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, “Would you both be able to do us a very important favour? We need references as to why we are the right people to raise Ikumi and why she should not be returned to Tia…”

“WHAT?” Chris exclaimed looking horrified, “Why should that bitch be allowed to take her? She’s not paid any attention to her before now?”

Phichit shook his head, “She was always impulsive in college, I bet she only wants her back to mess with Yuuri’s head. She always thought it strange that he wanted to raise her.” Viktor looked at him with a surprised look on his face, eyebrows raised sky high, “How do you know all this?”

The Thai man smirked, “I’m still friends with her on Facebook, I’ve seen her snide remarks about Yuuri over the last three years, taking the piss out of him whenever he sent an update on how their daughter was doing.”

The Russian visibly bristled, “Ikumi is NOT _ their _ daughter, she is mine and Yuuri’s daughter, that woman wanted nothing to do with the gorgeous little girl on the other side of this door. I am her Papa, she already has two parents, me and Yuuri, she does NOT need Tia” he declared as he slammed his fist down on the counter making the cups rattle. 

The Swiss man turned to Phichit, “Does Tia realise that you are still friends with her on there?” The black haired man shook his head, “In that case, you can be our eyes to spy on what she is posting, I bet she won’t be able to resist boasting about what she is planning to do.” Viktor nodded, “We need as much ammo against her as we can muster. I have already texted Sarah and Lily to ask if they can provide a statement to prove that Ikumi does have female role models in her life, that destroys one of Tia’s claims that Kumi has no one to look up to.”

“We need all this as soon as possible,” Viktor mused, “It’s less than two weeks till the first hearing, then we have Yuuri’s birthday and then our wedding, you are still ok to be best men aren’t you?” he asked, breaking into a beaming smile, “only I’ve already ordered your suits…”

-

Yuuri sat gazing lovingly at his son and daughter as they drifted off to sleep on his lap. He was so happy that he and Viktor had managed to sort everything out, yes, the next couple of weeks were going to test his anxiety to it’s very limits, but he and the man he loved beyond reason were still getting married and his parents would be arriving soon, he could do this.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh Tia... you'd better watch out, there is an angry Viktor after you...


	24. Ikumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but light hearted chapter to hopefully make you smile.  
> Some silly fluff courtesy of our little Japanese girl before the angst restarts...

Ikumi had searched everywhere, where were Dada and Papa? She knew that they couldn't have gone out otherwise they would have taken her and Niki with them. 

The little Japanese girl decided to do another circuit of the large house to look for her parents. 

She knew for definite that they were not in her bedroom, she was in there right now and there was nowhere big enough for them to hide, they had discovered that in their last game of hide and seek, so she went straight into her brother’s room. 

Niki was still fast asleep in his bed buried under his superhero duvet, his thumb was wedged firmly in his mouth and his blankie clutched tightly between his fingers. She giggled as he grumbled when she poked him in the tummy but he didn’t wake up; her brother really did still like his after lunch nap even though he was older than her. She herself had slept for a little while but Makka had rudely woken her up by boofing at something in the garden. 

Realising she wasn’t going to get a response from the sleeping boy, next she tried Dada and Papa’s room, it always smelt so nice in here just like the special water that Papa squirted on his neck every day. When she had asked him one morning why he wore it he had smiled his happy smile and said ‘So that Dada will want to kiss me!’ she had liked that, Dada was always happy when he kissed Papa. However her parents were not in here either and a little bit of worry started to grow in her tummy.

All three guest rooms and the bathrooms were empty too, the room right at the end of the landing was were Dada had told her that Baba and Jiji were going to be staying soon, her grandparents were coming all the way from Japan to see her and Niki! She hoped they would bring presents, she loved getting presents. 

She peeked out into the garden through the large window, but that looked deserted as well so she entertained herself for a few minutes by jumping up and down on the bed, chuckling to herself at the noises of the springs as they squeaked and twanged under her feet. Both her and Niki knew that this was the best bed in the house to bounce on; they had tried out every single bed in the house including Dada and Papa’s one wet Sunday afternoon when they were bored and waiting for their parents to finish cooking their dinner.

Tired of jumping, Kumi bumped down the stairs on her bottom and checked out the playroom; she got distracted for a little while playing with her dolls house, arranging the family of dolls so the two dads were playing with the boy and the girl in the downstairs room, chatting away to herself until she remembered what she had come downstairs to do and wandered out into the hallway.

Following the back corridor round to the kitchen, she found that it was empty of people, just the dishwasher washing up their plates from lunch, rumbling and humming its way through the cycle. It sounded a little bit like a dragon and if she was very honest, the noise scared her a tiny bit, just like the hoover did when Dada was doing the housework. Her Dada was very clever keeping the big house clean; Papa did like to make a mess when he was cooking, always giving Dada a big smile and kiss when he grumbled at him. Feeling brave she growled at the large metal appliance that was now steaming and hissing and fled the room.

The last room on her path of investigation was the lounge, however they weren’t in there either. She stared at the photograph of the four of them that was hanging over the fireplace, all smiling and wearing face paint at her birthday party, she really had really loved her party, especially the pony. 

Now very sad and little bit lost she climbed up onto the large couch and nestled into the vast number of soft cushions that Dada liked to have piled on there. As she lay on the couch she realised that the cosy nest she had made smelt of all of them and she pulled their storytime cuddle blanket over herself and cried for a little bit until she felt better.

Ikumi sat up as she all of a sudden remembered the one place she hadn’t looked and brightened up instantly; sliding down off the large piece of furniture and breaking into her three year old version of running to get her along the corridor that led to Papa's office. Her parents had made it very clear to both of them that she and Niki were not to go into Papa's office anymore unless he said they could and even then they were only to draw on the paper on the special table he had put in there for them. 

She could only just reach the door handle of this room, enough to pull at it, but not open it, however it sounded like there was no one inside anyway.  The little Japanese girl was about to walk away and go wake Niki when she heard a muffled noise from the other side of the door, it must be Papa! She had found him! A large smile bloomed on her face as her tummy started to hurt less and she stopped worrying about being all on her own.

The little girl was about to call to him when another noise made her stop and tip her head to one side in confusion, that was a strange noise, was Papa was in pain? Had he hurt himself? She considered that for a moment and then decided that it didn’t matter, what was most important was that now she knew where he was, she could ask him the question that had been on her mind ever since she had woken up.

“PAPA!” she shouted with her mouth pressed up against the edge of the door, her voice loud and slightly squeaky.

Impatient by nature she didn’t bother to wait for a reply before calling again, “PAPA! Can I do ballet like Abi? I want a ballet dress!”

There was an odd scuffling noise from inside the room and she very clearly heard Dada say, “Yes of course I fucking locked it …”  Why was Dada in there too? She was extremely puzzled now.

There was a long pause before she heard Papa take deep breath and speak again.

“P-Papa’s busy sweetie, go back to b-bed and I’ll be with you in a m-moment…”

Ikumi pouted at the locked door, why was Papa busy? Usually he stopped whatever he was doing and paid attention to her.

She rattled the door handle as best she could, “PAPA! It’s ‘portant, I want to do ballet…!”

“Sweetie, can Papa,” there was a muffled whisper that sounded something like, ‘no, don’t stop’ “Can P-Papa come and see you in a minute, I’m just sorting something out with Dada…”

That was definitely Dada’s happy laugh she heard, what was going on? It was very strange.

More whispering, ‘but I didn’t finish’, clearly resounding through the wood in front of her, she thought her Papa sounded whiny, like Makka did when you took his favourite squeaky ball away from him.

Dada’s voice was low when he answered Papa and she couldn’t hear what he was saying even with her ear pressed tight to the door.

“Is that a promise?” that was Papa’s voice again, he sounded a bit happier now, that was good.  She shouted through the door again, wanting an answer,

“PAPA! BALLET!”

The small girl plonked herself down on the floor, her back pressed to the wooden door, determined to wait and speak to her Papa, he was always the one to say yes, even if Dada told him off for saying it!

When the door finally opened, Papa looked a little red faced and sweaty like he did when he got back from running, Ikumi stared hard at him with a puzzled look on her face as she decided that today was just a strange day and got straight on with her mission.

She hugged his legs and held up her arms for a cuddle, “Papa, lift me up, pleeeeeease!!” she asked in her sing-song voice that usually got her whatever she asked for.

“I think someone has you exactly where they want you sweetheart!” Dada laughed as he pressed a kiss first to Papa’s cheek and then to hers before he walked towards the stairs. “I guess I’d better get on with sorting the spare room for Mum and Dad, I’ll have to sort you out later love!” he giggled and winked at Papa as he disappeared.

Papa carried her through to the lounge and sat them both down on the couch, “Tell me again my sweet girl, what do you want to do?” he asked giving her his full attention and his best heart shaped smile.

Ikumi knelt up on his lap, wrapped her arms round his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, just like Dada had done, “Papa, please can I do ballet like Abi? She has a pink dress and shoes, but I want blue ones!”

Her Papa’s laugh was beautiful and loud, “Oh my dearest daughter, you dragged Papa away from Dada simply to ask if you can do ballet?” his blue eyes twinkled as he looked at her and chuckled some more.

She nodded and smiled her sweetest smile at him adding in some wide puppy dog eyes for good measure.

“And do you know where and when Abi does ballet?” he giggled, tickling her sides.

“NOOOOOOO!” she squeaked, laughing loudly as his fingers moved to tickling her neck. “Hmm, I guess Papa is going to have ask Auntie Sarah and Auntie Lily then, isn’t he?”

Satisfied that she had got the answer she was looking for she kissed him again and slid off his lap, “Thank you Papa!” she chirruped as she ran off to the playroom, already wondering what she could go and ask Dada for next...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story gets rather heavy next chapter, Tia begins her smear campaign against Yuuri...


	25. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> This chapter contains homophobia and an attempted kidnapping

**Queen Tia**

OMG! Ikumi’s crusty ass dad thinks that HE has the right 2 raise MY daughter. He’s a fucking f*g for fucks sake, hows that a safe place for MY daughter 2 live in?

 

  * ****Kitty Rocks****



 

You tell him girl, we want your little Princess back home where she should have always been - with her MOTHER… im with you all the way on this babe xxx

 

  * ****Shannon Towerz****



 

OMG! - what a dick, thats rank, isnt it a crime? - get a lawyer hon x

 

**Queen Tia**

Got a letter from gay boys lawyer, him and his ‘partner’ have agreed 2 the court case - Ikumi - you are on your way home to mummy - hold on little angel! xxx

 

  * ****Kitty Rocks****



 

Thats great babe,  well be there 2 support you - who does he think he is anyway? You are her mum, two men raising children is just wrong xxx

 

  * ****Shannon Towerz****



 

What date - Ill be there too… x

 

  * ****Courtney Bentley****



 

Sending love and support babes xxx

 

**Queen Tia**

Taking other peoples property is an offence, i’ll be taking back what’s mine, hon xoxo 

UPDATE - LMAO! your bitch ass is gonna be sorry when the video of you hitting MY Princess and letting her cry alone in your shitty garden gets out! Karmas a bitch hon ;)   _ with Kitty Rocks _

 

  * ****Kitty Rocks****



 

we got this, babes we got proof that gay boy is a c**t… xxx

 

-

 

Viktor felt sick as he read the latest text from Phichit, reaching out to grab Yuuri’s hand and squeezing it tight.

“Mmmm?” 

They were curled up together in their large warm bed, waiting for the children to bombard them for the traditional Sunday morning cuddle.

“L-Love, Tia’s really going for it on Facebook…”

The tremble in his boyfriend’s heavily accented voice pulled the Japanese man from the last whispers of his deep sleep. “W-What’s she said now?” he yawned, snuggling closer to his lover whilst privately enjoying the musky scent of sex that was still lingering in the bed from their passionate encounter the previous night.  He grimaced sleepily as he remembered the stuff Phichit had been screenshotting over the last few days, it was starting to border on the ridiculous, she couldn’t actually think that people were believing the shit she was writing about him, could she?

“She c-claims she has video footage of you hitting Ikumi and leaving her in the g-garden to cry…”

Yuuri was instantly fully awake and sitting up, reaching out for Viktor’s phone before he’d even grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, “WHAT? I have never hit her in her whole life, why the fuck would she say such awful shit?”

“It gets worse…” Viktor whispered, still holding onto the device, “She’s threatening to put our address on there for people to come and harass us…” 

“My Mum and Dad are arriving today, we can’t have any trouble…” Yuuri panicked, gripping the bedding so tightly in his fists that his knuckles turned white, “How the fuck am I supposed to explain all this to them…” his chest started to ache as he felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack blooming painfully in his body, his breathing becoming more shallow and rapid as he fought desperately to stay calm, sweat beading on his forehead.

“Love, love, look at me,” Viktor dropped his phone face down onto the duvet and turned so he was facing his boyfriend, reaching for his hands and untangling them from the scrunched fabric, “breathe with me love, we can do this, it’s ok, in...2...3…, out...2...3…  come on, you know better than to ignore me, in...2...3…, out...2...3…, that’s it, keep going…” he placed both of Yuuri’s shaking hands on his chest so the frightened man could feel and copy his lovers breathing rhythm, the touch of his warm flesh providing crucial emotional support via their skin to skin contact as they breathed together.

-

Phichit and Chris were at the house half an hour after Viktor called them for an emergency meeting, the children happily busy in the playroom with a large new batch of homemade play dough.

Coffees made they sat around the kitchen island and waited for the Russian to update them with the reason for their urgent summons on a Sunday morning; the fear clear in his blue eyes that held their gaze as he began to speak, a slight tremor to his normally confident tone of voice.

“Y-Yuuri is currently asleep in bed, he had a horrible panic attack after finding out what that bitch is posting about him now. I know we can’t go and see her because of the impending court case, but there must be something we can do?” he pleaded, urgently searching both of their best friends faces for help, wanting someone to help him come up with a credible plan.

“If she posts your address and people come here to cause trouble we can call the police and have her arrested, but other than that we run the risk of her finding out that we are seeing what she is posting and we will lose our most important pieces of evidence,” Phichit sighed sadly.

“I have to say that she’s stooping even lower than I thought she was capable of,” he continued, “Did you see the shit she is sharing from some of the homophobic groups that she follows stating that if a child is raised by a same sex couple it increases the child’s ‘risk’ of growing up gay… now that is just wrong. Oh and that, according to the same groups, children with same sex parents are more at risk from being abused too, I think that is why she is saying she has a video of Yuuri hitting Kumi.” 

Chris nodded, “From what I’ve seen that she’s also sharing a lot of racist bullshit too, that woman is not showing herself in the best light if she thinks she can prove that she is the right person to raise a mixed race child.” he smiled sadly as he reached out to the distressed Russian man and squeezed his hand, “poor Yuuri, no wonder he has got himself into such a state. She must be trying to appeal to all and sundry on there though, she’s even sharing Bible quotes, what was the last one?” he pulled out his phone and scrolled through the notes he had been making, “oh yeah,  Leviticus 18:22, the Man shall not lie with Man one? I'm sure that woman has no shame at all.”

Viktor thought hard, he was sure that somewhere there must be proof that they could legally use to show that she was causing trouble for the man he loved, “Has anyone asked to see the supposed video of Ikumi being hit?” he asked hopefully. The Thai man nodded, “Yes, but she says it is important evidence and is in the hands of her lawyer now. Some of her friends are claiming that they have seen it and that it is horrific.” Viktor paled and his hands shook as he swept his silver hair off his face, it was all lies, nasty, horrible lies, how could these people back this horrible woman, did they not care that they were messing with people’s lives?

The Swiss man growled in frustration, “Viktor, listen to me, listen to the actual facts. Firstly, Yuuri would never hit Ikumi, you know that, we know that, so the film can’t be real, plus you can’t see into your garden unless you are in the house, so we all doubly know it’s fake, don’t worry yourself, please. I can see how difficult it is, but we all have to be strong for Yuuri, he needs us.” Chris tried to reassure the now trembling man, giving him a firm hug which made him cry hot tears of anger and fear.

“But my Yuuri is up there, in bed, having cried himself to sleep because that bitch thinks it’s ok to write fake shit about him on social media…” he sobbed, “She’s a horrible bully…” 

-

Once they had all agreed on their next plan of action, Phichit offered to stay at the house whilst Viktor went to collect Yuuri’s parents alone; they had originally all wanted to go as a family, but the Japanese man was still too upset to leave the house. His best friend promised the silver haired man faithfully that he would help with finishing the last few jobs around the already immaculate home so Yuuri had enough time to sort himself out.

-

By the time Viktor returned from the airport with Hiroko and Toshiya, Phichit had already left and Yuuri had just about managed to make himself presentable and have the children ready to greet his parents. 

It was the first time for Niki that he would be meeting them and the little boy was so excited; Ikumi was equally as bouncy as she could vaguely remember them visiting just over a year ago and could recall that they had been really kind to her.

“BABA!! JIJI!!” she shouted loudly from the front door step, hopping from foot to foot as she waved frantically at them to get their attention. She knew she wasn’t to go past the step whilst the cars were still moving on the drive, that  was one of the important rules of the house, both Papa and Dada had told them that.

Before an amused and chuckling Viktor could get out of the now stationary vehicle, a young woman appeared out of nowhere from behind his car. She ran swiftly up to the front of the house and made a successful grab for the small girl, scaring her into squeaking loudly for her Dada as she was lifted shoulder high off the step and a gloved hand clamped hard over her mouth to silence her.

Thankfully Yuuri was standing right next to the front door waiting to greet his parents and welcome them to his new home. Instinctively he leapt forward and wrenched his daughter out of the females hands as she tried to carry her away and deposited the sobbing little Japanese girl safely back inside the house. 

He screamed loudly into the angry but shocked face of the stranger as she clawed at him, still trying to get to the young child, telling her to “FUCK OFF” as they fought, her fists catching him with a direct blow to one eye. A menacing roar left his mouth as blood dripped from his split eyebrow scaring her into turning and running straight into Viktor as he dashed towards them, the whole scene playing out in slow motion in front of the older man, his chest heaving at the horrific vision. 

The Russian caught the now panicking woman by the arm as she tried to roughly shove past him, but she bit his hand hard and wiggled out of his grasp, disappeared off down the drive. Viktor chased after her, past Yuuri’s stunned parents still standing motionless next to the automobile, arriving just in time to see her jump into a waiting car which screeched off at high speed along their road leaving dark tyre marks on the ground and the smell of hot rubber in the air.

A torrent of angry swearing in a mix of English and Russian resounded in the following quiet as he raged at the retreating motor vehicle. Turning sharply on his heel, Viktor rushed back up the driveway, fighting back the urge to vomit, and into the house to find Yuuri, a sobbing, hysterical and bleeding mess on the floor tightly clinging to a noisily crying Ikumi, Hiroko wrapped around the pair of them.

“W-WHAT HAPPENED?” he pleaded, breath coming in painful gasps, wanting someone to be able to tell him that the last few minutes hadn’t really happened, that he hadn't just witnessed someone trying to steal his little girl, their precious daughter. Toshiya appeared next to him clutching a piece of paper, “I got the number plate!” he called, very pleased with himself. The silver haired man hugged him tightly, “Well done Dad, right, I’ve had enough of this, I’m calling the police.”

-

It was a very sombre group sitting in the lounge chatting to the two police officers. Ikumi had cried herself to sleep on Yuuri’s lap, the Japanese man refusing to let her out of his sight even whilst his boyfriend tended to his injury. The bleeding had finally stopped however the beginnings of a nasty bruise was already apparent around his right eye. 

Viktor took his time carefully explaining on behalf of both of them exactly what had been going on. He had showed the officers their copies of the letters regarding the court case plus the screenshots they had from Tia’s Facebook account, both officers displaying very serious expressions on their faces as they made copious amount of notes.

The more senior man re-read what he had written and looked up at the couple, noting their pale faces and the frightened look on the younger mans face. He smiled, trying to put them both at their ease, he knew this couldn’t be easy for either of them.  With a small cough he addressed the silver haired man,

“So you, Viktor Nikiforov, are applying to adopt this little girl who is your partner, Yuuri Katsuki’s, biological daughter. Her biological mother, Tia Needham, who has already signed away her parental rights with regards to her daughter, has been making false accusations on social media about the treatment her daughter has been receiving from her natural father. Mr Katsuki is due to go to court next week for the first hearing of Ms Needham’s claim that she should be allowed to raise their daughter, Ikumi Katsuki, herself and this afternoon an attempt was made to take the child in question from the front steps of your house during which you were both assaulted.  The female who made the attempt and attacked you is unknown to both of you. Is that all correct?” 

VIktor nodded, holding tightly onto Yuuri’s hand. 

The second officer took a call on his radio and made a note of a name. “We’ve traced the owner of the car, it is a female by the name of Kitty Brown, is she known to either of you?” The Russian shook his head, “No, but one of Tia’s friends on Facebook goes by the name of Kitty Rocks, it could be her…”

“What happened to my sister?” Niki asked from the doorway where he was standing with Hiroko and Toshiya, he was tired of waiting and wanted some attention from his parents. “Papa, why are the police here? Has someone been bad?”

The silver haired man smiled lovingly at his son, “It’s ok Niki, it’s nothing for you to worry about, Dada and Papa are just having a nice chat with the friendly police officers. Why don’t you show Baba and Jiji your bedroom and the room where they will be sleeping. You can also show them the special presents we have bought for Dada for his birthday.”

The little boy smiled proudly at being allowed to do such and important job for his parents and he led Yuuri’s mum and dad upstairs explaining loudly about how Dada’s presents were a very special thing and had to be kept a secret.

Viktor spoke quietly to the officers, “Yuuri’s parents are over for his birthday which is the day after the first court hearing, also, they don’t know this, but Yuuri and I are getting married the day after his birthday, it’s a surprise as they thought they were going to have to miss it as they don’t get to visit very often. The only problem is that we are away on honeymoon for two weeks after that, will you be needing more information from us during that time?”

The police officer who had been asking the majority of the questions smiled at the couple. “It sounds like you have a very busy few days and weeks ahead of you. However we will need to get statements from Mr and Mrs Katsuki and both of you before we leave today. Whilst I do that, my colleague will formally have this attempted abduction and assault registered and pass the information onto your lawyers if you are happy for us to do that. We will also be obtaining an arrest warrant for Ms Brown and her accomplice.” 

Yuuri hiccuped as his tears restarted, squeezing Viktor’s hand even harder. Hearing the word ‘abduction’ had bought on a new wave of anxiety and he silently promised himself he would not let Ikumi out of his sight ever again. 

A warm and strong arm slipped round his shoulders as his lover held him closer to comfort him and he nestled his head against his shoulder, the whole experience far too much for him to cope with alone. 

“Do you need to take our statements right this minute?” Viktor asked softly as he felt his boyfriend’s body trembling violently as he cried quietly, “I’m not sure if my Yuuri is up to it.” 

“VItya, i-it’s ok, a-as long as you are with me, I’d like to get it over and done with now,” the younger man whispered as he glanced over at the police officers, “I might not remember everything o-otherwise…”

-

Several painful and emotional hours later, Toshiya shook hands with the officers as he said goodbye to them at the front door, his distraight son now resting on the couch in the lounge, Kumi still clutched tightly to his chest. In the kitchen Viktor and Hiroko were making food for them all whilst Niki played quietly with Makka, it certainly wasn’t the pleasant start to the holiday they had all been looking forward too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, Viktor is concerned for Yuuri's mental and physical health...


	26. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we learn a little more about our dear friend Tia...

Viktor was worried.

Once again Yuuri’s side of the bed was empty and cold. He knew exactly where the younger man would be and it hurt his heart to know that his lover was currently in such a bad place in his mind.

-

In the four days since Hiroko and Toshiya had arrived, Yuuri had been absent from their bed each and every night. During the day he had to know exactly where Ikumi was at every given moment, easily falling prey to his anxiety if he couldn’t see her.  At night he sat by her bed, not letting himself fall asleep unless he was lying next to her with the door locked so no-one could get in.

Viktor knew that his boyfriends mental health was currently the worst he had ever seen it, Yuuri’s mother confirming that this episode was way beyond anything she had witnessed him dealing with when he lived at home.  The Russian had tried to persuade the younger man to visit their doctor, but he wouldn’t go, insisting that there was nothing wrong, he just needed to look after the children.

The previous evening both Viktor and Yuuri’s parents had even tried to convince Yuuri that he needed to have some time alone with Viktor, that they would watch over Niki and Ikumi so they could have a date night, but he had flatly refused to go out.  

-

Getting out of the warm, but far too empty, bed, bare feet softly padding along the corridor, Viktor let himself into their daughters room, a sigh leaving his lips at the sight of his lover sitting on the floor next to the little girls bed. He looked dreadful, prominent black bags bulged below his sad looking eyes, his thick dark hair was unkempt, once plump cheeks were already showing the signs of weight loss from the small amounts of food he was picking at during mealtimes.

“Love?”

Yuuri looked up at him, crystal tears sliding down his cheeks, his hand shaking as he attempted to wipe them away.

“I-I’m n-not w-well am I-I?” he stammered, finally noticing the paleness of his lovers face and the look of worry that had become a permanent fixture on the handsome visage of the man he loved.

Viktor crossed the room and knelt down next to him on the deep pile rug beside their daughters bed. He pulled him into a comforting embrace, kissing the top of his head as he felt Yuuri finally give in and begin to cry properly; something he hadn’t done since the incident had first happened.

“Shhhh love, it’s ok, we can fix this. We just need you to be prepared for the court case, it’s nearly time for us to go and give that bitch the lesson she deserves.” 

The Japanese man nodded and stifled a yawn as he sobbed silently, trying hard not to wake the sleeping child curled up near him.

“Love, you are exhausted, please come back to bed with me, I promise you Ikumi will be ok. Remember the extra CCTV cameras we had installed? No-one can get in without us being alerted, she is safe.”

At the mention of leaving his daughter, the younger man stiffened and shook his head, “I-I c-can’t…” he sobbed, “I-I’ve already p-proved I’m a bad f-father…”

The silver haired man bit his tongue to stop him growling in despair and disagreement, Yuuri needed building up, not being told that he was being an idiot.

“Love, you are not a bad father, that crazy bitch orchestrated the whole thing, you know that the police are highly suspicious and looking for evidence to prove their hunch that she was in the car. She’s going to get torn to pieces at the hearing, you haven’t done anything wrong.” 

-

Tia sat in the bar examining her perfect nails as she listening to her friends going through their plans to sway the court case in her favour and threatening to get revenge on Yuuri and whatever his revolting partners name was.

It had taken the last of her savings to get Kitty out on bail, thank fuck she hadn’t let on that Tia had been the one driving the car, that would have totally fucked up her chances of getting Ikumi back.

It had now become more important than ever to get custody of the little girl, not that she actually wanted the brat, she had no need for the child in her life; but having a pretty daughter she could dress up and show off when it was convenient for her was top of her list of priorities for having Ikumi, her parents would actually be doing the raising of the child. In addition, any pain she could cause Yuuri was a definite added bonus, how dare he make a success of bringing her up and finding someone who genuinely loved him.

During the first few months of him having their daughter she had been certain that he would ask her to get back together with him, not that they had been anything serious in the first place, but fuck it, they had made a daughter together. As a single man raising a child there was no way he would cope on his own and she had wanted the pleasure of turning him down, watching him crumble and beg her, how dare he make her feel something for him.

Perversely it gave her great pleasure to know that she had a more than comfortable life and well paid job whilst he was struggling to make ends meet. It riled her ego that during the first two years of Ikumi’s life not once did he ask for anything, just kept sending letters each month to let her know how their little girl was fairing. 

When she got a suspicion that he had found a partner she had ordered one of her friends to do some some snooping for her. Via a friend of a friend she found out about the silver haired man even before Yuuri had let her know that he and Ikumi were moving in with him and his son.

That meeting in the supermarket hadn’t been an accident, she had planned the encounter to the nth degree, no-one got the better of her, that was not an acceptable outcome in her world... 

-

Two figures walked silently towards the master bedroom, one figure gently guiding the other who was continually trying to make their way back to the room they had just left.

“Love, my sweetheart, you need rest, please, even if you can’t sleep, just lay in my arms and let me comfort you…”

Viktor pressed kisses to Yuuri’s neck, trying to tempt him into the warmth of their large bed.

“B-But what if K-Kumi needs m-me?” the younger man protested, resisting even sitting on the edge of the mattress. “Then she will come and find us like she always does, love” the Russian whispered, lifting him and placing him in the bed. “Yuuri, look at me,” he murmured, getting under the covers next to him, “I need you, I need my beautiful boyfriend to rest and be well so he can enjoy his birthday and our wedding,” he snuggled closer, “I also need you in a much more base manner, however I know you are much too tired for that…” blue eyes stared into brown as he placed a soft kiss on his lovers lips.

A small gasp left his mouth as Yuuri kissed him back harder before pulling away with a small smile on his lips, “I n-need you too,” he breathed “but you are right, I have to sleep, h-hold me?”  Viktor nodded and curled his arms around his partner, stroking his back, trying to soothe him and help him to slow his breathing, not wanting him to fall headfirst into an anxiety attack. Slender fingers traced the new slight dips over olive skinned hips, tears pricking at his eyes as he felt Yuuri finally relax in his embrace and his slight gasps for breath change into slow, measured breathing as he drifted off into a well needed sleep.

-

Shrill ear piercing screams only a few hours later awoke the whole household, Niki and Ikumi bursting into loud tears as Hiroko and Toshiya raced down the corridor pulling on robes, desperate to find out what was happening. 

Gathering their grandchildren, they knocked on the master bedroom door before opening it and entering. Viktor was sat up in bed holding a pale and sweating Yuuri who was rambling in rapid Japanese, not properly conscious, the Russian looked up at his in-laws with a look of desperation on his face, needing them to translate for him.

Hiroko handed Ikumi to her husband and moved swiftly to the bed, sitting down beside her son and taking his hands in hers; carefully she responded to his tearful statements, soothing him in softly spoken Japanese. Viktor heard his and Ikumi’s name several times in their conversation, his face taking on a quizzical expression as he waited to be told what his lover was saying. 

“Yuuri had a nightmare about Ikumi being taken, he woke convinced that she had actually been stolen,” Yuuri’s mother explained, brushing back the damp black hair from his forehead as she helped him to lie back down, “I am going to give him some medicine to help him sleep without dreams to aid his mind to become stronger so he can deal with the next few days. It will make him sleep for a long time though…”

Toshiya sat down on the bed and placed Ikumi in her Dada’s arms, smiling as the little girl snuggled in close to Yuuri and began kissing his cheek in between singing him her favourite nursery rhymes.

Hiroko took Viktor by the hand and led him out of the room so they could speak privately. 

She stroked his cheek as she smiled lovingly at him “Oh my baby boy, don’t worry, Yuuri will be fine, he needs sleep to rest his mind and process everything that has happened. His anxiety is always so much worse when he is tired. He will still be jumpy and a little anxious but between us we can help him manage the court case, his birthday and whatever else you have planned for whilst we are here…” her eyes twinkled as thought she knew something that she wasn’t letting on, “have faith in Mama Katsuki, she has just what her baby boy needs in her suitcase, come with me…”

-

Tia scrolled through Facebook, wanting to see who had commented on her latest scathing posts about Yuuri. 

So far no-one had tried to contact her regarding the incident, she was, however, still a little worried that Kitty might drop her in it, especially now Social Services had been in contact with her friend. It looked like she might be in danger of losing her own children if she was convicted of attempted child abduction and imprisoned.

Kitty had tried to persuade Tia to tell Social Services that she would be a temporary guardian for her children, but she had refused, she hated kids, why on earth would she do that? Kitty hadn’t been very impressed with her response, but the promise of an all expenses paid trip to Disneyland had hopefully solved that little issue, being a travel agent certainly did have its advantages.

She laughed as she read through the supportive messages from her friends, yep, she had this one in the bag. 

Fleetingly she looked over at the pile of letters and photographs that she had been sent by the Japanese man over the last three years, her daughter was definitely pretty enough to go into child modelling as was her plan for her; as soon as she had her she would certainly be contacting the agencies who had already expressed an interest in using the child. Ikumi was going to be a wonderful meal ticket for her mother, Tia felt no guilt in wanting to use her own child in this way, the brat had spoilt her figure, so she was owed something in return for having her.

-

“When will Dada wake up? It’s nearly his birthday…”

Niki was sat on Viktor’s lap as his Papa, Nanny, Grandad and Jiji all ate lunch together.  Baba and Ikumi were looking after Dada whilst he slept.

“Soon sweetheart,” his Papa replied, kissing the top of his head and passing him another small cupcake.

It had been a long twenty four hours since Yuuri had taken the herbal sleeping draught that had sent him into a deep, much needed, sleep. The silver haired Russian had been a little worried that his boyfriend was so unresponsive, but he trusted his mother-in-law implicitly.

He just hoped that Yuuri would wake in a stronger frame of mind, the court case was tomorrow and he really hoped that his lover would be able to cope with it. 

“Oh that’s really good news!” he heard his own father exclaim to Toshiya, “Did you you hear that Vitya?” Eyes as blue as his own stared at him, breaking his uneasy thoughts. “No, sorry Dad, I was miles away, what is good news?”  Ivan looked over to where Toshiya was sitting. The older Japanese man grinned at him, “Hiroko and I have been able to extend our stay, we didn’t want to leave without having spent proper time with you all. What with Yuuri’s worry over the incident, we haven’t really done anything, so we managed to get our return tickets changed.” Ivan nodded, “We’ve offered them our guest room too so that they can have a choice of places to stay if they would like to move around.”

Viktor’s reply was stalled by Niki scrambling to get down off his lap and running towards to the door followed by an excitedly boofing Makka.

A very bleary eyed Yuuri entered the room, now looking much more like himself even though his black hair was sticking up at all angles and his pyjama bottoms were sitting low on his slimmer hips.

“Hi…” he whispered softly, blushing prettily as his boyfriend launched himself at him, kissing him passionately and nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Love, oh my god, I’ve missed you…” the older man breathed in his ear as he hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go, “how are you feeling?”

“Still a bit nervous, Mum says it’s the court case tomorrow, but I do feel a little better. Ikumi was sitting on the bed waiting for me to wake up!” he grinned, before his face turned serious, “is she ok?” The Russian nodded, “I had an email from the police whilst you were asleep, they are arranging for a child counsellor to see her so that they can evaluate how she has been affected by it all, but she seems to be coping,” they both looked at the little girl now sitting on Jiji’s knee, “I guess time will tell.”

-

Tia watched herself carefully in the mirror, tomorrow was the big day…

She had already planned her outfit, smart, expensive but not too showy. It was definitely a lot more mumsey than she would normally wear, but she needed to look the part, a mother desperate to be reunited with her daughter.

This particular part of her plan had to be carried out very discreetly, she didn’t want people to work out what she was doing. With her hand in her pocket she uncapped the small vial and let a tissue soak up the tiny amount of liquid, so far so good, she couldn’t see her pockets moving to much in the mirror. A gasp left her lips as she dabbed the damp tissue to her eyes and water immediately began flowing from both orbs, the advert hadn’t been lying, the fumes from the solution had indeed made her cry.

A large smirk appeared on her lips as she watched herself pretending to be upset, nothing said distraught parent like tears, and the more she could look like she was crying, the better.

Satisfied with the result she refilled the little vial and changed into more Tia-like clothing, it was time for a large glass of wine to celebrate, she was on to a winner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are off to do battle in the next chapter... Yuuri has to face Tia in the court room


	27. Court Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPICY ALERT! if you are not interested in the spicy scene skip from ** to **, you won't miss any of the story!

Yuuri stared at the clock trying to work out what time it said with his hazy vision; squinting in the low light he finally realised it read 3:47am, definitely too early to get up and much too late to try and go back to sleep. He rolled over in the large bed trying very hard not to disturb Viktor only to find him also mostly awake and staring at him.

“Hi…” he murmured quietly, moving closer, “guess you can’t sleep either?”

Viktor smiled sleepily, trailing his fingers through his boyfriends thick, dark hair as he pulled their faces together and kissed him gently, “I was just laying here looking at you and thinking about the fact that in almost 48 hours time you will become my husband…” 

“And you will become mine,” the Japanese man replied with a happy sigh as he let his digits slide down the older man’s side, enjoying the sensation of his smooth, naked flesh under his fingertips.

“How are you feeling about today?” his partner whispered, cupping his plush rear to shift him tighter against his body; smirking at the deep blush that bloomed on his lovers cheeks as he felt the hardening flesh pressing against his hip. “Not as excited about it as you obviously are,” he teased, grinding against him and swallowing the moan that hurriedly left the older mans lips. 

“I’m excited because I finally have my love back in bed with me, even if he is clothed in his sleepwear,” he pulled at the soft trousers and t-shirt that Yuuri always wore to bed, “I’d much prefer to have your bare skin against mine,” he slipped his fingers into the waistband of the unwanted clothing and tugged it down, “let me take your mind off everything, love…”

- 

**

Yuuri bit down onto the palm of his hand trying not to made a noise as Viktor entered him, his mind already blown from the pleasure of being prepared orally, his lover having taken almost an hour to ensure that he was relaxed enough. His own cock ached and throbbed beneath him from not being allowed to climax until he was given permission to do so.

“B-Baby,” the Russian moaned softly, pinning his boyfriend to the bed as he mounted him from behind, body moving so slowly it was almost painful for both of them.

The younger man whined and rolled his hips backwards, wanting more speed, the need to be fucked into the mattress burning in the pit of his stomach. His lover pressed kisses to his shoulders, murmuring against his skin, “shhhh, my Yuuri, we have plenty of time, no need to rush, it’s been too long since we made love…”

Trying to relax, the black haired man slowed his rapid breathing and concentrated on the smooth deep thrusts that were stimulating the sweet spot inside him, the spot that made him mewl and call out Viktor’s name in the fucked out voice his lover adored.

“That’s it love, let your Vitya make everything better for you…”

-

Viktor’s hips and thighs were burning with the deliberate relaxed pace he was keeping to, his cock rock solid from the velvet heat he was encased in combined with the sound and view of Yuuri falling apart below him. 

Tiny kisses and red suck marks were scattered across olive skinned shoulders as he ignored his own building climax and focused all his attention on his love becoming a fucked out mess beneath him. He was so proud of his boyfriend for being able to hold back his orgasm for so long; he knew that when he finally gave him permission to release the strength of the younger mans finish would send him back to sleep for a few hours, which is exactly what he needed if he was going to get through the day with as little stress as possible.

He shifted his weight to give his own legs a rest, sliding his hands up Yuuri’s arms to hold his wrists as he laid up his back. A pleased smirk graced his full pink lips as his lover mewled again and arched his hips up to take him deeper, his voice muffled a little as he bit onto the bed covers, “V-Vitya...s-so good…” he whined as he relaxed under the taller body of his partner.

-

Yuuri knew that despite his stamina, he was coming to the end of his limit, the large cock inside him was pushing him further and further towards the explosive climax he had been holding back for what felt like a lifetime now. The warmth and weight of Viktor’s muscular body on top of him was adding to the immense pleasure he was feeling, head giddy with the love that was being expressed in such a sensual physical fashion. 

Much as he loved this position, he wanted to have Viktor’s kisses when he was allowed to finish, laid like this they really couldn’t kiss the way he needed, that his body yearned for. The heady, open mouthed kisses with tongues that teased and licked deep into each others mouths as they panted and breathed from one another. 

Finally gathering the brain ability to make noises other than whines and groans, he persuaded his mouth to move to form words.

“W-Want to turn o-over, oh f-fuck, k-kiss m-me…” 

He almost climaxed without permission as Viktor’s honey sweet and lust filled voice ghosted across the shell of his ear, “Of course my love, my Yuuri, Vitya will give you what you need…”

-

The Russian lifted himself off the warm body under him and withdrew just long enough to flip his lover over, eyes drinking in the pretty pink flush that covered the younger mans face, neck and chest, he looked breathtaking.

Not wanting to miss a second of being buried inside the warmth of his body, he slipped between his legs and hip rolled back in, blue eyes flaring at the filthy groan that resounded from the black haired mans mouth.

“Did you miss me?” he teased, “I was only gone for a moment” Yuuri giggled, “A m-moment too l-long…” he replied, his hands cupping Viktor’s face and bringing him down for the first of many much wanted kisses.

Tongues danced together, in and out of eager mouths as Viktor finally increased the speed of his thrusts, no longer able to ignore his own need to climax. Olive skinned legs lifted up and wound around his slender waist giving him room to move faster and harder, their joint moans and whines growing steadily louder as they hurtled towards a simultaneous finish.

“Y-You can cum now, l-love” the older man whimpered as he frantically held back, his balls aching now from waiting so long.

Yuuri didn’t need to be told twice, his body jerking and twitching as he came untouched, a shout that must have been heard throughout the house leaving his lips as he clamped down around the hard intrusion in his ass and covered his own stomach and chest in long, white sticky stripes.

Viktor’s voice was just as loud as he came, hips thrusting in a messy, uncoordinated rhythm as he finally gave into his own burning pleasure; the tightness of his lovers ass too much to take any longer as he fucked them both through their noisy, earth shattering, finishes.

Two pairs of unseeing eyes closed, two sets of ears that were unable to hear past the sound of blood whooshing around their trembling bodies, rang; they clung onto each other for dear life, mouths clamped together, unable to kiss, just breathing and whining at the strength of their orgasms, combined with the addictive and much needed high of pure sexual satisfaction.

**

-

Warm arms held each other tight as they laid together, uncaring of the mess, exhaustion cocooning itself round them as Yuuri, followed very swiftly by Viktor, fell back to sleep, still joined and very, very much in love.

-

Breakfast the next morning was a late and very quiet affair, Yuuri unable to meet his parents eyes as he continually blushed, the red staining his cheeks, recalling how loud he and Viktor had been in the early hours of the morning. The Japanese man was glad when he was able to escape the kitchen on the excuse of needing to get the children ready as it was almost time to leave.

-

There was a solemn atmosphere in the car as the small family drove to the court, the two males parents following in Monika and Ivan's car. Yuuri hadn't wanted them to attend, however their parents were not to be deterred, they all wanted to be there to support the nervous Japanese man. 

Viktor reached over and squeezed his lovers hand, “We are all behind you, love, she's not going to get anywhere near our daughter.” A small smile appeared for the briefest of moments on the younger man's face before being replaced by his serious expression. 

Yuuri couldn't open his mouth to speak for fear of vomiting. He'd already been sick with nerves just before they left, his kind hearted partner fetching him water, rubbing his back and wiping his face with a warm washcloth.

All too quickly they arrived, Viktor parking in the parent and child spaces beside the building. With shaking hands, the younger man climbed out of the car and opened the back door, forcing a smile on his face as he greeted the little girl sitting silently in her car seat. Ikumi was scared, he could tell before she even looked at him with her tear filled brown eyes.

“Dada, is that lady going to be here? The nasty lady?” 

Yuuri heard his lovers sharp intake of breath and he looked over to where the older man was currently unstrapping his son. They exchanged a tight smile as the younger man decided how to answer his daughters question. 

“I don't know, sweetheart,” he started, unstrapping her and lifting her out, smoothing down her crumpled blue and white dress, “she might be, does that make your tummy feel strange?” The young girl nodded and buried her face in his shoulder, “Don't want to see her,” she stated firmly.

Viktor walked round the car carrying a solemn looking Niki and placed comforting kisses on Ikumi's head and Yuuri’s lips. “Darling, Nanny, Grandad, Baba and Jiji will be with you and Niki, so you will be safe. Papa will be looking after Dada.”

She nodded as fresh tears ran down her face and soaked into her Dada's new dark suit jacket. 

-

Nervous fingers wound tightly together as the two men met with their lawyer, a stern looking woman whose tight bun on the top of her head made her look immensely intimidating despite her petite stature. 

Lilia Baranovskaya was not a female to be messed with, just the mere mention of her name in court was enough to petrify some of the lawyers pitted against her. 

Thankfully, she was extremely fond of her fellow Russian client and his partner, she had been horrified when they had relayed the most recent run in with Ikumi’s mother and her associates; there was no way that woman was going to get custody of the tiny Japanese girl.

The serious faced woman had just come from a meeting with Tia's lawyer, a cocky young Canadian, and the judge to submit a new piece of evidence passed to her from the police only the previous day. She looked at the couple in front of her, her green eyes softening at the expression of fear so clear on the Japanese man's face. 

Reaching across the table she patted his hand,  “Relax Mr Katsuki, I am expecting the case to be opened and postponed today due to some new information which has come to light. No one is taking your daughter away from you.” The older man stared at her with piercing blue eyes, “Have the police been in touch with you?” he asked urgently, leaning forward in his seat, glancing between her and his silent partner. She smiled a very smug smile, “Yes, and it’s definitely good news for us.”

Their brief meeting was interrupted by a court official advising it was time to leave the comfort of the small but cosy room and take their places in the courtroom. Lilia stood and indicated towards the door, “Shall we?”

-

Viktor sat behind Yuuri and Lilia in his spot on the witness seats, wishing he could be next to his lover to comfort him and give him the support he so clearly needed.

He could hear their children chattering to their grandparents in the public viewing gallery, Ikumi’s voice high pitched and clear above the general hubbub of the courtroom.

Looking over he scowled at Tia, she appeared to be debating heatedly with her lawyer; he didn't look very happy with his client and she looked like she was trying to deny something.

“All rise for Judge Feltsman”

Everyone in the courtroom instantly got to their collective feet as an older, serious looking man entered the chamber and took his seat in front of them all.

As had been previously explained to a nervous and sick feeling Yuuri, the prosecution lawyer started the proceedings, introducing himself as Mr Leroy and his client, Ms Tia Needham, stating she was ‘the mother of Ikumi Katsuki’.

“She not my mummy, Papa is my mummy…”

A ripple of amusement rolled round the room at the indignant squeak from the viewing gallery, even Judge Feltsman having to hide a smile behind his hand.  Yuuri managed a tiny grin, trust their daughter to already be putting her views across.

“She may only be three, but she will be removed from the courtroom if she interrupts,” Lilia whispered kindly in Yuuri’s ear, “I’ll get a message up to your parents for you.”

-

Viktor watched as Yuuri was called up to the witness box by Mr Leroy, his stomach in tight knots at the scared look on his lovers face.  “Mr Katsuki, my client has bought this case against you as she believes you are mistreating her daughter and has requested that her parental rights be reinstated and she be given full custody of her. How do you plead to the accusation that you hit Ikumi Katsuki and left her in your garden to cry, please remember that we do have video proof of this act.”

The Japanese man, squared his shoulders and looked first at Tia, who smirked and subtly gave him the finger, and then at her young and arrogant looking lawyer, “N-Not guilty” he stammered.  Viktor smiled encouragingly at the younger man and, with great difficulty, restrained his hot Russian temper as he deep breathed his way through Tia pretending to burst into tears whilst sitting at the desk near them.   

JJ Leroy relaxed, this was just what he hoped would happen, now he had the chance to rip the young man apart, show that bitch Baranovskaya that her place as the most feared lawyer was under threat. With a self assured smile he opened his mouth to speak, “Mr Katsuki…”

 

“LIAR!”

 

A horrified gasp covered the courtroom as Kitty leapt forward out of her seat from behind Tia, opening her mouth to shout again when she was silenced by a high pitched scream from above her.

Everyone in the room spun round to see Ikumi screaming and sobbing her eyes out, “T-THAT LADY H-HURTED M-ME….” she cried pointing at Kitty, “I W-WANT MY D-DADA….”

“SILENCE IN MY COURTROOM” Judge Feltsman roared, slamming his hands down on his desk as he stood, face red and very, very angry.

“Mr Leroy, Ms Baranovskaya please approach the bench, Mr Katsuki, please go comfort your daughter,” he ordered with a gruff tone to his voice.

Yuuri fled from the box and up the stairs, three at a time, to reach the gallery; he made his way through the seating till he reached his family, gathering his hysterical daughter into his arms and attempted to soothe her.

-

Whilst waiting for the two lawyers and the judge to finish their discussion, the Japanese man made his way back downstairs and into the vast space of the courtroom. He sat down next to Viktor and leaned his head on his shoulder, trying to absorb strength from his partner, who instantly wrapped his arm around his waist. “Hey, love, we can do this,” the older man whispered, “look at Tia’s lawyer, he’s not a happy man right now, whatever Lilia submitted to the court, it’s definitely not good for his client and her accusations.”

Yuuri looked over and noticed the satisfied look on his own lawyers face as she turned and started to make her way back over to their desk; reluctantly he passed their little girl to his boyfriend, smiling as Ikumi now cuddled into her Papa. With a nervous stomach Yuuri retook his seat beside Lilia waiting to hear what the Judge had to say, trying to relax as the stern looking Russian woman patted his hand.

-

Judge Feltsman surveyed the people in front of him, noting the cocky look on the mother’s face. It was at times like this that he found it most difficult to present a balanced view; the small girl was obviously in no danger living with her two fathers, this was so clearly a case of a disgruntled parent trying to cause trouble. He sighed and sat tall in his chair, watching the silver haired man comforting the child as she shrank away from the two females staring at her and calling her name. He needed to keep her away from them, thank goodness the police had done their job properly this time; he rapped on the desk with his gavel to get the court's attention and cleared his throat before addressing them all.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, in view of the new evidence that has been presented to the court today, I have no choice but to postpone this hearing.”  he paused to let this information register with the two parents. 

“It has been brought to our attention that this is not a straightforward custody case as was first presented. We now have evidence from the police regarding an alleged attempted abduction by Ms Needham and Ms Brown in regard to Miss Katsuki from outside her family home.” 

A sharp intake of breath from several members of the public in the viewing gallery caused him to wait a few moments before continuing. “In view of this, Ms Needham and Ms Brown will now be taken to the holding cells and transferred to the local jail whilst the court decides how this case will progress. Bail for both accused is refused.  This case will be retried within the next thirty days, court dismissed.”

There was a deathly silence for a few seconds before the shouting started, Tia trying to shake off the court officials attempting to remove her and Kitty from the courtroom.

“YUURI, YOU’RE A FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD, YOUR AND YOUR FAGGOT ARE BOTH COMPLETE CUNTS… I NEED HER, I HAVE PLANS FOR HER, SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE ME RICH” 

Tia’s voice echoed loudly across the space, a crazed look on her face as she shouted at a shocked looking Yuuri. 

Quickly the Japanese man turned and grabbed Viktor’s arm as, from the corner of his eye, he saw his lover place Ikumi on the seat next to him and start to stand, his usually pale face now dark red with rage. “Love, no, we don’t need you in jail too for hitting her, no matter how much no one would blame you for doing it right now…” 

With a tight smile, Viktor nodded and sat back down, his grimace relaxing a little as Kumi climbed back onto his lap,”Papa, the lady said bad words,” she pointed out, her brown eyes wide as she watched the two women being led away still swearing and cursing at her two dads.

Ikumi’s mother stopped suddenly and glared at Viktor, a scarlet flush covering her face,

“BESIDES, THAT FUCKING GAY BOY NEVER EVEN SAW ME IN THE CAR, HE ONLY SAW HER…” 

Her scream in a final act of self defence was shrill, she turned and indicated to a now sobbing Kitty who was already handcuffed and in the process of removed from the room. 

They all watched as Tia’s lawyer audibly groaned and loudly told his client to “Just be quiet, please!” much to the obvious amusement of Lilia who chuckled softly.

-

“Mr Katsuki, Mr Nikiforov, I am so sorry that you were subjected to the verbal abuse from Ms Needham and Ms Brown, I promise you that they will not be able to do that at the next hearing.” Lilia sat with her client and his family in the same small office provided for them at the court.

“Grandad said Kumi and I are not to say those words that the lady said,” Niki interrupted, smiling at the Russian female, he liked her, she was being kind to Dada and Papa.  “That’s right Nikita,” she replied, grinning at the little boy who was the miniature of the silver haired man, “You make sure you take care of your fathers, they love you and your sister very much”.  Niki nodded and looked very proud, he could do that, he would make sure that his precious Daddies were ok.

“Mr Katsuki, as your lawyer I am ordering you to relax and enjoy your birthday tomorrow and your special occasion the following day,” she sneaked a wink at the two men, “please remember though to let me know if you are planning to leave the country at all in the next month, I will need you as witnesses in the the planned prosecution, Ikumi too, even though she is only three.”

Both men nodded as they took each other’s hand, their upcoming wedding temporarily forgotten in the turmoil of the court case, now they could concentrate on the happy events they had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! It's Yuuri's birthday! Just how much will his extra boyfriend spoil him....!?!


	28. Double Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your drinks and a party hat, it's Yuuri's birthday!

“DADA, WAKE UP!”

“IKUMI!, shhh!! You’ll spoil the surprise…”

Viktor laughed as their daughter danced excitedly on the spot; apart from Yuuri, who could sleep through anything, the rest of the family had all been up for hours transforming the house into a magical birthday wonderland.

Outside in the large garden the workmen were still busy erecting the marquees for his beloved’s birthday party that afternoon/evening and their wedding the following day.  
He looked around the lounge, there were presents, banners, fairy lights, acres of bunting and a ton of glitter everywhere his eyes rested, ok, he admitted to himself, it was true, he was officially extra!

Delicious wafts of mouth watering aromas teased his nostrils as they flooded from the kitchen where both mothers were busy cooking breakfast and preparing the food for the celebrations later on that day.

His own mum had hugged him so tightly when she and his dad had arrived, “Are you nervous?” she had whispered out of earshot of Yuuri’s parents, “Not that he will say no of course, how could he refuse my gorgeous son!” 

A pinch on his cheek was her response to his immediate blush and suppressed giggle, “MUM!” he had whispered, “Stop it, my stomach is already twisted in knots, what if he gets cross that I’ve gone a little over the top…” 

-

Monika stood at the kitchen door and smiled lovingly at her besotted son as he sang and danced with his children, noting the excited gleam in his beautiful blue eyes, it was so wonderful to see him genuinely happy again. Her own personal grief had been made so much worse at the the sight of her remaining child broken after Lucy’s death, those blue eyes had become gray and empty, his natural exuberance for life extinguished. If it hadn’t been for Niki… she stopped her train of thought, it was hard enough having lost her own Nikita to leukaemia when she was tiny, if she had lost her Vitya as well…

“So, remind me,” her husband’s voice resounded in her ear, thankfully breaking her painful reminiscing, “which one of those three is the adult?!”

Ivan and Monika shared a joyful laugh at the sight of their son cavorting around his lounge, Niki on his back, Kumi clinging to his front with a stream of high pitched giggles filling the large room as they collapsed onto the couch and a tickle fight broke out.

“Vitya, you will wake Yuuri if you are not quiet!” Ivan called over, teasingly chastising him, “And we are not quite ready yet!”

-

“Hey, birthday boy, it’s time to wake up…”

Yuuri groaned and wrapped the pillow round his head, “5 more minutes, please…” he muttered, his tongue fat and dry in his mouth, just a few more moments of sleep, that was all he wanted.

The bed dipped as a figure climbed on and laid behind him, slender arms circling his body, “Don’t you want your birthday presents then…” an amused voice whispered through the stuffing of the pillow crushed against his ear. 

Birthday?

Oh…

It was his birthday!

With a yawn and a muscle popping stretch he blearily opened his eyes and came face to face with an excited looking Viktor who kissed him even though he was midway through another yawn.

“It’s time to get up love! I’ve already warmed the water in the shower for you, go on, go wash that sexy ass of yours, we have celebrating to do!”

The Japanese man complained loudly as the cosy bedding was pulled from his body and he was unceremoniously shoved out of bed and towards the en-suite. He held out his hand for his lover to join him.

“Give me two minutes and I’ll be in there,” the older man grinned mischievously.

-

Washed and teeth cleaned, the two males returned to their bedroom where Yuuri was surprised to see a new pair of jeans and a shirt laid on the bed, he looked over at his partner who shrugged and chuckled, “Can’t have the birthday boy not having a new outfit to wear on his special day…!” 

The black haired man raised an eyebrow as he finished drying and began dressing, “If you have gone as over the top as I think you may have done, there will be trouble,” he laughed, “remember we are getting married tomorrow as well and you have already spent far too much on the wedding!”

Viktor tried to look nonchalant and failed dismally, a tiny worried look flashing across his handsome face. The younger man grinned and crossed the room to kiss him on the nose, “It’s ok, I’m kind of expecting you to have gone a little wild, I do love the extra side of you you, you know.”

“Probably just as well,” the Russian agreed, “this is me we are talking about”

-

A soft chuckle left Yuuri’s lips as he walked down the stairs, yep, the house was even more outlandishly decorated than it had been for Ikumi’s birthday, he would be hoovering up glitter for weeks!

“SURPRISE!!!”

He jumped a little as Ikumi, Niki and both sets of parents appeared all wearing party hats and waving streamers, a shocked squeak leaving his lips which made the children roar with laughter.

“DADA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!”

Ikumi and Niki charged the grinning man, clamping themselves to a leg each and demanding cuddles.

“Let Dada get to the lounge then he can hug you properly,” Viktor instructed as he peeled each child from his partners legs and sent the birthday boy on his way with a cheeky pat on his bottom, “Presents, then breakfast and then more presents are the order of the day!”

“Vitya!” Yuuri complained, “Just how many gifts have you got me?” The Russian tried to look innocent as his lover entered the lounge and stopped instantly, he had never seen so many beautifully wrapped boxes in his life, what had they all bought him?

Kumi and Niki tugged him towards the couch, desperate to give him the gifts they had made at nursery as both sets of parents also approached with presents in their hands as   
well. 

-

An excited chatter flowed easily across the messy wooden dining table, all six adults and two children full of delicious food.

Yuuri smiled as Viktor linked fingers with him as they drank their coffee, he had already been completely spoiled and apparently there was still more to come. 

He glanced through to the lounge, the floor covered with the discarded wrapping paper that had been covering so many presents; he had received books, a vast new set of woodworking tools, the plans for his new workshop that Viktor was having built for him, more clothes, the keys to his new car, the list was endless. The Japanese man had been given so much by his adoring family, much more than he felt he deserved, but he couldn’t deny the feelings of love and acceptance that were creating a warm glow around his heart.

An extremely expensive watch ticked on his wrist, its engraved back cool against his skin, ‘My Love, My Life, My Everything’, the six precious words his Vitya had had carved into the solid silver metal of the timepiece. He would treasure this particular gift and this day for ever.

He looked up into the joy filled face of his boyfriend as his fingers were squeezed, “Have you finished your coffee love? It’s time to go see another one of your presents.”

A confused look covered his face as he was bought his shoes and asked to put them on, where were they going? This feeling was exacerbated as Viktor asked his permission to tie a scarf around his eyes once they were outside the back door. “Just trust me, ok?” the silver haired man grinned, “I really want this to be a complete surprise…”  
Yuuri nodded and allowed him to tie the fabric across his eyes, fumbling for his lovers hand and letting himself be led down towards the end of the garden.

Just where was he taking him?

-

Yuuri gasped as the blindfold was removed from his eyes, a smile gracing his lips on hearing the pleased giggle from his lover who was stood very close behind him; slender fingers tightened on his hips pulling them back against the Russian, “Surprise!”

They were in the wooded area that spread beyond their garden fence and in front of him was the largest treehouse he had ever seen; it spanned several trees all now joined together by the impressive wooden structure. A spiral staircase wrapped around the largest tree trunk seemed to be the entrance to the building.

“H-How? W-What?” 

He was at a total loss for words, a pink pleased flush spreading across his cheeks and onto his ears, Viktor had built this for him?

“This piece of woodland came up for sale a few months ago, so I bought it; as I was walking through it with Makka, I found these trees all growing so closely together and I was instantly struck with inspiration and thought I would design you a treehouse of your very own, it has a hot tub and everything!” Viktor gabbled excitedly like a small toddler, “would you like to see inside?”

Yuuri nodded and turned in his partners arms, placing a soft kiss on his waiting lips, “T-Thank you…” his nose turned pink as he had an idea, “V-Vitya, where are we spending our wedding night?” The Russian looked at him a little confused, “At the house, why?” The black haired man grinned, “Could we spend it here?” he blushed, “Then it doesn’t matter how noisy we get…”

Viktor stared at him blankly for a moment before a smirk grew on his pink lips, “Oh my Yuuri, you are so naughty!” he teased, “Yes of course we can, are you planning on making me scream then?” He became breathless as his boyfriend coloured a little more and smirked in return, “Maybe I am…” he teased with a wink, “maybe I have a special gift for my pretty husband-to-be, my utsukushī otoko, my kawaī hito…” 

The silver haired man whined and turned a deep red, swallowing hard and desperately ignoring the growing hardness in his pants. They had promised that they would wait until tomorrow evening, but, fuck, Yuuri was making it difficult right now.

“N-Not fair Y-Yuuri,” he whimpered, “w-we agreed…”

Yuuri placed a chase kiss on his nose and stepped away from him, “I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry,” he held out his hand, “I think you offered me a guided tour…?”

-

Hand in hand they climbed the spiral staircase till they reached a little platform and a solid oak front door, “Happy birthday love,” Viktor whispered, handing Yuuri an ornately engraved key, “I hope you like it.”

Excitedly Yuuri took the key and slid it into the lock, grinning at the solid sounding ‘clunk’ as the door unlocked and he turned the handle to open the door.

“Wow…”

The inside of the tree house was one large living space, the centre spot and focal point was a large hot tub, over to his right was a vast and comfortable looking bed, to his left was a small but fully equipped kitchen area. Through an open door to the back and right was a luxurious bathroom, and over to the left was a lounge area complete with television.

“What do you think?” Viktor whispered in his ear, “Do you like it?”

The Japanese man blushed and wiped away the tears that were forming in his eyes, “V-Viktor it’s amazing, thank you so m-much,” he turned and flung his arms around his boyfriends neck, “I can’t wait to stay in here with you tomorrow night,”. The older man smirked as heated kisses were pressed to the his lips as they embraced in the inviting and warm space.

-

“And it has a hot tub! Can you believe it, a hot tub!”

Yuuri was on his way to being pleasantly drunk, his birthday party was in full swing and he was currently seated in one of the marquees with Phichet and Chris, Viktor was nowhere to be found.

“Have you shagged him in it yet?” Chris asked with all the tact of a bulldozer, “CHRIS!” Phichet exclaimed, slapping their mutual friend on the arm, “I was about to ask him that!”

The Japanese man laughed loudly, embarrassment long gone with his first two glasses of champagne, “No I have not, it’s on the agenda for tomorrow night though, along with some other things to make him squeal!”

“Make who squeal?”

Viktor leaned over his beloved’s chair and dropped a kiss on his head, “I hope you mean me, I will not have my boyfriend making anyone else squeal, I will have to challenge them to a duel” he added seriously.

With all the grace of a cat, the Russian moved round the chair and plopped himself on the younger man’s lap, “I’m glad I found you, I want to dance with you, the band have just arrived and are setting up in the other marquee.”

Yuuri looked out over his party, the garden looked amazing, the fairy lights and bunting from indoors had spilled out into the outdoor space, twinkling and shining in the November air, outdoor heaters providing much needed warmth to the party goers. He couldn’t wait to see what the wedding planners were going to do to change the garden for tomorrow.

He smiled as he watched Niki, Abi and Ikumi running around with Makka, their delighted laughter floating through the air and making the adults around them chuckle along with them.

How had he got so lucky?

The beautiful man on his lap who was chatting with his very best friend in the world, loved him completely, they had two wonderful children, an amazing house, and in addition, they were getting married tomorrow… he sighed a loud and happy sigh which made Viktor grin at him, “I love you,” he stated simply as the older man leaned in for a kiss, “and I love you, always,” came the heartfelt reply.

-

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may we present, the birthday boy!!!”

Cheers followed Yuuri as he was dragged to the dance floor by an excited Viktor, he was protesting wildly about dancing in front of everyone, “Just think of it as a practise for tomorrow, we will have to do a first dance as the newly weds at our reception,” the taller man whispered in his ear, making his partner blush and nod as the thought registered in his brain.

Whoops and cat calls created ripples of laughter as a slow song started and the Russian pulled his lover into a tight embrace and started dancing with him, swaying to the music as he sung to him in his native tongue.

As soon as his mum gave him the nod that everyone was where they needed to be, he let go of Yuuri and stepped backwards, looking at him seriously. The younger mans stomach flipped, he had forgotten that he was going to be proposed to again today. He watched as Viktor flumbled in his pocket, the crowd growing silent as they realised that something exciting was about to happen.

Gracefully Viktor dropped to one knee as he produced a dark blue velvet box from his pocket.

“Yuuri,” he paused as he opened the box, exposing a ring that shone brightly under the chandeliers suspended in the marquee, “Yuuri, I know that we haven’t known each other long, but I do know that you feel the same way about me as I do about you. Please will you do me the honour of becoming my husband and Nikita’s father, as I will become your husband and Ikumi’s father.”

All eyes rested on Yuuri as the crowd held its collective breath.

Shyly he nodded, a pretty pink flush blooming on his face as he smiled at the kneeling man, “Yes…” he whispered, “yes, of course I will…”

A loud cheer ripped though the gathering, Makka adding his loud boof to the noise in the garden, the large poodle was thoroughly enjoying the party, especially all the free food he was finding on the floor. 

Lovingly Viktor removed the plain gold band from Yuuri’s finger and replaced it with the diamond encrusted ring, kissing it as it nestled in its new resting place. Standing he pulled Yuuri to him again, their lips meeting in a brief but deep kiss, “Thank you,” he murmured, “I guess it’s time to drop the bombshell now…” the younger man nodded as his stomach fluttered with nerves, he hoped his parents would be happy.

Reluctantly Viktor dragged his eyes away from his betrothed and addressed their excited guests, “Yuuri and I hope you that you will all be able to come to our wedding, we have been a little sneaky though, it’s tomorrow, here at the house…”

The couple grinned at the laugher and inappropriately shouted comments, “No, it’s not because he’s pregnant, thank you Chris!” there was an outbreak of more drunken cheers from their best friends, “It’s so that Hiroko and Toshiya can be here, Yuuri and I have been planning this for the last couple of months, but that look of surprise on his face was genuine, I think my fiance had forgotten that I was planning to ask him again,” he grinned, “today was supposed to be the first time that I proposed, but I got carried away after Ikumi’s birthday and asked him then, we just didn’t tell any of you!”

Yuuri looked worriedly at Sarah and she winked at him, she wasn’t going to let the cat out of the bag that she already knew, that would be their little secret.

Hiroko and Toshiya approached the couple with overjoyed expressions on their faces, Yuuri’s mum wiping away happy tears, “Oh my baby boys, we are so pleased for you, are you really getting married tomorrow?” she asked, taking her sons hand to look at his new expensive ring.

“Yes mum, we are, Viktor had the idea when you booked your tickets to come over for my birthday,” Yuuri happily explained, “we didn’t want you to have to miss it because of needing to be at Yu-Topia for the busy season.” Kissing her son's cheek and then hugging them both she chuckled, “Well, luckily for you, dad and I give you our blessing to wed, I’ve never seen you so happy, Yuuri.”

Hiroko turned to Viktor and pulled herself to her full height as she held his gaze, “Just you make sure you look after my baby boy, otherwise I will be coming back here from Japan to give you a piece of my mind!” Viktor nodded and looked sincerely at her, “Yes Mum, I promise, I couldn’t do anything to hurt him anyway, he has my heart and to make my Yuuri sad would be to make me sad too…”

“Don’t mind her, welcome to the family Viktor,” Toshiya added with a grin, “we are very pleased to have you as a son-in-law.”

Monkia and Ivan joined the small group, “We’ve just been asked a very interesting question by some of your friends, who is taking who’s name?”

“We both are!” Yuuri grinned, linking his fingers through Viktor’s, “we are both going to be Katsuki-Nikiforov, we are applying to change the children’s name by deed poll, thankfully as Tia’s parental rights will be not be being reinstated we don’t need to ask her permission, I really don’t think she would have given it.”

All six looked serious at the mention of Ikumi’s mother’s name, all privately wishing that she had never started on her vicious scheme to obtain the little girl.

The sound of chiming crystal broke the painful silence as Phichet and Chris called for attention from everyone in the garden, “A toast to the happy couple,” Phichet declared, waving his glass in the air and swaying, “To Yuuri and Viktor, may they always be happy!”

“Yuuri and Viktor” the crowd replied loudly as the music started up again and Yuuri’s birthday party transformed into a pre-wedding celebration.

The birthday boy couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so....it's the big day, get your tissues at the ready...


	29. Wedding Day part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding day ended up being such a long chapter I have cut it into two parts!!
> 
> Please take your seats at the back of the registry office for the legal side of the wedding.
> 
> Please, no talking, Niki will tell you off!!!

Two figures sneaked out of the large house in the still dark and cold early morning air, climbed onto an expensive motorbike and rode away as quietly as possible.

They drove through the partially deserted streets to a car park at the base of a hill, hiked up through the dense wooded area till they reached the top where the taller figure produced a blanket to sit on and another to wrap around them both. Together they laid the blanket down and got comfortable on the fabric covered ground.

Sitting, arms wrapped around each other, one with their head on the others shoulder, they shared soft, love filled kisses as they waited for the sun to rise. 

Two hearts overflowing with love surrounded by a calm peace, a much needed moment to enjoy the stillness of just being together before they were engulfed by the craziness of the whole day.

-

Viktor waited outside their bedroom for Yuuri to finish dressing, his usually calm nerves were all over the place and he felt like he was either going to explode or cry with happiness.

They had just ten minutes left before they needed to leave for their appointment at the registry office. It was a shame that they weren’t officially allowed to marry in the garden, but a blessing and declaring their vows to each other would be just as special.  Their parents, their children along with Phichit and Chris were all coming with them to witness their actual marriage.

“Love? Are you ready?”  

The door opened and Yuuri shyly stepped out, “Oh love, you look amazing…”

Both had agreed that they would save their new suits for the ceremony in the garden as that was when Phichit would be taking the official photographs, opting for new shirts and trousers for the registry office. 

Viktor admired Yuuri’s form in the slim fitting dark blue trousers and blue shirt, he still couldn’t quite believe that they were actually getting married today.

“Boys? We need to go, the children are getting restless!”

Ivan’s voice bought a smile to both faces as they kissed briefly and walked downstairs hand in hand to join the rest of their family.

-

The registrar looked out into the waiting room, “Katsuki-Nikiforov?” she called glancing at the small group.

“Yes!” Yuuri and Viktor answered together, each with a child on their lap. She smiled, “I need to see just the pair of you to check your ID and answer a couple of questions.”

Passing Niki and Kumi to their parents, they followed her into the room and sat in the two chairs in front of her desk.

“Name?” she asked the older man, “Viktor Nikiforov,” he replied handing over his passport and driver's licence as proof. She looked at his ID and ticked a few boxes on a sheet of paper on the desk. “And yours?” she asked the other, “Yuuri Katsuki” he answered giving her his licence and passport which she dutifully checked and ticked.

“I’m sorry, but I do have to ask you both these questions, are you here of your own free will to marry? Are either of you receiving a payment from the other to marry for visa purposes?”

They looked at each other and giggled, “Yes and no,” Viktor replied, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “Yes and no from me too,” the smaller man agreed, smiling at her.

“Thank you gentlemen, right if you would like to call your families in, we can get you two married, are you having a party later?”

Viktor nodded, “Yes, we are having a blessing ceremony at our house and then a big party, you are more than welcome to come if you would like to?”  She blushed, “Thank you, that is very kind of you.”

“DADA, PAPA, DID WE MISS IT?” Niki shouted as he and Kumi came bombing in through the door. “No Niki, its ok, you didn’t miss Papa and Dada getting married,” the silver haired man chuckled, “we waited for you.”

Satisfied that they were in time, Niki organised everyone into their chairs and then stood by Viktor, indicating to Kumi to go and stand by her Dada.

“You have a very confident young man there,” the registrar chuckled as she waited for Niki to check that everything was perfect in his eyes.  “Yes, he takes after his Papa,” Yuuri replied, kissing Viktors hand, “and we wouldn’t have either of them any other way.”

The young boy looked around the room again, making sure that he was happy, he had remembered very carefully what the lawyer lady had said and he was following it to the letter. Papa had explained to him that she was a very important person and that everyone had to do exactly what she asked them to do. She had told Niki that he had to look after his daddies, and that was precisely what he was going to do.

Niki looked at the registrar and smiled his miniature heart shaped smile, “Ok, Papa and Dada can get married now,” he beamed.

The registrar indicated for Yuuri and Viktor to stand and, with a broad smile on her face, she began the service, 

“We are here today to celebrate the marriage of Yuuri and Viktor. On their behalf I would like to welcome you all to this beautiful registry office. I’m sure it means a great deal to them that you can be here to share in their happiness on this occasion. This place in which we are now met has been duly sanctioned, according to law, for the celebration of marriages.”

Niki listened carefully, an excited feeling in his tummy, it was happening, his precious fathers were going to be his and Kumi’s real daddies, he was going to have two parents again. He smiled at the lady as she looked at him briefly.

“You are here to witness the joining in matrimony of Yuuri and Viktor. If any person present knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage, he or she should declare it now.”

The room remained deathly silent, not a single person wanting to disrupt the wedding they had waited so long for.  Satisfied that everyone was happy, she continued.

“Yuuri and Viktor, before you are joined in matrimony I have to remind you of the solemn and binding character of the vows you are about to make.” 

She looked at them both, a serious but happy look on her face, making sure that they both understood. Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hand as they glanced at each other, both with wide smiles on their faces.

“Marriage, according to the law of this country is the union of two people, voluntarily entered into for life, to the exclusion of all others. The purpose of marriage is that you may always love, care for and support each other through all the joys and sorrows of life; and that love may be fulfilled in a relationship of permanent and continuing commitment.”

She looked out at the small group of parents and friends, “Today Yuuri and Viktor wish to publicly affirm this commitment and offer each other the security that comes from legally binding vows, sincerely made and faithfully kept.”

Returning her focus to the two men she indicated for them to face each other, “Now I am going to ask each of you in turn to declare that you know of no lawful reason why you should not be married to each other.”

Viktor grinned at his lover, a burst of excitement flaring in his stomach, this was it, they were about to do it, they were going to become husbands at last.

“Yuuri please say the following words after me. I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Yuuri Katsuki, may not be joined in matrimony to Viktor Nikiforov.“ 

The Japanese man nodded shyly and repeated the phrase before the registrar turned to the taller man. 

“Viktor, please say the following words after me. I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Viktor Nikiforov, may not be joined in matrimony to Yuuri Katsuki.“ 

Both men had smiles that were beginning to make their faces ache, such was their unquenchable joy.

The registrar addressed the other six adults again, “Now the moment has come for Yuuri and VIktor to contract their marriage before you, their witnesses, family and friends.”

She gave the two men the nod to request their rings from their children. Viktor and Yuuri both turned and crouched down in front of Niki and Kumi, “Can Papa and Dada have their rings, please?”

The little boy and his sister nodded and held out the blue velvet boxes they had been given the special job of looking after. Taking them and placing kisses on their children’s heads, they stood and removed the new gold bands from each box.

Yuuri held Viktor’s right hand as the registrar asked him to repeat after her, 

“Viktor, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, as a token of my love and affection and as a symbol of our commitment to each other. I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Yuuri Katsuki, do take thee, Viktor Nikiforov, to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love and care for you, honour and respect you and share with you all that I have. May we look forward to our future together with hope and happiness and always remember the feelings we share for each other on this our wedding day.”

 

He slid the golden ring onto Viktor’s ring finger and kissed it, tears sliding down his cheeks. The Russian blushed and took his lovers hand, repeating as his beloved had just done,

“Yuuri, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage, as a token of my love and affection and as a symbol of our commitment to each other. I call upon these persons here present to witness that I, Viktor Nikiforov, do take thee, Yuuri Katsuki, to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to love and care for you, honour and respect you and share with you all that I have. May we look forward to our future together with hope and happiness and always remember the feelings we share for each other on this our wedding day.”

Trembling hands guided the gold band onto Yuuri’s finger, as he repeated the action and kissed the ring on his husbands digit. Still holding hands they looked at the cheerful woman.

“Yuuri and Viktor, you have both made the declarations prescribed by law and have made your promises to one another in the presence of your witnesses here today. Let us hope that this day will form a special day in your lives to look upon with much love and happiness.” 

She paused and looked from one to another, noting the happy tears brimming in both sets of eyes, “Yuuri and Viktor it gives me great pleasure to declare that you are now legally married.” 

Cheers from the parents, friends and the newlyweds children filled the air as the two men kissed and held each other tightly.

“Hi husband,” Viktor whispered, pressing their foreheads together, “Have I told you today that I love you…”

-

Ikumi twirled in front of the large mirror that covered the wardrobe in her bedroom. Behind her she could see Auntie Sarah zipping up Abi’s matching groomsmaid dress whilst Auntie Lily was feeding baby Jack. 

She felt so pretty, her white ballet style dress was perfect for spinning in, the layers of net skirts fluttering around her legs as the dark blue ribbon around her waist flew and followed her around and around. The lacy short sleeves even had sequins sewn onto them so they sparkled under the lights; it was the most beautiful dress she had ever worn, she loved it even more because Papa and Dada had chosen it for her.

Sarah grinned as she watched the little Japanese girl dancing and staring at her own reflection, she looked so pretty, just like Abi did. “Kumi, I’m going to have to do your hair in a moment, Papa asked if you would like curls like Abi today?”

Kumi nodded excitedly, she loved her best friends curly hair so much, could hers really look like that too? “Yes please Auntie Sarah!” she chirruped, now bouncing up and down, her after lunch nap had certainly given her lots of energy!

Lily finished feeding Jack and laid him on the bed to sleep whilst they finished getting the little girls ready, “I’ll go fetch their flower crowns and posies,” she murmured as she kissed Sarah gently on the lips, “I think I heard Monika shout up that the florist had been.”

-

Phichit smoothed down the back of Yuuri’s shirt as the Japanese man slid one arm into the armhole of the dark blue silk waistcoat.

“These suits look like they cost a fortune…” he commented as he helped him on with the item of clothing. 

“That will be because they did,” sighed the groom, “you know my Vitya, once he gets an idea in his head, there is no shifting it, he spotted these morning suits online and that was it, nothing else was good enough for us,” he looked at himself in the mirror, “they are so beautiful, but I’m terrified I’m going to ruin it before the day is done…”

The Thai man grinned as he buttoned up the waistcoat and arranged the pocket watch so that the silver chain was hanging evenly between the pockets, “Right, let’s get this tie, cravat thing sorted before you put your tailcoat on, Viktor is going to love you in this morning suit…”

-

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with Viktor?!”

The silver haired man looked up, finally dragging his tear filled eyes away from the new golden band on his finger, “Hmmm?” he whispered, still not fully concentrating on what the other man was saying.

Chris crouched down by his best friend and laid a hand on his knee, “Vik? Are you ok, this isn’t like you at all…” a worried look creased his brow, “has someone upset you? Please say you aren’t having regrets, you’re not are you? Yuuri loves you so much, you are so good for each other…”

Viktor wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe and sighed deeply, worrying the Swiss man even more.

“I-I’m just…” he stopped to blow his nose, “I’m just so happy Chris, for the second time in my life I’m someone’s husband, only this time, my spouse is a man who I love more than I can comprehend,” he looked at his friend, “I want you to feel like this too, you have stood by my side for so long, dragging me out and making me have a life when all I wanted to do was hide away and lick my wounds.”  The silver haired and pulled the other man into a tight hug, “I love you so much Chris, how can I possibly thank you for all you have done for me and for Niki…” 

“Well,” Chris replied with a cheeky grin on his face, “you could find out how someone feels about me…”

A twinkle shone in the groom’s blue eyes, “CHRIS! you devil!!! who do you like? is it someone I know?”

Chris nodded and whispered in the older man’s ear, “REALLY? Oh Chris, I think you would make a perfect couple… just leave it to me!”

-

Tia frowned as she sat in her cell, glaring at her companions, Kitty had been placed in a different cell after Tia had threatened her on the way to the jail; taunting her with threats to blame everything on her and make sure that she went to prison and not Tia.

She needed to speak to her idiot lawyer, if he didn’t have a plan of how to get her out and get custody of her daughter she would fire him, it was that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have your hats ready for the next part of the wedding, formal wear only please, Vitya has standards you know!


	30. Wedding Day part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoured guests, I hope you have remembered your formal wear and hats for the second part of our two dad's wedding day.
> 
> Confetti is available to the right of the marquee if you have forgotten yours, please keep camera flashes to a minimum, thank you...
> 
> I give you our two grooms and their family...

 

Ivan, Monkia, Hiroko and Toshiya busied themselves guiding the guests into the garden and marquees where the wedding would be taking place. The celebrant had arrived and she was busy chatting with Chris and Phichit, the two grooms finally dressed and waiting indoors with their groomsmaids and page boy.

All around the large garden were the sounds of excited voices, friends chatting and catching up with each other, the two best men having being responsible for inviting all their best friends friends and families. Even Lucy’s parents had accepted the invitation, finally wanting to meet their grandson’s new father.

Lily and Sarah watched from their seats in the marquee, baby Jack asleep in Sarah’s arms, “Is it weird to see Lucy’s mum and dad again?” Lily asked her girlfriend, picking up on the feeling that she was a little uncomfortable with seeing the couple from her painful past. Sarah shook her head, “No, they never really liked me, I think they knew that there was something between me and Lucy, they just refused to acknowledge it…”

-

The garden looked even more beautiful than it had been for Yuuri’s birthday the previous day. 

Whilst the family had been out, Lily and Sarah had overseen the decorating of the marquees, the wedding planners taking great pride in getting everything just so.  Their client had been very specific on how he wanted the day to run and everything to look, he had impressed upon them time and time again that everything had to be perfect for his husband.

Pale pink flower displays with matching balloons decorated each table in the marquee where they would be eating. Pretty fairy lights were strung around the edges of both large tents shining through the vast quantity of sheer fabric that made up the inner walls of the structures, impressive chandeliers hanging from their centres. 

Interspersed amongst all the pink flowers were flashes of blue and white roses, designed to make a focal point of the top table where the two men and their families would be sitting. Gleaming silver cutlery and crystal glasses shone at each place setting, finished off with crisp white napkins embroidered with Yuuri and Viktor’s name, the date of their wedding plus one pink and three blue roses.

In the marquee where the ceremony would take place, rows and rows of chairs encased in pink coverings and blue bows awaited the guests, Yuuri’s friends and family sitting to the left, Viktor’s to the right. More flowers and balloons decorated the small stage area where the two men would stand and make their vows to each other in front of their friends and family. 

Outside the canvas buildings an avenue of small white and blue rose bushes, each one planted in an individual pot with a pink ribbon wrapped around its stem, created an aisle from the house to the marquees for the two grooms and their wedding party to walk through; tiny lights had been hidden within the foliage to make them shine in the early evening dusk.

Figures had scurried back and forth whilst the house was empty delivering buttonholes and Yuuri’s bouquet, a large team of assistants hired to make sure everything ran smoothly, their roles including the clearing of the chairs and setting of the marquee for the party once everyone was eating.

-

“Is it time yet?” Yuuri called through to the kitchen as he fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, his nerves were starting to get the better of him;  Viktor was busy making drinks for the excited children, “Sweetheart, please make sure you don’t get juice on your suit!”

The Russian peered out of the kitchen window, “Almost, I think, I can see everyone starting to take their seats, ah yes, Phich and Chris are coming this way,” he grinned, “that reminds me, love, what does Phich think of Chris?”  

Before Yuuri could answer, the two men in question entered the kitchen, “Right you lot, are you ready? It’s time to go and get married again!”

Chris looked at the two grooms, checking them over, “Where are your buttonholes?” he sighed, “Honestly, Vik, you go to all the trouble of designing them and then forget them!” 

Phichit appeared at his side holding the two small posies, Yuuri looked at them closely, three tiny blue roses and one pink one, it was the same as his bouquet, he looked at the older man a small look of understanding on his face, “Would I be right in thinking the blue roses are for you, me and Niki and the pink one is for Kumi?”  The Russian nodded, “Roses for my loves, love” he smiled shyly taking one of the buttonholes from the Thai man, pinning it on his lovers tailcoat and kissing him. 

“Oh Vitya, you are so extra and adorable,” Yuuri sighed happily, taking the other flower adornment, pinning it onto the lapel of Viktor’s blue silk tailcoat and smoothing his hair with his fingers, “do I get to keep you?”

-

Gentle classical music filled the garden as the door was opened and the wedding party stepped out into the cool November air; the light was already changing to dusk, thousands of carefully placed fairy lights creating an ethereal look to the outdoor space.

Both grooms inhaled sharply as their fingers reached out for each other, tears forming in both sets of eyes, it was more beautiful than either of them could have possibly wished for.

Ahead of them they could see their best friends announcing the arrival of the grooms to the packed marquee, their guests standing and turning to look at them, the flash of camera phones creating starbursts in the darkening air.

Niki grinned and once Unca Chit gave him the nod he started walking along the carpeted aisle between the roses, Makkachin trotting next to him, a new collar complete with buttonhole around his neck. Ikumi and Abi followed on behind them in their pretty white dresses carefully carrying their small posies, which matched Yuuri’s flowers, very proudly.

An excited giggle broke free from Yuuri’s lips as Viktor kissed him unexpectedly before they started walking, his face flushing as he hid behind his bouquet of white, blue and pink roses.

Awed silence filled the marquee as the couple passed their guests on their way to the small staged area, smiles widening as the two men grinned at their friends and family as they moved past them, hands still tightly clasped together.

Yuuri’s eyes grew wider as he looked over at his parents and realised that his sister Mari was sitting with them as well, he hadn’t know she was coming. She waved and indicated to Viktor, enjoying the confusion on her brother’s face.

“Surprise, love…” the older man whispered, “you couldn’t get married without your sister being here, she arrived whilst we were having lunch!”

“T-Thank you…” the blushing man replied, pecking his lovers cheek, “I love you so much…”

A gentle cough from the front drew their attention to the woman standing before them, “Gentlemen, if you are ready?”

-

Niki and Makkachin moved to stand with Chris to the right of the couple, Kumi, Abi and Phichet to the left, the Thai man now holding Yuuri’s bouquet. 

Viktor sneaked a quick glance and a wink at his best friend who was discreetly eyeing up the other best man. Caught out, the Swiss man pinkened and looked away with a shy smile on his lips as the celebrant began to speak.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Yuuri and Viktor’s wedding, I’m sure that you all join with me in agreeing that our grooms look stunning and are most definitely in love with each other!”

The crowd laughed and cheered, most already having been enjoying the free champagne.

“In accordance with the laws of our country, Yuuri and Viktor have already made their legally binding promises to each other in a small ceremony this morning; it is now time for them to make their own personal vows to their husband, to be witnessed by you, their honoured guests.”

She indicated to the older man, “Viktor, I believe you have something to say to Yuuri…”

The Russian nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from his husband as he dropped to one knee in front of the blushing younger man and took both his hands, staring in to his brown shining orbs.

“Yuuri, you are my love, my life, my everything. Although we have been together for less than a year, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have blessed me with not only a wonderful husband, but also a beautiful daughter who I promise to treasure as though she were my own. My love, I can’t wait for the day when we have a baby of our own to add to our small and special family. Everything I have I share with you down to my last cent, you will want for nothing, I give you my heart, my body, my love and my future.”

Soft sniffing could be be heard coming from both sides of the marquee as tissues were pressed to leaking faces. Yuuri was crying the hardest of them all, a broken sob leaving his lips as Viktor kissed the rings on his finger, stood and pressed soft kisses to his lips, “I love you Yuuri…”

The celebrant nodded to the younger man that it was his turn when he was ready to speak.

Mimicking his husbands actions, Yuuri also knelt and took Viktor’s hands in his, staring up at him with his damp eyes.

“My sweet Viktor, never in a million lifetimes did I ever imagine that I would be here, married to the most adorable man in the world, a man who loves me and Ikumi as much as we love him. I may not have many worldly goods to share with you, but I give you myself and my love and my life without exception. You have turned my world upside down and I wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you for gifting me with a wonderful son in Niki, he is such a caring big brother and I love him as my own. I love you Viktor…”

The Russian pulled the smaller man to his feet and crushed him to himself uncaring of the people looking on or their expensive suits. Mouths met in a hurried and sloppy open mouthed kiss that went on far longer than was socially acceptable in public.

“Ok, we get it, you fancy the pants of each other, now stop it before your make your parents blush!” Chris chuckled, the entire tent bursting into happy cheers and clapping as the two men broke apart, both reddening profusely. 

“Yuuri and Viktor, may you have many, many happy years together in front of you. You have much to look forward to in the raising of Ikumi and Nikita, plus the additions to your family that I know you are both working so hard to achieve,” the celebrant indicated for them to turn and face their guests.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I have great pleasure in introducing you all to Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov…”

The resulting cheer was deafening…

-

Shaking fingers tidied up the slightly crushed buttonholes on each tailcoat as the two husbands stared at each other, both now covered in confetti. 

As they had walked back down the aisle hand in hand, their children skipping and laughing in front of them, their guests had showered them with the rice paper shapes, filling the air with a cascade of pastel coloured hearts.

“Hey husband,” Yuuri smirked, a mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes as he picked a pink heart from the older man’s hair, licked it and stuck it to his nose, “Yes husband?” Viktor replied arching one perfect eyebrow, going cross eyed trying to see what his lover had done, “it’s nearly time for our wedding night and your gift…”

With a wink and a dirty giggle, the younger man kissed the red stained cheek of his lover and led him away to the marquee for photographs and their reception meal, the older man trailing behind wondering just what his partner had in store for him.

-

“Viktor can you stop kissing and touching him for one minute, please!”

The Russian grumbled under his breath and pouted like a sulky child as he removed his hands from Yuuri's ass.

“You get to put your hands on him all night…” Phichit started to say before being rudely interrupted by a giggling Yuuri.

“If I decide to untie my pretty husband, that is!” the Japanese man smirked, pleased with the whimper that sounded by his side as they posed for their wedding pictures.

Moving to embrace him from behind, Viktor bit teasingly on the sensitive part of Yuuri's neck and pressed the evidence of the effect of his husbands words had had on him against the plush rear pushing back against him.

“How much longer?” he whined quietly, discretely canting his hips, “Want you now…”

“Not long,” the dark haired man replied breathily, attempting to disguise his own desperation with his bouquet, “now behave, here come our parents to be in the photographs too…”

-

The newly weds, their two children and their parents all sat at the top table looking out over their guests, the air filled with the sounds of happy chatter and laughter.

The food had been exquisite, a perfect blend of Japanese and Russian food created by highly experienced chefs that Viktor had hired to design and cook for their wedding banquet.

Expensive champagne was still flowing freely, the younger groom determined not to get too drunk, he wanted to be able to remember everything about their wedding night. With great willpower he tried not to think too hard about how ruined he was planning to make his lover later on that evening.

“SPEECH!”

He looked up, trust his sister to be the first one to call out, it looked like she was definitely making the most of the free alcohol.

A movement to his left made him look over, his stomach plummeting as he watched both Chris and Phichit get to their feet, oh god, what were they planning on saying…

Winks from both best men had the grooms groaning and slumping in their chairs, “I’m not looking forward to this…” whispered the silver haired man, gripping his husbands hand.

“Phichit and I have had great pleasure in knowing these two idiots individually since they were small and as a couple since they finally realised that they were perfect for each other and got together,” Chris started, “In fact this is the second time that I have been best man for Viktor. Since the heartbreak of losing his wife, I have to be honest and say I never thought that he would meet anyone that he considered perfect enough for him, so well done Yuuri, never say that you are not the ideal man!”

Laughter burst out at the instant flush on the younger man’s cheeks.

“Yuuri would be the first to agree with me that he is not the world’s most confident man,” Phichit continued, “so getting him to understand that the handsome silver haired man who was hanging on his every word, kissing him at every opportunity and making puppy eyes at him was actually interested in being his boyfriend was a bit of a challenge to say the least!”

More laughter rang out as Viktor nodded and raised his eyebrow at the dark haired man, who shrugged and tried to look nonchalant.

“In fact Chris and I had almost given up on getting the two of them together when Viktor took it into his own hands to tell Yuuri that he loved him during a Skype call.”

The Thai man looked at his notes in his hand.

“Life has not been easy for these two, I’m sure you all know about the current court case Yuuri is going through to prove that a certain female does not get custody of their daughter, thankfully they have a wonderful lawyer who we have faith in making sure that this perfect family are not separated.”

Chris nodded and took over, “Anyway, we are supposed to be telling you about the embarrassing things that these two have got up to in the past…”

The Russian groaned loudly and put his hands over his husbands ears, unsure of what was going to be said about him.

To the two grooms horror a screen was wheeled in with a photograph of the two of them drunk at one of the many barbecue sessions the four of them had had in the garden.

“I can see me!” Ikumi squeaked, pointing at herself in the corner of the picture, “And me!” added Niki, “Papa and Dada look very silly!” he chuckled, laughing at the large photo of his daddies.

“Chris and I thought it would be more fun to show you what these two are like than stand here and tell you, so here goes,” the Thai man announced, winking at his partner in crime and noticing the instant pleased pink spots appearing on his cheeks, oh… that was interesting...

Turning his attention back to the screen, he started the slide show.

The pictures started from when the two men were small, bathtub photos helpful supplied by conspiratorial parents, Yuuri howling with embarrassment at a picture of himself laying on a rug completely naked. 

“It’s ok, he looks much better now…OW” Viktor unhelpfully commented, earning himself a sharp look and a poke in the ribs.

The rest of the slideshow didn’t get much better; to the silver haired man’s horror it included a video of a late teens, long haired Viktor completely hammered at 3am in the morning crying because he had dropped his ice cream from the 24 hour McDonald's

“Sweetheart, I love your long hair,” Yuuri whispered to the blushing man beside him, “would you grow it again? For me?”  The Russian gazed at him lovingly, “For you, anything…” he murmured against his lips, a brief kiss being dotted on his lovers mouth.

As they looked up again they were greeted with the view of a face down in the garden Yuuri, complete with empty beer bottles, but minus his trousers, followed swiftly by Viktor passed out on a lilo with a drawn on moustache and half shaved eyebrows

It was the younger mans turn to cover his husbands eyes as another video appeared, this time of Yuuri outside the local hospital waiting to get an unrecognisable plastic item removed from his right nostril which he had pushed up there in a drunken dare.

“Me thinks we have both done a lot of drinking in our youth,” Viktor declared seriously, “and, judging by the evidence, neither of us handle it very well...”  Yuuri laughed in agreement and turned to watch the rest of the photographs.

On and on the pictures went until the final one of the two of them caught kissing in the kitchen, happy smiles evident on both faces.

As the screen went dark, Chris squeezed Phichets hand and gave him a sweet look, “Nicely done partner, I owe you a meal…”

The Thai man blushed and nodded as Ivan and Toshiya both stood and called for silence.

“Now, normally it is the father of the bride who gives a speech, but since neither of our sons are marrying a woman, we decided to do a very short joint father of the groom speech!” Ivan started, grinning at his son and son-in-law, “Monika and I would like to welcome Yuuri and Ikumi to our family,” 

“And Hiroko and I would like to welcome Viktor and Nikita to our family,” Toshiya continued, “we kept hearing about this handsome man that Yuuri had fallen in love with, but as Phichit quite rightly pointed out, he was too anxious to do anything about it.”  

“On our side,” Ivan added, “the first we knew was when Viktor had invited Yuuri and Ikumi for Sunday lunch, unfortunately the meeting didn’t get off to a great start, but by the end of the day Monika and I both realised just how serious our son was about Yuuri.” 

Toshiya, made his way to stand behind Viktor, placing his hands on his shoulders as Ivan did the same to Yuuri.

“Both of us, feel very honoured that we have such loving sons and wonderful grandchildren to share with each others family,” Toshiya smiled, giving his son-in-law a hug and making him blush.

“Agreed,” Ivan replied, squeezing Yuuri tight before reaching over for his glass.

“Ladies and Gentleman, please raise your glasses for your newlyweds, Yuuri and Viktor!”

“YUURI AND VIKTOR!”

Viktor waited for their guests to quieten down before getting out of his chair as he removed a sheet of paper from the pocket of his waistcoat and unfolded it.

“Thank you to you all, our wonderful family and friends, for making our wedding so unforgettable,” he started, toasting them all with his glass of champagne, “I know Yuuri and I said we weren’t going to make speeches, but I have something I need to tell my husband,” he smiled softly down at the blushing Japanese man beside him, “and I wanted you to all hear it too…”  He coughed and began reading from the piece of paper, “Dear Mr and Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov, oh god, how amazing does that sound?” he giggled, “We have great pleasure in contacting you to advise that you have been accepted into our adoption programme. Please contact us to arrange an appointment to attend our next adoptive parents training workshops where you will be talked through the formal adoption process and the approximate timescales…”

His speech was lost in the deafening cheers and and whoops that erupted from their guests, looking down he found Yuuri in floods of happy tears; pulling him to his feet their lips met in a chaste kiss.

“Really?” the younger man breathed, face pink with pleasure, “w-we’ve been accepted?” His husband nodded and showed him the print out of the email he had received that morning, “We are going to have our own baby…”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, a toast to the lucky children who are going to have these two amazing men as their parents!”

The husbands embraced, both crying now as Ivan proposed the toast, their friends and family cheering again and downing more of the expensive alcohol.

“Where’s the cake?” Mari shouted as the cheers from the toast died away, creating a ripple of laughter from the tables around her.

As if by magic attendants appeared and moved towards the corner of the marquee.

There was a murmur of great approval as the wedding cake was slowly revealed from behind an artfully placed glittery screen which was now being carried away.

The cake was a work of art.

Six tiers tall, covered in purest white icing with a cascade of hundreds of handmade white and blue fondant roses tumbling down it, and there, nestled within the blue and white flowers was one small pink rose, placed about halfway down. 

The cake shimmered under the lights as the glitter sprinkled over it caught the light and reflected it back, creating a kind of halo around its shape. Perched on the very top were four figures, perfect replicas of the two grooms and their children. 

“Oh Viktor, it’s beautiful, I don’t want to cut it…” Yuuri exclaimed in a hushed whisper, as they moved to stand beside it, knife held in both their hands as they posed for more photographs.

“I thought we could keep the top couple of tiers as naming celebrations cakes for our new babies,” the Russian whispered back, kissing his lover gently on the neck as the blade slid slowly through the perfectly made bottom layer of the cake.

-

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, our newlyweds, Yuuri and Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov…”

The dance floor was illuminated by a single spot light as Viktor led Yuuri onto the dance floor just as he had done the previous evening.

“Do you come here often? I’m sure I’ve seen you here once before,” he whispered, giggling at his own corny chat up line as they started their first dance as husband and husband.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck, playing with the soft silvery hair at the base of his head and smiled up at him, “I’m not sure, you might have done, I was here last night with my ex boyfriend…”

Viktor gasped and looked at him with genuine horror on his face, “W-What do you mean e-ex boyfriend? A-Are you dumping m-me? Y-Yuuuur...”

A soft kiss halted his wavering voice, “Silly Vitya, of course you are my ex boyfriend, you are my husband now!”

Realisation flooded his face and he flushed with embarrassment, “Oh yes, silly Vitya, what will you do with me…”

The dirtiest grin bloomed on the smaller man’s face “Oh, don’t you worry your pretty head about that, I have plans…” 

-

Hiroko smiled as she watched her son and his new husband slipping away unseen by the rest of the still celebrating guests. Ikumi and Niki were already asleep in their beds under the watchful gaze of her husband, an overnight babysitting session one of their wedding gifts to the newlyweds.

“Go have fun my baby boys…” she giggled before returning to her seat and the rest of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPICY ALERT**
> 
> next chapter is just the wedding night, please feel free to skip if it's not your thing, you won't miss any of the story.


	31. Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, going through some big personal stuff at the mo...
> 
> So, here we have it, the wedding night! If you don't like spice, please feel free to skip this chapter, you won't miss any of the story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this offering and I thank you all for your patience, you are all amazing.

The two men giggled loudly as they ran down the long garden towards the new gate that led out into their own private woodland, Yuuri reaching for Viktor’s hand and squeezing it tight, “Excited?” he asked as they reached the fence, unlocked the gate and went through together.

As soon as the gate was shut Viktor grabbed the younger man and slammed him hard against the wood, all the air in Yuuri’s lungs leaving in a soft ‘Ooof’ as his lovers mouth frantically searched for the other, their kiss rough and desperate as the taller man ground against his new husband, whining loudly.

“Fuck, l-love, I’ve just spent the whole day half hard, waiting for this moment, wanting to get you alone,” he panted, kissing and sucking down the olive skinned neck, “Excited doesn’t even cover it, do you know just how good you look in that suit…”

Yuuri blushed as he smirked, sliding his hand between them, palming the tenting trousers of his lover, “You look very pretty too, almost as pretty as you will look later on when I have ruined you…”

Viktor whined again, even louder this time, as a full body shiver rippled through his body at the younger man’s words, canting his hips against the warm hand cupping his groin,  “YUUUUUUUUURIIIIII….”

With a dirty laugh, the Japanese man slipped out from under his husband and started running towards the treehouse, “You’ll have to catch me if you want your wedding present!” he called, laughing as he glanced over his shoulder at the red faced Russian still standing by the gate.

“FUCK!”

The older man ran at full pelt, grateful for his long legs as he reached the staircase of the treehouse at the same time as his partner, picking him up and swinging him round, “Got you! Where’s my present?” 

Yuuri turned in his arms, stealing Viktor’s breath away with the sultry look in his chocolate brown eyes as he bit gently on his lovers his bottom lip and squeezed his rear, fingers teasing the valley of his ass cheeks,  “Upstairs, come on, I have plans…” he whispered, voice full of promise of a night not to be forgotten.

-

“Close your eyes”

Viktor stood naked and trembling, slowly obeying his husbands orders, tonight was all about being a good boy and earning Yuuri’s praises...

A soft smile graced his lips, the thought of Yuuri in his arms a little earlier as he had carried him across the threshold of the tree house. The way the younger man had melted into their hungry kiss, both pulling at each others suits, desperate to feel their husbands naked skin against their own. 

“Such a pretty boy…”

He felt his cock twitch at the softly whispered words of praise as he whined. He was trying so hard to be good, but,  _ god _ , he hated waiting.

“Not long now  _ Vitya _ ,” his husband cooed, “I’m getting things ready for you…”

His thoughts returned to earlier, the way that he had kissed every part of his lovers flesh as it was exposed, their expensive clothing discarded without care, flung to the edges of the circular room.  A soft hand cupped his elbow and made him jump slightly, Viktor allowed himself to be led to where he thought he remembered the bed was and was turned round.

“Sit down, my beautiful boy…”

Something was placed on his lap.

“You can open your eyes and unwrap part of your gift now…”

The Russian blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the low light in the treehouse, the harsh lighting now replaced with tea lights on every surface, small flames flickering gently and creating dancing shadows on the walls. Looking down he gazed upon a blue velvet box tied with a deeper blue ribbon. He glanced up at his husband, who grinned and indicated for him to open it.

A soft sigh met his ears as the ribbon came away in his hand and trembling fingers prised off the lid of the box.

“Oh….”

Inside the square container was a beautiful black velvet blindfold, lifting it out, he discovered two sets of restraints, also black and made from the softest rope. “Y-You weren’t j-joking about t-tying me up…” he breathed, warmth pooling in his groin as his now throbbing cock urgently pressed up against the base of the box on his lap.

Yuuri smirked and shook his head, removing the velvet container and running a teasing finger across the tip of the exposed swollen organ, “No,  _ Vitya _ , my pretty man, I wasn’t…” 

Blue eyes hazy with lust stared upwards as a pitiful mewl escaped from his lips, his sweet husband transformed into this dirty minded Eros of a man in front of him, looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive.

“Get on the bed  _ Vitya _ …”

Scrambling backwards, arms buckling in his haste, the older man moved till he was leaning against the pillows at the head of the bed and waited, his chest heaving at the mounting excitement coursing through his system.

With a predatory leer on his face, Yuuri carried the box up to where the Russian was sitting.

“Do you trust me?”

Silver hair flopped forward as he nodded vigorously, no words forming in his mouth, his brain reeling with desire and want.

“Good boy…”

Olive skinned fingers plucked the blindfold from the container and dangled it in front of the flushed and lightly sweating taller man.  “I’m going to put this on you now  _ Vitya _ , if you want to stop at any point, the safe word is rainbow, Viktor, what is the safe word?”

“R-Rainbow…”

“Well done my sweet and adorable man,” he leaned closed and licked the shell of his ear, “I’m looking forward to ruining you, my love…”

A high pitched whine echoed around the circular space closely followed by a filthy laugh, “Hold still pretty, I don’t want to tie this too tight.”

Viktor shook with indescribable pleasure as the jet black mask was fastened over his eyes, robbing him of all sight and instantly heightening his other senses. Warm hands lifted one arm as he sat very still, unconsciously holding his breath whilst a cuff was fitted around his wrist, gently exhaling as Yuuri returned the bound hand to his naked lap and the action was repeated on the other hand.

“Lie down for me, beautiful and stretch out your arms…”

The Russian could do nothing but obey…

-

Yuuri bit his lip as he fixed the ropes to the head board and made his way to the foot of the bed to fasten his husbands ankles in a similar fashion, his gaze dragged up the now restrained man, chocolate brown eyes pausing on the hard and leaking pink flushed cock that he loved so much, he couldn’t wait to feel the engorged flesh buried deep inside him.

Now the older man was completed under his control he relaxed a little, he didn’t have to worry about Viktor finding out he was already prepped and full of a new butt plug; if things went the way he had planned them, neither of them would have the patience to open him up slowly and he really wanted to be able to walk tomorrow!

Reaching under the bed he retrieved a second box and placed it on Viktor’s chest, “I bet my  kuso otoko wants to know what his husband has in here for him,” he grinned as the taller man moaned and nodded, wiggling his hips on the bed.  Yuuri knew he hated to wait, so he was going to make him suffer by making him wait longer than was comfortable for either of them; with a soft chuckle he lent down and placed a chaste kiss on the head of the straining cock in front of him, reveling in the lewd whine that instantly burst free from the restrained man.

Picking the main item out of the half full box he stared at it for a while before placing it on the bed and rummaged for the lube, he was so glad that Viktor couldn’t see him, he knew he was the brightest red.  Oh the things he did for love...

A dirty grin bloomed deeper on his lips as he selected a pair of silver nipple clamps and a matching silver cock ring from the small selection at the bottom of the box. His hand hovered over the rest of the items and on impulse he picked out some extra fluffy feathers, a soft flogger and a miniature ice box, he really hoped that the ice inside it hadn't melted.  Happy with everything that he had chosen he placed the box on the floor within easy reach and turned his attention back to his husband,

“Oh my pretty and fuckable man, look at you, all tied up like a beautiful gift just for me, your skin looks so gorgeous flushed red, cock twitching, so desperate for my hands and mouth, I bet you want me to touch you, kiss you, devour you, don’t you?” 

Viktor whined and nodded, his hips making aborted thrusts upwards into the air as far as he could go, “Y-Yuuuuuuurrrriiii...please...I p-promise to be such a good b-boy for you…”  Yuuri sniggered, “Oh, my pretty baby, I know you will, now, let’s get this on you so you don’t cum too soon and spoil all our fun…”

The older man instantly stilled as he felt his husbands hands on his body, breath expelling in short, sharp pants as he realised what was about to happen; each touch was heightened through his lack of sight and he gasped as he felt the tight ring being carefully fastened into place. It was something he had never tried before, it felt a little uncomfortable, but if it meant that they were able to play for a long time, he would put up with it.

He was just adjusting to the tight sensation when ice cold lips latched on to one nipple and a freezing cold cube was placed on the other, he shrieked and arched his back… fuck… ice play… that devious husband of his, just what did he have in store for him?

Slowly and teasingly Yuuri rolled his cold tongue and the ice cube in his mouth across the hard bud between his lips as he made small circles around the other with the now slightly melted ice in his fingers.  The dark haired man sniggered at the breathy protests from his husband whilst he held him place with his own body, he wasn’t letting him go until the ice was all melted, no matter how long that took.

The Russian shivered, his nipples were now so cold and hard they felt that they were ready to snap off, the icy water left behind ran down his chest and onto his abs, chilling his skin there too. Viktor breathed a small sigh of relief when Yuuri’s cold lips eventually left his chest, the butterflies in his stomach flaring up again at the dirty snigger that sounded next to his ear. Before he had a chance to ask what was so funny he let out a high pitched squeak at the pinching pain on his ice cold skin. What the fuck was that?

“Hush my beautiful man, just relax, if you really don’t like them I’ll take them off, but you do look fucking horny…”

The silver haired man breathed his way through the pain in his abused nubs and was surprised when the sharpness of the initial pinch melted into a pleasurable soreness. A wet tongue licked across his chest followed by a small gust of cool breath.

“Good?”

He nodded and mewled, fully aware that he was so turned on he would have been climaxing by now had Yuuri not put the cock ring on him.

“I think it’s time for your actual gift, my stunningly pretty man, let’s get you ready…”

-

Yuuri took his time prepping his husband, the peace and quiet of the treehouse being replaced by the lewd wet sounds of lube covered fingers teasing and stretching the squirming man restrained on the bed. Finally satisfied that the older man was relaxed enough to take his gift, the Japanese man, picked up the toy and arranged himself over the spread eagled man. 

“Vitya, my beauty, open your mouth for me like a good boy…”

Immediately the silver haired man complied, eager to experience the main event, his body already covered in a light film of sweat as he trembled with anticipation. With lips spread wide and tongue out he waited, hoping that he would have Yuuri’s cock filling his mouth and throat, fully prepared to not be able to talk without sounding gravelly for the next few days.

Viktor whined happily as his mouth was invaded by the solid and wet flesh, relaxing his throat as much as possible, swallowing around the dick now thrusting shallowly into him, his lips grinning as best as they could at the loud groan that resounded from his partners mouth.

“F-Fuck Vitya, your mouth is g-good…”

The taller man whimpered at the praise, concentrating on fellating his lover perfectly until his attention was taken by something warm and very real feeling nudging at his prepared hole, he was sure he would have heard someone else coming in, what was going on…?

He gasped as what felt like Yuuri’s cock thrust deep into him, filling him so deliciously and making him arch under his lover, forgetting to suck around the organ fucking his mouth.

Rapid thrusts of the realistic feeling dick in his ass brought tears of joy to his blue eyes, which were screwed shut under the velvet mask, and he moaned loudly, the vibrations of his voice causing Yuuri to mewl and briefly lose the rhythm of the toy he was fucking Viktor with.

“What do you think, my pretty? Are you enjoying being fucked by two dicks?” Yuuri teased, when he regained his composure, placing a kiss on the red and leaking head of his husbands cock.

The younger man decided that the embarrassment of what he had had to do to get a perfect replica of his dick made into a dildo had definitely been worth it for this moment, he couldn’t wait to find out just how hard Viktor was going to fuck him when he released him from his ropes. 

Slender limbs pulled against their fastenings as the Russian writhed and thrashed about on the bed, sucking and swallowing around the member in his mouth whilst desperately wanting to cum himself and to make his husband climax down his throat.  The toy in his ass was amazing, he wasn’t sure how his quiet and shy husband had obtained a duplicate of his own cock, but he definitely wasn’t complaining and offered up a silent prayer that they would play with it again in the not so distant future. 

Deliberately aiming for his prostate, Yuuri fucked Viktors ass and mouth with a perfect synchronicity, his own orgasm pulling at his stomach and balls, he wasn’t going to last much longer if his lover kept swallowing around him like that.  In order to put him off slightly, he engulfed the straining cock by his face and sucked hard, hearing Viktor gasp as best he could and feeling his whole body shudder. 

It wasn’t enough.

The moan ripping up Viktor’s throat and rumbling round his mouth combined with a hard swallow had Yuuri releasing a thick stream of cum into his throat. Viktor whined at the feel of the hot fluid filling him, dripping out of the corners of his mouth and running down his face and neck as his own cock strained against the ring constricting him and preventing him from climaxing.

“F-FUCK!”

Yuuri tried to keep his wits about him and continue to pound the Russian’s ass, but his head was spinning with the force of his orgasm. He rolled off the whining man, removed the lube covered toy from his rear and crawled round to face him, pulling off his blindfold, “Do you want to fuck me?” he panted, carefully removing the nipple clamps from Viktors chest as he covered his face in desperate kisses, before attempting to untie his wrists with shaking hands.

With his hands now released, Viktor quickly freed his ankles and turned to face the younger man with eyes filled with lust, pupils blown wide as he pushed him back till he was lying on the mattress, “Your ass is mine now…” he rasped, grabbing Yuuri’s thighs and spreading them wide. He laughed as he spotted the butt plug nestled between his ass cheeks, “All ready for me, hmm? And just how long have you been wearing this?” he teased, tapping on the plug and twisting it making the younger man squeal and whimper.

“M-Most of the d-day…” Yuuri stammered as the toy was carefully eased out of him and discarded, one leg pushed back so his knee was by his head. “Hold your leg baby,” Viktor commanded as he removed the cock ring, clumsily squirted lube onto his hand, spread it over his solid member and fingered the remainder into his lovers gaping hole.

Leaning down over him, he kissed him roughly, biting at his bottom lip and licked briefly into his mouth, “Ready to be fucked hard?” he smirked, rolling his hips and bottoming out in one thrust before Yuuri could answer.

Both men whined and clung to each other, the pleasure of finally being joined overwhelming their senses and causing them to still and gaze deep into the other’s eyes.  

An olive skinned leg wrapped itself around the Russian’s slender waist, the heel of the foot pressing into the pale flesh of his ass, encouraging him to move.

“My husband…” Viktor whispered in a reverent tone, rolling his hips gently at first, fucking him slow and deep, soft kisses dancing across the dark haired mans face, catching his lips in a sweet and tender kiss. 

Yuuri smiled up at him, “My husband…” he replied tilting his hips up to meet his thrusts and drive him further inside, “wreck me…”

The older man needed no further encouragement, “My pleasure,” he breathed and began a punishing rhythm, fucking the younger man hard into the bed, slowly moving them upwards till he could catch both of Yuuri’s wrists and swiftly fixed them to the headboard with one of the discarded ropes. “Got you,” he sniggered, nipping and biting at Yuuri’s sensitive neck, making him mewl and fidget beneath him as he returned to his relentless pounding of his ass.

Yuuri’s whole body ached and his ass was sore from wearing the butt plug all day but he was so happy, all rational thought leaving his head as his lover used his body, never wanting the older man between his legs to stop fucking him. His eyes fluttered closed as the warm tinglings of his impending climax caused his toes to curl and his back to arch. 

“Open your eyes baby, Vitya wants to see you…”

Viktor’s warm breath ghosted by Yuuri’s ear as his lover moaned at the view of his partner pink and flushed, mewling and crying out his name as he squirmed beneath him, head totally fucked by the sensation of the older man’s body pinning him to the bed, driving them both closer and closer to their rapidly building orgasms.

Brown eyes, hazy and filled with happy tears slowly gazed deep into the bright blue eyes that were blown almost to black by lust. Pink lips hung open as breath escaped in whines and panting gasps, words lost to the heavens as his body was used in the most perfect way possible.

“C-Close baby?”

The Russian knew he couldn’t last much longer, tired hips were aching, his cock swelling as his climax fizzed it’s way from his head to his toes, smirking at the whine that left his lovers lips he knew that he was almost there too. With a brief flash of energy he pounded harder into the clenching tunnel, watching as Yuuri’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he screamed, a seemingly never ending spurt of hot, white fluid erupting between them, sticking them together.  Viktor howled as his cock was trapped in the clamping spasms of his lovers ass, his own climax making his arms and legs shake causing him to collapse on the gasping body of his husband.

Yuuri’s legs flopped to the bed from around Viktor's waist, still shuddering as the taller man continued to fuck them both through their orgasms, hips finally stuttering to a stop even though he was still cumming deep inside his lover.

They both lay very still exchanging small kisses as their breathing returned to normal until Yuuri realised that his hands were still tied and blushingly whispered for them to be released, smiling as Viktor grinned and kissed his lips again.

“Anything for you, my beautiful husband, I love you…” 

-

Two flushed and very sweaty men lay curled up together in the afterglow of making love for a third time, stroking and kissing red marked flesh as they relaxed on the soiled bedding.

A small smirk bloomed on the older man's face as he spotted the toy that had been used to pleasure him so perfectly laying at the edge of the bed, “So, my Yuuri,” he teased, reaching behind his husband to pick the life like dildo up and began examining it, “just how did you get this beauty made? I knew it was a replica of you the moment you starting fucking me with it!”

Yuuri turned a pretty shade of red and buried his face in Viktor’s shoulder, protesting his embarrassment with a quiet whine, “Oh, baby, you can tell me, I want to know…” the silver haired man continued, “at least tell me that no-one else helped you make the cast for it…”

“VITYA! NO!”

The Japanese man’s head shot up and he stared at his lover with a horrified look on his face, “I sent away for a kit, which I did on my own when you were out at work and the children were at nursery,” he giggled at the memory, “it was rather difficult doing it solo, it’s a good job I have a dirty mind!”

“I love your dirty mind, it comes up with the most fun games for us to play,” Viktor replied with a lust filled whisper, kissing down Yuuri’s bitten and bruised neck, feeling ready to go again, “and now we have a wonderful new toy to play with, maybe I should use it on you so you can know how good you feel inside me…”

“Maybe you should,” the younger man replied, breathing hitching as his body started to respond to the intimate touches from his partner, “and maybe it’s just as well I bought two kits, so we can make one of you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We go back to the courtroom next chapter, just what will Tia come out with this time...?!


End file.
